Blacksmith's Daughter
by Lady Kaliska
Summary: Once upon a time there was a woman who was nothing more than a blacksmith’s daughter. And none matched the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception
1. Chapter 1

**"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…" **

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:** You guys' oughtta know me by now. No canon for this fanfic author. Oh and if you don't like lots of blood, fighting, decapitation ect, then this _**IS NOT**_ the fic for you… The backspace button is in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

**ADDED NOTE AS OF 6/17/2010: I have had a few people compare this work to Tamora Pierce's stories, and universe. I find that interesting as I have never read any of her works as far as I can _remember_. The idea of a warrior Sakura came to me because at the time this story was started - I had just made a warrior class draenei in World of Warcraft, and when I started to RP with my character, the plot started to build and grow further in my mind. Hence Blacksmith's Daughter was born. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery: **There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M- **Because there will be _**lots **_of **blood, violence, gore, and swearing**. Ect. Ect. And possibly some **erotic** scenes here and there.

**Chapter 1:**

Neji the crown prince of Konoha gazed out over the valley below with a superior smirk over the motley armies of the Grasslands. He stood at the forefront of his nation's forces. His uncle, King Hiashi would approve of his decision to go ahead and finally push to take over the Grasslands, it was the last territory without a true leader. The lands were rich in resources, and it would nearly double their borders.

As pearly eyes caught the sight of the Independent Tribal leaders urging their mounts forward to the middle of the field, Prince Neji decided that by nightfall the neutral territory would belong to Konoha. He smirked once again, the corner of his lips curling up. He wouldn't annihilate them but he would crush their feeble, weak human spirits beneath the iron fist of a dragon. The feral look about him would have made his advisors nervous if they had witnessed it.

-o-

Sakura's green eyes roamed over the opposing nation's forces with the sensation of dread pooling low in her stomach. They had fought skirmishes with Konoha for the past six months and were no longer able to keep the enemy armies at the borders. Sakura could already see her kinsmen growing uncomfortable at the sight of the well-trained massive forces in front of them. The Grassland's didn't have a hope. Her gloved fingers tightened on the reigns of her sable mare. Her lips thinned. She'd be damned if she'd concede the to the damned dragon's iron rule without a good fight.

The young woman pulled her helm on, the leather covering her vibrant pink hair. The green and purple war paint slashed over sun kissed skin denoting her rank covered most of her facial features. Sakura studied the well-dressed nobility with distaste watching as the nations leaders met in the center of the waiting forces. Viridian orbs narrowed irritably. The Konoha nobles were just sitting all high and mighty on their fancy well-bred mounts like piranhas; waiting to feed off the sweat of her kinsman. Grinding her teeth, she grasped the reigns of her mount. Gently she urged the equine forward down to the awaiting nobles.

As she approached they glanced up at her interference.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Captain Haruno!" General Bishamon growled at the woman in warning.

Deliberately her green eyes went into a half-lidded, calculating stare, "I was only curious General," malachite orbs flicked upwards to meet the milky, near pupil-less eyes of the leader as she continued haughtily, "Don't they look well fed and pampered… it's a good thing they have that many troops behind them…" Her sneer did not go unnoticed by the head noble.

The leader's pallid eyes narrowed perceptibly from her snide barb.

"Haruno," Hiroshi the tribe leader's son hissed in warning. He reached across and grabbed the reigns of her mount, "What are you doing?" The vixen was going to get herself killed.

"What? It's nothing but the truth," a pink eyebrow arched arrogantly as she yanked the reigns back and moved her mount away, "I detest the idea of such soft men leading the Independent Tribes. It would be laughable if it didn't make me sick," Sakura spat in the dirt to show exactly what she thought of Konoha, "The only thing that makes them strong is the numbers behind them…"

Hiroshi started to sag against his mount, wanting to face palm himself at the vivacious warrior's stupidly brave words. Sakura glared at him ferociously, "And here you are taking all the scraps you can get. Pathetic!"

All of her nation's leaders were looking at the young woman caught between pride and horror. Half of them wanted to marry her as it was, and didn't want to see her dead.

The leader of the Konoha army was looking at her furiously. One couldn't tell he was angry by looking at his face for his visage was stone cold. However being a well-trained soldier and swordswoman, she could tell by the burning eyes that were now piercing her, and also by the tense posture of his shoulders that he was not very pleased with her assertions.

"I'll see you on the battlefield," she smirked, her eyes meeting the head noble's, "Well, maybe not. You're obviously far too… err… what my people like to call squishy for such a thing."

Gripping the reigns of her horse, she turned the beast's nose in the direction of the awaiting Grassland Army.

Her shoulders stiffened as he laughed, the smooth rich baritone covering his anger,"That is an interesting assertion coming from an obviously untried lad."

Lad? That was just too much. He thought she was male. Sakura hid a smile as she turned back around to face the noble. She noticed that his eyes were beginning to look more dragon-like in their fury as a golden hue began to seep into the milky orbs.

"Also you should show more respect for your future liege," his chest rumbled half between a growl and speech.

"Captain Haruno of the Fourteenth Division I would like you to meet Prince Neji Hyuuga, the Crown Prince of Konoha," General Bishamon's lips were twitching with mirth which he was doing his best to smother. Sakura shot him a glance, realizing with some amusement that he had left her first name out, intentionally allowing the prince to believe she was male. The onyx haired general continued ignoring the silent laughter being exchanged between the tribe leaders, "There will be no war today. We have lost too many of our kinsman these past six months. The Grassland's has officially surrendered to Konoha. We are amidst a treaty…"

Green eyes widened in unadulterated shock, which was soon replaced by fury, "What?" the snarl that left her mouth caused all the males in hearing vicinity to flinch, "I don't believe this! I don't give a rat's ass who this iguana says he is!"

"Have you absolutely no fear?" Neji's half hooded gaze was more than enough warning to the other nobles at his side. One by one they began to edge their mounts away from the dragon prince to give him space.

Behind the captain's back, several of the tribal leader's shook their heads indicating a 'no' to the prince, which caused his lips to press into a thin irritated line.

"If you mean I do not fear a pampered little rich boy who has never had to do real work his entire life? I'm shaking in my boots," she mocked him, the corner of her mouth threatening to turn into a contemptuous sneer.

Prince Neji's inner beast roared for absolute dominance. He hungered to tear the diminutive impertinent brat to pieces. This human dare defy him. He bared his elongating fangs at the captain in a purely domineering maneuver warning him to stand down, "You dare much human…"

"Having a temper tantrum are we?" Sakura cast him a look of boredom, "Ah well, I guess I should haven't expected much from some stuffy lizard prince of Konoha…" She urged her mount away, her back held erect, her head tilted with innate pride.

"Wait human!"

The fierce order had her glancing back at the fuming prince, an uninterested look on her face.

"I will prove to you humans that I am more than adequate to rule this pathetic little country," The prince asserted fiercely.

Sakura kept her facial features schooled into a mask of indifference even though he had just insulted her beloved homeland, "And how will you do something like that lizard breath?"

"I will simply humiliate you - human..." the dragon smiled coldly, the look in his eyes was finally beginning to alarm the young woman. Perhaps she went a bit too far in poking fun at him, "I will fight you here and now, first blood."

"What's the point in silly games?" she tilted her head, a true look of confusion coloring her features.

"If I win," he continued pointedly, "you will owe me a lifetime of servitude."

"Haruno?" Hiroshi tried to intervene, not at all liking how this was snowballing.

She silenced him with an angry glare. She turned her attention back to the prince speaking loud enough for all the nobles in the vicinity to hear, "And if I win, you shall make me lord over all of Grasslands. I want the irrefutable right to tax and pass laws how I see fit."

"I can't believe you're so delusional that you honestly think that you will win," the dragon prince scoffed at the human captain, "I will show you your place. It is after all your destiny to lose to me."

"If you're done fawning over yourself you over grown lizard," Sakura bit out fiercely, deeply annoyed at his arrogance, "You must agree to the terms before I accept such a challenge. Otherwise I will not waste my time."

Her fellow tribesmen were all looking at her with awe. She was truly a brave woman. An honorable captain of the Grasslands. To accept the challenge of an angry dragon with so much indifference was a heroic thing to do, but it was possibly also considered stupid. Hiroshi grabbed at her brown leather-clad arm desperately, "Haruno, you've gone far enough. Let it be. The decision to surrender won't change."

"Fine. I accept your ridiculous terms," Prince Neji dismounted his coal black stallion and stood to face the belligerent captain, "Let it be known, these are the terms of first blood. All of you stand as witnesses."

Shrugging off Hiroshi's irksome fingers, she easily slid off the tall mount and nodded at the prince, "Let it be known to all present. I accept the honorable challenge of first blood."

The dragon prince smirked at the young captain. The boy in front of him looked no more than fourteen summers at most. His build was slight and the boy's voice was obviously still undeveloped giving away his age. The dragon prince estimated the fight being over in a few seconds. Neji scoffed mentally, the terms were utterly ridiculous. It mattered not because the alpha male knew without a doubt that he would win this pathetic fight otherwise he would never have made such terms.

The boy had put him in a tough position. After speaking to one such as he so rude and callously, the dragon prince knew he would have lost face with the tribe leaders of the Grasslands if he had not stepped up to put the little bastard in his place. It was possible that even his own nobles would have considered him a coward for not dealing with the whelp. They had just signed a peace treaty and killing some random boy would not have bode well for the surrender he had worked so hard for. He would show not only the Grasslands, but he would also reiterate to his troops the iron strength of his noble family.

The Konoha nobles and generals at his side laughed coldly. The Grasslanders were more foolish than they had previously thought. The superior smirks of the various dragons and elves caused the Grassland leadership to bristle and tensions to spiral higher than even before.

Sakura felt a streak of satisfaction course through her as she removed her helm and tossed it on the ground. Taking the ribbon tied at her wrist she ignored the incredulous look of the prince as she tied her nearly waist length hair into a quick high ponytail. Sakura kept her face blank, but the huge wide eyed look Prince Neji was giving her made her want to laugh in his arrogant face.

He glanced at the Grassland Chief, the leader of the Ixion Tribe, "Is this some sort of pathetic joke? Do you think to mock one such as myself?" The prince's tone was ice cold, "Because if that is so… I am not at all amused…"

Chief Jiro raised an eyebrow at the prince, "What do you mean my prince?"

"T…this little girl! Did you put her up to this in an attempt to humiliate me?" Prince Neji bit out fiercely.

"What's the problem lizard breath? Are you afraid that a girl might just kick your scaly pompous ass?" Sakura's hands hovered over the hilt of her sword, more than ready to unsheathe it at a moment's notice.

The prince didn't even bother to look at her. Chief Jiro fixed him with a sharp stare raising a dusky white brow over old water brown eyes, "Is she correct Prince Hyuuga? Do you fear fighting a woman? I assure you, there was no insult intended. Captain Haruno is a highly respected Captain on the battlefield. Nothing more, nothing less. The words exchanged between the two of you, are indeed your own business…"

Prince Neji glanced at the woman and then back at the chief, disbelief still etched into his hawk like features, "You allow the females to fight in the wars of your country?"

"Not normally no. Captain Haruno has been our only exception," Chief Jiro tilted his chin proudly, "However all of our women are at least taught how to defend themselves and their honor. This country was built upon agreements between the Independent Tribes. We have been raided many times by bandits and roaming barbarians over the years. It would be stupid not to do so."

After that disclosure, the prince knew he could not back out of such a fight without losing face. It was unheard of in his country for a woman to bear arms. Male dragons were notoriously defensive of their mates and there was no such need. He'd have to take such things into consideration concerning the human territory.

Unsheathing her sword, her hand gripping the hilt, her feet slid into position. She quietly waited for the prince's decision. Sakura mused mentally, if he chose not to do so, he would be labeled a coward. However it would be even worse for him if he lost, she knew, especially if he didn't keep his word.

The coffee colored ponytail swayed in the breeze several moments as both armies watched the combatants curiously. In a swift, precise motion the prince unsheathed his sword and fell into a fighting stance of his own.

Sakura smirked at him, "Bring it!"

The thin blades glinted in the sun for several moments. Sakura held her ground as he came straight at her. His eyes were fierce as their blades clashed in a fury of sparks. Her booted feet slid in the sand as he used his draconic strength to thrust her back. To his amazement, the woman did not lose her footing, nor did the look of concentration slip from her features.

Her eyes met his and this time she rushed him. His sword came out to meet hers, but just as she was a mere few feet away from him, she span agilely on the balls of her heels in a counter clockwise motion, the tip of her sword pointed down. Bringing the blade up hard she thrust it upwards and heard his grunt as he caught the metal and their eyes met across the crossed weapons for several moments.

With a fierce snarl, he shoved his weapon out, his massive strength pushing her back. He rushed her once more, his body was a blur as his speed picked up, the tip of his sword aimed for her neck. Sakura easily moved aside and turned just in time to meet his blade as he had realized he had missed his target and had turned to catch her off guard.

They went back and forth like this for some time. His strength and speed were beginning to wear down her stamina but she did not yield beneath his furious onslaught. Although he would never admit such a thing out loud, the depth of her skill amazed him.

Sakura made a dash for him, her sword down and low to her right side, both sweat slicked hands gripping the hilt. Perspiration streaked her temples, but she didn't notice her own fatigue as she once more whipped the blade up in a furious arc, aiming to nick his thigh. He caught it with his own and once again pushed her well away from him.

Lifting his left hand, fire formed on his fingertips, a smirk touching the edges of his lips. He sent the fireball at her unprotected chest. It hit Sakura hard. Stumbling she fell losing the grip on her sword. Prince Neji was there in a blurred flash, bringing his sword down, more than ready to finish this tedious fight.

Sakura rolled aside, the tip of his sword barely nicking her leather sleeve. Fortunately it did not pierce her skin. Quickly she was on her feet, and surprising the prince with her fierce audacity, she ran for her fallen blade. He went to intercept her, but to his shock, just as he brought down his blade to slice at her unprotected arm, the girl fell to the ground and slid under the opening between his widespread legs, grabbing her sword as she did so.

Ignoring the stench of the burnt leather wafting from her now ruined chest piece, she did her best not to gag. That attack had taken more out of her than she first thought as she stumbled slightly. The prince could see that exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on the obstinate woman. Even still she blocked his next attack.

Sakura glared at him and their eyes met and locked for several moments. This time they charged one another at the same time. Just as he was about to reach her, he spun about, and the Captain of the Grasslands let out a fierce war cry as she went to meet his blade. Pain pierced the young woman as his sword grated across her own the tip efficiently slicing her arm. However at the same time Sakura had pushed the tip of her blade forward and had also cut his arm a mere couple seconds after he had drawn first blood.

The sword of her father pierced the ground as she fell to one knee. Her breath was leaving her in gasps. Blood dripped from her wound but she paid it no mind. The prince on the other hand was looking at the wound she had inflicted on him merely a second or so after he had injured her. If his guard had dropped for any reason the woman would have bested him. The thought stung his pride.

Hiroshi cut in, "Please… she's just a…"

"Hiroshi!" Sakura's voice was sharp, and she lifted her head meeting his concerned brown eyes, "I gave my word. Do not shame me that way…" Using the hilt of her sword, she pushed herself to her feet.

Pride was all that held her erect as she met the eyes of the prince who was now by all rights her master.

He waved a dismissive hand at the young woman, "I will deal with you later. Remove yourself from my sight."

Sakura dipped her head and turning on her dusty heel, she strode over to her mount and by force of will heaved herself onto the mare's back. Grabbing up the animal's reigns she clucked her tongue in a sharp sound and the beast beneath her surged into a furious gallop.

The prince watched as she took off in the opposite direction of the Konoha camp. His eyes narrowed a moment. An advisor asked tentively, "Do you wish to send someone to retrieve her…?"

The prince lifted his hand, "Let her be. I will deal with the matter later."

"That damn woman will be the death of me," Hiroshi muttered before running a nervous hand through his hair.

The white eyes of the prince roamed over the younger male, "Do not worry yourself. I will be taking her off your hands…"

"Well to be honest, I was looking to marry Ms. Haruno," Hiroshi paused and took a deep breath, "Is there any way that you could?"

Prince Neji's voice was sharp as he said, "You could not handle a woman with that kind of spirit."

Hiroshi's eyes flashed angrily at the prince but he said nothing.

"Who is that girl?" The prince averted his attention to Chief Jiro. For the young woman to hold such high esteem amongst the prideful leaders of the Grasslands spoke volumes.

"Enough talk about such things. Let us move onto more important matters," the old man nodded at the prince curtly. Grasslanders did not speak about their kinsmen to foreigners so freely.

Neji's lips thinned a moment but he said nothing as his silvery eyes subconsciously fixed themselves in the direction the woman went.

-o-

**A/N:** Me and my AU's right? Well you know me. Even my canon tends to be odd, (see to "Wild Horses") I've decided to give this fandom a bit of love and have posted 2 fics. One in first person, this one in normal story format. They're both experiments. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"

-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"

**A/N:** You guys' oughtta know me by now. No canon for this fanfic author. Oh and if you don't like lots of blood, fighting, decapitation ect, then this _**IS NOT**_ the fic for you… The backspace button is in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

Thank you. Also Free Fall people, FYI; the last chapter is done, it's going through it's beta stages. This is something I wrote from my down time during the intervals of Free Fall. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery: **There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M- **Because there will be _**lots **_of **blood, violence, gore, and swearing**. Ect. Ect. And possibly some **erotic** scenes here and there.

**Chapter 2:**

The blood on her arm had long since dried. However her pride still stung from her defeat. Her chin dipped as she knelt at the anvil her father had used daily when he had been alive, "Father forgive your daughter. I failed our people. But I am not ashamed because I alone stood up for what I believed in, and though there was no battle, I spilled my blood in the way of a warrior. It was inevitable that a powerful kingdom would take over the Grasslands. Please help me serve my master well. May I always uphold our family's honor."

The hammer still laid upon the metal surface of the anvil in the exact spot her father left it since he had fallen ill and died. Her father had always wanted a son, but the deities had not lfistened and all he got was a rambunctious pink haired daughter. Even still he made do and so had proudly taught her the way of the sword. She had eagerly learned it, bored to tears by dolls and doilies. Her mother had died in an accident of some kind when she had been but two, and so the ways of a woman were a mystery to her. Sakura's father's great skill was not in only forging legendary weapons, but he had also been a proficient swordsman as well. He had been highly respected by all the clan's leaders.

Her father would never forge a sword for someone he felt would shame the blade. His daughter had not only worked hard at the footwork but strength training as well to be as good at the way of the warrior as she was. He had been irrefutably the best sword smith in the Grassland's country and possibly the entire continent. Peoplfe came from hundreds of miles to have a personal blade forged for them.

Before he had passed away, he forged one last sword for his precious daughter. It was beautifully done. The handle was ornate, but the blade was as deadly as it was intricate. A pair of phoenixes adorned the ivory handle. The blade was forged in the highly rare metal that he had gathered long ago. Black mithril. It had taken him many years to gather enough ore to make one blade. The nicest thing about the weapon was that it was very light and she was able to dance around most of her opponents with a grace unmatched by many. She had often wondered if her father had forged it with her specifically in mind.

After he had passed away Sakura had strove to earn the respect of the remaining chiefs with her own skills as a swordswoman and had taken her place as a Captain of the Grassland Armies. Sakura was the only woman ever known to have earned such a position in all Grassland history.

"Why did you run away?" The familiar baritone that belonged to the prince drew the young woman out of her thoughts, "You didn't seriously think I'd just ignore such behavior…"

Sakura stood and then strode over to the male throwing him off guard by kneeling before him in a respectful pose, immediately making him wary of her intentions, "I'm afraid I owe you an apology," candid green eyes flickered upwards and met the prince's own startled pearly orbs, "I am not saying this to you because you are a prince and I am now your servant. I purposely picked a fight with you to see how far you would take it. I was delighted that you took it so far and was even happier that you wanted to duel me for such high stakes. However it was dishonorable and that is where I owe you an apology. I am usually not so underhanded."

The young woman's guileless and forthright demeanor threw Prince Neji completely off balance. It wasn't everyday he met a woman who held herself in such a manner. Or a man, for that matter. Due to her earlier attitude the dragon had thought she'd been all sneers and taunts.

He didn't say anything for several moments. Finally he replied coldly eyeing the troublesome female, "Do not run off again without my explicit permission. You need to have that wound attended to before it becomes infected. I do not have a need for one armed servants."

Sakura merely smiled, ignoring his gruff manner. The next set of words rolled off her tongue smoothly, "But of course my prince."

Prince Neji's sharp eyes noticed the wistful glance the woman sent towards the little, rundown house before mounting her horse and heading off in the direction of the Konoha camp.

-o-

"Absolutely amazing. A human female accepting the challenge of our great prince! Of course you lost…" the elven doctor babbled cheerfully to Sakura's internal frustration, "But I can't believe you wounded him as well!"

He continued on in this manner mostly speaking to himself as Sakura had long since tuned him out. She put up with his rambling, since he was the only doctor available to tend to her wound.

"Thank you sir," Sakura mumbled her gratitude dutifully; she lifted her bandaged arm to inspect it.

The doctor smiled good naturedly, "You lost a lot of blood. You need to take it easy for a day or two at the very least."

"Of course," the woman answered dutifully.

Prince Neji entered the flaps of the tent taking in the condition of his new servant. He noticed the color was back in her face, which was good. She would not hold them up on the way back to Konoha. He could see the irritation in her eyes. Probably from something the doctor had said he surmised easily and then dismissed the thought.

Sakura turned her head and nodded respectfully to the male in front of her.

The dragon waved the doctor away, ignoring the bobbing head of the elderly silver haired male as the elf exited to give the both of them privacy. He voiced coolly, "I never got your full name Haruno…"

"Oh," the woman tilted her head, "It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura," the female's name rolled off his tongue. His eyes roamed over her pink tresses momentarily before saying, "It fits you."

"Eh…" The woman raised a brow at him as an amused smile twitched at the corner of her lips, "its just confirmation that my parents had a knack for stating the obvious."

Even though the prince felt amused by her statement it didn't show on his face other than the slight twitch of the left corner of his lip. Prince Neji queried, "Since we will be around each other for quite some time. What should I go about calling you?"

"Whatever you wish my liege," Sakura returned obediently, all signs of humor gone from her face. Neji frowned. He could see no signs of mockery on her countenance after such a nonchalant statement. He took that moment to really study her. Now that her face was devoid of war paint he could finally get a good look at her.

She was actually a lovely young female; the male inside of him relented reluctantly. Not much more than five feet tall, her build was slender and toned, athletic. He wondered absently if she bound her breasts because she looked as flat as a man. He realized he was at least a good head or so taller than her. She wasn't voluptuous by any means. But that sort of thing probably didn't bother a woman like her. She dressed more like a man, in pants, tunics, and soft leather armors. She kept her pink hair up in a high ponytail; he wondered absently how it looked down. He also speculated for a quick moment about what she'd look like in a proper dress.

Sakura felt disconcerted beneath his piercing gaze. The dragon had a brooding look about him. His long brown hair was swept back in a low ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck. He was wearing fine obsidian robes now, his milky eyes unfocused.

The woman queried tentively, "My liege?"

Sakura didn't much care for the look in his eyes as he strode over towards her with purpose filled steps. The girl winced as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She didn't like the expression on his face, but didn't quite know how to react to it.

"I was going to wait until we reached Konoha, however… I will do it now," the prince murmured more to himself than to the girl.

"Do what?" Sakura wanted to struggle from his grasp but knew instinctively that to struggle would cause more trouble than it was worth.

Quicker than Sakura's befuddled mind could register, Neji's head snapped to her neck. His fangs grazed the skin at the apex where her neck met her shoulder for a moment before sinking them into her skin. Sakura winced at the prickle of pain but didn't react to it. She could feel blood trickling down her neck. Her pink brows knit in confusion. Sakura was about to ask him again about what he was doing, but Neji brought his wrist up and bit into the skin drawing his own blood to the surface.

He gently rubbed the fluid against her neck. He ignored her wide shocked eyes as he bent his head to run his tongue over the broken skin. Sakura couldn't help but shiver at the sensation running up her spine. As he stepped away to assess her the girl asked him, "W… what did you…?"

She was unable to finish the sentence before slumping in a dead faint. The prince caught the woman before she hit the floor, sweeping her slender body into his arms. He walked her over to a cot and laid her down gently.

The prince summoned the doctor back to the room. The elven doctor entered moving the flap aside. The doctor's eyes widened when he seen the unconscious woman on the cot, "My prince."

"No need to worry over such a trivial matter. I merely marked her and since she's only human her body quickly reacted to the magic," Prince Neji waved the other male's worry aside.

"I understand," the elf glanced at the young woman with concern still gleaming in the depths of his gold eyes, "I will keep an eye on her then. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to."

The prince nodded with one last glance at the woman. He was somewhat surprised. His inner beast had not only savored the flavor of her blood but it had wanted more. His body had reacted to the feeling of her yielding body in his arms and her soft feminine scent.

He shook his head. It would not do to be attracted to a mere servant. As much as he tried to tell himself that, the inner beast within him refused to let the matter drop. He frowned; he must have been celibate far too long. He had more lovely ladies waiting at court far more interesting than that little sarcastic female with the big mouth and too large eyes. The court ladies were practiced in the arts of pleasure and many of them were waiting for his return. That little scrap of femininity lying on a cot in the tent behind shouldn't attract his attention in such a way. At last the inner beast let up, and he dismissed the thought easily.

-o-

Sakura woke to a dark and lonely tent. Rolling over gingerly to avoid hurting her arm further her eyes widened when she could see the prince stretched out on a cot across the tent from her. Biting her lip as the memories before she had passed out assaulted her, she wondered what it was that he had done to her.

Looking around the tent her eyes alighted on a full standing mirror. Unfortunately it was located next to the prince's cot. Sakura hesitated a moment but eventually her natural curiosity got the better of her. Sitting up slowly she rose to her feet and quietly padded over doing her best to avoid his sleeping form. Brushing away the strands of pink hair, she tilted her neck to the side exposing the right side to the mirror. Viridian orbs widened in shock as the shadowy image of an eastern dragon with silver eyes stared right back at her from the mirror.

Sakura looked at the tattoo with trepidation. What sort of strange magic was this? Gently her forefinger traced the stark image against her skin. Sakura gasped as what felt like a current of electricity raced up her arm. Slowly she backed away from the mirror. Her heel caught on the edge of the cot and she found herself falling backwards. To her horror she tumbled onto the sleeping form of the prince. Or so she had thought. She found herself caught in a pair of arms stabling her. Slowly Neji sat up and brought her up with him indicating to her that he had more than likely been awake for a while.

"What in the hell are you doing? Did you think that you would be able to catch me off guard in my sleep?" the prince asked not in the least bit amused by the female's antics.

Sakura was glad it was dark and the prince couldn't see the blush that suffused her cheeks. The close proximity to a male such as him was disconcerting to say the least. She recalled with chagrin she had called him 'squishy'. He was anything but. Her hand went to his chest to steady herself only to find that he was shirtless. The reddish hue in her cheeks deepened. She quickly snatched her hand back and let it settle in her lap.

Sakura was completely unaware of the fact that yes, the prince could indeed see the red in her face; he was a dragon after all. The prince's sharp eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman's obvious discomfort. He woke the moment she moved from her cot and had watched her as she stumbled through the darkness only to make her way to the mirror.

She was pleased by the steadiness of her voice as she apologized, "Forgive me liege," she took in a deep breath, "I was curious about…"

"About?" Neji prompted the young woman, his concentration was being thrown off by her sweet scent of apples and vanilla.

"The bite mark you had given me earlier. I wasn't sure if I had dreamt it or…" Sakura ducked her head down even more embarrassed by the memory.

"It was not a dream," The prince's fingertip went to the dragon seal on her neck and he ran the appendage gently over the mark. Sakura stiffened as that electric feeling danced its way down her spine. He continued in his rich baritone, "You belong to me now. I am making sure that whoever sees it will be in no doubt…"

"It's so dark. I couldn't see what it was very well. It looks like a dragon. Is it your family crest?" Sakura queried softly, she honestly didn't care much for the thought as being tagged as a piece of someone's property. But what could she do? She had given her word.

"No, each dragon's seal is unique and their own. If you ever decided to run away, I would have no problem in locating you," the prince explained coolly.

Sakura tried to wriggle off of his lap but as she did so the arms that held her up tightened subtly warning her that he had no intention of letting her go just yet. Taking in a deep breath she turned her chin up, soft green eyes meeting his momentarily, "I gave you my word. Did I not? But I will tell you this now… My allegiance lies strictly with you and you alone. Not to your family or your kingdom. My honor demands this…"

Neji was finding it hard to think straight with her wriggling her nice firm behind in his lap. He asked slightly curious about her background trying to ignore the sensations she was invoking in his body, "Are you the daughter of a noble? You have such high principles about honor for a woman…"

Sakura smiled a bit sadly at this, "I am no such thing my liege. What noble allows his daughter use a sword? No, I am afraid I am nothing more than a humble blacksmith's daughter."

The prince hid his surprise at her forthright answer. She was nothing more than a peasant at best and yet the Chiefs of the Grasslands had treated her with such respect, they had even allowed her to interrupt the agreements of surrender. It was confusing to him to say the least.

He found himself asking, "The sword you fought me with? Was it made by your father?"

"Yes. He made it just before he died for me. It was my inheritance from him," Sakura nodded, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute by his close proximity, "My father was highly respected by all of Grassland's for his skill."

"Your mother?" the prince inquired further.

Sakura's eyes crinkled at the edges as she was drawn further by thoughts of the past, "She passed away when I was just a babe."

"You are all alone then?" Neji concluded, feeling slightly bad for the young woman, though his face conveyed nothing of the emotion.

"I was," Sakura rose to her feet relieved that he had released her and turned to face the prince, her sharp orbs assessed his face a moment before adding cryptically, "But not anymore… You probably have much to do tomorrow and I am keeping you from much needed rest. Forgive me." The woman bowed and then turned to return to her cot.

"The final negotiations have been completed. We will be leaving in the morning," the prince paused and then said, "I will give you some silver to buy some new clothing. I will not have any servant of mine looking like a pauper. You will buy something of quality."

Sakura turned and gave a curt nod in his direction, "Of course my liege. If you need anything tonight, I will assist you immediately."

He didn't reply as the female settled back into her cot. Neji listened to the rhythm of her breathing and realized that it had taken her no time to fall asleep. He smirked to himself in the darkness; he couldn't believe he hadn't confiscated her sword from her. Somehow he doubted she would let him, servant or not. It mattered not, it wasn't like she could do anything to him with it. Since dragon magic was far stronger than some piece of metal it really wasn't a concern. He didn't trust her in the least, but it wasn't like the human female could do much to someone like him anyways.

As he watched the tiny vivacious pink haired woman sleep, it was hard to imagine her as the talented swordswoman that she actually was. His uncle, King Hiashi was going to be surprised by her appearance. Alpha male dragons didn't think of females in any other role that that of mates and the duty of bearing and rearing heirs. There were very few humans in Konoha, and none resided in court. The Grassland's were the only territory that his family had conquered where the population was mostly human.

Finally the prideful prince settled down in his cot and finally allowed himself to give into the comforting beckon of slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:** You guys' oughtta know me by now. No canon for this fanfic author. Oh and if you don't like lots of blood, fighting, decapitation ect, then this _**IS NOT**_ the fic for you… The backspace button is in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

Thank you. Also Free Fall people, FYI; the last chapter is done, it's going through it's beta stages. This is something I wrote from my down time during the intervals of Free Fall. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery: **There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M- **Because there will be **_lots _**of **blood, violence, gore, and swearing**. Ect. Ect. And possibly some **erotic** scenes here and there.

**Chapter 3:**

Pulling on her black boots and fastening her sword to her belt she glanced up to see the prince striding over to her. He tossed a bag of coins at her feet, "Bring back the rest. Buy a set of armor or two. Buy some decent clothing as well."

Sakura wanted to protest but she knew it would be futile. She could understand that a prince as prideful as he having any servant belonging to him looking so thrashed. She grimaced at the sight of her burnt armor.

He drew her attention back to him as he warned her sternly, "Be back by noon. No later. We will be returning to Konoha." He didn't even wait for her response as he exited the tent.f

Sighing Sakura quickly braided her long hair and wrapped it in a bun. The pinkette exited the tent ignoring the leers from the soldiers and other various assortment of males watching her as she mounted her sable mare. Clucking her tongue gently, her mount responded easily to the soft aids and carried her at a gallop all the way to town. The spirited woman lifted her face, enjoying the movement of the powerful beast beneath her, and the breeze caused by the motion that caressed her face.

Sakura first dropped by the blacksmith's shop to drop off her sword for proper maintenance and ordered a new sheath to be made in fine onyx hued leather. Then she went to the armory to buy herself a couple sets of fine soft black leather armor as well. She also bought herself a few sets of soft well made tunics and pants, all in various shades of grays and blacks.

In the fitting room of the shop she quickly dressed into one of the new sets of pearl gray armor and went about setting her hair in several sets of braids, so that the pink tresses would be out of her way for the journey that awaited her. Exiting the small fitting stall, she went and bought her a few pairs of boots. Some that ended at her ankles all the way up to the standard military knee-highs.

She looked at the pouch and was amazed she still had money left over. The prince was far more generous than she had first realized with the allowance he'd given her. As she exited the store she glanced at the sky, she knew she didn't have much time left. Crossing the street quickly she picked up her sword and new hilt and strapped it to her belt with a polite thanks to the blacksmith. She was about to turn around and leave when a fine, obsidian handled dagger caught her eye. After a moment's hesitation she purchased it and hiking up her sleeve she strapped it on her bandaged arm.

Pulling the soft gray sleeve down she exited the shop and filled her horses saddlebags before mounting. Turning her mount's nose to head back to the camp her eyes alighted on a familiar face.

"Sakura!" Hiroshi stopped at the side of her mount, he grabbed at the reigns of her mount, half bent as he tried catching his breath.

"Hiroshi? What are you doing here?" Sakura tilted her head confused by his sudden appearance.

"I didn't think I'd catch up with you," Hiroshi half gasped, his other hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi, I really need to get going. My liege will be waiting for me as they want to leave by noon," Sakura replied as she looked down at the male.

"About that, have you tried to talk your way out of such a commitment? A lifetime of servitude is ridiculous for a simple duel. A truly idiotic idea of yours. I can't believe you challenged a dragon and a prince at that," Hiroshi's irritated glare sent sparks of anger shooting through Sakura.

"What I chose to do is none of your concern," Sakura replied archly, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Hiroshi grabbed the reigns of her mount once more, "Damn your blasted pride Sakura! Do you realize how I feel about you? I want to marry you!"

Sakura snatched the reigns back as her sable mare began to shift uncomfortably beneath her, "Hiroshi you have offered your hand in marriage to me before, and I have refused. I am sorry about how you feel about my newest arrangements. But it cannot be undone. I have given my word. How would you feel if I had won and the prince gave me lordship and then took it away? An oath is an oath."

Hiroshi took a step back, unable to argue with Sakura's stubborn logic. His eyes grew sorrowful, "So you've decided then. You really should try to strike a bargain with this prince…" when the male watched Sakura's chin firm in that noticeably stubborn way of hers he murmured, "This is goodbye I take it."

"Not a forever goodbye, but a see you later goodbye. By then, I'm sure you will have married a nice little tribal girl, and have a kid or two running around," Sakura voiced softly.

Hiroshi was a softhearted man, and even though he irritated her, she respected his feelings. It would be unkind to be cruel to one such as him.

Sakura gave one last wave and nudged her horse into a gallop away from the bustling town. Hiroshi watched as her sable mare kicked up dust. His heart was heavy with the knowledge she was possibly leaving for good, but he was sure, she'd do all right. In the end he came to the conclusion that perhaps it would be good for a Grasslander to be around their new royals.

Sakura arrived back at the camp, just as everything was being packed down. She maneuvered her way through the other servants on her mare, quickly spotting the prince with his generals. She dismounted, and approached very quietly. Neji glanced at his new servant as she came to stand silently at his side. She lowered her chin respectfully. He dismissed his generals and eyed her up and down irritated at the fact that the girl's notion of decent clothing was much different than his own.

Sakura handed him the pouch of silver, giving him a stiff and polite bow, "Thank you my liege."

The dragon prince's mouth twisted into a wry grimace, "I see that your idea of proper clothing and mine are two quite different things. Your attire is improper for a woman in my country."

The pinkette tilted her head and met his icy gaze head on, "My apologies. If you wish I can return to town and acquire what you deem … _proper."_

The dragon's eyes narrowed dangerously. The woman was his servant and yet she was mocking him. He half growled irritated by the look in her gaze, "We have no time. You'll have to return as is I suppose."

A soldier approached them. His eyes flickered between the two of them with barely concealed interest, "We are ready to return to Konoha sir. The units you requested to stay behind has fully assembled and are already building a post. The province lord that you've designated is on his way to the Grassland's."

"Make sure that Lord Shikamaru knows not to tax the population here over five percent, they are still recovering from what battles they have had with us and it would not benefit us to overtax them. If we find out that he goes above that, he will be stripped of his title and lands immediately," the prince's voice was firm, his tone cold and collected as he addressed the underling.

"Yes my liege," the soldier saluted him and returned to his duties.

"I will…" she said uncertainly. The prince was very imposing. If she had seen him like this, she might have thought twice about challenging him. He looked down at her, "I will join the servants and travel with them, and assist where I can…"

"No you will not," the prince corrected her immediately, "You are my personal servant. You will travel behind me. Between the guards."

"As you wish my liege," Sakura tilted her head forward in subservience. Grabbing the reigns of her sable mare, she followed him until he found his black mount. She mounted the same time as he.

Sakura felt numbness settle into her breast as the gravity of it all hit her. She followed her prince's mount at a distance waiting patiently for him to call the final move out. By noon as he had said they would the caravan of soldiers, supplies, and lords finally moved away from the camp and began the long trek back to Konoha.

Silence reigned which was fine for the woman. She allowed her wistful green eyes to roam over the land that was her blood. Breathing in deep heavy breaths, she savored the sweet scent of the spring air. It was full of the smell of blooms and she let it fill all of her senses. The breeze teased the strands of cotton candy hued tresses that had escaped from her tight braids.

The young woman didn't know if she would ever be back, or even if she would be allowed to visit the land of her father. Her slender callused hands caressed the neck of the horse beneath her almost absentmindedly. Sakura's thoughts drew inward momentarily, her eyes glazed over as she began to mull over the drastic change in her life within the span of twenty-four hours.

Really, she didn't feel resentful about her loss, instead, she felt elated in the sense of peace within herself. She wasn't the one that had surrendered, she went out no holds barred, and for that in the end she could respect herself. As she stared at the back of the prince, Sakura felt that in everything, as the daughter of a blacksmith, becoming the personal servant to a prince really was something she would never have imagined.

The ideal situation would have been if she had won the duel of course, but in all honesty she had no idea if she had the true leadership qualities to lead a nation of proud people. At that point and time when the challenge had come about all she could see ahead was the flag of freedom. A nation of people that had always been bound together by the ties of living freely, peacefully, in a land of harsh and yet amazing beauty.

Every so often Neji glanced back at the fierce young tribal woman that had suddenly become apart of his life. It still amazed him, although he would never admit such a weak thing out loud, was the fact that she nearly bested him with her swords. He didn't trust her in the least, however despite himself, he was somewhat intrigued by her enigmatic qualities. The prince was used to women in the court running off their mouths about whatever was 'in' at the moment, or who mated who, and various other bits of nonsense.

This tiny scrap of a woman on the other hand, had let her sword do her talking for her. He doubted that Sakura behaved in the manner even common to a human female by the way the head Chief of the Grassland's spoke about her. Even their great general obviously respected the young woman as an able and intelligent soldier.

He decided that he would keep a close eye on her for the moment. The alpha male's inner beast agreed with him. He had marked her as his after all.

Sakura was drawn out of her reverie for a moment as the flicker of a shadow in the forestry on the west side of them caught her attention. She glanced at the male in front of her. She was surrounded by dragons, surely if there was something amiss they would either sense it, or smell it. Or whatever it was that dragons did. It was then she noticed that the breeze was blowing in the opposite direction and it was quite possible they wouldn't notice there was a possibility that they were being followed.

The warrior woman's soldier senses kicked in. She knew that dragons had superior hearing, she didn't know how much so she said not much above a whisper, "My liege. We're being followed. On the west side."

The prince's shoulders tensed and Sakura knew he had heard her. They had been traveling for several hours if the position of the sun was any indicator. Sakura knew they were drawing near to the old borderline that _used _to separate their territories. The woman wondered, what bandit would be stupid enough to attack a returning army. Unless. Her eyes widened. They just meant to kill the prince.

Momentarily she mused over the possibility, where would be the best place to make an attack on them. It was quite possible that they had archers waiting to ambush them at some point. Sakura's eyes narrowed perceptibly as it hit her, "My liege. It is probably they are planning on assassinating you before you make it into the old border between Konoha and Grasslands. There is a point I believe about five miles or so from this point, where the road narrows by the cliffside. It will make it easy for an archer to get a clear shot at you."

The prince turned his head and met her solemn eyes. He could see the concern in the depths of her green orbs and he ascertained that she could possibly be telling the truth. He had caught glimpses of shadows in the forest on the west side as she had said but had chalked it down quickly to bandits waiting for an opening to attack. The prince hadn't been too concerned since he was amidst his troops. What group of mercenaries was stupid enough to attack a returning army after all?

Sakura watched as he turned and it was obvious he murmured something to the men at his side, because they gave curt nods but Sakura couldn't catch the sound of his voice. The guards traveling at her side had heard her entire exchange with the prince and were watching her with varying levels of suspicion. Her lips thinned in displeasure but she didn't react to the looks she was receiving from the males at her side. Instead she kept watch out of the corner of her eyes, ready at a moments notice to react.

Just as she had surmised they nearly had to go single file during this part of the trail. Her hand itched to go for the hilt of her sword, sweat beaded her brow, and she knew her heart rate was beginning to quicken. The guards at her side were still watching her suspiciouslyl and she wanted to yell at them to pay attention.

The prince's shoulders stiffened perceptibly as he realized that the woman had been right in her assertions. They were surrounded on all sides by an unknown amount of humans. He could smell the ones that were east of him, but he knew there had to be at least a dozen or so on the west side of the forest as well. The tension in the air was thick as the elite guard at his sides waited for the humans to make their move.

"CHARGE!!" a voice hollered, "KILL THE KONOHA SCUM!! THE PRINCE'S HEAD WILL BE OURS!"

Sakura took in the momentary confusion of the guards at her side as a sign of uselessness and with a firm dig of her booted heels her mount burst forward until it was at her liege's side. Unsheathing her sword, she met a crazed zealot's axe with a grimace. He had rushed forward to be the first to attack the prince. Before the man knew what hit him, the tip of her sword had already severed his neck from his shoulders. His lifeless body fell of his mount onto the ground.

The tension in the air snapped as they found themselves surrounded on all sides. The mount beneath her reared with a fearful whinny as the earth began to rumble. Her head whipped back to glance behind her. She realized that the zealots had all this well planned. They had just sent several large boulders down from the mountainside and before anyone had realized what in the hell just happened, Prince Neji found himself effectively cut off from most of his troops and surrounded by about fifty men.

Pathetic humans was his first thought to it all. He drew his own sword as his canines begin to elongate from the bloodlust that began to filter through his draconic veins. He had a good fifteen men that hadn't been cut off, most of them were elites and that wasn't counting Sakura who had just effectively taken down one of the attackers.

"TRAITOROUS bitch!" one of the zealots yelled down at her, "You're a Grasslander and yet you protect the filthy dragon!"

Sakura's green eyes calmly met the enraged lot of them, the blood of one of their comrade's dripping down the blade of her sword. In what seemed like one movement, they all surged forward. Immediately the elites found themselves swarmed by crazed men. They moved into a tighter circle trying to protect the crown prince. Neji however had no problem mercilessly slicing through any that came within a few feet of him.

Sakura fought off the attackers with little trouble, even when there was more than one, for they were obviously untrained men. As they fell beneath her blade her eyes darted back and forth, because she had the feeling there was at least one archer waiting for the perfect moment to take out the prince. Sakura knew that they didn't care about dying as long as they got what they had came for.

After severing the head of an attacker who had come at her holding a double-sided blade her eyes caught the glint in the trees just northeast of them. There. Sakura was off her mount in a flash somewhat startling the prince wondering if she was going to betray him after all. His eyes narrowed dangerously, cold pearly orbs following her movement, even as he fed a nice bright orange fireball to one of his attackers while stabbing another through the chest.

Sprinting she cut down those who tried to block her. Her sword whirling with precision she sliced a path to her goal. Sakura found her target, and she realized she must have been in time as the attacker had the bow drawn. Thrusting her blade in the ground a moment, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the dagger she had just purchased that day.

Flexing her body into position, the female aimed and threw the blade at the unsuspecting assassin with deadly accuracy. The blade caught his shoulder just as released the arrow. A sharp yell came from him as he jerked up from the pain. The arrow uselessly pierced the ground just a few feet in front of Prince Neji's black steed.

The prince watched through narrowed eyes as the human that had just tried to assassinate him fall from the tree onto the ground below. He figured since the man could no longer do him any more harm Sakura would return to help them pick off the few stragglers left. However she surprised him as her blood soaked hands pulled the sword from the ground and she went to the fallen male and relieved him of his head. And then quickly retrieved the dagger and placed the bloody blade and all back into the holster on her arm.

Sakura felt sick to her stomach at the useless slaughter, but she knew that these zealots had brought it on themselves. She just hoped that Konoha wouldn't take out the fanatical actions of these people on the rest of her innocent and honorable kinsmen.

One of the few remaining assassins turned to her, his eyes wide with disbelief at the young Grasslander who fought like a pink devil beside the dragons. Sakura met his eyes and shook her head in disappointment at him.

The man howled with rage and charged her. Sakura met him head on their blades sparking. As their eyes met across blades he hissed at her, "I don't understand it! Why are you helping them you stupid bitch?!"

With all the zealots now dead and the rest of his army finally getting the obstruction out of the way, he watched the battle between his new personal servant and the last of the assassins. He heard the crazed man's question and he found himself curious as to how Sakura would answer him. Even if they were fanatics, the woman could have turned on him and could have attempted to kill him so that she could be free from her oath.

Sakura replied coldly, "I don't need to explain myself to someone who has no honor." With that she felt herself skid back from the male's shove. She realized she had gained an audience, and the elite were watching the two of them battle it out curiously.

Gritting her teeth at the realization that they were watching the two of them like they were some sort of roadside entertainment infuriated her. Resolved to finish it quickly, Sakura waited patiently as the zealot charged her for the last time. With the grace of a dancer the female warrior moved aside and with an elegant upsweep of her deadly blade, the tip went through the man's neck.

Sakura didn't even look as his now lifeless body hit the ground. Sheathing the bloody blade, Sakura gave a short, sharp whistle. Her sable mare whinnied and pranced towards her master. The warrior vaulted onto the horse and made her way back to the prince doing her best to ignore the carnage on the ground surrounding her. She was a soldier, an ex captain after all. Despite that, she was not so jaded as to revel in senseless death.

Ignoring the prince for a moment, Sakura was relieved as she looked around that there were no losses on their side. It was obvious to her that the prince's elite guard was all very well trained. They were all now looking at her with a measure of respect yet she paid them no mind. The prince was beginning to get an inkling himself as to why the Grassland Chiefs held a high respect for the young woman.

Sakura said softly, "I am glad to see that you were uninjured my liege."

The prince nodded at her, turning his head a moment to ascertain the troops behind him. It seemed that the obstruction was well out of the way and they were all ready to move forward once more.

He made a gesture with his hand assuring the ones behind him that all was taken care of and they resumed their trek back to Konoha.

As Sakura started to urge her mount back into position the prince ordered her, "Sakura. Travel at my side. I wish to speak with you."

"As you wish my liege," Sakura grasped the reigns tightly for a moment before taking her place at his side.

There was silence for several minutes as everyone were still trying to reassemble even as they moved forward.

"You do realize that you had more than just a small opening to make an _attempt _to kill me during all that. I find myself curious about this. Also you are nothing more than a mere personal servant. You did not have to throw yourself into that battle," Prince Neji opened coolly, with one eye trained on the female at his side.

Sakura kept her eyes trained forward, her shoulders stiffening under his regard, "I find that sort of thinking rather insulting…"

"Hm," Neji mulled over her tart reply for a moment, "I would like you to answer my question…"

With a heaving sigh Sakura glanced at the male at her side, he didn't miss the flicker of anger and was surprised by it, "Did I not tell you before? I gave you my oath. It is my duty to serve you in any way that I can. I believe the answer is rather obvious."

The prince prided himself on being a good judge of character, but he had never run across a person like this, let alone a female. He could tell she was being completely serious with him. By the stiff set of her shoulders he realized with clarity that she had been completely honest with him. When she had said she felt insulted by his insinuation of her going back on her word she had spoken the truth.

"I did not mean to insult you," the prince surprised himself by partially apologizing to her, for it was uncharacteristic of him to do so, "however, I am finding it difficult to think of a proper place for a servant like yourself."

This time the pinkette turned her entire face to study his cool visage, "My liege…"

"Females in my country… do not fight," he started slowly and then continued, "I see that despite your status as a personal servant, that relegating you to the normal duties of a female servant would be highly insulting to you. After witnessing the manner in which you carry yourself, I find myself at a loss."

"Whatever you decide, I will abide by it. It is my duty after all," Sakura replied curtly, the proud set of her shoulders speaking louder than words.

"My uncle is not going to know what to think of you," the prince shook his head, feeling somewhat amused by the thought.

For the next several days they traveled like this in companionable silence. Sakura felt relief filter into her at the sight of the high walls that encased the capital city. The gates lowered and as they entered they were met with blaring trumpets celebrating the prince's triumphant return. The citizen's crowded the streets throwing masses of confetti and cheered at the top of her lungs.

Sakura could taste something bittersweet in the back of her throat and she ducked her head keeping her expressive green eyes trained downwards. Her heart mourning the loss for the people of her nation just as the people surrounded them celebrated. She also, mourned the loss of her own freedom, the finality of it all as they passed through the gates hit her harder than it had before, and in the corner of her eyes tears burned, but the warrior in her did not allow them to fall.

Then lifting her eyes, she took the time to study the castle they marched to. The woman had never seen a building so huge, and beautifully built. The masonry was a marvel in itself. The blue spires of the castle reached hundreds of feet. The bricks that it was built upon were a stark dark gray. The flags of the nation with the symbol of a dragon claw flapped proudly in the wind. Most of the homes in the Grasslands were not much more than wooden huts and despite her feelings she couldn't help but be impressed.

Then, the wrought iron gates of the castle opened, and the main troops, with the prince leading the way with her at his side entered passing obviously curious servants. Grooms rushed forward, and the weary travelers dismounted, handing the reigns to the handlers.

Sakura's face burned as the servants around them stared at her with open, blatant curiosity. It was obvious she was human, with the prince, dressed in the improper garb of a warrior. Sakura kept focused on the prince alone to keep her temper in check. She followed the prince and halted as a stately looking servant stopped them, addressing the prince, "Your uncle is excited upon your return my liege. He wishes to see you after you have taken a short sojourn of rest, and cleaning up."

"Tell him that I will meet him in two hours in the private family hall," the prince returned his deep baritone completely emotionless.

The servant bowed with one last glance at the mysterious woman before clicking his heels and turning to deliver the message.

The prince turned to face the young woman, "Follow me. I have sent word ahead to have your room prepared. I want you to clean up as well. I want to introduce you to my family."

Uncertainty colored the woman's features, "B… but… my liege… I do not have the proper clothing to…"

"This is not grounds for debate Haruno," the prince's cool eyes bore into her own, "A dragon's nose is very sensitive. All I ask is you do not go in smelling like the horse you've been riding for the past week…"

"Y… yes of course," Sakura bowed her head. Obediently she followed her master through the maze of corridors doing her best to ignore the incredulous stares that followed in her wake. Sakura kept her mouth shut as he explained her room was the guestroom attached to his, and that she had her own private bath. Honestly she hadn't expected something like that. She had firmly believed that she would be put in the proper servants quarters and forgotten about until duties were given to her.

It was apparent that he planned to keep her under his scrutiny at least for the time being. It was also noticeable even to her that the servants weren't thinking savory thoughts and that they would probably not look well upon her for some time. What he was doing was going to already breed misunderstanding. However, this really didn't concern the pinkette. Instead she was more concerned about the immediate problem of having to meet his family on such short notice.

Already she would be forced to meet the royal family. That in itself didn't sit well with her. With a deep sigh she loosened her boots, kicking them off. A knock sounded at the oak door that connected from the main hallway.

"Enter," Sakura said as she began to undo her braids and shake her hair loose.

A maid silently slipped into the room. Suddenly Sakura found herself under the scrutiny of assessing brown eyes. The woman kept her hair up into two buns that sat on the side of her head.

The first words out of her mouth were, "I don't see what he sees in a human like you." The girl practically spat them venomously at the pinkette.

Sakura was confused by the hateful onslaught, "What are you talking about?"

The dragon woman was taken aback by the other female's look of confusion. She huffed haughtily, "You don't have to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about…_human…"_

The meaning of the woman's words was beginning to dawn on Sakura. The look in her eyes promised pain as her next statement was encased in ice, "I think you misunderstand… Perhaps you shouldn't let that mouth of yours run off with you before you even know the circumstances…"

"Why you sniveling harlot!" The girl clenched her fist and took a menacing step forward.

Wordlessly Sakura unsheathed her sword and pointed at the girl, a fierce look in her eyes. Immediately the other woman shrunk back with fear in her eyes. She hadn't seen the sword at the woman's side, "W… What are you…"

Sakura was exhausted from the past week and suddenly having some strange female barge into her room and insult her for no apparent reason was really starting to piss the pinkette off, "Get the HELL out of my room… before I throw you out…!" The last bit was said in a warning hiss.

The prince suddenly opened the door and leaned against the door frame his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him, "Haruno what do you think you are doing?" His eyes narrowed on the furious woman threatening his favorite servant, Tenten, who was fearful but angry as well.

With a snarl Sakura sheathed her sword and crossed her arms settling for a glare, "Ugh… I don't have time for this. This woman is a hindrance, not help!"

"How can I help if I'm being threatened with a sword?" the brunette shot back with her fists balled at her sides.

The prince was inclined to agree with Tenten's valid point. However Sakura only shot back, "Get the hell out of my room… or I swear by all that is holy…"

Tenten looked to the prince, feeling relieved when he nodded his permission. With an aggravated huff she marched from the room and shut the door none too softly behind her.

The prince watched with a raised brow as Sakura sighed a breath of relief and began to gather her clothes.

The prince half growled at her, "Well…do you have an explanation for your behavior?"

Sakura turned and put her hands on her hips, "Look my liege. I would like time to calm my temper and ready myself to meet your… family… And please," She paused turning her back on him to his vexation, his inner beast snarled inside him at her blatant disregard, "next time do not send jealous servant girls to attend me…"

As her meaning sunk in, his eyes narrowed at the blatant order given to him by the woman. However his voice was cool as he replied, "I'll leave you to it then…"

Sakura's fists clenched and unclenched several moments before her temper finally began to subside. A bold thought came to Sakura in that moment. If the damned servants wanted to be jealous, then she'd have to give them something to be envious about. A smirk appeared on her lips, she could only imagine their faces. Digging into the saddlebags she brought in with her she pulled out the fancy beaded green tunic and matching soft leather pants she wore to tribal meetings.

She quickly took a bath, rubbing scented oils into her skin. Afterwards she put on the tribal clothes leaving her breasts unbound since she didn't plan on doing any battle. The hunter green dyed deerskins clung to her curves accentuating in a rare display of femininity for her. Sakura quickly braided some of her hair in tight little braids placing matching green beads at the tips. She brushed out the rest leaving it down, mixing in some of the herbal scents that were popular with the young women of her tribe.

Then Sakura added a little color to lips just enough to accentuate the shape of them. With flourish she added black kohl to her eyelids. It deepened the look of her cat shaped orbs giving the viridian of her eyes even greater depth

Finally, she strapped her sword to her waist, after having polished the end of the ornate handles leaving the phoenixes gleaming beneath the lamplight. She laced up her new pair of knee high black boots that she got in the market place, polishing them until they shone. And the final touch was complete as she ran the brush through her now completely dry hair one last time. The pink strands of her hair gleamed a deep roseate in the firelight.

A tentative knock at the door pulled her attention. The servant from before opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of the woman warrior who stood in front of her. Sakura's fierce green eyes pierced the servant woman as she choked out, "The prince wishes to know if you are ready."

Sakura was coldly polite, "Yes thank you. I am ready."

"Please follow me then," Tenten gestured her forward and stepped aside as Sakura strode past. The girl then proceeded to lead her through several hallways until finally she thrust open a pair of rich mahogany doors where the prince sat lounging in a seat waiting.

When the prince rose to his feet after he caught sight of her, Tenten curtsied and left without a word. The prince's eyes widened at the sight of the woman warrior but then just as quickly the look was gone. With a wry twist of his lips he said, "I thought you said you didn't have anything to wear."

"This… is all I had. It is nothing but the formal clothing that was worn during tribal meetings," Sakura met his furtive gaze, "It was the only thing I could think of…" Nonchalance aside, inside the pinkette was laughing. The expression on the servant girl had made it more than worth it.

Despite himself Neji couldn't but help study the woman in front of him. It was no wonder the tribal leaders were so smitten with the pink haired female. He noticed that she had left the lacing at her neck untied. Being a good head or so taller than her gave him the privilege of getting a nice view of the bit of cleavage visible from the open 'v' in the neck of her tunic. Even though her bust size was far from generous he realized that she must typically bind her breasts, but for some reason had chosen not to do so.

Also because there was no collar on her outfit, his dragon's mark was daringly displayed, the black tattoo stark against her tanned skin as it peeked out from the waterfall of bubble gum hued tresses. His inner beast was smug at this observation. He couldn't also help but notice that the soft leather she wore hugged all her curves in the right places and her femininity was more obvious than it had ever been.

However, her status as a warrior was also quite apparent just in the way that she carried herself. She had even brought her sword along. The prince figured thoughtfully that she probably hardly went anywhere without it.

Pivoting on his heel he wordlessly led her through another set of hallways. Sakura wondered if she'd ever be able to memorize the massive layout of the very grand castle. During that time Sakura took in the one who walked in front of her. The absolute richness of the clothing he wore made the girl want to reach out and touch it. The unrelenting soft cream hue complimented his rich coffee colored hair, which he had allowed to hang free of its normal bindings. The length ended just beneath his shoulder blades. At this tip of his sleeves, the family crest was embroidered in a dark ivory, drawing her eyes to his hands with strong tapered fingers.

The woman found herself grudgingly admitting that the dragon was a good-looking male. However she forced such thinking from her mind. She was more disciplined than that, the female berated herself.

Sakura halted as the prince finally stopped before shoving open a set of doors and striding in. Immediately his family members rose to their feet to greet the returning crown prince.

A woman, with beautiful long dark blue hair came forward to embrace her stoic nephew, "I'm so glad you're home…."

"Of course Aunt Kumiko," he replied returning the hug rather stiffly.

Sakura's head tilted to the side as two girls who were in the back corner of the room came forward. They both had eyes like his, the pinkette noticed absently. One with long somewhat silvery black hair, and gentle features came in behind her mother, only to take her cousin's hand in hers, "It is good to see you Neji…"

"Likewise Hinata," Neji nodded coolly at his cousin.

The other girl merely nodded her head at the male for a moment before turning her eyes on the young human woman dressed like a warrior standing behind her cousin. Hanabi's sharp orbs narrowed as she asked, "Neji who is that human?"

Sakura suddenly found herself pinned beneath the gaze of the royals. Willing herself not to flinch as her master stepped aside after removing his hand from Hinata's gentle grasp. He met the eyes of his uncle and he began firmly, "I realize that this was supposed to be a family meeting… however I wanted to introduce her before the court gossips get to it first."

King Hiashi nodded, "Proceed."

"This young woman is Sakura Haruno. She is a personal servant I acquired in the Grassland's because of a duel I won," Prince Neji explained.

"Oh so you took some Chief's woman eh?" King Hiashi smirked with a hint of pride in his voice. To be young again, he thought wistfully for a moment.

Before the prince could reply Sakura had crossed her arms, indignation giving the sharp edge of her voice bite, "I am the one he dueled…"

It was then the king took note of the sword at her side. His eyebrow rose arrogantly, "Is this true nephew?"

The prince nodded, but not before sending a look of warning to the angry woman, "Yes," he ignored the shocked gasps of the other females in the room as he continued, "At first I did not realize that she was a woman. She was wearing quite a bit of armor as she was a ranked Captain in the Grassland's army."

Sakura arms dropped to her sides. The incredulous disbelief on the king's face was more than enough to stoke her ire, "They allow females to fight in their wars…."

The pinkette was about to snap a reply to that statement but Neji had somewhat expected it and sent another sharp look in her direction, "According to the head Chief… no. Ms. Haruno was an exception."

The warrioress wanted to bristle at the studious looks the women were sending her way. Almost as if to say, 'what makes her so special?'

"So what induced such a battle?" The Queen couldn't help but ask.

"Ms. Haruno here, interrupted the treaty process by laying many insults upon my head. I responded of course and challenged her to a duel with heavy terms knowing full well that I would win," his lip curled at this last bit and Sakura's hands begin to clench and unclench with visible signs of temper, "It went as follows; if she won, I would make her a providential lord over the Grasslands… if I won… she would owe me a lifetime of servitude."

Hanabi stated the obvious, "And you won…" There had never been any doubt in her mind, her cousin was renown for his superb swordsmanship.

"Yes of course. I even contemplated the idea of using her as a bargaining chip. It came to my attention that many of the chiefs and their sons were interested in taking her as a wife," the prince smirked at his uncle when he divulged the last bit, "however I quickly came to the conclusion that those human males couldn't handle her…"

The King indulged in a purely masculine chuckle at his nephew's satirical explanation.

Sakura had enough as she stepped forward and glared at the prince, "Why don't you tell them about… how close you got to losing? Hmm?"

The prince lifted an arrogant brow at the young woman, "I will admit it was close, however it was obvious at the start who the victor would be."

Arrogant prick, Sakura thought to herself angrily.

Hanabi's eyes however widened in surprise, "You mean she wounded you?"

Neji stiffened but nodded, "Yes."

Hinata was wide-eyed and silent throughout the entire exchange when she noticed something very interesting, "You marked her…"

"Yes," was his monosyllabic reply.

Queen Kumiko returned to her seat and watched her nephew curiously, "That was quick…"

"That brings me to the final thing I wanted to discuss," Prince Neji's pearly eyes met his uncle's, "Even though she has a servant's status, I will not allow anyone here to give her orders. She belongs to me… her loyalty is mine."

"Lord Kiba's going to be disappointed," Hanabi crossed her arms before letting out an amused chuckle.

Sakura frowned, what was wrong with these people… err dragons? Sakura snuck a peek at the fierce glare the prince wore. It amazed her he was warning his family off in this way. He sounded a little too possessive over a servant.

The Queen was taken aback by unusual ferocity adorning her nephew's face, "Neji… she's just a human girl…"

The King intervened quickly before an argument broke out, "You are the crown prince, it is good to see that when you make a decision you are firm about it. I do not pretend to understand what you are thinking nephew, however I will trust your judgment on this for the time being. If things get out of hand, I will take care of it."

"Of course," Neji gave a slight bow, accepting his uncle's words easily before changing the subject, "Onto other matters…"

The Queen finally put in tersely, "Well if that's the way it's going to be. At least teach the girl some court manners if you're going to have her following you around like some… _puppy."_

Sakura's look was one of pleading. She wanted to get the hell out of there already before she snapped and said something that she would regret.

The prince said curtly catching the expression in her eyes, "You are no longer needed Haruno. Feel free to return to your room or explore."

"My liege," Sakura felt relieved gratefulness blossom inside her chest before exiting the room with a purposeful stride.

She ignored the several sets of eyes that followed her out the door.

Hanabi sat down at the table and smiled up into her cousin's face with a playful smile, "That woman is quite an interesting find… You're going to have a hard time keeping other males away from her."

The alpha male's face was stony as he ignored his cousin. However his inner beast protested the thought of any other male touching his female. Neji's hands tightened imperceptibly under the table. The stoic male had no idea when his beast started to think of the human woman that way. He pushed the feeling aside and instead began to discuss all the issues concerning the Grassland's with his uncle.

**A/N: **I had a harder time figuring out where to end this one. So it's a bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"

-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"

**A/N:** You guys' oughtta know me by now. No canon for this fanfic author. Oh and if you don't like lots of blood, fighting, decapitation ect, then this _**IS NOT**_ the fic for you… The backspace button is in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

Thank you. Also Free Fall people, FYI; the last chapter is done, it's going through it's beta stages. This is something I wrote from my down time during the intervals of Free Fall. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery: **There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

- Sakura/Neji - -AU –

**Rated -M- **Because there will be _**lots **_of **blood, violence, gore, and swearing**. Ect. Ect. And possibly some **erotic** scenes here and there.

**Chapter 4:**

Sakura immediately went to her room and washed the makeup off of her face and quickly changed into a plain black tunic set and left her room to explore. Stopping a servant politely she queried, "Where are the training grounds located?"

The servant grinned, fangs showing, curiosity gleaming in his eyes, "Down the hall, through the main corridor, on your left, take the door with the country's emblem on it, it will lead to the back end of the courtyard. From there it's easy to find."

Nodding the woman mumbled a polite 'thanks' before making her way as she was directed. And as the servant had explained it was easy to find. The target dummies were erected on the far eastern end of the grounds and there was no one at about this time of the day about. The sun was beginning to hang low in the sky. Sakura figured she had at least an hour of daylight left, maybe less.

"Would you like to put that pretty blade of yours to use?" a masculine voice behind her interrupted her thoughts.

Turning she met the eyes of an artic fox demon, his tail swayed behind him. His silvery white hair spiked up and all over. However she couldn't see the bottom half of his face since it was covered in a black, cloth mask.

He wasn't dressed too differently from her. He also seemed to prefer shades of black and grays. The irises of his eyes however were visually astounding. The pupils were more elliptical in shape much like the dragon kin. Blues, purples, and whites were all swirled in the iris of his eyes. He seemed a little taken aback when he realized she was a woman. His sharp gaze didn't miss the prince's mark upon her slender neck. Frowning he took a step back.

He was about to excuse himself politely and apologize when she put out her hand and introduced herself, "Sakura Haruno."

Taken aback by her informal greeting he grasped her offered hand and was surprised by the firm callused handshake, "Kakashi Hatake." His eyebrow rose a moment as he studied the woman in front of him. She didn't look like a prince's courtesan; she was dressed too much like a man. He'd been around long enough to know the girl wasn't the typical female the prince sought out either so she was a bit of a mystery. The mark did indicate that she belonged to the prince. However he decided to leave out his title since the woman standing before him was nothing but a stranger. An intriguing stranger, but one nonetheless.

Sakura took a deep breath and then smiled in a surprisingly charming manner, "I would love to take you up on your offer Hatake…"

He hesitated a moment but when he realized she was already falling into a fighting stance he asked, "First blood?"

"I need to burn off some steam. How about the best two out of three?" the woman replied saucily.

She could see the smile forming beneath his mask. He gave a curt nod, liking her attitude already, "As you wish my lady." She wasn't the typical air headed court female, the assassin decided.

Kakashi unsheathed his sword, holding the blade in a fierce grip. Sakura took the moment to study her opponent. She knew he would be fast, more than likely faster than the prince, but he wouldn't have near the brute strength of a dragon. The woman decided he would more than likely rely on agility and cunning over strength.

The yokai put out a gloved hand and gestured at the woman, "Ladies first." Sakura mused to herself, at least he was polite unlike someone else she didn't feel like thinking about at the moment.

With the tip of her blade pointed down she rushed forward bringing the sword up hard and quick, spinning on the balls of her heels, whirling the blade straight for his unprotected left side. He met her ferocious swing and thrust her back with his considerable strength.

Sakura smiled as he reacted just the way she believed he would. He wasn't as strong as the prince as far as brute strength went as she had first surmised, but he was much faster. Taking this in stride, they took the crescendo of their battle spinning higher and higher, the speed of it a blur to the naked eye.

Prince Neji rounded the corner flanked by his two female cousins and a young lordling that was visiting the young prince, Lord Kiba Inuzuka. They were strolling the courtyards leisurely, discussing current events. The prince listened quietly while the three began to talk about the upcoming masquerade. They all grew silent as the loud clashing sound of blades from the direction of the training grounds interrupted their conversation.

They all came to a halt taking in the sight of Neji's new servant clashing with furious abandon with the leader of the Assassin's Guild. They were going at each other with such fierce determination one would think they were fighting real odds. Sakura's left hand was oozing with blood from a wound that had obviously been just afflicted. Kakashi's right cheek glistened from a small cut where Sakura had caught him off guard. It was definitely a sight to behold as they twisted and gyrated, their bodies nearly touching intimately in their deadly waltz. Their shadows danced in the torchlight as the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon.

The inuyokai's tongue lolled out of his mouth, "This is that new servant everyone's talking about? She's … hot!"

Neji's lips firmed into a thin line but he chose not to respond as the two continued to battle.

Hanabi murmured offhandedly, "She's good… for a human." Even though she herself had no idea how to handle a weapon. The dragon felt a little jealous as she watched the human fight.

"I…" Hinata started to say something but quickly shook her head deciding against it. The gentle female never would have considered anything close to what the strange human woman was doing. Was it possible for a female go toe to toe with a male? She was intrigued by the thought, though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled with amusement when he realized they had gained themselves an audience, however he chose to ignore them for the time being to the prince's irritation.

The fox caught Sakura's blade with his and held it. He thrust back roughly, sending her skidding several feet. From his sleeve, he quickly pulled a dagger and threw it accurately at her leg and was surprised when she danced to the side with little trouble and pulled a dagger of her own. Instead of throwing it, she took it in her left hand and deciding to take it up a notch and came at him dual wielding.

"Little cheater," he hissed at her in an almost playful manner.

"Takes one to know one," she returned the childish banter and for good measure she stuck her tongue out, and caught him off guard with the silly gesture. Gripping the black handled dagger tightly she swiped it in a quick arc grazing his left hand, delivering a quick slice to the skin.

She gasped as he caught her wrist and wrenched the dagger from her and swung her around hard against the wall. The brick and mortar scraped her shoulder painfully. She could feel warm blood as it trickled down the front of her tunic. He had effectively knocked her breath from her but she still managed to roll to the side in time as he followed through with his fierce thrust of the sword, almost piercing her upper left arm. Sakura quickly decided that since he was fighting dirty she would as well. She quickly kicked his knee out beneath him, and hopped back to her feet. She watched as he stumbled slightly. She backed away to give them some breathing room. Then, gripping her sword blade out, she crouched down in a menacing manner.

Kakashi put up his hand and said, his own breathing slightly hitched, "Enough. We have an audience…"

The prince raised a brow sarcastically. The damned fox had realized they were standing there for quite a while, "Couldn't help your curiosity I see Hatake…"

Still ignoring the onlookers Sakura relaxed and sheathed her sword and thanked the artic fox yokai as he returned her dagger. He surprised them all by clasping her forearm in respect, "We will have to do this again some time kit." A true rarity from the head of the assassin's guild, he was not one that gave respect to others easily.

She returned the gesture, not too happy with the "kit" title but still she replied out of breath, "Yes… we ended… on a stalemate unfortunately."

Kakashi couldn't help but ask, "Who are you really kit?'

"Ms. Haruno is my newly acquired servant," Prince Neji waved a dismissive hand at them both irritated by the fox demon's deference to a servant.

"I can see that," Kakashi shot the arrogant male a look, his voice dry and sarcastic. Neji tensed but didn't reprimand the older male for his blatant disregard. Hatake was one of his old instructors. The yokai was also the best at what he did and so the prince put up with the attitude of the artic fox demon.

The yokai returned his attention to the young woman who put out her hand once more, "I am Sakura Haruno, ex Captain of the Fourteenth Division of the United Grassland's Army."

"I am Kakashi Hatake, the leader of the Royal Assassin's Guild," He grasped her hand ignoring the fact that their blood was mingling from their still dripping wounds. He also disregarded the prince's deepening frown. The kitsune wondered what had him all wound up.

The sister's glanced at their cousin and Hinata interrupted softly, "We're going to head back now Neji…"

The prince nodded almost absentmindedly as the girls left whispering to one another. He watched as they disappeared back around the corner. Lord Kiba decided to nose his way in on the conversation. He moved forward with a suave practiced smile on his face, "Hello there… Ms. Haruno. I'm Lord Kiba. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sakura's eyes widened when the male took her bleeding hand in his and lifted it to his mouth to place a kiss. Her entire body stiffened when his lips touched her skin and she felt his tongue snake out to taste her blood.

The prince's eyes narrowed at the lordling's shameless display and he felt something ugly roil in his gut. He didn't think much about it as he started forward with the intention to pull Lord Kiba away from the obviously flabbergasted servant.

Before she knew what she was doing Sakura's hand curled into a tight fist. She cocked her elbow back and instinctively punched the male in his smug face. Kakashi had to hide an amused smile as he watched the very startled lordling flail back in complete shock. He highly doubted the blow actually hurt nothing but the pup's pride. He quickly recalled that notion when he got a good look at the red bump on the other male's cheek threatening to swell. The grin finally broke free, as he could no longer contain his mirth. This girl was definitely not an air headed court lady.

Sakura knew that the individual she had just punched was probably somebody important and the prince might punish her for her actions, however she couldn't care less at the moment. She glared at the male, her lips pulled into a frown, "Just what in the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

The prince paused mid step at the sound of venom in her voice. He remembered the way she had taunted him on the battlefield but it had lacked the bite she had now. Like this, he could easily see her as a captain of a division. Her body was held in rigid unyielding lines.

"What was that for _bitch_?" The lordling wiped his cheek, his eyes were beginning to bleed red in their anger, "I don't think that a common house _whore_ should be raising a hand to a lord."

The prince knew he should intervene however he found himself curious as to how the young woman would handle the situation. The woman never ceased to do the exact opposite of what he expected her to do, and he was intrigued to see how she would handle herself.

However Kakashi interrupted, his multi-hued eyes pinned the inuyokai with a fierce glare, "I'm really disappointed in you _pup," _the assassin bared his teeth at the other yokai in feral gesture, "This female has every right to disregard such… pathetic advances on her person. Did you not… see the mark on her neck? The prince could call you out on such behavior."

The lordling's face paled when his gaze followed the fox yokai's eyes and fastened on the dragon's mark on the woman's neck. He immediately recognized whose it was. The reddish hue in his eyes melted away leaving stunned gold, "You marked her? Why? I thought you said she was just a servant."

The prince finally spoke, his deep tenor was encased in its usual icy calm, "It is as Hatake says. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't behave in such a manner to Ms. Haruno. I don't really feel I have to explain myself to you but I will so that you do not misunderstand. She is a personal servant acquired from the Grassland's war and is bound to me for life because of an oath."

Sakura lifted her still angry eyes and met the inuyokai's with a ferocity that even stunned Kiba for he had never seen such a look on a woman's face before, "I'm not some… some… plaything… and I will allow no one to treat me as such. Lord or not…" she took a deep breath, "If you ever speak to me in such a manner again… I will call you out myself…"

"Call me out?" Lord Kiba scrunched his nose at her, his hand still holding his throbbing cheek but somehow he still managed to smirk, "You…"

Kakashi touched the woman's shoulder causing her to turn her head and glance back at the artic fox demon, "Don't even bother, that pup is not worth your time. I've played the roll of sensei for a lot of the nobility you'll meet…" Hatake winked at her, "Including his Highness here… and Lord Kiba was always more interested in chasing skirts than he was in mastering the fighting arts."

"Why do you keep insulting me old man?" Kiba snarled irritably at the kitsune yokai.

Prince Neji raised a brow at the assassin, "I'm wondering myself Hatake. Are you that taken with her skill?"

"It's not that I'm taken with her skill so much as… well… she is an excellent swordswoman," Kakashi shook his head and then raised a brow at the prince, "You've fought her haven't you?" he paused watching the tell-tale shadow flicker in the other male's pale eyes, "I know it's a bit soon as she's just arrived but I would like you to consider sending her to train with me."

"You would waste your time on a woman?" Lord Kiba scoffed.

Sakura felt like punching him again. Her fist curled at her side in a telltale gesture.

Prince Neji ignored Kiba's statement and met Kakashi's eyes levelly, "You haven't trained anyone in over ten years… I thought you were done with that sort of thing…"

"Call it… curiosity," Hatake folded his arms and met his liege's eyes levelly, "Or a whim if you'd like."

The prince seemed to mull it over for a few minutes ignoring the astounded look on Kiba's face, "Alright Hatake she's yours to train. However whatever duties I may decide to assign her in the future will take precedence…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Hatake nodded at the prince, keeping the triumphant smile off his face so that prince Neji wouldn't change his mind.

Sakura watched as the edges of the fox yokai's eyes crinkled into a smile as he offered her his arm, "I think you and I need to visit the infirmary and get patched up…"

Sakura couldn't help but grin back at the charming male and looped her arm through his.

The two younger males watched as they disappeared around the corner. Lord Kiba raised a brow at the prince, "That was odd… Hatake is usually to himself…"

"Yes." The prince nodded in agreement. The only reason he went ahead with the decision to allow the girl to train with the older yokai was so he could see what that crafty fox had planned. There was no such thing as a "whim" to anything Hatake did. Either way it couldn't hurt, he had been wondering what he could do to keep the human female busy, at least for a while until he figured something else out. The stoic dragon could also tell that Kakashi was charmed by her, for the male usually never jumped into a verbal argument that didn't involve him. The way he had defended her from a highly ranked lord was not like the fox.

"Let's return for the evening," Lord Kiba finally said after a few minutes of silence. The inuyokai was still simmering with resentment from the blow the woman had given his pride, but getting a taste of that sweet blood of hers had been worth it in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"

-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"

**A/N:** You guys' oughtta know me by now. No canon for this fanfic author. Oh and if you don't like lots of blood, fighting, decapitation ect, then this _**IS NOT**_ the fic for you… The backspace button is in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

Thank you. Also Free Fall people, FYI; the last chapter is done, it's going through it's beta stages. This is something I wrote from my down time during the intervals of Free Fall. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery: **There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

- Sakura/Neji - -AU –

**Rated -M- **Because there will be _**lots **_of **blood, violence, gore, and swearing**. Ect. Ect. And possibly some **erotic** scenes here and there.

**Chapter 5**

As the doctor bandaged her arm she snuck a glance at Kakashi who already finished having his wounds treated since he had less than she. Once the old elven doctor finally tied the last wrap he said, "Take it easy at least a day or two or else you'll open your wounds again. Thankfully this ointment will do the trick if you relax as I recommend."

Sakura was doing her best to ignore the herbal mixture causing her wounds to tingle, but it would help her not only to heal quickly, but it would also prevent her from scarring.

Sakura nodded at the doctor gratefully, "Thank you."

The medic gave a jolly wave before exiting the room leaving them both alone. Sakura bit her lip and finally asked the male in front of her, "Why?"

"Why what?" Hatake glanced at her with his normal half-lidded stare.

"Why did you … take up for me? I…" Sakura let out a soft worn out sigh, "I've gotten the distinct impression that the males in this country hold little respect for women…"

He folded his arms and assessed her a few moments before replying, "If you haven't noticed… I'm an artic fox yokai," his silvery white tail swished drawing her attention to it, "I'm not from Konoha, I come from a small country far to the north. I came here many years ago to join the armies here and eventually made it into the assassin's guild… which was my original goal… for a family like mine… such a thing brought a lot of honor to my kin…"

Sakura tilted her head at him, "But… that doesn't explain why…."

"In my country… female and male alike are taught how to fight as kits. Dragons are an arrogant bunch especially alpha males… as you've witnessed… and the yokai that come from this region tend to pick up on the tendencies of the populace. It's their culture… they can't seem to help it…" Kakashi folded his arms his tail swishing with evident irritation, "that aside… I really disliked the behavior that Lord Kiba displayed. It was demeaning and he deserved what he got. There was no need to call you names because you reprimanded him for his idiotic behavior."

"Alright I can accept that," Sakura pushed herself off the countertop and folded her arms, "But why do you want to train me? And what did you mean when you looked at the prince and said… _'You've fought her haven't you?'_"

"So many questions _kit_," he strode over to her and surprised her by ruffling her hair, "Do you want to train with me or not?"

Kit? Sakura's eyes narrowed at the pet name but she couldn't deny that she would love to train with someone like him, "Yes… yes I do…"

"Good…" He went to the door and glanced back, "We'll go ahead and listen to the doctors orders… and I'll meet you out in training grounds at sunrise in two days."

"Kakashi…" a soft smile touched the woman's lips as he glanced back with a questioning look, "Thank you."

The older male just smiled and left her thus. With a soft sigh the woman leaned against the counter a few more moments contemplating the events of the day. Shaking her head, she finally strode from the room, wondering what the next set of days will bring.

-o-

The next day came and went. She didn't see the prince or much of anyone for that matter. She had been left to explore the grounds for herself. After getting lost a couple times she finally began to get a feel for the layout. It was obvious the other servants didn't think much of her so she avoided them and had taken to taking her meals and eating them outside, or around the training grounds.

When she could she would make her way down to the training yard and watched the elite train, listening aptly to stratagem and whatnot. At first the males had responded with sneers and snide remarks but after a few hours they grew used to having an audience. Still she wasn't nearly as impressed with them, as she was the leader of the assassin's guild.

The morning she was supposed to meet Kakashi, she squeezed the hand that had been wounded during their little spar. There was no twinge and when she unwrapped the bandages she was pleased to see that the wound was nearly gone. That herbal mix the doctor had put on her really worked. She had her doubts, usually having to heal the normal, good old-fashioned way. Maybe she'd be able to talk him out of a jar of that stuff in the future.

Quickly dressing in a set of black leather armor, she brushed out her hair and put it in a high riding ponytail at the apex of her skull. Strapping her dagger beneath her sleeve, she left her room with a quick purposeful stride. She stopped in the kitchen talking the cook out of a rice ball. Munching on the food on the way out, she glanced up at the sky pleased that the sun hadn't risen quite yet.

Sakura arrived at the training grounds, while wiping the stray rice bits off of her fingers. There was no sign of Kakashi Hatake anywhere. After a minute or two of waiting she decided she could at least warm up. Stepping out into the open dirt area, she concentrated on centering herself several moments, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths and bringing any stray thought under control.

In a flurry of movement, she unsheathed her sword and began to go through various katas. She started with the basics first doing the simplest movements, her graceful limbs flowing from step to slice. Then slowly took herself through the far more intricate paces gaining momentum and speed as she did so.

Unbeknownst to her she had an audience. The prince shot a glance at Hatake as if to say, _'why am I here?_'

"Do you yet see why I wanted to train her?" Kakashi glanced in the stoic dragon's direction.

"…" Neji silence was more than enough of a prompt to the fox yokai.

"I know you fought her. That's why she's here," Kakashi folded his arms, "And yet you still don't get it…"

"I admit she is skilled," was the stiff admission from the serious brunette.

"If I weren't mated to Rin and a decade or two younger," Kakashi huffed irritated by the dragon's obstinacy, "I wanted steal a taste of her blood as well…" he revealed at the end.

"Don't ever let Rin catch you saying something like that," the dragon returned with a wry twist of the lips. At that moment his beast stirred at the mention of the human female's blood. He was disturbed by his inner beast's reaction but his face showed none of his turmoil, "Just don't get carried away with this 'training' Hatake…"

Kakashi didn't reply as his sharp eyes had fastened himself on the girl who was in the middle of a high level kata, her movements precise and deadly. He found himself eager to fight her again, and that wasn't a feeling he had felt in a very long time.

The prince's eyes narrowed when he realized Kakashi was ignoring him and averted his gaze towards the young woman once more. His eyes widened perceptibly as he watched her dancing through the next steps, this time it was a highly difficult dual wielding kata, but she had drawn her dagger to take the place of sword for the time being.

He watched as the leather armor she wore tightened during certain movements, causing the material to firm up in some of the most interesting areas, revealing the firm feminine muscles beneath, especially her posterior.

Prince Neji felt his mouth go dry before he ripped his eyes from her graceful form and turned away. He waved a careless hand at Kakashi, "I have things that I should be attending to. If you feel you must update me on her progress, do so in weekly intervals."

The fox yokai gave a curt nod as the prince strolled away. He found himself itching for a good fight this morning after watching her series of warm-ups.

Sakura's attention was averted as Kakashi finally arrived and she stop mid kata, sheathing her sword in one swift movement, "You're late…"

"_Kit_… the instructor is never late," Kakashi shook a finger at her good-naturedly.

Folding her arms she shifted and tilted her head at the male, "If you say so…"

Smiling beneath his mask at her little spurt of temper he started off by asking, "Do you know how to use a polearm… a bō, or a spear?"

"All the women in Grasslands are taught how to use glaives even as children. I'll admit I'm rusty at it as I haven't practiced it in years…" Sakura shrugged at the older male.

Kakashi nodded before striding over to the small stone shed that housed a few basic weapons incase the soldiers forgot to bring some to training. He pulled out two wooden staffs and walked back over to the young woman, "I would go ahead and remove your hilt for this…"

Nodding the young woman removed her hilt and set it far off to the side. Kakashi tossed her a pair of leather gloves and she easily slid them on. He handed her the bō and watched with curiousity as she struggled to position her hands correctly.

The male strode over to her and moved her hands for her patiently, "Put your right hand up, palm facing the sky, left hand, palm facing down… center your weight" he paused waiting for her to settle into position, "Now, you need to think of the weapon as thirds." He tapped the staff with his fingers to indicate exactly what he meant.

Lifting his own bō, he gripped it in the fashion he showed her. He went through several steps explaining the basic strikes before settling into a fighting stance, "Are you ready to try this out kit?"

Sakura gave a firm nod, "Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Good. I want you to come at me then," He gestured for her to make the first move.

The pinkette realized quickly that it was much different than dealing with a glaive and was thrown on her back several times in the dust before she began to get a feel for the weapon in her hand.

They fought for a couple hours straight before Kakashi finally called a halt to it. He could see her face was red, the sweat pouring down her temples was an indicator that she needed a break, "Let's take an hour to rest and when you come back we'll go over some basic hand to hand combat. I noticed when I fought you the first time, it was too easy for me to get the dagger out of your hands."

Sakura's eyes widened at that last bit. She knew he was correct and it stung her pride.

The artic fox yokai watched the determination in her eyes as she finally lifted her head and gave a curt nod before grabbing her sword and striding from the practice grounds. He watched until she disappeared before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

-o-

It had been at least three weeks since Sakura had a proper sword fight. She rarely saw her master about. He sent her on errands now and again but that was the most he ever asked from her. Kakashi had given her a set of weights to put around her ankles the second day of their lessons onward. The first few days she was amazed at what a couple pounds could do to make one sore but she quickly got used to it.

She still practiced her sword katas in the morning, before Kakashi sent her through another grueling lesson of a fighting art known as taijutsu. The hand to hand combat pushed the young woman to the limit at times. Also from time to time, Hatake would throw in a lesson about various weapons, at least going over the basics with her until she had a rough understanding of it before going back to taijutsu.

She realized quickly that he was balancing her fighting skills, not necessarily making her an expert, but having a basic understanding of the various weapons an opponent could go at her with would aid her sword skills quite abit. This continued for several more weeks into the burning heat of summer. After a fast paced round of taijutsu which she lost after a good fifteen minutes of going at each other like they were trying to maim the other she finally asked, "Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes kit," He went and grabbed the bottle of water sitting on the sidelines taking a deep drag or two before handing it to her.

Sakura accepted it gratefully and took several moderate swallows before handing it back. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she said softly, "I still haven't figured out why you wanted to teach me all this…"

"Well," he folded his arms and focused an eye on her, "I guess I should explain my intentions. Especially since you've been a willing student these past two months…"

Eagerly the pinkette nodded, "Yes…"

"However kit, I'd rather not discuss it here," The male crooked a finger at her and she gave a short nod before following him through the courtyard.

Several servants stopped to whisper as she passed by. Sakura just ignored them the way she always did, and came to an abrupt halt as the kitsune opened the door to a building attached to the walls of the castle she had never noticed before in all of her exploring. It was the same color as the main walls, dark gray, but there were no windows on the side facing the courtyard. It was obvious to her it was built to create the illusion that there was nothing there but brick wall.

"Welcome to the Royal Assassin's Guild," Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, "This is your first time here isn't it?"

The first floor was completely empty. It must be a training room Sakura surmised as she tilted her head to take in the whole room. Ropes and various practice dummies and targets littered the room. The male leaned against one of the target dummies to face her and folded his arms.

"So kit, you want to know why I've taken on the task of training you," Hatake tilted his head at her, his piercing multi-hued eyes boring into curious green.

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed learning from you. It's been nice to meet another soul here that judges a person on skill and not… what gender they happen to be," her lips twisted into a thin, irritated line.

He nodded his shoulders relaxing, "Yes. My mate Rin agrees whole heartedly with you concerning the males in this country and often takes missives that will take her out of the capital for awhile. I can't wait to introduce you to her. She's away on a mission at this time… but she should be back fairly soon…"

"I look forward to meeting her," Sakura smiled before sitting down on a step and tucking her legs to the side.

"Well kit," Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, "I will be honest. I had hoped that you and the prince would become closer these past few months, friends at the very least. But you haven't seen much of him have you?"

"Not really. He's always busy. He sends me on short errands from time to time to deliver messages and whatnot but it seems like he'd rather not be bothered with me," she shrugged, her green eyes thoughtful, "Why?"

"You're his personal servant for one," Kakashi started slowly heaving a short sigh, "Basically, we've gotten wind of rumors that there might be an attempt on his life in the near future. We have deduced that it will most likely be the masquerade coming up next week to celebrate the victory of the war since there will be so many people there. It'll be much harder to catch the suspect before he attacks…"

"Why…? Should you even be telling me this?" Sakura's eyes widened at the honest disclosure.

"I'm a damned good judge of character Haruno. It's my job to be. I liked you the first time I met you. You're good with a sword and after watching the way you dealt with Lord Kiba, it was apparent you were an honorable woman as well," he straightened and strode over to her and gazed down into her face, "The reason I've been working you so hard, teaching you so many things is because I want to partner with you to keep the crown prince safe at all costs. I know that your only here in the capital as a personal servant because you lost a duel… but…"

Sakura raised a hand and stopped him mid explanation, "It's my duty to my liege to assure his protection. I did make an oath and I intend to keep it. However I do not see how… me getting _closer_ to him would …"

"Kit… don't you get it?" Kakashi flicked her in the forehead, his eyes crinkling in amusement as she glared up at him, "I'm not a noble. I'm just an assassin who protects the royalty behind the scenes. I'm commissioned by the king time to time to off some trouble making lord or some bandit leader in other countries who's causing trouble… and other miscellaneous things. I can only watch from the sidelines and hope I can stop whatevers about to go down before it happens. But you on the other hand… you're his personal servant… he even marked you… which gives you enough rank to attend any important formal balls and the usual noble nonsense as a _guest_ without suspicion. And I know you're going to hate me for saying this… but… being female… no one will ever suspect you…"

"What do you need me to do?" Sakura crossed her arms, cocking a brow at her sensei.

"How did you get the prince's attention on the battlefield?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Um… I insulted him… a lot. You know… over grown iguana, a squishy royal," Sakura shrugged, "That sort of thing…"

Kakashi's eyes widened perceptibly. The woman was able to get under the stoic prince's skin with something like that. The crafty fox grinned beneath the mask before saying, "I think you should get him to spar with you again."

"What!?" confused green eyes widened at such a suggestion, "I hardly see him. When I do talk to him… he either just says, 'yes' or 'no' and that's it…"

"Hmm," Kakashi glanced up and then turned mischevious eyes back to the girl, which began to make her nervous, "Your room is joint to his… right…?"

"Well… yes…" was the reply.

"Dragons have very acute hearing. Not as good as a fox yokai's mind you… but…" he took a deep breath, "I'll send in a maid to speak to you in the evening, just after the prince takes to his room in the evening… I'll have her ask you a few questions. Make sure… that you answer them in such a way… that you know would displease him."

"It sounds like you just want me to get myself in trouble," Sakura quirked a brow at him, "I don't know about this."

"Yare yare, kit trust me on this. Sometimes to get a dragon's attention… you've got to nick their pride a little bit," Kakashi smirked through his mask, "And the prince might act like nothing in the world bothers him…but… it's an act a lot of the time."

Sakura frowned, "So you're plan is this… I piss him off… he challenges me to a duel… I don't see the merit in such a thing…"

"Ugh… sometimes I forget you're only human and lack the cunning of my kind," He crouched down and met her eyes, "You're going to get his attention and keep it. At least for the next two weeks… whether it be positive or a bit strained… it will at least allow you to stay close enough to him… to keep an eye on _things."_

"Okay so I fight him. Then what? He'll start ignoring me again afterwards," the pinkette shook her head, wondering what in the hell was wrong the yokai's logic.

"Those little details we'll save for later," the fox flicked in the forehead again, "Are you up to such a task kit?"

She looked into his eyes for several moments and after determining he was dead serious she finally agreed, "Yes I will do as you say."

"Good," He nodded hiding his smile of triumph, "Over the next two weeks before the masquerade, I will teach you a few tricks of the trade… along with a couple basic hand signals incase something does happen you can communicate with me or one of my men."

"I understand," Sakura nodded her head firmly.

"Great," the kitsune said, "Now let's go back out there and work on your taijutsu a bit more…"

"Yes sensei," the pinkette rose to her feet only to follow him back out to the training grounds.

-o-

After a long day of extrenious bouts of taijutsu, the young woman was more than ready to sink her limbs into a nice warm and scented bath. Sinking luxuriusly in the warm water, she relaxed leaning her head against the porcelin. Mulling over what Kakashi said, she hoped that it wasn't true. She'd go to the lengths to do as what the yokai requested of her even if she still didn't quite understand the crafty fox's plan.

Just what in the hell was he thinking anyway? Maybe she should reconsider such a course of action. Shaking her head, she realized it was beginning to get late. The prince would be retiring for the night soon, and the 'maid' was supposed to arrive shortly after. After a moment of hesitation Sakura stepped from the bath and quickly dried her hair off. Just as she was slipping into her robe, a dark blue silky confection that the tailor had sent up to her, apparantly believing she was indeed the prince's paramour something she hadn't been too happy about at the time. She turned her head as a knock sounded at her door.

Already? Striding across the room swiftly she cracked open the door. Her eyes widened they alighted on a red headed fox yokai. Stepping back to let the woman inside, they were both silent as she strode past. The woman turned to face her, and lifted a folded paper and pointed to it. Then when she knew she had the pinkette's attention she lay the parchment down on her nightstand. Sakura nodded her understanding.

The pinkette winced on the inside when she heard the door to the next room shut. She grit her teeth and squared her shoulders. It was now or never, she took in a deep breath and then met the other woman's eyes with a firm nod of her head. Something like approval glimmered in the other female's eyes.

However it didn't prepare Sakura for the abrupt change that seemed to take over the woman. The kitsune cackled outloud in an over sugary manner, "SO you're the prince's new woman! You are like SO lucky!" It was delivered in only a manner that Sakura could think to describe as airheaded.

"I'm not his woman…" Sakura huffed irritably.

The woman's eyes narrowed in warning and she shook her head at the girl.

Blushing at the words about to leave her mouth, "The prince… was barely able to win a simple duel against me. I would have won… if he hadn't cheated…"

"OH! Really! But the prince is SO strong!" the shrilly voice made Sakura wince noticeably.

"If anyone's err… strong it's," Sakura did her best to inject that sappy love sick tone that she'd seen other girls exhibit when they had a crush, "Kakashi . He more of a…" was it okay to call a fox demon a man? She figured she would anyways. What could it hurt? She was ready to die of embarrassment as it was. The last bit was half croaked out, "a man… then the prince will ever be…"

Sakura notice the woman's eyes narrow at that and she got the distinct feeling that the woman wasn't pleased with her answer. Was she Rin? Kakashi's mate? Mortified at the thought, she immediately made a 'no' gesture to the other female with her hands. The woman smirked at the girl and then put her hand to her mouth and let out that ear splitting cackle again, "Oh ho! I see… so you mean you've never peeked at the prince even once? Your room is right next to his… even if you are attracted to Kakashi… the prince is good looking…"

"Er uh…" Sakura felt mortification rocket through her, and her face changed to three different shades of red she was certain. Kakashi didn't warn her that these questions were going to be so damned personal! Grinding her teeth she swore mentally that she was going to break that damn fox's arm during their next spar.

The woman nodded at the girl, prompting her to 'confess' to such a thing.

"Well… uh yes once…." The words came out of her throat half choked.

"So how was he?" The kitsune cooed.

How was he what? Sakura's eyes scrunched in confusion. What in the hell was she talking about. The yokai could see the human's bewilderment and decided to help her out. Taking her index finger and her thumb she made a tell-tale gesture.

The words blurted out of the pinkette before she knew what she was saying trying to guess the chirade, "Little? Tiny? Um… "

Sakura shrugged at the other woman in a 'I don't get it' gesture.

"Well I better go back to my other duties before the head mistress has my hide. Bye!" The kitsune gave her a thumbs up sign while she pranced out of the room with a firm click of the door.

What the? Sakura scratched her head still puzzled by that last line of questioning. Mumbling under her breath she turned around only to find herself face to face with a very angry dragon. He was dressed in unrelenting black silk, which added to the menacing air he was exuding.

Sakura couldn't deny the fear that suddenly blossomed in her chest at the very icy way he was staring directly into her eyes. The warrior inside her however quickly kicked in and her chest puffed out with false bravado forgetting she was wearing nothing underneath the robe, and that her breasts were pushing up against the material of the garment, lining their exact shape for the dragon's perusal.

His inner beast took her words as a challenge and was snarling inside the male to make her take back her words. Neji had kept away from the young woman only giving her a few menial tasks when necessary. He had purposely put some distance between them for the past couple months because of the emotions his inner beast seem to hold for the human female. There was something about her that brought his emotions to the surface and for one in his position that just wouldn't do. However he was not going to ignore her slight and allow her to spread such false rumors about him.

She poked him in the chest ignoring the snarl that left his lips, "What are you doing in my room without knocking? I just came out of the bath. It's rude just to barge into people's room, servant's or otherwise…"

The woman didn't wince when he grasped her wrist roughly while still growling at her. Her whole body tensed as her brain was trying to make sense of Kakashi's plan. She had been right after all, all it was doing was getting her in trouble if the way he was breathing and glaring at her was any indicater. She tilted her head to the side and looked into his eyes without flinching. She refused to put her avert her gaze like some kicked puppy. His mouth snapped, his lengthening fangs clicking menacingly as he perused her scantily clad body.

Sakura took that moment to shove him away from her. She backed away a few steps to give them space feeling uncomfortable by his near proximity. The look in his eyes was doing much to unsettle her. Her fingers grabbed the top lapels of her robe and shut the material closed. The pinkette asked him hating the blush beginning to blaze across her cheeks, "What… what are you doing in my room?"

"You belong to me… or have you forgotten Sakura," Neji replied hoarsely, his eyes narrowing into half slits, "I do not need to explain myself."

The woman deflated after the words left his mouth. It was true. Still she pushed on, the words hissing from her mouth through clenched teeth, "I haven't forgotten anything… but…" her mind was grasping for some semblence of normal conversation, "it's very odd of you to just barge into my room like that. Is there a message you need me to deliver my liege… Or?"

"Why are you spreading… obviously _false_ rumors about me to the female servants?" the prince's head tilted to the side, his gaze pinning her ruthlessly, "And you shouldn't be lecturing me about barging into one's room… especially since… you have taken the opportunity to spy on my person."

Sakura reddened further if possible. She vowed to maim Kakashi first thing tomorrow. Her lips worked, her teeth worrying at the flesh of her bottom lip, "It was an … an accident… besides it's not f… false…"

"I see," Neji's voice suddenly dropped an octave, which only served to fuel Sakura's nervousness, "Maybe I should prove you wrong…" He finished eyeing her scantily clad body suggestively.

The pinkette felt triumph course through her at his concession, completely misunderstanding the innuendo. She squared her shoulders not realizing the action only served to reveal an ample view of her cleavage. The woman looked him square in the eye and bit out crisply, "Maybe you should. In fact I think that's an excellent idea, my liege. I do understand if you want to prove my words wrong. Though I highly doubt that you will."

The prince was taken aback a moment at the steely look in her eyes. Neji had said that last bit to embarrass her. As it was he was still angry with her for insulting him in such a manner to a servant. He didn't think that the pink haired warrior was the type of woman to accept something like his suggestion so brashly. Neji hadn't actually been serious about it either. He wanted to goad her into embarrassment. His brows drew together in a suspicious line, something didn't seem quite right about all this.

Sakura was too busy reveling in her victory. The prince was even further confused by the smug smile adorning her features. She said, "Well since you're so agreeable. I'll gladly duel you again. What do you say we meet in the court yard just after sunrise?"

"Duel?" he asked dubiuosly, his brain beginning to back track. He hesitated as he attempted to process what she had just said to him.

"Yes of course," Sakura wagged a finger at him with a teasing smile, "You just said that you want to prove me wrong. I still say you cheated… and I highly doubt you could beat me in a fair duel without resorting to cheap draconic magic."

He frowned down at her, his brows drew together thoughtfully, "I see," he was still a bit confused by her obvious innocence. The prince's suspiciousness of the event unfolding in front of him grew. What Sakura had said to the maid at the end of their little discussion would have insulted any man especially since something like that would spread through servant's gossip network like wildfire. It had pricked at his pride, but if he was honest, the mention of Kakashi was really what had set his inner beast off. Neji was just a bit more than irritated with his inner beast's persistance when it came to the oblivious little warrior.

The prince subjected the diminuative female with a piercing stare. It was a look that had struck fear in many who had the audacity to displease him. He watched as she met his gaze without even flinching. A smile threatened to tug at the corner of his lip as he asked her bluntly, "Are you a virgin Sakura?"

He watched her gape at him like a fish for several moments. The heightened intensity of the color flooding her face was enough of an answer for him. Whatever she was trying to do reeked heavily of Kakashi's influence and he wasn't quite sure if he liked the underhandedness that permeated whatever it was Sakura was trying to do.

Crossing her arms over her chest she nodded her head, "Yes…"

"Hm," the prince reflected a moment before once more pinning her with a molten gaze that made her feel like a fly pinned under a looking glass, "Fine. I'll meet you in the courtyard tomorrow… if only to remind you that you belong to me."

Embarrassment forgotten Sakura quipped dryly while gesturing to the vivid black tattoo on her neck, "You've already done that my liege. However I am _honored _that you accepted my challenge…"

"As you should be," he returned with a smirk before striding back to his room, leaving the young woman looking at him somewhat dumbfounded. The Hyuuga had decided to play whatever little game Kakashi had started, if only to see where it would lead him. For some reason, Neji felt satisfied by the puzzled look on the pinkette's face as he snapped the door between their rooms shut. His mental victory was short lived however as his inner beast reminded him of the delectable picture she made in that blue robe that left very little to the imagination. It had been obvious she wasn't wearing anything underneath. The prince found himself trying to ignore the heady rush of blood that suddenly warmed his lower abdomen.

Sakura watched the door for several moments, her jaw working contemplativly as she tried to make reason of what had just happened, especially since the prince had gotten so personal with such an expected question. Her cheeks was still flushed with embarrasment as she picked up the note the 'servant' had left her.

_S,_

_I know that you will succeed. Make sure to arrive at least a half hour before your scheduled duel with the prince._

_-K_

Sakura half glared at the paper a moment before ripping it into shreds and throwing it in the small wastebasket situated in the corner of her room. The pinkette couldn't contain the ripple of excitement that shuddered through her. Despite Kakashi's hairbrained schemes, she couldn't deny that she looked forward to the challenge of fighting the prince one on one again.

It wasn't long however until the young woman's exhaustion overtook her and she fell into fitful slumber.

-o-

"You want me to wear this?" Sakura couldn't help but gawk at the fine thick silk clothing Kakashi held out to her.

"It was my idea," the woman who had played the part of the servant last night came forward from the shadows.

"Sakura, I would like you to officially meet my mate, Rin," the kitsune yokai gestured politely to the redhead.

The pinkette put out her hand immediately, respectfully immediately recognizing the woman as the 'maid' from the night before. The other woman's gloved hand shook hers firmly as she intoned silkily, "I've heard nothing but praise about my husband's newest student. I'm glad to see that there's another woman here that knows which end of the sword to use."

The pink haired woman wasn't surprised by the strong handshake. She grinned infectiously, "I've only heard the best about you as well. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I know you're used to your armor Sakura but I want you to wear this. It'll give you much more freedom of movement then that leather armor of yours," Kakashi pointed at the pile of clothes he set down.

"It is the customary garment for my people," Rin suddenly interjected, her lavender eyes roaming over the small woman, "We would be pleased if you wore it in your fight with the prince. I understand it… it doesn't afford you the protection that leather does but… it will help your speed not to be weighed down."

Sakura nodded as she picked up the clothing, "Alright. I'll at least try it on."

"If you head straight to the back, and take the door on your left. You'll have privacy to change," Kakashi gestured, smiling encouragingly at his student.

"Thank you sensei," Sakura gave a slight bow respectfully before retreating with the garments.

Inside the little 'dressing room' Sakura quickly slipped out of her armor and into the light silks. She wasn't too fond of the dark pink color of the mandarin style top. It had a high collar but it was in no way obtrusive. She liked how the top easily zipped in the front. The warrior woman quickly pulled on the black silken pants, the leggings were wide and ballooned out some, giving the perception to any who didn't look closely that she was wearing a skirt. She kicked off her boots, and put on the leather sandals that came with the bundle of clothes. She wriggled her toes and found she rather liked the feel of the sandals on her feet.

She fastened her hilt around her waist and her high ponytail swished as she shook her bangs out of her eyes. Stepping from the alcove she halted infront of her sensei and his wife with a small grimace, "Are you certain about this? I've no protection with something like this. If he gets too close…"

"Honestly Sakura, it matters not if you win this match or not," Kakashi quickly amended when he saw the expression that flashed across her features, "It would be great if you win, I just don't want you to be disappointed if you don't. The prince is a dragon… and he's damned good with a sword. When he's determined… I have a hard time with him myself… but the whole point of this… is for you to get his attention… at least for a while. You need a reason to stay close to him…"

The pinkette nodded, the lines around her eyes smoothing out as she relaxed at the artic fox yokai's reassurance, "Of course Kakashi-sensei…"

Rin glanced out the window of the building, her eyes narrowing slightly, "It's about time you head out there," she smiled at the younger woman, "I'll be watching you kit. I can't wait to see what you can do with that sword of yours."

The pinkette gave a quick respectful dip of her head before leaving the subterfuge headquarters. Kakashi followed her out with a wink at his mate. Rin shook her head as the door shut behind them wondering just what Kakashi had planned. She, much like Sakura, hadn't quite understood her mate's 'brilliant' idea. However, she knew it was something mischevious whenever he got a certain twinkle in his eye.

Sakura led the way, striding past some of the elegent gardens without nary a glance. She found the prince waiting for her and he arched a brow at her when he realized from which direction she'd come. The pinkette glanced behind her, and her brow furrowed when it was quite evident Kakashi was no longer behind her.

The prince was leaning against the shed where Kakashi kept his weapons stored. He eyed the young woman as she stepped before him, her silken attire flapping in the morning breeze.

Sakura felt her cheeks redden when Neji commented coolly, "I don't believe I've seen you in such… _enchanting_… battlewear before… it's … interesting…"

"First blood?" the female asked softly ignoring the jab.

She watched as he strode forward to meet her in the middle of the practice circle. He gazed down into her seemingly emotionless face curiously, "I find this acceptable. No magic as you requested last night."

The pinkette nodded sharply, the sparkle in her green eyes gave away her excitement, "Then we are agreed."

Just as they settled into proper fighting stances a guard came barreling through the courtyard, his face flushed red. Immediately Prince Neji turned his attention to the guard who halted in front of him, "There are you my prince. The king requires your presence."

"What has happened?" Prince Neji's asked curtly.

"There has been an attack on a small village north of here," the guard replied tersely.

Wordlessly the prince nodded at the man, "I understand."

As the guard ran back to the premises to the castle Neji called out, "You heard him… Hatake, Rin."

Sakura turned wide-eyed to see Kakashi and Rin approaching from beneath the canopy of the trees situated by the guard wall.

"Senses are sharp as ever, I see," Kakashi returned coolly, "We'll take the investigation squad there immediately."

The two kitsunes both executed a sharp bow before heading towards the Royal Assassin's Guild. Sakura was somewhat startled when the prince strode over to her. He gently grasped her chin and lifted her face, his pearl-hued eyes meeting her own confused orbs, "If I had time, I would like to get to the bottom of this little plot that you and Hatake cooked up…" Sakura couldn't help but return his gaze, her eyes giving away her guilt.

Sakura watched as a tired sigh escape his lips. He shook his head as he released his hold on her and began to walk away. The woman watched as his shoulders slightly drooped, his bearing was as proud as ever, but she could tell that something was already weighing on his mind. Suddenly guilt settled in the vicinity of her chest and tugged on her pride. She was supposed to be his personal servant, and yet for all the time she'd been in Konoha, she hadn't truly served him as her honor told her she should. Delivering messages just didn't count. She was ashamed of her conduct. Yes, he had been ignoring her presence for whatever reason but that didn't mean that she should have allowed it.

The pinkette surged forward and grasped his sleeve suprising them both, "Please, my liege. Allow me accompany you."

The prince halted midstep. A hoarse laugh escaped from him as he eyed her hand on his sleeve. He was suddenly struck by how feminine she looked in the silk garments. Her face had lost that hawkish look that normally adorned her countenance. His voice was emotionless as he asked with just a bit of sharpness coloring the tone, "Why? Even you should understand such things don't concern you…"

"You're wrong," Sakura didn't release her hold on his sleeve, even though she knew she could be punished for her breach of behavior, "If it concerns you, it concerns me…"

"Oh," the prince couldn't help but be intrigued by the female's sudden emotional outburst, "I don't follow your logic Haruno."

"I'm your personal servant," the pinkette released his sleeve, "I have told you my feelings on the matter before," Sakura took a step back and met his eyes squarely, and Neji couldn't help but be startled by the sudden resolve in them, "I shouldn't have allowed you to ignore me for so long. Please forgive me for being so slack on what should have been my duty."

"I see," Neji lifted his hands and folded them into his sleeves, his eyes darkening thoughtfully as he continued to survey the strange woman's features, "I will allow you to accompany me then. However if you speak out of turn, you will be severely punished."

"I understand," Sakura replied softly.

The prince pivoted on his heel and resumed his trek to his uncle's chambers. Sakura almost had to break out into a slow jog to keep up with his long strides. She knew the servants were eyeing her oddly. They all knew who she was, but this was the first time in months that she had accompianed the prince anywhere.

She watched as her master shoved open a pair of mahogany doors and marched through, his cream colored garments billowing with each purposeful step. Sakura silently surveyed her surroundings, her eyes widening when she realized that she was in a war room.

King Hiashi raised a brow at his nephew when he noticed the young woman's presence but said nothing. There were a few snickers from the various captains, strategists and generals. She ignored them. She was better then that, her pride held her head high, despite where she was, she was still a Grasslander, an ex captain who had earned her rank through her own blood, sweat, and tears. The warrioress would not be cowed by anyone.

-o-

**A/N: **No weak female leads for me I guess. Also to note I have three stories going right now. This one and 'Lady Thief' and one called 'Wild Horses' I'll post them in the order of which is getting the most attention, unless of course I'm inspired otherwise. So if you really like where this is going and want to see more, let me know that you like it and review. Knowing that people like it makes me want to write more. Thank you. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:** You guys' oughtta know me by now. No canon for this fanfic author. Oh and if you don't like lots of blood, fighting, decapitation ect, then this _**IS NOT**_ the fic for you… The backspace button is in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery: **There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M- **Because there will be _**lots **_of **blood, violence, gore, and swearing**. Ect. Ect. And possibly some **erotic** scenes here and there.

**Chapter 6:**

The prince glanced at the quiet woman more than once. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud but he rather was impressed with her stoic demeanor. Especially after comments like, 'Maybe the king wants advice on his map's color schemes.' The little warrior woman's viridian eyes showed nothing other than obedience. There was not even a speck of angry color on the bridge of her cheekbones.

If Sakura was able to read the prince's thoughts she might have laughed out loud. Truth be told, she was too busy listening to the king's voice as he explained the situation in the small village to the north. The more he talked, the more she actually wanted to interrupt. Something didn't seem quite right about the explanation of the facts presented. She came from a country that had often dealt with roving bands of bandits, or small tribes wanting to establish themselves. She couldn't help but frown.

"It's obviously the work of bandits, or perhaps a roaming band of savage yokai," The king explained to the nodding generals, "I've sent several of my personal elite along with some of the Assassin's Guild to examine the situation further. We found this symbol burnt into the ground at the exact center of the village…"

Sakura's viridian eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as the king held up the sketch. It was a drawing of a large black circle, the center a smaller gray circle. Her breath caught in her throat. She recognized it for what it was.

The woman knew she'd be punished for interrupting, however if she kept silent with what she knew, she'd be failing in her duty to her liege. Shaking her head struggling to make a decision, she could feel her master's gaze fall upon her as she suddenly spoke with the authority befitting a captain interrupting the proceedings with more bravado then she felt, "Forgive my interruption, but I have to disagree with your analysis your majesty."

A couple of the generals made noises of outrage. One said, "How dare that woman interrupt his majesty?"

The king was about to speak admonishment to the young woman who was meeting his eyes in a direct and cool manner. The prince who had been watching her nearly the entire time they'd entered the room had seen the gradual changes in her body language and the instant recognition in her eyes when the king had showed the entire war room the sketch of circles.

Prince Neji held up his hand, "Please… I'd like to hear what she has to say. After all she is from the Grassland's. Before we took over, it was a common occurrence for their defenses to deal with roving bandits…"

Sakura gaped for a moment surprised that the prince had immediately taken defense of her actions. What amazed her further was there was no reproach in his eyes for her interruption, just curiosity.

King Hiashi sighed taking in his nephew's thoughtful expression. The king nodded to the young woman now curious himself, "Very well. I am interested in hearing what you have to say. If your explanation is nonsense… the prince will be required to see to your punishment."

Her pink head bobbed in understanding. She was in a servant's position and held no rank. The fact that she wasn't being punished already for interrupting was amazing in itself. Sakura's voice was steady as she began to explain coolly, "I'm quite certain that you are aware of the skirmishes that we had with other countries desiring the Grassland's rich resources before Konohagakure declared war on the Independent Tribes."

The prince met her eyes levelly and he nodded coolly ignoring the whispering going between the generals and the advisors, "Yes Haruno, we are well aware of this… continue."

"The Suna Empire had their eyes set on the Grassland's and so they decided to test the waters," she couldn't help the darkening of her visage as the memories surfaced in her mind, "They sent out some of their militia under the Suna banners. Of course my home country didn't have a truly strong military to begin with so they had no reason to hide their identity…"

A general, decorated with many medals stood to his feet and interrupted, his icy cold onyx eyes bore into the young woman's angrily, "Ridiculous… are you suggesting that Sunagakure is behind this attack… we are under treaty with them… I doubt Emperor Gaara would dare to pick a fight with our far superior troops."

Sakura watched silently as Prince Neji's eyes hardened. He bit out frostily to the middle aged man, "I would appreciate it General Fugiko Uchiha if you wouldn't interrupt."

The king watched the proceedings with boredom in his eyes, "I'm losing my patience. I would like you to hurry up and get to the point…"

Her lips thinned as she met the king's eyes. Sakura couldn't help the nearly staccato clip to her voice as she continued to explain, "That symbol you showed your generals your majesty. I recognize it well… It's the mark of General Zabuza." She strode to the map eyeing it objectively for a moment, "He was solely responsible for burning down several villages in my country and this symbol was always present in the exact center of the village…"

"If what you say is true then we may be looking at a broken treaty. Your words carry much treachery in them if they are false," the king eyed the young woman sternly. Hiashi was somewhat taken aback by the ferocity in which she met his gaze.

Sakura pointed to the map, "This is the village that was attacked… correct?"

The king bent his head slightly; curious as to where the young human woman was taking her explanation.

"Do you honestly believe that a roaming band of savages would dare attack this close to the capital? For any without a true military this is nothing short of suicide. It would take a true strategist to initiate such a thorough attack without a trace of identity… Was not the village completely burned to the ground?" the pinkette inquired coolly.

"Yes…" the king nodded curtly, mulling over the woman's logic. It certainly had merit.

"This is but a day away from Konoha's capital on foot," she met the prince's eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if this was retaliation on Suna's behalf. You see… General Zabuza has a tendency to make it seem as if his attacks are random. This diagram he leaves behind causes his enemy to believe that the attack was done by a fanatic faction. Then he attacks inland, drawing the troops to that location. Then once he has the focus of his enemy's where he wants them to be, he attacks the helpless villages along the border… because this is the most efficient way to cut off trade routes and supplies and takes the resources for himself. By the time you realize it, it's too late… he marches his army inwards on the capital as he has no one to stop him from advancing on the rear."

"If what you say is true… then how did the Grassland's stop them?" Prince Neji caught her furtive gaze with his.

Her next set of words were softly spoken, "We didn't… Konoha did. You see… your country was far more honorable and officially declared war on the Grassland territories. As soon as you did so… they pulled out immediately thereafter without a trace."

Prince Neji's eyes narrowed on the young woman's thoughtful face, "Retaliation."

Meeting the eyes of her master, Sakura nodded, "I believe so. If you honestly want my opinion… we all know that Konoha was at war with the Grassland's for a good solid six months. The territories of the Grassland's are large and taxing to foreigners. Despite the grand power behind your army… the war had to have drained your resources. If Suna picked away at your borders, while distracting you with skirmishes here and there. They would be able to easily march on Konohagakure… especially if they gained an ally."

Murmurs between the generals and advisors began to swell. The king surprised them all by asking the young woman curiously, "Where do you believe they'd attack again?"

Sakura gazed at the map. The map held facts such as its distance from the castle, population, establish date, and more. It also showed only the immediate surrounding territory in crimson, while the villages were covered in exact land positions and formations. The surrounding bodies of water were also clearly marked.

After several moments of intense thought she quickly found what she was looking for, "Right here." She placed an index finger on the small blue dot, at the edge of map's eastern border.

"Why there?" Prince Neji was intrigued despite himself. He knew she wasn't lying. The look on her face when King Hiashi had shown everyone the sketch, the expression was so instantaneous it could not be faked.

"Simple… if there's going to be an attack. Why not do it where your troops will be most comfortable? Besides across the river here along the border, this shows there is an increase in elevation. This makes this area very advantageous to your enemies…" she took a deep breath and then pointed at the green trail leading into their country, "besides… this looks like an important trade route to Konohagakure. This is where you transport your precious metals and ore correct? This would be a very good point to start."

Prince Neji Hyuuga met his uncle's gaze, his eyes expressing his concern, "What do you think? What she says most certainly has merit… too much to be ignored in fact. We were completely unaware of the fact that Sunagakure had made a move on the Grassland's. I do not believe Emperor Gaara would hesitate to break treaty in such a case. He is infamous about holding grudges…"

The prince and the king were both startled as General Uchiha stood to his feet once more. He ground out fiercely, his hawkish features full of distaste, "My lieges, I mean no disrespect… but… this woman is a Grasslander… It is obvious that she could lie about something like this… I cannot see the wisdom of taking her advice."

Before Neji could reply, one of the elite captains of the guard with intense blue eyes and spiky blond hair stood to his feet, "I disagree with General Uchiha. I was there when Prince Neji fought Miss Haruno and won their duel. I was also there when zealots on the return to Konoha attacked us. She had ample time to betray the prince and yet she did not back down on her oath. She defended the prince with the rest of us without hesitation in the slightest."

"Thank you for your opinions General Uchiha," the king nodded at the fuming red-faced general, "Captain Uzumaki. They have both been noted, please be seated."

Both men sat down stiffly. The prince shocked everyone in the room by saying, "This is something that cannot be ignored. We should not be so arrogant as to believe that we are untouchable because of our country's size. We have already sent troops to the ruins… it will take too long to assemble another to head out to the village… so I request permission to gather my elite legion…"

"I agree that would be the best course of action nephew," the king nodded his head in agreement.

Two sets of silvery eyes assessed her for a moment making her distinctively uncomfortable. One set of those nearly colorless eyes was intense enough. Two sets was nearly an overload on the senses. However, Sakura's training aided her in allowing none of her emotions to show on her face.

The prince ignored the audible gasps of outrage when he said, "You will be coming with me Haruno. If this is indeed General Zabuza's doings, I would like you nearby for further information."

Sakura dipped her head obediently, not allowing the triumphant smile to show on her features, "As you desire my liege."

The king tilted his head in dismissal of them both. Sakura followed her master out into the hall. Prince Neji's voice was coolly clipped as he spoke as he walked, "I appreciate your resolve to speak up when it was necessary. It is even more admirable that you ignored the fact that if we did not agree with your words and found it a true interruption you would have been punished severely."

The pinkette stopped mid stride, disbelief etched on her delicate features. Was he actually complimenting her?

Aware that the young woman was no longer following him, he halted and pivoted sharply on his heel to face her. He could see her emotions written plainly on her face and his lip twitched with amusement, "You've got one hour Haruno. My troops will be leaving the stables not one minute after. Do not be late…"

Swallowing, Sakura nodded meeting his cool visage squarely, "Yes my liege."

Satisfied, the prince strode away, leaving her standing in the hall.

-o-

Sakura busily readied her sword, and polished her black leather armor and blade until they shown. She had acquired the symbol of Konoha and quickly sewed it into the top shoulder of her armor. Placing an onyx cloak about her shoulders, as they would be traveling through a higher elevation, it would likely be colder than Konoha's capital. She packed her warpaint and quickly braided her hair into a mass of pink braids. How ironic was it that she was now in the service of a man who once was a deadly enemy? Life was like that, she supposed wryly. At least this was something she understood, unlike court life.

A brisk knock alerted her, and she gave the affirmative to enter. Tenten stepped the room, her face devoid of emotion as she informed her, "The prince says that they are ready and waiting for you Miss Haruno. He also mentioned that they have a warhorse for your use…"

Sakura nodded and thanked the young woman before she left.

Rising to her feet, she cursed under her breath. They were fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. She should have expected as much and been down there earlier. The prince was efficient, she mused. For him to get his elite ready to go in under an hour spoke volumes of his capability.

Her knee high military boots squeaked as she strode down the hall. Halfway to the stables the blond captain that took up for her in the war room came into view. He was also heading in the direction and she found herself pleased that he was apart of Neji's personal elite guardsmen.

When he saw her he inclined his head politely in her direction. She couldn't help but say to the taller male as they began to walk side by side, "Thank you… Captain Uzumaki is it? I appreciate the words spoken in the war room on my behalf."

The cheerful smile that twisted his lips was not something she expected from an elite captain of the guard. His whiskered cheeks quivered with mirth as he barked a loud laugh, "No thanks needed. I should thank you…"

"What? Why?" Sakura was startled into asking.

"I always enjoy the chance to oppose any of those stick in the mud Uchiha's. The whole lot of them is like that. The look on old man Fugako's face was more than enough payment for me," the male let out another snort of amusement.

"Um… okay," Sakura was confused with his logic but she didn't falter in the brisk pace they walked, "Well… anyways. I would be honored if you would call me Sakura…" She added at the end with an engaging smile of her own. It was traditional for warriors of the Grassland's to give their first name to a person that had earned their respect or to a person who did them a favor, intentional or otherwise.

The captain gazed at the diminutive woman, taking in the cool friendliness in her eyes. When she had offered her name so casually, he had thought at first she might be flirting with him. He could see by the stern way she held herself that she probably was the type of woman that avoided such things. His blue eyes crinkled as he smiled once more, "Of course. I'd also be honored if you would call me Naruto… when we're not on the battlefield that is or active duty."

Inclining her head in understanding, they exited through the double doors into the militia corridor together. Immediately she felt the impact of the prince's eyes upon her. Lifting her head she met his cool visage and nodded her head. He was already mounted along with the rest of the troops. Next to him, a black warhorse devoid of any other color stood, already saddled and ready to go. The troops were already in formation.

Quickly she strode towards the mount and quickly pulled herself up, her hand fisting on the saddle horn. Once Naruto was situated on his horse as well, Prince Neji lifted his hand and they hauled out at his command.

Once they left through the back entrance to avoid behind held up in the city. The pinkette was forced to grab the saddle horn as her horse took off at speeds she herself had never experienced. They traveled at the ground eating pace for hours. Sakura was impressed by the stamina of these animals. Her sable mare would never have made it this far. She would be miles behind these troops.

Her braids snapped in the wind away from her eyes. She was grateful she had taken the time on her hair. She hated the stinging sensation of her own hair whipping her face.

Dusk was soon upon them and camp was setup. These had to be the infamous elite troops led by the prince himself for their movements and actions indicated the rigorous training that they had to endure. A few elves and yokai were scattered in there but as she suspected she was the only human among them. She could feel their eyes following her as she kept respectfully close to her master.

They had constructed a palette for her inside the prince's tent. She couldn't help but be grateful. She'd feel uncomfortable sharing with any of the other males. Dinner of dried fish and rice cakes was served. Sakura quickly took her rations to the prince's tent, away from the many draconic eyes that followed her eerily throughout the camp. Stealthily she went out back to relieve herself before settling down for the evening.

Up before dawn, they were packed and ready to go before the tip of the sun had even touched the sky. The trip by normal means from what she had gathered would take six days. They would reach the village by the morrow's eve. That was half the time. She prayed they made it before it was too late.

That day pretty much went like the first. However, she hadn't traveled so hard in quite some time and her muscles protested unused to the abuse. The prince glanced back at the young woman every so often and found himself amused by the serious manner in which she continued to carry herself. She had kept her distance from him respectfully when they stopped for the evenings, not butting in when he made his plans with his captains. In the end he couldn't help but feel a grudging respect for her stamina. For her to keep up with his elite troops without any formal training was almost unbelievable.

They arrived late afternoon at the small town on the outskirts of the hills. They didn't want to alert their enemies who were yokai and who would easily catch the scent of the enemy troops as the wind was heading south, if they were indeed nearby.

They set up an inconspicuous camp to the west of the village, hidden in the forestry. Even the town's guard weren't aware of them being there. Prince Neji sent out a few spies for reconnaissance to scout out anything that could be amiss. Sakura waited with trepidation. She didn't like the feel of things one bit. It was far too quiet for her liking, not even the birds were singing that afternoon.

Sakura glanced up when Prince Neji approached her, his cool eyes meeting her curious viridian orbs. He halted directly in front of her and gazed down into her face, "You are to stay out of this battle… if something does actually transpire."

Immediately she protested, "But…"

His countenance darkened at her disobedience, "You are here to provide information. Nothing more."

Sakura stiffened and was about to protest further when Captain Naruto approached them both. He spoke without preamble, "It seems Miss Haruno's suspicions were correct and her foresight irreproachable. The reconnaissance found troops assembled and readying for an attack just on around the bend of the Yellow River. It seems like they plan on attacking by nightfall."

Even though his face gave none of it away, Sakura could see the anger coloring her master's eyes, "Were they under the banners of Suna?"

"No… but the spy recognized General Zabuza immediately. Apparently the General that Suna contracted from the land of the mists is hard to miss with that big sword of his," Captain Naruto continued with a smirk playing about his lips, his fangs glinting in the late afternoon sun.

The young blond dragon took a step back, his eyes narrowing as he felt the sudden murderous intent rolling off the prince in waves. Prince Neji's voice however gave none of his emotion away as he ordered, "I want you to go into town and discreetly speak to the city guard… the townsfolk will be evacuated to our camp right beneath our enemy's nose. We will be ready for them…"

His troops were tired from travel but he knew that with proper planning he'd have General Zabuza's head before dawn. Bowing Naruto strode away his stride full of purpose as he went to make preparations.

Prince Neji turned to the slender young woman, "Do you know the usual formations that he likes to take?"

"I'm sorry my liege I do not… I've never had the chance to personally fight his troops. However several of the captains of my homeland discussed that he seemed to favor dirty tactics," Sakura shook her head, shrugging her shoulders at her liege.

The Hyuuga prince bared his fangs, "He's going to die before dawn…"

His coldly delivered words left her in no doubt of his oath. He left her standing there to gather his men and have them ready themselves, no doubt.

She followed the prince obediently and listened actively as he issued the orders. They would wait for them to discover the town was empty and then they would swoop down on all sides cutting them off and quickly taking them out. Brutal, yet effective.

-o-

Sakura watched silently as the townsfolk entered the clearing. Immediately Neji's elite forces moved into their assigned positions, overlooking the now empty village. The pinkette discreetly followed her master; she could care less what his orders were. She would enter the battle if she were needed. She knew that she would bear the brunt of his anger and displeasure but it wasn't in her to follow orders all the time.

Just as the prince predicted General Zabuza's forces came barreling in bearing torches, ready to set the village ablaze. The prince waited until it was evident that the enemy forces were confused and that their discipline was beginning to loosen as they scattered looking for the villagers who had just been there earlier that day.

General Zabuza, a tall lithe, wolf yokai with braided black hair and yellow eyes searched the surrounding hills, almost as if sensing the trap. Golden orbs widened with instant recognition when he met the Crown Prince of Konoha's cold detached eyes on the hillside just as the sun dipped out of view. The elite guard came forward at Neji's command and before Suna's forces could react Konoha's elite charged on their large, powerful war horses.

Sparks flew when they met. The powers of the yokai and dragons lit the darkened sky with mystical energy and vibrant color. Sakura watched the battle with trepidation. She could make out General Zabuza form ruthlessly cutting his way through the elite guard to get to the prince, who was doing the same to get at the opposing General. Several of the enemy soldiers, captains and normal foot soldiers alike tried getting at the prince, for obvious glory and honor.

Pulling on the reigns of her warhorse, she gave a feral shout as the horse reared, her own battle paint glistening in the moonlight as she charged. With her sword she sliced through several unsuspecting enemy soldiers. The hooves of her mount cutting down anyone else that got in his path. Leaping off the horse as she cut her way to the prince, she kicked aside a yokai that was coming up from the side to attack her master.

"What the hell are you doing?" the prince grated as he seen the flash of her telltale pink hair.

"Disobeying your orders… and saving your ass…" Sakura grilled back. Her sword sparked against a tall brutish enemy as she moved her back to the prince's.

"You will not escape punishment for this," Prince Neji's terse voice hissed as he effectively removed the head of an over zealous enemy.

"I understand. I took the risk with full assumption that would be the case," Sakura returned coolly, completely unmoved by his threat as her sword went through the brutish yokai's throat.

Prince Neji growled with irritation at her obstinacy. He had never really noticed the true strength of her stubborn streak in her before.

Sakura's attention was diverted as an enemy charged her, assuming her to be easy prey. She ducked avoiding the spray of magic he sent in her direction. Her sword went cleanly through his chest, the sound of bone snapping as her sword point went through his spine and the tip came out the other side. The warrioress pulled the blade from his chest and whirled on her heel, easily taking off the head of an unaware soldier.

The prince turned his head and looked about him ignoring his trouble-making servant for the moment. His troops were easily gaining advantage over their enemies. It was obvious that General Zabuza had no contingency plan in place. He could already taste victory on his lips. A half snarl half smile curved his chiseled lips in a vicious and cruel manner as he struck down any who got near him.

Soon the prince found himself face to face with his enemy, they glared at each other several moments wordlessly. General Zabuza's eyes narrowed as caught sight of the pink haired human female with her back to the crown prince, cutting through his troops with movements like liquid quicksilver and immediately from her fighting style he realized that she was a Grasslander.

She had to be behind his failure because there could be no other way Konohagakure could have figured out his plans so quickly, he quickly concluded. With a feral growl of anger he charged past the prince using his yokai speed to get past him without trouble. If he were going to go down, he'd take the bitch down with him. He couldn't even call a proper retreat at this point, they were surrounded on all sides and it was obvious that the prince meant to wipe them out completely.

"Sakura…" Prince Neji growled loudly in warning, his inner beast roaring viciously inside of him when he realized the General's deadly intentions.

Hearing her name, Sakura turned and met the rage filled eyes of General Zabuza. She sneered and met him head on, "Bastard!"

He snarled as their blades met. The strength behind his huge sword was massive and she couldn't help but skid back several feet. General Zabuza was amazed that the thin sword of hers held up beneath the attack and that she managed to keep her footing with hardly any trouble. In a flash he was in front of her swiping a clawed hand at her midriff with full intentions to mortally wound her. She ducked aside and kicked at his knee. General Zabuza stumbled awkwardly and before he realized it, the prince had slammed into him full force, knocking the yokai male aside viciously.

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that the prince was angry. His lithe body stalked the bigger general like the deadly predator that he was, closing the gap between them. The pinkette surged forward as one of the enemy's captains tried getting at the prince from behind. She met the attacker in the middle shoving him aside with her blade as she sliced his sword arm off and disemboweling him before he hit the ground. She was glad she didn't have the heightened senses of those around her. The stench of the metallic smelling blood caused her nostrils to flare. She could only imagine the intensity for the others.

The pinkette kept those coming forward to protect the enemy general off of the prince's back as he fought a one on one battle with General Zabuza. After realizing that the elite had effectively corralled the remaining Suna troops she turned her eyes to the prince. Already General Zabuza had been driven to his knees ruthlessly. Her eyes widened when Prince Neji didn't even allow him to speak before removing him brutally of his head.

The body pitched forward hitting the ground and immediately the crown prince lifted up the dead leader's head, his silvery eyes glistening beneath the moon, the only indication of emotion was the slight quivering of his shoulders. He strode past the elite troops whom had the remaining Suna forces completely surrounded. They had long ago surrendered. He bellowed curtly, "Who is the next in command?"

Even though they were the enemy Sakura felt bad for whoever would step forward. She'd never seen the prince so volatile before. She realized he was probably angry that anyone had dared to make him look like a fool, which Zabuza would have possibly done had she not been around to inform the king of it. Probably a case of wounded pride, she mused.

Immediately a captain came forward out of the enemy guard and knelt before the prince respectfully. His frame was held firmly erect and there was no fear in his face as he dipped his head, his long black hair spilling over his shoulders. Sakura watched with trepidation as the prince threw the head of General Zabuza at the new general's feet, "Take this back to the emperor as a warning. He is to meet with my uncle by the end of this month… and discuss negotiations. If he does not show up, we will take that as a sign of war. And next time, we will not show the mercy we are showing you now by allowing your remaining soldier's to live…"

The young male took in the feral toothed scowl of the blood soaked prince and flinched visibly, "Yes… I will relay your message…"

Sakura watched as the elite walked the remaining soldiers and their wounded to the border and set guards there to assure that they were indeed leaving. The villagers were led back down into the destroyed town and the bodies of the dead were burned. Enemy and ally alike. Sakura instantly began to look around for Naruto and was relieved to see the black clad blond emerge from a group of soldiers, completely unscathed.

The young woman shuddered, for the first time inwardly glad that the Grasslands had surrendered. Sakura doubted she would have challenged him had she seen the more brutal side of him. She followed the prince in complete silence, she was also soaked in the blood of his enemies. Her cloak was tattered and shredded. They had hardly lost any of his elite. That was probably the most one-sided vicious battle she had ever witnessed or had been apart of. The zealots had been bad enough but the fact remained that they had known they were going to die and had foolishly attacked elite dragon troops was one thing. Sunagakure's army had no clue that they were coming to wipe them out was completely another.

The mounts had returned to the camp without their masters, their reigns dragging across the ground as they grazed. Her eyes picked out her mount and quickly led him back to the prince's tent, tying his reign loosely to a tree branch so the animal could freely graze as she worked to clean him up. She fetched a bucket of water and let him drink the lukewarm liquid. Removing the saddle, she brushed him out and then did the same to the prince's horse.

The prince watched wordlessly as she took care of their mounts before she even gave thought to herself. His lips pursed irony of her telltale actions. She had thrown herself headlong into danger and yet she was avoiding his wrath. He smirked darkly as he watched her complete her tasks much more slowly than she should have.

Finally Sakura turned to face him but strode passed him silently into the tent, quickly gathering fresh clothing while keeping her head down. He came in behind her and Sakura cursed inwardly at being intimidated by his presence. She was a warrior for kami's sake.

She didn't duck her head as his cold eyes met her own seemingly calm orbs, "You blatantly disregarded my orders."

The prince quirked a brow in the direction of the deceptively fragile looking woman. Usually that tone of voice and look made even his most stalwart captains give away their nervousness. He could smell the pungent odor of her anxiety overriding the usual scent of apples and vanilla that gave away her emotions but visually he couldn't tell.

"Yes I did," the female replied softly, not allowing herself to flinch at the cold lash of his words. She was a warrior, not a weakling she berated herself mentally.

The prince's eyes were cool as he assessed her. He didn't necessarily want to punish her in the usual method of lashings the way he would a disobedient captain although he was well within in his rights to do so. She had disobeyed but had done it out of a show of loyalty to him. An idea came to him and his eyes narrowed as he stated curtly, "I have decided that I would like you to attend this masquerade my family's throwing… the one that commemorates and celebrates the _defeat_ of the Grassland's Independent Tribes. And… you will wear a proper _dress_ for once…"

Sakura forgot for the moment she should be happy to be ordered to go to that dance. It would align itself with Kakashi's plans after all. But the dreaded word _dress_ echoed loudly in her ears. Her lips turned into a thin, unhappy line, "Yes of course my liege."

He lifted his head his chin turning to the side. He could hear the troops returning for the evening, "Now… let's go to the hot spring and clean up…"

"Hot spring?" her eyes widened.

"There's one not too far away from here," the prince replied coolly.

And so they gathered their clothing and she followed the prince wordlessly through the camp. Several of the soldiers who were not on watch had already bedded down for the night exhausted by the intense battle. Prince Neji ordered the guard to create an area for the townsfolk to rest that night as well. They would end up leaving part of the troops here to help them rebuild the ruined town.

Sakura was silent through all of this, her shoulders erect as the elite guard watched her follow the prince through the clearing. It was obvious they were not thinking savory thoughts. Although this time there was a little respect in their eyes having seen her in amidst the battle with the rest of them. She had the sudden longing to raise her middle finger in their direction but refrained from doing so.

Finally they arrived at the hot spring and Sakura immediately turned away the moment the prince began to disrobe. She heard him step into the water. Sakura kept her hand on the hilt of her sword, which was also in the need of a cleaning. She winced at the thought of the stained blade in the sheathe. Once it dried it was going to be a bitch to clean out, she couldn't help but grimace.

"You might as well go ahead an join me Haruno. It's not like you haven't… seen me before," the prince's arrogant voice made her twitch with embarrassment.

Her vow to break Kakashi's arm during a practice was renewed in her mind. Red-faced she choked out, "Tis not right my liege. I will wait until you are done."

The prince grinned coldly behind her back. He was well aware that she had done no such thing and knew that she had been acting out some cock-eyed plan of Kakashi's. His chest rumbled, "Don't make me get out and drag you in here Haruno."

If possible Sakura threw her hands up in the air irritably, "I really have to protest such an order liege."

"You need not worry that I will assault you. It's not like I haven't seen the female form before. Besides you hardly have the figure of a woman. I have no intention of waiting for you once I'm done. I would also prefer that you return to the tent without stinking of Suna blood," the prince grit out from behind her.

Sighing, the girl moved closer to the pool of hot water and quickly began to disrobe. The prince respectfully turned his head away from her, and in moments, she was in the water, the warmth soaking into her sore muscles.

The pinkette met the prince's eyes with a tinge of rebelliousness in them, "Satisfied?"

The prince only grinned wolfishly at her. Sakura crossed her arms doing her best to keep her eyes trained on the branches of the tree above them. Sighing when doing such a thing would get her nowhere she began to let down her braids. The pinkette decided she would not blush and give the smug bastard something to feel victorious about. She sensed he was getting back at her for something but for what she was uncertain and she wasn't about to let him win whatever it was. And so she began to scrub her entire body with the herb soap she brought with her thoroughly removing any traces of blood on her form.

Ducking her head beneath the hot water, ignoring the stinging sensations on her face she came up out of the water slicking her hair away from her face. She lifted her chin when she felt his eyes on her. Sakura tilted her head to the side but met his heated silvery gaze head on. She was a bit confused by the way his eyes were trained upon her collarbone before tracing their way down. Hadn't he just told her that he didn't think much of her figure to begin with?

Sakura felt her voice come out in a choked whisper when she inquired, "Is there something that you need assistance with my liege?"

The reply she got was a soft, hoarse snarl. That was her only warning before his hands shot out and grabbed her upper arms. His grip was firm but gentle against her slick skin. She only had the time to gasp as he pulled her flush against him. Her face flushed as she felt her puckering nipples coming in contact with his hard chest.

Before she could even form the thought in her bewildered mind to struggle he brought his head down slanted capturing her lips with his own. If he had been aggressive she probably would have fought to get out of the embrace. However the touch of his mouth on hers was nothing short of a sensual invasion of the senses. His tongue began to trace the outline of her full pink lips.

Sakura's hand went to steady herself against him, the small callused appendage went to his torso her fingernails scraping against his flesh. She felt his tongue against her teeth and instinctively she opened her mouth. One of his hands went to rest languidly against her hipbone while the other went to cradle the back of her neck as his tongue plunged into the surprisingly responsive cavern of her mouth.

The sensible side of the prince was kicking himself for playing with fire. He knew that his inner beast was attracted to the female. The prince had been too arrogant in assuming he could control the more carnal hunger of his inner beast. He had never felt that part of himself respond to any of his lovers but even now as his tongue rasped against the woman's in his arms, he could feel the beast within him rumble with desire for the female. The moment he had caught a good glimpse of her body he had reacted without thinking. It hurt his pride to realize that he had so little control over his inner beast when it decided to get serious.

His eyes widened when she partially broke the kiss and bit the corner of his mouth drawing just the tiniest amount of blood. When her small pink tongue flicked out to rasp over the red droplet, the prince suddenly broke the embrace, putting her at an arm's length. The prince would have never guessed that such a dangerously passionate nature lay hidden so deep inside the innocent young woman.

The ardent haze that lay like a blanket over her befuddled brain began to clear. Viridian eyes widened with mortification at the realization of her actions. Her mouth worked a moment, she wanted to apologize but no sound would come out. When it finally did she was appalled at the sensual almost purr-like tone that left her lips, "I'm… sorry…"

Sakura swallowed at the molten gaze she suddenly found herself pinned under. After several moments of this, unblinkingly the prince stood up out of the water and Sakura felt her entire body blush as she came face to face with _it. _It was thrust out proudly nose level with her eyes and the pinkette was completely mortified with embarrassment.

She was out of the water like a shot, quickly dressing in the clean tunic and pants waiting for her not even bothering to dry off. However it was not fast enough for the prince's sharp eyes as he got a really good visual of her body. Her skin displayed the bruises and small cuts she received in battle. His eyes went from neck to foot, the silvery orbs tracing over her small but well shaped breasts and down to the generous flare of her hips and well toned backside and thighs. His mouth went dry when his eyes caught a small flash of pink curls and he realized that the hair was the same color as the hair on her head.

Sakura didn't even bother to look back at him as she flashed back to the encampment. Before the prince returned to the tent, she was under the covers of her palette, her whole body still burning like she had a fever. What in the hell was that all about? His physique was beautiful and perfect, her mind reminded her, picture slide show and all. With a mortified groan she buried her face underneath the pillow wanting to bash her head against the floor. She didn't dare peek out as he returned and stepped passed her to his own cot. He was the prince. He was her master. He was definitely off limits to someone like her. Besides if that bout of passion was his definition of not assaulting her, she didn't want to know what his idea of assaulting was.

Pride was about the only thing that had the prince from going over to the woman's palette and resuming where they had left off. The prince finally admitted to himself that he was attracted to the young woman for some strange and unknown reason. She was hardly the type that he had usually pursued when he had felt the need of sharing his bed with a female. He also knew that the pinkette was not the _kind_ of woman who would lay with a male just for a bout of passion. She was far too honorable and innocent of men to be treated in such a manner. The prince knew that he had every right to her as she was his personal servant but that sort of brutish behavior was completely below him.

Even still with that thought in mind his inner beast raged within him and it was hours before either of them got any sleep.

-o-

**A/N:** Well that wraps up another chapter. It was fun. After a little over two months of trying to ignore/avoid her… The inner beast would be quiet no more. Thanks again. Remember review if you likey, I have two other stories going and have been updating in order of interest.


	7. Chapter 7

**"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:** You guys' oughtta know me by now. No canon for this fanfic author. Oh and if you don't like lots of blood, fighting, decapitation ect, then this _IS NOT_ the fic for you… The backspace button is in the upper left hand corner of the screen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there

**Thanks to: **(**xokatherine229-**Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it that much! **Xxcherry-vixenxx-** I'm happy you love it so much, here's next chappie. **Narugaaralover- **Well here it is. Enjoy! **Roxnroll- **Funnily enough I entertain myself a lot while writing this plot. I'm glad you like it! **Theristia-** I do my best to keep my adventures/romance entertaining. **Jiraiya's fangirl-** Heart to you too! Ease your heart, the next chapter has come! **Blackonyx83- **I will try! **Hikari Sakura chan- **Sometimes it takes a little time to get things rolling. **Silent Sinner Abella- **Darling, they're here. Just don't worry overly much about it, they will make an appearance. I promise!** Starlight-Wild Koneko- **Thank you! You're a good writer yourself! **Salenar**- I need warnings in front of my fanfictions… WARNING: STRONG FEMALE LEAD! I hate weak female leads! I'm glad you like the butt kicking as much as I do. **Minniemousemom- **Thanks as always! Enjoy! **Princessofdrama- **Update is herez! **Miss Legenza – **Alright… I won't leave you hanging… here you go! And a special thanks for adding me to a C2 **MyKyo!**)

**Chapter 7**

Sakura kept her head lowered respectfully as she traversed the halls behind her master. She was quite proud of herself for keeping a stoic demeanor around him despite what had happened at the hot spring. It was through the strict training regime of the tribes that she had gone through, as a lone woman, which had given her the strength to carry on her duty, as she should.

The prince shoved open a pair of ornate double doors, leading them into the family room. Immediately Sakura felt uncomfortable under the gazes of the royal family as the doors shut behind them. The pinkette kept her face carefully neutral as the king approached his nephew, "I've received the news. Sunagakure was involved in the end after all."

The prince's voice was curt, yet respectful as he dipped his head, "Yes. I've arranged a meeting for you and the emperor at the end of the month. We can only hope that he comes to reason and this can be settled in a reasonable manner."

The king nodded at his nephew before turning pearly-hued eyes at the pinkette standing mutely behind the younger male, "I also wish to thank you Miss Haruno for your assistance and courage in this matter."

Sakura executed a sharp polite bow, "There is no need. It was my duty."

King Hiashi had to work at keeping the corners of his lips to twitch in amusement at the woman's austere manner. To him, such an attitude in such a delicate looking woman seemed so out of place. He could never imagine his daughters behaving in such a way.

"Yes of course," the king mumbled thoughtfully.

"You are dismissed Haruno," Prince Neji ordered without turning to look at her.

She bowed once again before pivoting on her heel and leaving him. Sakura immediately went to the practice grounds to find Kakashi. There was so much she needed to discuss with him.

Sakura couldn't help the tensing in her shoulders as the whispers of the servant's followed in her wake. What was their problem? Ignoring them she shoved open the doors that led out to the training area. A soft sigh escaped her lips when there was no sign of either Kakashi or Rin anywhere. Maybe they weren't back yet from the investigation, she surmised.

Deciding to at least check at the Assassin's Guild, she quickly made her way over to the small, non-descript structure. Lifting her hand she gave a firm knock, hoping that they were back. She had less than a week until the damn masquerade and Kakashi still hadn't taught her the hand signals that she might be required to use.

The door opened revealing a curious Rin. Her soft red ears twitched as her lavender eyes crinkled into a welcoming smile, "So you're back finally… Kakashi's been worried about you kit."

"I've got something to talk to you both about," Sakura murmured softly, casting her green eyes downwards.

"Come in, come in," Rin ushered her inside cheerfully.

The pinkette's eyes widened when spotted Kakashi's black clad form. He was speaking intently to what looked to be several members of the assassin's guild. She glanced up at Rin, "It looks like I came at a bad time… I could come back later…"

The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry kit, they're wrapping up the meeting as it is."

Sakura nodded and then pointed at a seat over in the corner of the room, "I see. Well then I'll wait over there then…"

The yokai nodded at the young woman before striding over to the group of assassins. The pinkette sat on the seat, her hand clasping her chin thoughtfully. So much had happened in the last few days. Sakura was so deep in thought that when Kakashi approached she didn't even notice. She about jumped out of her skin when he flicked in her the forehead, "So…?"

Rubbing the spot with her lip furling, her eyes flicked up at the fox yokai thoughtfully, "I came here to let you know … that the prince has ordered me to attend the masquerade… so everything's going according to your plans… I think…"

"Eh…! If that's the case then why do you look so down Sakura?" the white-haired male tilted his head at her curiously.

"It's a punishment… for disobeying his orders…" Sakura sighed and then groused irritated, "He ordered me to wear a damned dress! I haven't worn one since I've been six summers. I'm so embarrassed…"

Rin peeked over her mate's shoulders, "Oh… well… of course you'd have to wear at least a formal dress," her lavender eyes widened as she took in the dull flush that painted the pinkette's cheeks, "Don't tell me you were planning to attend in your armor?"

When the girl didn't respond the woman face palmed herself in disbelief, "Ah… Sakura…" the red huffed a sigh and then asked curiously, "So what did you do… to merit such a _punishment_?"

"Uh," the pinkette rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed, "He told me not to enter the battle… but I did anyways."

Kakashi frowned beneath his black mask, "I see. I heard about what happened. It's a good thing they listened to you Sakura. They left no clues whatsoever in the village they destroyed."

If possible the young woman wilted even further, "About that Kakashi-sensei… I made a decision…"

The lanky male crouched and gazed up into his student's viridian eyes, "You've decided to quit training with me haven't you? At least for awhile…"

The young woman's eyes widened and then she chuckled softly, "Nothing gets past you sensei…"

"Well you were right about one thing kit… everything is going according to plan…" he patted her head with a gloved hand.

"Huh? What do you mean… _according to plan_?" Sakura brushed his hand aside irritably.

"At any rate, you've decided that you need to perform your duties properly… Correct? And so you've made the decision to not allow the prince to ignore you anymore and will do your best to assist him properly…" Kakashi grinned at her triumphantly beneath his mask.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura glared up into his face as the realization that he'd been manipulating her actions all along and she found she didn't quite like it, "That's just damn creepy!"

Rin placed a placating hand on the pinkette's shoulders, "It creeps me out too sometimes… even after all these years of being his mate…"

The silver haired kitsune only continued to smile to the aggravation of the two females.

Sakura sighed softly before changing the subject, "Anyways I came here to tell you, I'd still like to learn those signals you mentioned before…if you wouldn't mind…"

"Don't worry about that, I have that all taken care of," Kakashi waved a dismissive hand at her, "But if you ever want to spar … or continue a lesson here or there don't hesitate to come down to visit kit…"

Just as she was about to open her mouth to agree, a firm knock echoed through the nearly barren room. Rin strode over to answer the door. Sakura was surprised to see a royal guard standing at the entrance. The two conversed for a moment and then Rin turned her head, "Haruno, the prince is looking for you…"

"I see," rising to her feet she nodded to the two kitsune's, "Thank you both for everything. I'll take you up on that offer to spar again sometime Kakashi-sensei."

"I look forward to it," he waved at her back cheerfully as she left.

Sakura was silent as she followed the guard back into the castle. The guard led her to a formal room and then glancing down into her face, "Wait here. The prince will join you in a moment."

"Thank you," the pinkette responded formally as the guard left, the door clicking softly behind him.

Sakura found herself standing in the exact middle of the nearly empty room feeling slightly awkward. Pink eyelashes swept up as she gazed around herself. It was a sparsely furnished room. A few plush seats and a small table sat in the far corner along with a bookcase filled with select literature.

She glanced up when the prince entered the room followed closely by a cat yokai. His sharp yellow eyes were piercing as they assessed her.

The prince's gaze was shuttered as he halted next to her and glanced down into her upturned face, "I should have known you'd be at Hatake's…"

The pinkette only nodded, "Yes my liege. Is there anything that I can assist you with?"

"Once I told Aunt Kumiko that you were attending the masquerade she insisted that you receive at least a bit of dance instruction. I will return later to take you to the tailors," he waved a dismissive hand at her before leaving her standing there watching him with wide eyes.

"Hello, I am Raus. I will be your dance instructor," the cat bowed, white ears flattening against her skull.

"Uh… you really don't need to worry about such a thing. I… I won't be dancing," Sakura waved a dismissive hand at the young yokai.

"It's the master's orders. As such, I would like to know what it is that you know before starting," Raus said while running a clawed hand through her silvery tresses.

"Well… I'm a Grasslander… my knowledge is limited to tribal dances," Sakura replied softly, clasping her hands in front of her.

"A savage eh?" the yokai smirked at the young woman, "Well you'll need to take your hilt off for this Miss Haruno. Once you do so we will begin…"

"Yes ma'am," Sakura obediently unfastened the hilt and went to lay the blade down in the corner of the room.

Raus took that time to head over to a record player that Sakura hadn't noticed before and gestured for the young woman to come over. She grinned a fang toothed grin at the pinkette, "Well you look athletic enough… this shouldn't take long…"

Biting her lip, the pink haired woman did her best to listen to the yokai's verbal instructions. The cat yokai gestured for her to move in closer and then in a professional voice instructed her how to position herself. As they started to slowly move to the music, she stumbled over her own feet for the first fifteen minutes. The instructor guided her through the steps slowly and after awhile she picked up on the proper movement. This was cake compared to many of the sword katas she practiced on nearly a daily basis.

They went over a few basic waltzes, quick-steps, and a basic slow dance. Which Sakura mentally swore she would do her best to avoid all of this at the masquerade. She'd find herself a nice corner to perch and do her best to keep an eye on the prince. Even if Kakashi told her not to worry about it, there's no way that she could not.

After about half an hour the prince returned, his nearly colorless eyes assessing his servant. The two women stopped once they noticed they were being watched. The prince nodded at Raus, "You've done well. You're dismissed."

"Thank you my prince," the white haired feline bowed before taking her leave.

Sakura nodded obediently at the prince. Turning on her heel she went to her sword and quickly fastened it to her belt. She frowned at the prince, "It isn't necessary for you to go to all this trouble my liege. I can search out the tailor if that's what you desire…"

The prince gazed at her a moment silently as if contemplating something. Without a word he gestured for her to follow and she immediately began to follow him. They traversed through a labyrinth of hallways before taking a spiraling staircase down. Sakura's eyes widened thoughtfully when she found herself in a small room surrounded by colorful bolts of material. An old gray haired elf lifted his head, he nodded at the two of them, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I'll leave the rest to you. I'll summon you later," the prince's gruff voice interrupted her thoughts, "remember my orders…"

"Of course my liege," Sakura's eyes narrowed as her sarcastic tongue decided to get the better of her, "I wouldn't dare disobey…"

Prince Neji's eyes went half lidded as he surveyed her. His voice was emotionless as he said, "It's good to see that you do have some sense…"

He left her standing there standing on the bottom step. With a sigh Sakura turned to face the expectant elf, "I'm sorry. I was sent here to put in an order for a dress for myself for the masquerade."

"You don't like dresses?" The master tailor took in her stiff demeanor.

"It's not that I don't like them…" Sakura shook her head, "It's just I haven't worn one in years. I have no idea what's in style… or even what would be considered acceptable for something like this…"

"The nice thing about masquerades is that it doesn't necessarily need to be in style… you just need to decide on a style in which you'd find acceptable for yourself," the elf waved a wrinkled hand at her.

"I'm a warrior. I haven't played dress up since I was a child," Sakura folded her arms, her chin dipping as she tried to think of something.

"Well… at any rate… please call me Aldred," the elf gestured for her to come a bit closer.

Sakura drew closer, a frown still tugging at her lips while nodding at the elf politely, "My name is Sakura…"

"You're far too serious for a woman your age," Aldred's finger went to his chin thoughtfully, "And you're an attractive young thing. Even if you do dress like a man…"

"Uh… thanks," Sakura's brows knit together and then as she looked around herself at the dazzling selection of colored bolts an idea came to her. A soft smile touched her lips, "I think I might actually have an idea…"

"Oh?" Aldred's eyes sparkled at her merrily, "Do you?"

"It's… probably weird but… since it is a masquerade, I think this will be acceptable," Sakura tilted her head to the side, forefinger tapping at her lower lip, "Do you have something I could draw on…"

"Yes," the tailor pulled out a pencil and a blank piece of white paper and set them on the table.

Kneeling, Sakura took the pencil with proffered thanks before sketching out her idea. The style was way outdated. Perhaps by a hundred years or more. She murmured thoughtfully, "How about in black and amber…."

The tailor looked at the girl's rough sketch and smiled, "Austere colors for a young woman… but interesting… What would you call this piece?"

"Saber, a knight of Konoha," Sakura responded softly as she began to fill in the details.

Puffy sleeves at the shoulder, the rest of the sleeve would be tight, the neck would be high and button together. But below that it would be open revealing some skin, a little of her bosom, with a white peasant style blouse underneath with a laced ties coming to rest right below her breasts. The dress front, would end in an v, and from there beneath the skirt section would flare out to her ankles, but split open revealing white material beneath. She did her best to sketch fringe at the bottom of the skirt and also at the tips of the sleeves to give it a proper look.

The tailor grinned gamely liking the idea, "This will be interesting. Far more interesting than anything I've done for quite awhile. I think I've gotten the gist of your idea. Do you want a mask?"

She shook her head, a smirk on her face, "He never said I had to wear a stupid mask to this thing…" She knew he'd be irritated with her for it, but she really didn't care what he thought. He never ordered her to and so she was going to take advantage of that fact.

"When I'm done, I'll have this sent up to your room. I think I've got just the footwear for this… if you don't mind leaving that up to me…" The elf interjected thoughtfully.

"Yes! But please puff the sleeves some. I would like to hide a dagger if at all possible," Sakura glanced at the elf, her green eyes meeting his old silvery ones.

Aldred nodded, "I can do that. I'll have it sent up to your room when I'm finished."

"Don't you need any measurements?" Sakura queried curiously.

"Not necessary, I've been doing this so long. I can eye a person and create at will," the elf smiled at her amused at the serious look on her face.

"Well er… thank you," she replied before bowing stiffly at the elf. He waved at her absently as he began to get to work.

She met the prince half way up the stairs. He eyed her coolly before saying, "Now that you're done with that. I have a few messages I'd like delivered."

"Of course my liege," she reached out to take the documents he held in his hand while listening to his list of instructions.

After he disappeared Sakura marched up the spiral staircase, flipping through the documents a moment. With a sigh, she decidedly went to deliver all the assigned messages the prince gave her. However she took her time. By the time she finished she decided to head to the kitchen for something to eat. She grabbed a bowl of plain white rice and chicken, quickly polishing it off before heading back to retire for the night.

She froze a moment when she spotted Tenten entering her room.

She swore irritably under her breath, if that stupid woman were up to something no good, she'd gladly kick her scaly ass. The two of them had an unspoken agreement of avoiding one another if at all possible. Throwing the door open roughly, she found that the maid was laying two nicely wrapped boxes on her bed.

Tenten turned at the sound of the pinkette's footsteps. She voiced frostily, "The master tailor sent me up with your dress for the masquerade."

"He finished already," Sakura strode past the girl curiously, wondering how it turned out.

The brown haired maiden asked curiously forgoing the usual animosity between the two of them, "So what are you going to be?"

"That's a secret," Sakura glanced at the woman's face and then sighed softly, "But you can see what the tailor came up with if you want."

Tenten edged in closer as Sakura lifted the lid of the box and pulled out the dress, holding it at her neck level. The maid's eyes widened, "It's actually rather… different than I expected."

The material felt soft and comfortable between her fingers. The black and amber were the exact hues that she imagined in her head. The old elf did a damn good job.

"There's a note in the box," Tenten pointed at an attached piece of paper.

Taking out the paper, Sakura read it under her breath, "I couldn't get the sleeves to look right when I tried to give them enough room for you to slip a dagger into. So I used a little magic that should fit your needs. The sleeves will open for you if you whisper, _dilato_. This word works both ways. Thanks. This outfit was much more enjoyable to concoct than those mindless in fashion things. Aldred."

"Crazy old elf," she muttered, albeit gratefully.

"You're not going to wear a mask?" Tenten queried bemused.

"No. I would quickly find such a thing irksome," Sakura gestured with her free hand as she spoke.

Suddenly the brunette blurted while blushing, "Please let me do your hair for you…"

"What?" Sakura was taken aback by the girl's sudden request.

"I… know we have gotten off on the wrong foot… but I've got the perfect hairstyle in mind for that outfit," Tenten suddenly smiled at her.

Sakura pinned her beneath a suspicious gaze, "You're not planning to lop off my hair are you?"

"No… of course not," Tenten was appalled by the suggestion, "Besides if I wanted to do that, I would have done that while you were sleeping."

"That wouldn't be wise," Sakura sneered at the other woman, "You'd end up with a dagger in your throat…"

"Any how… I've offered to do a few of the visiting lady's hair since a few of them have already arrived… but I've been turned down by all that I've asked, as they either have their own personal maids, or my servant's rank is too low for their liking," Tenten's shoulders slumped, "And…"

"It's alright," Sakura put a hand on the dragon woman's shoulders, "You can do my hair, since I have absolutely no clue how to do formal styles. Besides… I hate snobs like that to begin with… and I highly doubt the prince would want me to attend with tribal hair…"

Tenten gave her a wobbly smile after smothering a small laugh, "Truce…?"

Sakura put out her hand and grasped the other woman's thin hand, "Truce."

Tenten accepted her the proffered appendage. They both shook hands with true smiles on their faces.

-o-

The days passed by and Sakura had only caught glimpses of the prince's retreating back. Every time she approached him he dismissed her. She chalked it down to him being busy. She knew he didn't quite trust her completely yet and so she didn't press her ground, knowing that such a thing would come with time and patience.

Before she knew it, the masquerade was upon her and she found herself putting on a dress, something she hadn't done in at least a decade.

"I think this outfit suits you very well Ms. Haruno," Tenten clucked as she backed away from the prince's personal servant.

"It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. It's comfortable. And the nice black leather military knee high boots go with it quite well," Sakura gazed thoughtfully in the body length mirror.

"Yes it's…" Tenten broke off, her mouth gaping when she watched Sakura mutter some elfish word and strap a nasty looking black ornate dagger on her arm. The pinkette whispered again and pulled the sleeve over her arm. The material completely smoothed out, deceptively skin tight, the weapon was completely concealed and unnoticeable.

"You're going armed?" Tenten choked out somewhat horrified.

"Yes… if I'm able to do so easily. So could anyone else that decided to do so…" Sakura left the rest unspoken.

"Only you Sakura, only you," Tenten shook her head as she gestured for the woman to sit on the stool so she could do her hair.

The dragon brushed out the fine strands of her hair, putting her hair up in a fairly fancy bun, she wrapped a somewhat thick braid around the bun, giving it a conservative look. To soften the harsh style, she used a matching amber, silky hair ribbon to pull it all together. After that, she rubbed a few scented herbs in her bangs, fluffing them out to also alleviate that harsh hawkish expression Sakura often wore. She even smoothed out the top of her hair with some glitter, and a little on her cheekbones.

Before Sakura could protest, Tenten touched up her eyes with emerald eye color, and a soft peach, nearly translucent color to her lips. A knock sounded at the door, indicating that her escort had arrived. The servant looked at her, "You look great. Just do me a favor and make sure to get a dance in ahead of Lady Ino Yamanaka…"  
"What does she look like?" Sakura asked curiously, "Because I will try… I suppose the prince will force me to dance with him since he made me attend those ridiculous dance lessons."

"She's a haughty young blonde dragon, about your age, with blue eyes. I heard rumors that she's going to be wearing a purple gown with gold frill, and a mask to match…" Tenten's gaze hardened visibly.

Another knock drew her to her feet, "I will honestly give it a try, but with everyone wearing a mask. If I fail you could just lop off her hair while she's sleeping."

Tenten laughed behind her hand as Sakura opened the door only to meet a brightly dressed domino wearing orange and black. Telltale spiky blond hair and glittering blue eyes gave away the person's identity immediately, "Naruto…"

"I've been sent here to be your escort Sakura," he announced good naturedly before offering her his arm.

Sakura curtsied playfully before placing a hand on his well-muscled arm, "Well thank you Captain Uzumaki… I am honored."

He grinned down at her, "No mask my lady?"

"Err… no… masks are for wusses," she grinned up at him playfully.

"Hey!" he protested laughing, "It's what you _do _at masquerades…"

They continued arm in arm down the corridors. Sakura's eyes widened as a servant opened a pair of ornate double doors for them to the major ballroom and her eyes widened. A sea of masks and colorful gowns met her bedazzled eyes. She in all her years would have never believed that, she, a simple blacksmith's daughter would have ever even witnessed something as grand as this.

A stringed quartet complete with a piano player was off to the corner playing a lovely waltz. She had absolutely no clue on how in the hell she was supposed to get the better of this Lady Ino person, if she couldn't tell who anyone was. After they descended from the stairs, several young women rushed forward to snatch Naruto's attention.

Sakura wrinkled her nose. They were like a bunch of vultures. Or stupid turkeys, the way they chattered about nonsense, she half wondered why Captain Uzumaki's brain didn't start to melt out of his ears. Making her escape she quickly traipsed her way to the table to grab a small bite to eat, or maybe a healthy glass of wine.

Several dishes of meat lay in a pool of fresh blood at one table. At the other table, lay a fancy array of platters full vegetable and fruit delicacies. So her option was either to be a total carnivore or a damned rabbit. This made sense however since more than over half of the guests were dragons and the other elf or yokai. Wrinkling her nose Sakura as she contemplated her choices she pivoted on her heel and found a nice well-shadowed pillar to lean against.

She watched with interest as the males and females flirted openly before dancing with one another. It was going to be a long night, she thought to herself irritably.

Unbeknownst to her several of the noble women were staring at her with open curiosity.

One spoke, "Look! Look at her… that's the prince's newly acquired servant from the Grasslands…"

Another replied cattily, "She's definitely got some of that androgynous charm…"

Lady Ino Yamanaka waved her fan in front of her pale and pointy face with a few rapid strokes. The women started giggling as she approached the human pinkette.

Sakura was startled as she found a very feminine blue doily dangling in front of her face, "Will you honor me with the next dance…?"

Sighing at the woman's blatant mockery as several giggles followed the woman's seemingly innocent query, "I'm sorry I'm on duty right now."

Sakura turned her head away trying to ignore the young woman. Lady Ino huffed at her, "Why should that be any concern of mine? Didn't you know I'm Lady Ino Yamanaka daughter of the first minister of Konohagakure?"

Sakura shut her eyes in exasperation, "No I didn't know…" No wonder Tenten disliked this woman.

Sakura recoiled as the woman slapped her across the face, "How dare you act as if you are better than me slave?" Her pride stung more than her cheek. Green eyes shot open to regard blue, her face a mask of practiced boredom.

"You were obviously sold out by your people as some sort of bargaining chip to the prince… just a toy for amusement… and then to be thrown away when he tires of you!" the woman half-screamed.

Sakura's face flushed deeply crimson with anger. This stupid bitch was drawing the attention of the entire room, but even so she wouldn't lower herself to her level. However even so, smacking her wouldn't satisfy Sakura, no… she wanted to deck the dragoness in the face.

A harsh voice brought them both out of their angry glaring, "Lady Yamanaka, I would ask you to refrain from assaulting… my personal servant… I didn't think the first minister would bring up his first daughter with such atrocious manners."

"My prince," Lady Ino whirled with tears in her big azure eyes, "You have it all wrong… it was she who assaulted me…"

"You would dare to lie to my face Lady Ino," The prince's emotionless voice sent shivers down the pinkette's spine, "this entire room heard your insults. I watched you assault her with my own eyes. Get out of my face before I have you escorted back to your room."

The ugly look that Lady Ino sent her way would have made most other women shake in their boots, but Sakura just met her eyes emotionlessly. _Let me meet you in a darkened hallway._ Her eyes spoke to the other woman. And instead it was Lady Ino who flinched.

"Of course my prince. My deepest apologies," The dragoness left in a flurry of skirts, followed by her entourage of girls.

After she left Sakura took that moment to study the prince. He wore as per usual unrelenting cream. His coffee colored hair was tied at the nape of his neck in a fastidious ponytail. Even with a mask on, she could tell immediately who he was. His silvery eyes glittered down at her with curiousity, "You just let her hit you…"

"My liege, her behavior was quite childish and I was not about to reciprocate such actions. Despite my status now I was a highly esteemed captain in the Grassland's army," Sakura returned a little too tartly.

Prince Neji could see she was still quite angry and it didn't help her temper any when his lips twisted into a smirk. He then finally took notice of her dress and frowned down at her, "I should have never let you pick out the design of your own dress… it's so _military._"

"My liege… I'm sorry if it is not to your taste," she replied even though she didn't look apologetic in the least.

"Where the hell is your mask?" The prince asked her, his eyes cool.

"You didn't order me to wear one," was the quick tart reply.

Silvery eyes turned to slits as he surveyed her face for several long moments. She couldn't quite get a reading on his emotions. She tensed warily beneath his regard, "Is there something you need liege?"

"Dance with me," he ordered as he extended his hand to her.

"Liege. I am but a personal servant. Surely there are young ladies that would be better suited," Sakura returned tight-lipped. After that incident in the hot spring, she really didn't want to get that close to him if she could help it.

Wordlessly he grabbed her wrist and led her to the dance floor. Sakura almost groaned out loud when the quartet began to thrum a slow waltz. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she didn't dare look at his face as his fingers found the small of her back and she found herself staring at his chest.

The feel of his touch was hot and she felt a telltale blush spread over the bridge of her nose as he smoothly led her into the steps.

"You're quite argumentative tonight Sakura," he whispered silkily.

The pinkette did her best not to flinch as his warm breath tickled her cheek. She felt her face grow hot. What in the hell was wrong with her? His touch was making her quite tingly and unfortunately she hadn't had any wine to drink tonight, so she had nothing to blame her untoward behavior on.

Just as she was about to reply a shadowy movement at the furthest corner of the room drew her eyes.

The pinkette asked thoughtfully, her voice low, "Is Kakashi-sensei here tonight?" She knew he was supposed to be, but she suddenly had a bad feeling.

The male stiffened at the inquiry. A low growl left his throat as he said, "Possibly. Why?"

"It's nothing," Sakura averted her eyes away from the prince's icy perusal.

She tried to relax in his hold and ignore the prickling sensations that were making themselves known wherever the prince's eyes touched. However Sakura didn't have much time to contemplate the implications of her emotions when a glint of silver caught her eye. Instinctively she shoved her master with all of her strength and he stumbled aside shock at her actions etched deeply in his features.

A pained cry left her lips as a dagger struck her left shoulder. Dropping to her knees she hissed as her hand went to grasp the hilt. The guests in their vicinity gasped as Sakura hissed loudly, "Bastard!"

Wordlessly she yanked the dagger from her skin, a pained grunt leaving her lips. The prince called her name but she ignored him as she staggered to her feet, the bloody dagger clattering to the ground. She whispered through clenched teeth, "_Dilato."_

There were more gasps from the guests as she wrenched the black ornate dagger waiting on her arm and broke into a run in the direction she'd spotted the shadow. That blade would have struck Prince Neji in the direct center of his back, she thought angrily leaping up onto the table disregarding the burning pain, ignoring her billowing skirt she ran with all she could.

Her eyes flickered to the side when Kakashi suddenly flickered into view at her side, "Did you see where he went?"

"Northeast corner," she replied in a hoarse voice.

Kakashi sped off with several of his trained assassins hot on his heels. She jumped off the table and staggered. Her vision blurred a moment and she cursed under her breath. That dagger must have been poisoned, she realized. The guests watched wide-eyed as Kakashi yanked down a black curtain revealing an open hidden door against the wall.

She could hear her heart hammering in her ears and her left shoulder began to go numb as she ran with what strength she had left through the hall. If she hadn't been paying attention, the prince could have been seriously injured or worse. She stumbled but relief filled her when she seen Kakashi and his men standing over a fallen person. Sakura was thankful that they got the bastard.

Sakura was doing her best to keep her breathing under control as she approached the group. She frowned when she saw that the assassin was dead. The pinkette whispered, "He committed suicide?"

The fox yokai replied without looking at her, "Seems so…"

"Asshole made me run in a dress," she muttered irritably under her breath.

Kakashi turned his head to fully look at her and his eyes widened when he seen her clasping her wounded shoulder with blood squirting through pale clenched fingers. The whole left side of her torso was a stained crimson.

He was about to berate her verbally but the crown prince himself stormed forward and beat him to it. Prince Neji grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him, "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Silvery eyes widened at the sight of the wound.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly the dagger gripped in her hand clattering to the floor, "my liege…"

Sakura's head lolled to the side as she fainted against him.

The prince hauled her limp form up into his arms ignoring the blood staining his shirtfront. The pale pallor of her face alarmed him, and the anger he felt at her for running off after being wounded melted away. He ordered curtly just as the royal guard finally arrived, "Hatake… I'll look at the results of the examination of the body later. I'm going to take Haruno to the infirmary."

"You better hurry. I think… that weapon was poisoned. Normally when a victim is wounded by poison you can smell it on their blood... but that poison is scentless... all I can smell is her blood..." Kakashi nodded his head in the direction of the girl, multi-hued eyes clouded with worry.

The prince glanced down at the girl, his nostrils flaring at the scent of her blood. He realized that Kakashi was right, there was no scent other than her blood. Could there have been a scentless poison on that dagger? With that Neji pivoted on his heel and carried the trouble making bundle in his arms to the infirmary. It stung his pride that he'd just been saved by the tiny scrap of female in his arms, yet he was grateful for her actions. If there was any question about her loyalty in his mind before, it was now firmly gone.

Captain Naruto met him half way to the infirmary his blue eyes worried, "Hatake said you were headed this way. Do you want me to take her so that you can attend to other matters?"

"The woman took a dagger for me. The least I could do is carry her to the doctor," the prince replied coolly without breaking stride.

Suddenly the girl's body began to twitch in his arms and a cold sweat dotted her temples. Urgency filled the prince and he picked up his pace the sleeves of his garment swaying as he walked. He kicked open the door to the infirmary and set her down on the bed calling impatiently for the doctor. The elf that had tended to her when she'd been wounded on the battlefield from their duel rushed forward placing his fingertips at the pulse on her neck.

His watery eyes widened with worry, "We don't have much time. Prince Hyuuga I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The prince nodded his head and said before he left, "As soon as you have news... send word immediately."

The doctor didn't seemed to hear him as he began to bustle around the room gathering herbs and various instruments. The prince sent one last look at the deathly pale features of Sakura and he grimaced as his inner beast began to stir with agitation. Shutting the door behind him he glanced up to see Naruto standing there, azure eyes wide. Prince Neji told him, "There's nothing we can do for her now. The doctor will send word when there's news."

The Captain just nodded before walking away. The prince couldn't help but flinch when he heard her pained moan from within the room. Running a hand through his hair he decided to head back to his room. There was no way that he could return to the masquerade with blood on his suit, and even still, he wasn't in the mood for such frivolty. With one last look at the door of the infirmary, ignoring the growling of his inner beast, he strode in the direction of his room trying to persuade himself that it was useless to worry over something he couldn't change.

-o-

**A/N:** Well there ya go. Anyways, for those interested in what Sakura's dress looked like, I thought about Saber's outfit from Fate/Stay Night. So if you're interested in seeing what I had in mind, just Google it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

**"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:**For those of you that mentioned you didn't get the idea of the dress I tried my best to describe (describing fashion/clothes is not my forte sadly) if you go to my author's profile you'll see a link to the pic of Saber from Fate/Stay Night at the bottom. Just imagine it in black with amber trim, hairstyle and all. As always thanks for reading! Also I had someone ask what Neji looks like in this, he looks like his _Shippūden human_ (but a bit older)self unless I describe otherwise. I figured pointed ears were overdone, so I just decided the character model should be the same as the anime except he does have clawed fingers, much like Sesshomaru's from Inuyasha. On a side note I'm honestly a bit overwhelmed by the response to this story, especially because not only is it… very AU… but also it's also a couple that is not nearly as popular as others. Thank you for your support, criticism, and kind words.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 8**

The Hyuuga prince, first heir to the throne sat in the plush mahogany chair that faced the only window of his room. The moonlight cast an eerie glow to his eyes, giving the usually pearl hued orbs a nearly lilac tint. The dragon's thoughts were drawn inwards that night. The spiral of his emotions and his deep ruminations had kept him awake into the wee hours of the night. His pride still stung and yet the more and more he contemplated and dissected the events of that evening, the more a strange, unexplainable warmth that he hadn't known that had existed in himself had invaded and created a home for itself within in the confines of the area in his chest.

Neji had long known that because of his position in life, he could never allow emotion to dictate his actions, especially if wanted to live a long, well-managed life. Not only that, but simply because he also desired to be a good ruler when the time for him to take on the mantle of leadership, which at the best of times would be overwhelming. Emotions to his mind equaled weakness. It had taken many years to subdue the more irrational and oftentimes much too emotionally sensitive inner beast within himself to a manageable level. Or at least so he had thought, until a certain pink haired woman had entered his life.

Careful planning, critical thinking, and deducing all possible outcomes had not only been drilled into him by his many, well paid tutors but also through the numerous life lessons that had occurred throughout the seemingly short duration of his existence. The pale-eyed male had always been prideful of the knowledge that he, Neji Hyuuga didn't need anyone. He didn't mind that he had no so-called friends. The prince had always believed that having trust in another person was ridiculous foolishness.

Yet, there was a human woman, laying just one wing away from his in critical condition on his behalf that had totally screwed up the seemingly unshakeable equation in his head. He had returned to his room after taking her to the ward, doing his best to quiet his unhappy inner beast that threatened to rear his head due to the circumstances. The prince had planned on retiring for much needed rest from that evening, and yet after he had stripped down and bathed, his eyes had followed the traces of blood, _her human _blood flowing down the drain of the pristine, porcelain fancy clawed foot tub, he could not relax enough to even contemplate laying in bed to sleep.

At first, he had believed that the emotion he felt was guilt but then as he had deliberated through the usual critical thought process to evaluate himself, he had realized that was not the correct emotion. In fact, what he did feel was disturbing him to say the least. He could have dealt with the attraction that his inner beast held for the pink haired, self-proclaimed human warrior. The prince had at first tried to keep her at more than an arm's length. He had fobbed her off on Hatake to keep her busy once he'd come to terms with the fact that his inner beast was more than just a little fascinated by her.

Eventually, she had come to him, demanding that he allow her to follow him out of some strange sense of duty that she held in terms to him. Out of amusement at her bold actions he had allowed it to see how it would all pan out. He had been suitably impressed by her actions in the war room that day. The quick thinking and courage on her part had not only saved his family a lot of trouble but then she had gone against his direct orders charging headlong into the battlefield the moment she believed he was in danger.

The woman had come to him out of nothing but a foolish bet, clearly not one of his better moments. He had known without a doubt at the time, that he would win. Even so, the person he had believed to be a loud-mouthed fourteen year old boy would have to serve him for life as a blatant mockery to the Grasslanders. It had evolved to something that in a state of arrogance that he had perceived through what he believed to be his superior critical thinking into the unexpected. In his wildest preconceptions the situation had arrived at a conclusion that he could not fathom.

The pink haired woman, the human from the Grassland's, a person who had been a faceless enemy just months prior had somehow garnered trust, from him. This, was saying quite a bit for a dragon like himself, who did not even trust his uncle, who Neji had oftentimes believed held a grudge against him for merely being born. Hiashi Hyuuga had failed to produce a proper male heir, and had only daughters that could only be used as bargaining chips to enforce honor amongst his alliances.

It had been no secret that his father and his uncle had held no love for one another. Every so often, he could see the mask his uncle kept so tightly over his emotions slip when he watched Neji from the corner of his eyes. The prince was no fool, he didn't even trust Kakashi Hatake, though he held respect for the man's obvious skills. His uncle could order Hatake to assassinate him, and the fox yokai would have to abide by the king's orders regardless of his emotional ties to the crown prince.

Even his father, though he remembered him only vaguely that even as a child, through his precocious nature he had perceived that his father had only thought of his son as a triumph over his twin brother. Perhaps it had been something as simple as hatred for being born the second son, Neji would never know because the man had died in a battle years ago. As far as his mother went, he couldn't recall the woman and honestly he had never truly cared to pry into the shady events surrounding his birth. Things were as they were, and since he believed that fate couldn't be changed, or tailored to one's desires, he hadn't wasted much thought on it.

Then the anomaly to all his carefully thought out equations, Sakura Haruno, had upset the tightly reigned balance that was his life. She had gone and saved his life. She had fought for him and had bled for him, without question, without regard for her own safety and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. It went against all normal common sense. From the first moment he had clashed swords with her, he realized in hindsight, that his inner beast had accepted her and had decided that she belonged to him. He was still not proud of his lapse of control at the hot spring caused by his inner beast's emotions. His inner beast stirred within him at the memory of the intimacy they had shared.

She was a woman of complexity and simplicity all in one. There had been times that he had decided that he had figured her but then she would do something that forced him to reevaluate her all over again. He had kept her for the sheer entertainment value, but somewhere along the way, her presence had become too entangled with his senses. Even during that span of months where he had tried to avoid her, send her off to deliver messages, train with Kakashi, he had always been aware of her. He'd caught his eyes following her, studying her, trying to understand that strange sense of honor she held.

His top lip furled upwards in agitation, revealing a sharp fang. But in the end she was nothing more than a mere blacksmith's daughter. A human, weak and fallible. Yet, even despite what should have been normal and easy to understand. Her complete, unshakeable devotion mystified him. He was the very person who had led an army that had conquered her nation between iron jaws. By all rights, she should loathe him, detest who he was, and plot behind his back. But not once, did he ever sense hatred aimed at him from her. She had accepted her failure, her loss in stride, with a level honor and chivalry that even some of the top warriors of his nation didn't have.

Rising to his feet, he ran a pale, clawed hand through his loose coffee hued hair. Opal eyes shut into irritated slits when he noticed that sunlight was beginning to kiss the horizon. The dragon went ahead and dressed for the day, and forgoing the usual cream-colored attire he normally wore, he followed his mood deciding to wear unrelenting black. He didn't even bother to put his hair in its usual low riding ponytail. He wasn't going to wait any longer. His inner beast wasn't going to quiet until he laid his eyes on the damn woman, dead or alive. Something within him clenched at the thought of never seeing those vibrant green eyes, or hearing her determined voice again. He relentlessly shook off the feeling.

The servants passing by sensed his dark mood and gave him a wide berth as he strode past. Once he reached the door of the infimary, despite his state of mind, good manners won out and he knocked firmly on the pine door. His sensitive ears heard the scraping of chair legs against the wooden floor followed by the sound of approaching footsteps.

The door creaked open and watery gray eyes met his emotionless visage. The elderly doctor opened the door wider and said, "I was about to send for you."

Wordlessly the prince strode past him, the heavy scent of herbs assaulting his nose. Immediately his eyes sought out the source of his thoughts and narrowed in perusal of the very still form. He squashed the relief that welled up inside him as the telltale signs of the rise and fall of her chest met his scrutiny. Neji asked without turning to look at the doctor, "Her life is out of danger?"

The medic ambled past him, while nodding his graying head, "Yes my liege. I almost lost her but it seems that fighting spirit of hers won out in the end," the doctor released an audible sigh, "but her recovery will not be an easy for one such as her…"

"Hn," the prince's eyes never left the woman's pale heart shaped face.

The doctor took this as a desire to hear the rest of the prognosis, "That poison… was meant to take down a dragon, and the dosage amount nearly stopped her heart. It was even worse because… her wound was on the left side and closer to her heart than if she had taken it in the right. It didn't help that she seemed to have exerted herself before she collapsed. I could tell by the amount of blood she lost, that she had physically pushed herself beyond what she should have and forced the tainted blood to move through her system faster…"

Neji finally asked, "Will she recover?"

The doctor seemed to mull over this a moment before responding sagely, "I believe that it's quite possible for her to recover fully. However for her to be able to heal properly, she has to allow her wound enough time to mend itself. She can't be allowed to agitate the injury by moving her left arm much. The wound was thankfully only three to four inches deep and I was able to stitch it back up and stave off the internal bleeding. Fortunately the blade didn't hit anything vital, nor did it crack bone, which is a blessing in itself. I was able to neutralize the poison before it did irreparable damage to the nerves in that region. I know she loves that sword of hers but she shouldn't do anything extraneous for at least three months. With her being human, it's going to take her a lot longer time to heal then it would you or I."

"I understand," the prince tried not to grimace. Keeping her obedient and out of trouble for that amount of time was going to be quite bothersome at best.

"I'm sorry to request this of you my liege… but would you mind staying with her for a little while? The other doctor that is contracted by the royal family is not around today to take over. I need to make my morning rounds and…" the doctor's cheeks were flushed as if he was shocked by his own audacity of asking the stern prince to do such a mundane thing.

The prince's lips firmed a moment but he quickly conceded to the doctor's unprecedented request, his voice cool and clipped, "I will stay with her. Just be swift."

The doctor's pinched features smoothed out with relief, "Forgive me… but thank you liege. I assure you that you will not have to wait long."

The Hyuuga waved a dismissive hand at the bustling doctor watching with bemusement as the door clipped shut behind him. Turning his attention back to the unconscious woman, he quickly closed in the distance between them in a few short strides. Sharp eyes roamed over her neatly bandaged shoulder and the sling that encased her arm. After a moment's hesitation, his hand reached out, and callused, war-hardened fingertips traced an achingly slow path over the surprisingly soft and tender skin of her cheek while assuring to be cautious with his claws so that they didn't damage the delicate epidermis.

The appendage roamed down the side of her chin and onto her neck pausing for a breath of a second. Then ever so slightly, he touched the black edge seal he'd given her. She stirred slightly and he felt his inner beast purr with contentment. A muscle jumped in his jaw when he realized what he was doing and slowly, reluctantly he withdrew his touch. With an audible sigh, he sat in a simple wooden chair situated next to her bed.

For a while he watched the soothing rise and fall of her chest. With his inner beast finally thrumming with contentment he relaxed and before he knew it he was asleep. The soothing scent of apples and vanilla intertwined with the aroma of the medicinal herbs followed him into his dreamless slumber.

-o-

Pain was the first thing her hazy mind was aware of. Her vision swam as her eyes slowly fluttered open. It was several moments before she was able to focus on the white ceiling above her. Ever so slowly she turned her head to the side to get a reading on her bearings. She was shocked to see the prince asleep in a chair next to her bed. What was he doing in her room? She thought to herself confused. For a moment, she studied him openly while listening to the soft hum of his breathing.

As memory began to trickle back to her, she realized that she wasn't in her room, but in the infirmary. She remembered the masquerade, dancing with the prince, and being struck in the shoulder with a dagger. She glanced at her bandaged arm and winced at the sight. The wound must have been worse than she first thought.

Turning her face back towards the direction of the prince. Concern for his comfort filled her when she noticed that his head was veering off into an odd angle. Surely he couldn't be comfortable like that. Pulling her right arm out from under the blankets she reached out to touch his knee in an attempt to wake him. When her fingers missed his black-clad knee by mere inches she decided it would probably be wiser to use her voice. She croaked out weakly, "My liege…"

Immediately his eyes snapped open and focused on her after glancing quickly at the clock. She was grateful for his acute hearing because she didn't think she could speak much louder than she had the first time. His head cocked to the side as he surveyed her more intently than she'd ever seen him do; his expression was shuttered as his intense gaze bore into hers with far more intensity than she found comfortable.

Sakura opened her mouth to break the silence, saying the first thing that came to mind, her tone was hoarse at best, "I apologize for all the trouble I must have caused you, my liege"

Her eyes widened with confusion when he stood to his feet to glower down at her. Swallowing hard beneath the hard disapproving look he was giving her, she wished she could shrink further down into her blankets. Warrior she may be, but she understood that she was as helpless as a newborn kitten at the moment, and having a dragon glaring down at a person with slit, almost cat-like pupils was unnerving to say the least. She wanted to apologize again for whatever it was that she did, but she had the uncanny feeling that it would only serve to anger him further. Sakura followed her instincts and clamped her mouth shut, and did her best to meet his gaze head on.

His words were clipped as he asked her in a deceptively emotionless voice, "Please enlighten me to as why you believe that you need to apologize to me?"

Biting on her lip nervously she contemplated her answer, ever so tempted to avert her eyes from his, "That… I should have been quicker. I… reacted on instinct and caused…"

The prince interrupted her tersely, "You saved my life Haruno…"

Sakura's eyes widened shocked that he admitted such a thing out loud, "But… that's my…"

"Your what?" the Hyuuga male tilted his head to the side, his fangs glinting in the brightly lit room.

"It was my responsibility. I made an oath to serve you did I not?" she replied softly, hardly able to stifle the yawn threatening to spill from her lips. The last was a statement more than a question but she posed it as the latter.

She watched him curiously, noting that her vision was beginning to grow hazy as exhaustion was starting to take over. His jaw had firmed and it was obvious to her that he wasn't going to respond to her comment. Her green eyes traced the tense line in his shoulders and she felt something inside of her desiring to soothe him.

"My liege… to you... um..." she paused a moment and then, "How would _you _define 'serve'?" she queried softly.

His opal-hued eyes snapped down to her face once more, his jaw worked a moment before he replied, "It is merely to follow the instruction of one's master…" the dry look he sent in her direction put her in no doubt that he was recalling the instances of her disobedience.

"That's only partially correct," her lips tugged upwards into a weak smile as she struggled to stay awake long enough to prove her point, "I understand that you know little about the Grassland culture but to my people… we believe that to serve is not merely following the instructions of one's master. It goes far deeper than that…"

His lips thinned but he didn't admonish her for correcting him. He would humor her if only to gain some sort of understanding about the way her mysterious human brain worked.

"My liege, to serve is not only to work at becoming one of reliance and trust but … it is to give one's self fully in any way that one can to the one that you serve. Otherwise it becomes nothing but a hollow endeavor. It is a position of honor in many respects…" her eyes shut half way as she continued to struggle with the sleepiness threatening to pull her under, "Why do you think the tribal leaders tried to talk you out of the blood oath you made to me once you won the duel? It was more than because they just … wanted to take me as a wife as you so put it… In my people's eyes, the moment I lost was the moment I became apart of you, for the lack of a better description. That is why… I had explained to you that first night, that I served you and you alone. My fealty, my life is yours until I take my last breath. I soon realized that you believed that it had merely been a game, possibly simply amusement to you. But to my people it is not so… you by your own oath before my nation's leaders, made a life bond…"

The prince was stunned by the time she finished speaking. He watched as her pink eyelashes fanned out against her cheeks and Neji realized that she was fighting sleep just to tell him all this. He watched as her breathing began to deepen into that of slumber. He sat down in the chair and ran his hands through his hair over his scalp with agitation. The puzzle that was Sakura Haruno was beginning to click into place. Her actions, the strange honorable notions that he hadn't quite understood now made perfect sense.

The reason behind her disobedience in the battle with General Zabuza and her actions yesterday evening was now all clarified. It was as if a shutter had been opened in front of his eyes, allowing him to see the whole picture. The blood oath that he had made with her on the battlefield that day had been as binding if not more than marriage in the eyes of her people. Her courage was truly something to be reckoned with, he conceded in the safe recesses of his mind. She had not only challenged a dragon to a duel, but she had agreed to serve for life tied to a blood oath if she lost, a truly hefty price to pay.

Even still, it didn't explain why she could so easily draw forth emotion in him. He had been quick to anger that day on the battlefield, something he never succumbed to in front of enemies. She had drawn passion from his inner beast. She had brought his humor to surface, something that many believed he was incapable of. Though it was obvious she had never intended to do so in the first place. In the end, she had caused him to not only be shocked by her explanation but he felt a small sense of humility burn in him as well.

With some of his more pressing questions answered more just took their place. Groaning out loud he drew a hand over his face. His lips firmed, blood oath or not, he wasn't going to hide behind a female for protection. It was beneath his dignity to do so. His inner beast demanded that he protected what was _his. _The streak of possessiveness that coursed through him as his eyes drifted back to her was too strong to be denied. His lips firmed, perhaps it wasn't just the locked away emotions of his inner beast. Immediately he squashed the thought as soon as it surfaced ruthlessly. Neji wasn't ready to deal with the implications of accepting that thought.

His head swerved as the door behind him opened with a sharp click, with the stately old doctor stepping into the room, his visage tired and wan. The elf immediately started to explain, "I apologize for leaving you here for so long… I had returned to check up on her earlier and relieve you… but you were so sound asleep that I didn't wish to disturb your rest."

The prince merely nodded coolly, "Do not concern yourself…What's done is done…" pausing for a moment, he continued on an after thought, "Once she is ready to be moved back to her room… send word to me. I'll make certain that her room is prepared…" For some reason he didn't bother to mention that she had woke up for a bit just minutes prior to the medic's arrival.

"Of course my prince," the doctor dipped his head respectfully. By the time he lifted his head, the prince was already gone, the corners of the dragon's whirling black cloak a blur as he exited.

The doctor shook his head, grumbling about dragons in general before turning to check on his patient.

-o-

**A/N: **I hope you all liked this chapter. Lots of thinking and talking. Hopefully it wasn't too boring, but a bit insightful and interesting. A note on the inner beast. So it's not too confusing, I want you to understand, that the beast is not actually a seperate entity, or persona of himself but rather, it is not only the manifestation of his bestial side but also of his true emotions whether he wants to accept the truth or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:** So many questions you guys and gals. Just sit and enjoy the ride, my secrets I will not spill until due time. However, I will answer one question because I love you all, no the Inner Beast is not like Inner Sakura, in a sense it's similar but not much… he is the bestial part of Neji and can actually physically manifest, but they are one in the same, Neji is a dragon after all… So to my faithful readers, another chapter for your entertainment. Please enjoy with my regards

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 9:**

Sakura, despite her servant's status couldn't help but glare at her master with barely concealed vexation, "I absolutely refuse. You may punish me, flog me if you wish… but I will not relinquish my right to carry my sword upon my person. It is my birthright."

Much could be said for the pinkette's stubborn, and possibly foolish bravery. She didn't flinch when the prince growled at her with menacing annoyance, "You try my patience woman! It's only been two weeks…"

"I will not unsheathe it. I did understand the doctor's instructions my liege. I have no desire to handicap myself further," she lifted her chin mulishly, the flashing of her green eyes challenging him to contest the argument further.

The desire to shake sense into the foolhardy woman in front of him was growing stronger by the second. He could see by that tenacious tilt of her face and that glint in those expressive emerald eyes of hers that she meant every word of what she said. If he wanted to enforce his orders, he would have to do so physically, which he was loathed to do because of her condition. Manhandling an injured woman, servant or not, was completely below him and he would not succumb to the temptation.

Prince Neji grit his teeth, trying to control his temper. He knew that he would have to make an allowance and let her win this small battle to win the war, though he was loathed to even do that much. He had long ago realized that her sword was much more than a weapon to her and no matter how much he argued with her, it would lead them in nothing but circles. His lips thinned as he very slowly dipped his head in consent, "I will allow it on a few conditions. If you cannot meet them… then I _will _confiscate your sword until you are released completely from your weekly checkups and the doctor sanctions you a free bill of health."

Sakura was wise enough to keep the victory from her face, "Of course my liege, whatever you desire."

Opal-hued eyes narrowed and his lip furled. She dared to mock him. He tilted his head to the side, and pinned her beneath a piercing, stern gaze. The prince didn't let up on the assault until he saw her take a nervous step back. Draconic satisfaction coursed through him at the sign of submission, "You _will _not visit the practice grounds under any condition because I do not trust you to _resist_ temptation," he watched as she opened her mouth to protest but he sharpened his gaze and he had to quell the desire to smirk when she clamped her mouth shut, "And you will also allow Tenten to assist you in the morning, to dress and whatever else that you may need."

"But… I would like to be able to visit Kakashi-sensei and Rin," Sakura gnawed on her bottom lip anxiously reminding him of a recalcitrant child. She understood that the healing period would be a torturously long one and since she hadn't bothered to form links with any of the other servants than Tenten, which at the moment was tenuous at best, she believed that she would go out of her mind with the lack of something to do.

His lip unturned into what she could only describe as a half-smile and a partial snarl, "I have already informed them that you are not to be allowed within ten feet of that vicinity. They will visit you when they have the _time. _If you must speak to them for any reason, Tenten will carry a message for you. I warn you… do not try my patience with disobedience, for I have none. I will _not _be lenient on this."

Sakura's mouth curled with displeasure at his overbearing manner. Then an impish smile curved her full pink lips when something occurred to her irritated brain. The young woman's visage relaxed. Her voice was smooth with a mock obedience that set his teeth on edge, "But of course my liege, whatever you _desire_. I shall be accompanying you any how, shall I not?" If her master wouldn't permit her free movement, then she would follow him just as she did after the battle at the border.

At first he couldn't keep the incredulous look from surfacing on his aristocratic features at her blatantly disrespectful behavior. If she wanted to play mind games with him, then he would humor her if only to keep her out of trouble. It was after all he game he The prince tilted his head to the side as he looked down his aristocratic nose at her in a maddeningly superior manner while arching a regal brow, "That goes without question Haruno. As it is, I am due to attend a meeting with the council."

Sakura frowned as he pivoted on his heel only to stride away and after a few moments of contemplation she caught up to him, following him with a thin veneer of willing obedience. She was half tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but admonished herself internally for indulging in such child like behavior. She was a Grassland warrior dammit. She would bear this wound with pride.

Lifting her head, she tilted her chin, and for the first time since her having come to Konoha, she met the servants who passed by her with an unwavering stare. Nervously she started to gnaw on her lower lip, bruising the delicate appendage. Even though she had gotten into the habit of accompanying him in the past few weeks, he had never allowed her to sit in on meetings other than the one she had attended in the war room.

The myriad of expressions on the council members faces significantly varied. Some were glaring at her with out right disapproval, others nodded respectfully to her as she passed by, well aware of what had transpired at the masquerade their eyes noting her left arm in the white sling, and just as many were unreadable. Sakura didn't allow her chin to drop feeling self-conscious with all the attention directed at her nor did she let any of the emotion she felt show on her face. Prince Neji took a seat near the head of the table, next to his uncle, King Hiashi.

There was nowhere for her to sit, so she just positioned herself against the wall and stood behind her master. Sakura's eyes slipped to the side as a dark haired male with the blackest eyes she'd ever seen stepped in beside her dressed in unrelenting obsidian. He positioned himself behind the king. He too, was armed with a sword at his side, she quickly noted. He wore his hair much like her master, in a low ponytail but it looked like he was almost a good head taller. He was built like a warrior, she mused, all sinewy muscle and coiled strength and not in the least bit bulky. Then Sakura turned her head away and lowered her eyes when those frigid obsidian marbles caught her staring at him. She mentally berated herself for being so obvious; it was her shoulder that had been struck, not her head.

They were so cold, she thought to herself, doing her best to suppress a shiver when he took more than a few moments to glance away. She'd spent too much time on the battlefield not to know the signs of those cold as ice eyes and seemingly emotionless visage meant. Those eyes had seen much death. Sakura had a few men in her division that had eyes like him, however they hadn't had icy aura the dragon standing a body's length away from her had. The merciless edge he exuded was making her feel a bit edgy and it made her fingers itch for the hilt of her sword. Out of the corner of her eyes she caught the amused upwards tilt of the left side of his lips and Sakura knew that he realized his presence was affecting her and was amused by it. Her hackles rose, damn dragons, she thought sourly.

The pink haired woman stiffened and lifted her chin, focusing her eyes on a painted portrait at the other end of the hall, deciding it would be best to just ignore him. She tuned her senses to the direction of the council and listened to voices as they continued to swell. It seemed they were waiting for the last few members to join before beginning. Sakura was bit startled when the dragon next to her spoke in a low baritone, "Foolish woman. You should not be here. It is obvious that you still require rest."

Bristling under the scathing tone he directed at her, she replied tersely, "I do not _believe_ that is any of your business."

At her rude response he turned the full power of his gaze on her and she refused to allow herself to flinch. Tilting her head to the she met his eyes and held it without recoiling. She almost felt like a bug pinned beneath a looking glass. It was as if he were dissecting her bit by bit. His eyes flickered with an emotion that was too quick to catch. He shocked her by introducing himself in a coldly polite tone, "Itachi Uchiha. King's Champion."

Recovering from her surprise quickly, she replied swiftly when she heard no mockery in his tone, "Sakura Ha…"

He interrupted her briskly, "Yes. I know who you are," his eyes settled on her sling and the cool edge of his voice softened slightly, "I meant no insult. These meetings _can_ be long."

Sakura's visage softened. She realized that even though he was just as arrogant as the other male dragons, he was paying her a respect for even bothering to voice concern. The pinkette felt a little honored despite herself, considering his high and prestigious rank in the Konoha military. She smiled replying with an acknowledging nod, "Thank you."

The pinkette's smile widened when she realized that she had taken him aback with the simple words of appreciation. It was obvious he hadn't expected the concession from her and whatever opinions he had come to conclusion just moments before had just been revised. His face smoothed into the well-practiced emotionless mask and she marveled at the ease of his ability to do so. Sakura tilted her head to the side waiting patiently for him to respond. When he opened his mouth to speak. The loud echo of the gavel hitting against the sound block interrupted him, calling the meeting to order.

Sakura's eyes darted forward as the scraping sound of chair legs against the hard wood floor drowned out everything else for a few seconds. In a swish of robes everyone was seated and silent. At first, she tried to listen to the proceedings intently as they went over import and trade but her mind soon began to wander. The price of potatoes and venison were not enough to hold her attention for long.

Her lips smoothed into a frown, it seemed like the men liked to fight over each topic like dogs over a leftover bone. Every so often she would sneak a glance at the dark eyed male at her side and every time he would meet her eyes. She couldn't help the embarrassed telltale flush that would stain her cheeks each time, so she gave up that endeavor quickly.

So she began to mentally entertain herself. Sakura's brain began to go over the various katas that she knew. When she exhausted the sword katas three times in order over from simple to difficult, she began to think about taijutsu stances, attacks and counterattacks. However her attention was jilted from what she considered a satisfying vein of thought as one of the council members near the head of the table said, "Emperor Gaara will be here in three days. We have begun the necessary preparations."

Sakura had forgotten all about that and she began to gnaw on her lower lip. She wondered if she'd get a chance glimpse of the infamous, temperamental ruler. He would be the one ruling the Grassland's if the dragons hadn't gotten to it first. The Tanuki yokai was well known, even in the nation of her people for his uncompromising and cruel temper. She wondered what types of preparations were being made military wise. This sent her brain off on another tangent and unbeknownst to her, the Uchiha next to her, was more than just a little amused by the glazed look in her eyes.

Fatigue began to eat at her bones from standing still for so long. Shifting her weight back and forth, she finally gave in and leaned against the wall. She wondered how many hours they'd been in session. Green eyes looked around for a clock but found none and resigned herself to her fate. This was almost as boring as laying in bed, trying to force herself to sleep. Sakura had never done very well with the concept of bed rest.

When it finally finished and the gavel hit to indicate that it was adjourned Sakura had never thought she heard a more glorious sound in her life. The Uchiha turned his head and said to her coolly, "You held up far better than I thought you would. _Interesting_."

Sakura surprised him with a soft laugh unaware of the narrowed pearl-hued eyes watching her, "Yes well… I was never more entertained by mental kata exercises in my life…"

The only visible sign of amusement from the dark male across from her was a twitch of the lips. If she'd blinked she would have missed it. Sakura glanced up a bit startled when a warm hand fell on her right shoulder. Her lips parted slightly waiting for the prince to speak however he wasn't looking at her but at the Uchiha male across from her.

She frowned glancing back and forth at the two stern faced males and she could almost swear that some sort of silent communication passed between them. The clawed fingertips on her shoulder clenched and she flinched slightly when the tips pierced through her clothing and scratched at her skin.

Clearing her throat, she murmured respectfully, "My liege…?"

Narrowed nearly colorless eyes darted down to inspect her heart shaped face. She licked her lips nervously and watched with innocent curiosity as his eyes darkened with intense emotion that made her feel slightly nervous for a reason. She broke the silence, "Forgive me, but I am more tired that I thought I'd be…"

The clawed hand that had almost been kneading into her shoulder like an agitated cat stopped. He must have realized what he was doing because he slowly released her. The Uchiha watched this interaction for a few moments, those calculating icy marbles missing nothing.

The room was empty now, and the king had made his exit. The Uchiha started to walk away, he murmured low enough for Neji's to sensitive ears to catch, but not loud enough for Sakura, "_Interesting_…" The softly spoken taunt caused the Hyuuga prince to stiffen.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, studying her master. She'd never seen him so distracted before. She surprised him by placing a concerned hand on a lower arm, "Liege?"

Finally with the Uchiha gone, his full attention now on the woman watching him expectantly, "Go rest Haruno. I don't want to see your face until tomorrow."

A bit taken aback by his curt manner she removed her hand before nodding, wondering what had him so moody. The meeting must have irritated him, she thought. Nodding at him, "Yes. Thank you."

As she strode away the prince's sharp eyes caught the slouch of her shoulders. Once she was gone, he ran an agitated clawed hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he had just warned Itachi Uchiha away from Sakura. The possessiveness that coursed through his veins like a hot fire poker when he seen her smiling so cheerfully at the other male had caused an ugly emotion he wasn't acquainted with to blind him. And he had acted without thinking.

With a low, and frustrated guttural growl he walked out of the room. He shoved down the sensation of satisfaction that his inner beast was basking in ruthlessly. With effort he shoved his wayward thoughts from his mind and instead focused on his next set of duties.

-o-

Sakura had gone to bed right after the meeting, too exhausted to do anything else and was surprised at herself for how long she slept when she saw the early morning light peeking in through the window. Rising she ignored the prince's orders and dressed for the day. She made a mental note to go and thank the master tailor when she had the chance.

He had crafted her several sets of tunics and pants made out of some of the most comfortable material she'd ever worn. Thankfully he had installed a zipper on the left side of the tunics, which zipped the material from waist to nearly her armpit. It had taken her a little time to get used to the jewel toned materials he used and wearing the top with the left arm sleeveless while the right extended down to her wrist for propriety.

She had been relieved to realize that she didn't have to try and struggle her left arm into the clothing. It also aided in making her just a little more independent which was always a plus in her book. Today she dressed in the sapphire tunic with a pair of her pearl gray loose fitting pants. It took her a little longer to get her sword belt on than usual but she managed to get it on properly before clipping the scabbard to the beaten up brown leather.

Sakura didn't bother to put her hair up today, she just brushed the nearly waist length tresses and let it fall in a swathe down her back. Looking in the mirror she frowned at her reflection. She was going to have to cut it, she mused, it was growing too long and would become a hindrance.

Knowing she would catch flack for not waiting for Tenten who would most certainly rat her out, she didn't care. Sakura doubted Prince Neji would take her sword away just for that. She decided to visit the doctor and get her weekly checkup over with. If she told the prince she'd gone to see the medic, he probably wouldn't get wound up.

Knocking softly on the door of the infirmary she soon found herself being ushered into the small office. Hopping up onto the exam table she waited patiently as he unwound some of her bandages to look at the wound. He smiled at her, "It's healing well," pausing he frowned then, "But… I'm afraid you will scar even with the stitches and the herbs."

Sakura waved her free hand at him, "I do not worry about such things. I just want to heal as quickly as possible."

He eyed her sword, his lips pursing obviously displeased by the sight of it, "You aren't… trying to wield that are you?"

"No. I just like having it on me. It was a memento from my father," she replied softly.

"See that you don't. You do not want to over tax those muscles. Otherwise you could end up with permanent damage," he lectured the young woman sternly.

"I understand," Sakura nodded humoring him. This wasn't the first warning he'd given her, and she doubted it would be the last over the course of the next three or four months.

The warrior was relieved when he'd finished with his examination. She was out of the room like a shot. Stomach rumbling she headed straight for the kitchens and grabbed her customary morning rice ball, but deciding to indulge she grabbed the one that had the sugarplum. Eating as she walked, she paused slightly as she passed the entrance to the training grounds. The temptation to disobey was strong. She settled with sending a longing look in its direction. She'd wanted to talk to Kakashi-sensei or Rin, but she'd hadn't seen either of them after her injury. She wouldn't be so pathetic as to request they visit; she was an adult, not a child. She knew they had to be busy especially after the assassination attempt.

Sakura could only hope they would eventually catch the bastard behind it. After much deliberation, she ended up in the library. Nosing through the shelves she found an interesting book about a knight and a prince. Sitting in a plush chair in the corner, by a bright window she indulged in a tale of epic fantasy. She'd just gotten to the part where the knight was slashed by the claws of a demon crow, losing his life not only to protect the one he'd pledged allegiance to but also to protect someone he considered his best friend.

It hit a chord with the young woman and she glanced up irritated when a familiar masculine voice interrupted her, "You … were to allow Tenten to assist you…"

Lifting green eyes, she frowned at him irritated responding flippantly, "I didn't feel like waiting…" she hastily added when his expression became foreboding, "I went to see the doctor first thing."

Without bothering to wait for his response her eyes fastened themselves to the written word wanting to at least finish that chapter before she followed him for the day. His voice held the signs of temper as he grabbed the book from her and snapped it shut ignoring her scowl, "Do not try my patience… I conceded to let you have the sword on your person, with certain conditions."

Sakura recognized that look on his face and her shoulders drooped in defeat, "I understand my liege. I won't do it again…"

After her concession, he only nodded before glancing at the title of the book in his hand. His lips twisted with amusement, "Somehow… I'm not surprised that you picked such a book. Although I never would have believed you would read something as ridiculous as a fairytale."

Huffing she crossed her arms, annoyed by his baiting, "If I cannot exercise my muscle, I will exercise my brain."

Rising to her feet, ignoring the chuckle that escaped his lips, she took the book from him and went to return it to the shelf. His voice stopped her, "Finish your book. I won't be needing your assistance today."

"B… but," She tried to argue. She wasn't weak; she could at least fulfill some of her duties.

His glare returned, "You are in quite the argumentative mood today Haruno…" the prince closed the gap between them and stared down into her startled face, his left arm shooting past her head to lean on the bookshelf.

Glancing up, her small pink tongue wetted her lower lip nervously. The book dropped from her right hand and hit the floor as his right hand gently grasped the back of her neck and before her brain could register what his intentions were, he dipped his head securing her lips to his. He seemed to take the moment to savor her taste and just as quickly he pulled back, his eyes taking in the woman's glazed expression, "Do as you're told woman."

Sakura watched dumbstruck as he exited, his clean sandalwood and deeply masculine musky scent lingering. She reflexively licked her lips, her pupils dilating with residual passion, the pink appendage tingling with his flavor. With a shaky hand she picked up the almost forgotten book. Sakura returned to the seat, her brain whirling in circles. She'd try to deny her attraction to him and had thought she moved on after the embarrassing event at the hot spring, but it seemed she had done no such thing, if her pounding heart were any indication.

The pinkette knew she was nothing but a personal servant bound by a blood oath. But she couldn't allow him to continue to do this to her, touch her, kiss her, evoke these foreign emotions in her. It wasn't that she wanted to deny her feelings, but common sense told her, that if she continued down this path, her heart could develop emotions that would come with a heavy cost to her.

In the end, the only person that would pay a hefty price would be her. She'd have to watch him get married to whomever his family chose for him, and then her duty would call on her to eventually protect not only his mate, but also the children that he'd have. Sakura was relatively innocent where such things were concerned, but she wasn't stupid nor blind. Her instincts told her where it could lead and she knew it was the truth. Sakura didn't want to pay the price of that sort of heartache.

Unseeing green eyes fastened to the whitewashed walls, as her mind rolled through the thoughts. Soon she came to the decision that in the future, she just wouldn't allow for such a situation to evolve. She may be his servant, but she could not permit herself to be distracted by such emotions. Finally, she came to peace with her resolve, but it was with trembling fingers she picked up the book to finish the heartrending tale.

-o-

**A/N:** All right, people I just want to make it clear. It may have seemed like I was doing a bit of Ita/Sak but I was not, nor will I ever in this fic. Itachi, is the king's champion. He would be expected to do what Sakura did in the assassin attempt in his line of work, because he is the king's armor bearer/champion. One of the highest ranks that one could achieve in this military. Sakura is nothing but a bound servant. In many of the servant's and nobles eyes she is not considered much more than a servant/slave and nothing but the prince's entertainment. Her honorable actions drew respect from him and in the way of honor between warriors, he chose to honor her in a roundabout way.


	10. Chapter 10

**"There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:** Another chapter for your viewing pleasure. Thanks as always, review if you can, I love hearing from you guys and gals. Some of your guesses and questions crack me up, make me smile ect. Love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 10**

With the trained eyes of a captain she couldn't help but notice the rising tension in the royal guard since the announcement of the emperor's arrival. The prince hadn't allowed her to accompany him for the past few days and she assumed it possibly had something to do with preparation for the treaty, which she understood, it just didn't make her feel any less bored. Grabbing a couple slices of bread and white country cheese. The farm cheese had a slightly bitter flavor, but a delicate creaminess that she found she enjoyed.

Slapping the food together into a sloppy sandwich she exited the kitchens ignoring the curious sets of eyes that always followed her. After three days of being in the library she was ready to do some exploring. She'd only been in two wings of the castle since she'd first come. Sakura never had a reason to explore and had by no means ever had the time to be curious because Kakashi-sensei had always kept her so busy.

Polishing off the last of her sandwich, she slowly traversed the halls almost lazily. Sakura's sharp green eyes edged along the gray walls roaming over the décor. Banners of blue with a gold dragon's claw in the center dotted the walls along with regally framed portraits of what Sakura supposed was the family's ancestors. She lifted her chin when she began to hear the sound of music being played.

The sound lured her deeper into the recesses of the castle. Tilting her head to the side curiously she ambled over to an open door where the sound seemed to be coming from. Peeking into the room her eyes widened. The exterior of the room was filled with various instruments many of which she didn't know the name for. In the far corner, Hinabi was standing next to Hinata who was seated at a harpsichord. Hanabi held a violin perched beneath her chin, but she was not playing, instead she was watching her sister avidly.

Sakura stepped into the open door but didn't cross over the threshold; she listened to the music coming from the beautifully crafted instrument. Green eyes fastened onto the propped lid of the mahogany harpsichord studying the muted painting of flowers and vines while listening to the vibrato of the plucked strings. As Sakura listened, she was struck by how bold the piece of music was.

Hinata had always been quiet and reserved whenever Sakura had noticed her. The eldest princess was silent as others spoke, always watching everyone with those huge emotion-filled opal hued eyes of hers. The pinkette was amazed by the masterful way the young woman played. She could nearly taste the emotion in the resonance of the music. When the piece finished, Sakura clapped drawing the attention of the two young dragons.

Hinabi turned, her eyes narrowing when she saw it was only Neji's human servant. The girl said caustically, her lip curling into a sneer "Don't you have a errand to run? Cousin is too soft on you…"

Sakura only raised a pink brow in response, not realizing how Neji-like her expression looked. She didn't see a reason to reply to such a cheeky greeting.

Hinata admonished her scowling sister, "You shouldn't be so rude…" her pale cheeks held twin colors of red, somewhat embarrassed by the attention now focused on her from the strange human, "She injured herself… and…"

"You're too soft sister… she's only a servant," princess Hinabi waved her hand dismissively, the sneering twist to her lips deepening.

Princess Hinata frowned and then said a little more loudly this time, "If you want to stay Miss Haruno. I don't mind…"

Sakura's lips twitched with amusement when the younger raven-haired girl shot a dark look at her before moving to sweep out of the room her instrument in hand, "I don't have time to dally with servants. I will come to practice with you later sister…"

The pinkette caught the younger girl's gaze and held it unflinchingly. She refused to relent and ignore such rude behavior. Hinabi's eyes met hers, and after a few moments of staring into the warrior woman's eyes, the dragon blinked and had to look away from the intensity glaring right back at her. Angry crimson stained the girl's pale cheeks when the servant didn't step aside and she was forced to go around the unmoving servant.

After the girl was gone, Sakura strode over to the harpsichord her viridian eyes brightening as she smiled at Princess Hinata, "I'm sorry if I disturbed you… I'm rather… bored…" she sent a glance at her sling.

Princess Hinata kneaded her fingers together nervously a few moments before apologizing, "I'm sorry about my younger sister's behavior… she…"

Sakura raised a placating hand to, "You should not apologize for the actions of others, blood kin or not," and then grinned at her one more, "You're very good at this instrument. I could hear it all the way down the hall…"

"Oh my," Princess Hinata started to nervously wring her hands and began to apologize in a round about way, "This instrument's volume is hard to control."

Sakura realized she embarrassed the shy girl again and she quickly amended, "It sounded so nice, my curiosity got the better of me… I had to see who was playing…"

The girl gave her a weak smile, "Thank you. It's a new piece I'm working on… and…"

Sakura decided that this conversation wasn't going anywhere and quickly changed tactics, "If you wouldn't mind me sitting in here with you while you play. I would like to listen to you practice…"

At first the raven-haired woman looked unsure but then after a moment of contemplation she nodded, "The company would be nice. Stay as long as you like."

The pinkette quickly found a comfortable looking chair sitting next to a harp. Grabbing a gilded arm she drug it closer to the other woman with her good hand the best she could. After about five feet, she gave up and sat down, placing her hand in her lap. Sakura watched curiously as the girl's breathing slowed, and her fingers settled over the black and white keys.

Hinata's eyes shut and abruptly she began to play. It was another melody this time, a lighter more joyful tune. Sakura reveled at the deep, tangy sound of the piece being played. Being so close to the instrument, she could feel the vibration under her feet, and she shut her own eyes being wrapped up into the music. She'd never heard such a thing in her life. Sure there were tribal drums that the Grasslanders used, but oftentimes it was for communication as the sound carried very far. Most tribes didn't see the need for such frivolity.

The pinkette could never have imagined the flowing feel of the sound of music in her wildest imaginations. Opening her eyes she observed the young woman and was surprised to witness the emotion blooming on the princess' face. Perhaps playing this instrument was her way of speaking to those who would listen, Sakura mused. In a country that believed females held a certain position in life, she could understand how it must feel to keep one's will under tight lock and key all the time. The girl probably found the instrument an outlet for pent up emotion, Sakura concluded silently. All in all, the music was beautifully intriguing to listen to.

Abruptly the music stopped and Sakura tilted her head curiously. The princess turned on the bench her gaze looking beyond Sakura. The pink-haired female pivoted in the soft red chair to see what or who Hinata was looking at. Tenten stood in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest, her brown eyes shining with disproval, "I've been looking all over for you Haruno! The prince has been asking for you…"

Immediately Sakura stood to her feet and surprised Hinata by placing a gentle hand on the princesses' surprisingly thin shoulder, "Thank you… it felt good to take my mind off my situation, even if for a little while. I hope you wouldn't mind if I happened to drop in on you again sometime."

A soft, shy smile spread across the eldest princess' face as she nodded, "I would like that Miss Haruno. Please visit any time you like. I always practice in the early afternoon…"

With one last smile Sakura pivoted on her heel and faced the impatient Tenten, "Where does he require my assistance?"

"He asked that you would meet him in the library…" the brown-eyed servant replied curtly.

"Thank you," Sakura responded shortly before cutting past her, her booted feet clicking against the hard floor as she hurried down the hall. Sakura ran her free hand through her bangs in agitation, wondering how she was going to survive being so inactive for so long. She wasn't even nicking the three weeks mark and she was already nosing about the castle looking for things to keep her mind busy. She smiled a moment, the music was definitely a nice discovery. But, Hinabi's bad attitude was a little unexpected, Sakura thought to herself annoyed.

The girl had always a bold look about her but she'd never been confrontational in the past. Shrugging it off, Sakura quickly decided it wasn't worth her time. Her military senses however went into tingling awareness as she began to notice the tense stature of the royal guard as she traversed the halls. For days they'd been giving off this feeling but it was becoming obvious to her that they were waiting for something or someone.

Her answer arrived in a royal entourage garbed in the colors and symbols of Sunagakure. Stepping back she ducked her head, waiting patiently for them to pass. Sakura couldn't help the tensing of her body when the group suddenly halted. Feeling the burning sensation of several gazes glued to her person she slowly, cautiously lifted her chin upwards.

A deep, icy cold masculine laugh greeted her sending a rush of warning chills down her spine, "A woman with a sword in Konoha… a human no less. It seems the rumors are true…"

Leveling her green eyes with the speaker she met cool assessing silver. She couldn't quite tell what type of yokai this male was, but he was gazing at her with a predatory intent that was making her feel on edge. Her fingers itched to touch the hilt of her sword but she forced the desire down, it wouldn't be wise to react in such a manner in the king's guest's presence.

She held the intent gaze, taking the moment to study him. His face was angular, and his strange silver eyes held an intense calculating awareness and intelligence that didn't quite match up with his cheerful grin. Navy blue hair cascaded over broad shoulders and down to mid back. He was well muscled, the sinewy shape of his arms and legs a stark indicator to her that he was a warrior.

Her eyes rested for a moment at the sword lying harmlessly against his hip. When she met his eyes again, his smile widened, and she realized that he was well aware of her quick appraisal. Out of the corner of her vision she caught sight of red hair, and her brain warned her that she was in probably in the presence of the foreign emperor. She wouldn't give in to her curiosity and look at the man. The elite guards surrounding him were all looking at her inquisitively, obviously waiting for a reaction from her and it was all she could do not to glare back.

"I apologize but I've been summoned by my master… if you would excuse me," she executed a bow as best she could with her injured arm before attempting to escape.

The voice that spoke next stopped her in her tracks and caused her shoulders to tense, "You have not been dismissed _servant_…" Sakura knew instinctively that was the Tanuki yokai ruler speaking and it was all she could do not to curse out loud in agitation. Was this some kind of game to them? Why would they bother to stop to talk to a servant?

The Konoha royal guard watched the proceedings tensing at the disdainfully spoken proclamation. The last thing they wanted was to have to deal with an angry Tanuki yokai. The king would have all of their heads on a platter if violence suddenly erupted in the halls.

Sakura felt anger flare and burn in her. Turning she caught and held Emperor Gaara's emerald gaze boldly replying tersely, "It matters not. You are not my master… and therefore you do not hold the right to order me to do anything…"

After the words left her mouth, it was so silent that Sakura could hear a pin drop. The guards of Konoha and Suna alike were watching the human woman with shock and disbelief etched into their features. Growling under her breath, she turned on her heel once more with the intent to remove herself from the current situation and report to her master.

Out of her peripheral she saw a blue blur and suddenly there was male body in front of her and only her well-trained reflexes kept her from walking into him. She lifted her head only to find the blue haired warrior was blocking her path. Before Sakura could react her chin was caught in clawed fingertips and being lifted upwards. The grin that split the male's lips set her teeth on edge, "Your eyes…"

Taken aback by the strange comment, Sakura found her voice, "I suggest you let me go." The warning glint in her eyes was unmistakable. Injured or not, she would not allow anyone to treat her with such poor conduct.

The coarse laugh that left the strange man in front of her did nothing to help abate her rising temper, "We must clash swords little girl… in fact I insist do…" his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the dark black dragon tattoo on her neck indicating exactly who her 'master' was and it should have cautioned him to release her but he was too caught up by the look in her eyes. His tongue snaked out to caress his lower lip. The fighting spirit in the woman's gaze excited him. It spoke of unyielding challenge. The desire to smell the scent of her blood on his sword was overpowering his common sense.

A voice Sakura was never so happy to hear washed over them all like ice water, "Lord Lucied… if you had not noticed… my servant is obviously too injured for such a challenge…"

The clawed fingertips that held her chin ransom suddenly released her. Stepping to the side, Sakura kept her shoulders squared and walked over to the side of her master. She refused to walk fast like she was scared and so took her time with her normal, strict marching pace.

"Ah Prince Hyuuga. It's an honor to see you again…" Lord Lucied turned to face the prince. His words were polite, but they held a note of mockery in them. Sakura bristled beneath the insult. Her eyes fastened themselves to her master's visage, silently waiting to see how he would react.

The prince lifted his head and assessed the bemused emperor ignoring the blue haired lord. He was obviously not bothered by the male's attempts to insult him, "I also _humbly_ request that you would refrain from keeping _my _servant from her duties."

Sakura watched as a flash of anger passed over the redhead's face, his clawed hand clenching at the obvious order from the prince. The emotion was gone within the blink of an eye, his face taking on a hard, expressionless mask. Slowly Gaara dipped his head in acknowledgement but when he lifted his eyes, he met her hard gaze and Sakura stiffened at the threat they openly held for her, "We did not realize that she was your servant. It will not happen again."

The emperor lifted his hand signaling his elites to move. The royal guard relaxed when the emporer's entourage began to make their way down the hall. Neji's eyes flit to his irritated servant, "You will explain later…"

"Of course," Sakura replied easily quickly shoving down the negative emotion and focusing on the situation at hand. She was inwardly surprised that he hadn't yelled at her as soon as they were out of earshot of the king's guest's. She ran her good hand down the front of her tunic to wipe away the sweat, "What did you need my liege? I was on my way to meet you…but…"

He held up his hand to halt her explanation, "After what just happened I'm a bit reluctant to take you with me however…" he paused, "The emperor just actually arrived as you well saw. We will be holding the treaty meeting tomorrow morning… I want you to accompany me…"

"You need not worry my liege. I would be honored to if that is your desire…" Sakura replied with a nod, "But…"

"But?" Neji began to stride down the hall, and Sakura moved into step behind him.

"Who was that Lord Lucied? He…" the pinkette queried softly, her face gave away her displeasure and confusion.

"He is Emperor Gaara's champion," Neji explained coolly to the confused female, "All the rulers of the great nations have one…"

"Oh… then… who is your champion?" the woman asked inquiringly, "Will Itachi Uchiha eventually take that position?"

"No… he is not and will not," ahead of her the prince frowned at the mention of the other male's name, "I do not have one as of yet. I will not have one until I ascend the throne…"

"I see," Sakura mused thoughtfully, her finger going to her chin and then, "Was that all you summoned me for my liege? You wanted to inform me about tomorrow?"

"Yes and no. You will accompany me to a quick council meeting that has just been called by the elders. They are having a session since Emperor Gaara to address some concerns…" the prince sighed and added dryly, "I insist you pay attention if at all possible…"

Sakura nodded even though he couldn't see her before saying, as seriously as she could, "I will do my best" She could only promise to try, she thought to herself, listening to those old men somehow made her mind go numb quickly.

This time when she entered the council room there was hardly any reaction to her presence. A couple disapproving glances but no murmurs. She took her place, and once more leaned against the wall. Sakura gave a polite nod to the Uchiha who was already in position. He returned the gesture, his cool gaze assessing her thoughtfully. Sakura could tell he was amused to see her there again.

The sound of the gavel echoed sharply in the room. Immediately the conversation launched into politics and Sakura did her best to listen but soon the words being spoken started to sound like nonsense and her thoughts drifted off. A frown touched her lips as she thought about Emperor Gaara's behavior. It had almost seemed as if they were picking a fight with her specifically, she thought. Maybe they knew that she was apart of the battle on the border and wanted to get back at her. It could definitely be a possibility, she mused. All someone had to mention that they saw a pink haired human woman with a sword and she'd easily be recognized. She couldn't really pinpoint any other reason for them to stop and bait a servant in the hall with rude behavior. It bordered on confrontational and she could find any other rational reason behind it.

Taking strands of her pink tresses between fingertips she glared angrily at it. Why was she cursed with such a hair color? She froze when she caught a pair of amused black eyes on her person. Itachi was watching her actions with open amusement and she immediately released the offending hair. Turning her head away, she again forced herself focus to what was being said.

An elder in the back was standing in the back ranting, "I do not see the point of signing another agreement with them when Suna obviously doesn't care to honor their word…"

Another shot up, placing his hands on the table, "We cannot afford to snub Sunagakure. We are still recovering from our war efforts…"

This started a bickering war and Sakura had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. The king was the only one to decide that issue, she thought, these men were only lords over different parts of the country and held no real power. They were allowed to vocalize their concerns but this was a waste of time.

Sakura could tell by the set of her master's shoulders that he was beginning to grow impatient and irritated. After about another three minutes and the voices started to become too loud, the king brought the gavel down. His voice was terse as he announced, "If this is your only concern… then I shall end this meeting…"

The silence was immediate. At the silent bowing gray heads the king nodded, "I see… then… this meeting is adjourned…"

When the gavel hit once more, the elders and lords immediately rose and began to exit, their robes swirling with their swift movement. Sakura waited patiently as King Hiashi turned to speak with the prince. After a few minutes, Prince Neji finally turned and nodded his head at his servant. Sakura ducked her head to avoid the gaze of the king out of respect. Following her master out into the hall she murmured, "That was short…"

"Not short enough," was the terse reply.

Sakura stepped beside him and placed a hand on his arm, ignoring the way he stiffened beneath her touch. The pinkette knew she was pushing her luck but she said, "I know that there is a lot going on… but would you like to relax in your room at least for a bit? If so, I will go to the kitchens to have the maid bring you some tea…"

The pinched look around his forehead relaxed some and he nodded, "Yes. I would like that."

Within ten minutes a tray of petite sandwiches and tea was delivered to the prince's room. Sakura softly voiced once Neji was settled comfortably and the maid was gone, "Well then I will leave you to it unless you need something else…"

"Join me," the prince gestured for her to sit, his cool gaze assessing her reaction.

Her eyes widened perceptibly. It was rare for him to order her to accompany him, but for him to invite her to join him for tea was a bit of an overload on her brain. She realized she was gazing at him blankly when annoyance flashed across his usually stoic features.

"Sit," He snapped.

Sakura sat down immediately and began to chew on her lower lip watching silently he poured her a cup of tea and placed it in front of her. She grasped the handle of the fine china nervously half afraid it would crumble in her hands. Deciding to drink it straight she sipped at the hot liquid, ignoring the bitter taste.

"Did you pay attention?" the prince suddenly asked her as he put a sandwich on a plate and set it in front of her.

Her brain was still trying to assess the situation at hand and she asked stupidly before thinking it through, "Pay attention… what?"

An aggravated sigh met her confusion, "To the meeting…"

"Oh," she set her cup down on the saucer gingerly before replying, "Some… but… it just seemed all they wanted to do is argue…"

"That's all they ever want to do," the prince sighed irritably, his lips thinning with displeasure.

"Was there something that you wanted me to listen for specifically?" Sakura queried curiously wondering why he wanted to discuss such matters with her. She was just a servant after all.

"No," the prince watched her through a half lidded stare that was starting to make her feel nervous. She felt like he was looking for something, but what, she wasn't sure and that set her a little on edge.

Sakura mentally berated herself for her behavior and braced her chin, "Thank you for lunch… if I may excuse myself…"

The prince raised an eyebrow at the uneaten sandwich but then nodded his head, "You are dismissed. Make sure you are prepared in the morning. Also… leave your sword behind for this meeting…"

Sakura nodded politely, indicating that she understood before exiting the room and retreating to her own. She tried not to react to the piercing gaze that followed her until she shut the door between their rooms. She spent the rest of that afternoon reading, not really wanting to tempt fate again by traversing the halls. It was bad enough she'd have to face that strange Lord Lucied and the rude Emperor again in the morning without her sword.

Once evening rolled around she settled into the bed, praying that all would go well and by afternoon the Suna leader would be well on his way home. The sooner they all left, the better.

-o-

It was a bleary eyed Sakura that stumbled out of bed that morning. Sakura decided to wear her black pants with an emerald green zip up top. She barely got her hair up into a high ponytail and the prince was already banging impatiently on her door. Sakura met him in the hall, her fatigue disappearing as she noted the grim line about his lips. She realized he was looking forward to this as much as she was. Sakura could only be grateful that King Hiashi would be the one to take care of most of the negotiation.

They moved silently through the halls. Sakura noticed that the servants were more somber than usual. She could understand the feeling. Her stomach rumbled, and she found herself resigned to skipping breakfast. She hoped that her belly didn't react too badly, dragon and yokai alike had very sensitive hearing and she would die of embarrassment if her stomach grumbled and interrupted the meeting.

The pink haired female followed the prince through a pair of rose wood doors she didn't recognize. She quickly surveyed the small, but lavishly decorated room. The king and his champion Itachi Uchiha were already waiting, along with Emperor Gaara and Lord Lucied. When the prince stepped next to his father Sakura moved to stand beside Itachi Uchiha. She was somewhat bolstered by his unique, and unyielding presence. It was rather petty and weak of her but the piercing, unfaltering stare that Lord Lucied sent her way was unnerving to say the least. Itachi missed none of this, his eyes narrowed as he took note of the way Lord Lucied was staring at the diminutive pinkette.

King Hiashi cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention and began by stating, "I trust you read over the agreement… emporer."

"Yes," the tanuki yokai's emotionless tone echoed in the eerily silent room, "I agree with nearly all of it however, for me to sign and consent to this, I insist that line five b be taken from the agreement. I will not remove my military presence from the villages and towns along our mutual border."

The prince spoke up, his tone unyielding as he addressed the foreign ruler, "You understand why we cannot agree to such a thing. You broke the first treaty where we had relented on that matter… therefore your _request_ is unreasonable…"

Sakura had to suppress a flinch as those cold, black ringed emerald eyes looked past the prince and fastened onto her. Even still he directed his icy query to the prince, "Did you _enjoy _relieving my esteemed general of his head prince?"

"This has nothing to do with the treaty," King Hiashi snapped irritably, "And I agree with my nephew. We cannot nor will we overlook your breach of conduct, and therefore we will not relent and strike off five b from the written treaty."

"I see," the redhead crossed his arms, a sneer twisting his lips, "So you wish to declare war then?"

"That is not our intention," Prince Neji replied bluntly, "However, why are you even here if you wish to instigate a war? My message was clear was it not? We would have taken your absence as a declaration of war. If you are here to mock my family, then…"

The tension in the room spiraled and peaked at the prince's coldly delivered words. Sakura glanced to the side and felt slightly relieved that Itachi Uchiha had at least been allowed to carry his sword. The Uchiha caught her look and silent understanding passed between them. Turning her eyes to her master's tense shoulders, she slowly released the air pent up in her lungs when they began to burn. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath.

The snort of laughter that suddenly came from Lord Lucied had them all looking at him incredulously. He quipped with obvious humor tingeing his voice, his lips twitching as he poke, "I've forgotten how stubborn dragons can be… It's such a small detail that will cost your powerful country… nothing but pride…"

When the dragons remained silent at this conjecture, the Suna ruler raised his hand, "If you will not be moved on this small thing… then I have a suggestion to settle this issue."

King Hiashi nodded at Gaara to go on. Prince Neji just settled with an icy, suspicious gaze.

"I was thinking that perhaps we could hold a joint event to entertain the populace of both Suna and Konoha that will settle our differences in a simple way. If you agree to it, I will sign that document with no argument," the Suna leader smiled for the first time.

Sakura had the eerie feeling that the next thing out of his mouth was going to shock the room.

"And what did you have in mind?" Prince Neji queried warily. He knew that man's smile meant nothing but trouble.

"My champion Lord Lucied, as you know voiced his desire to … clash swords with your servant. I think that there should be no harm in such a thing. Both of our races alike respect a show of power. An agreed challenge between kingdoms with a duel between servants would not only draw attention but it could serve as an agreement between our two kingdoms as it were," the Emperor explained succinctly.

Itachi interrupted for the first time. The frigid lash of his deep and powerful tenor caused everyone in the room to flinch excluding Lord Lucied, "Ridiculous. You mean to mock us by having your champion fight an injured human woman. I understand the merit behind such a challenge however such a thing should be fought by either I, or my younger brother Sasuke who is the one that will be Prince Neji's champion upon his ascension to the throne, not some little servant girl!"

Sakura didn't quite like the label but she refrained from shooting a glare at Itachi Uchiha. King Hiashi was nodding along with his champion's words, "Yes. I will agree to such an event, as it is a reasonable idea but I do not want a Grasslander, a woman no less, to represent my kingdom in some arena battle. I prefer that you chose another candidate."

Prince Neji's shoulders were stiff with anger but he was not speaking. It was obvious that he didn't want to say something he might regret later. Instead his lips were pressed into a thin line. Sakura locked her gaze onto her feet. She would ignore the various insults about her person. The whole idea was strange to say the least. What the hell kind of negotiation was this? Although she had seen such events held between tribes that had come to an agreement of peace as a way to quell their people's aggressions towards each other. It was meant to represent the end to the two leader's differences. The winner and the one defeated would stand witness to the signing of peace. It was a very old tradition; she was surprised to see that two such large countries would want to agree to such a thing. It was somewhat barbaric for these supposedly advanced countries to indulge in.

"It has to be her, or I will not agree," The emperor shook his head stubbornly, "My champion feels that anyone else will be a waste of time and refuses to participate if it's someone else."

The prince finally gave into his rising anger, "I refuse. This is nonsense. It will be months before she heals, and she is merely a personal servant. I… think you are being unreasonable and…"

Sakura could nearly taste her master's anger in the air. Before thinking the action through thoroughly the woman laid her hand on the prince's arm and stepped forward catching Gaara's emerald gaze with her own doing her best to don her captain of the fourteenth division's mask, ignoring the hiss of anger at her bold maneuver from King Hiashi, "It will be months before I am in such a condition to agree to your challenge. Lord Lucied, I highly doubt that fighting me at such a time will be worth the endeavor. I humbly request that you pick someone else for this challenge. I would gladly 'clash' swords with you at a later date when I am physically able if that is what you desire. I do not believe that having me represent a country of dragons a very intelligent idea in itself. I am human and yes I am a Grasslander… so therefore, your request is indeed a _ridiculous _one all things considered."

The strange lord stepped forward and grasped her chin, ignoring the warning growl from the irate dragon behind the small woman, "Yes this is it! This fire! This courage! I must taste your blood little warrior. No one else will do… it must be you and no one else. I will wait patiently for you to heal."

Sakura's free hand curled in a fist, it was all she could do not to punch the male holding her in his face. What was his problem? The pinkette didn't like the evil grin on the Suna emperor's face one bit. It gave her a bad feeling.

"As you both can see for yourselves… no one else will suffice. If you will agree to this, I will agree to sign the document after the announcement and the publicly set date for the challenge. If not, I will return to Suna without coming to any settlement," the emperor shook his head at the two royals.

King Hiashi let out a frustrated growl, "But she is a woman!"

"I will be frank with you Hiashi since you do not seem to understand what I am saying to you. I realize… that _that_ woman is responsible for the situation at the border… I imagine she is the only reason that you or your men were able to figure out _things _before it was too late for _you_…" Gaara's face had darkened and the thin veneer of politeness was completely gone, "She is the object of _my _contention with your country. So she must be the one… it cannot be anyone else…"

Sakura realized with dawning comprehension that this was his intention all along. He meant for the conversation to go this way. But why? So the threat in his eyes yesterday hadn't been her imagination. For him to target in her such a way was too odd to be coincendental. Was the reason he was stating the only motive to all this? Her gut was telling her there was something fishy about the whole thing and suddenly she wished she could discuss the ordeal with Kakashi. She may have to sneak into practice yard after all.

The King's temper snapped, "Alright! Have it your way… I will announce it tomorrow… and you will sign the blasted peace treaty and we'll set the date for five months from tomorrow which is when she should be able to fully participate. If I see anything even remotely suspicious pertaining to your country… you will rue the day you crossed me…"

Sakura had enough of the grip on her face. She uttered lowly, the vicious lilt to her tone turning all the male's heads in her direction, "Release me _now_."

Immediately she was freed from his hold, she knew she probably had red fingtertip shaped marks on her skin. She glared as he stepped away from her with a playful wink. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked only to find a thunderous expression on Prince Neji's face. He pulled her back with another warning growl directed at the blue haired yokai.

Itachi sent a sidelong glance at the fuming male, his eyes narrowing. Dragons were selfish creatures by nature, and they did not like something or someone they felt that belonged to them trifled with. The onyx-eyed champion was starting to wonder if that was the only reason behind the prince's surge of aggressive behavior. He had always known the prince to be a stoic sort of dragon in control of his emotions. He'd never seen him angry once, that is, until the appearance of this servant.

Itachi was angered at the blatant insult from the Suna kingdom to his clan. He would not blame the woman for something that was not her fault. Sasuke was going to be very angry by all this. By all rights, he should be the one being challenged. His father was also going to pitch a fit and Itachi decided that he was going to be else where when the news was officially announced.

"If that is all… then this meeting is finished. We will speak about the rules and terms for this _challenge_ tomorrow before you return to your own country," King Hiashi's voice was tight, and his face mottled red with his tightly suppressed rage.

The smirk from emperor Gaara did nothing but stoke all the dragons' tempers, "That is all. I'm glad we could come to an agreement."

After they swept out of the room, Sakura suddenly found herself under the focus of three very agitated dragons. Not necessarily a good position in her estimation. She dipped her head in apology to the king, "I'm sorry I spoke up… I had hoped that they would come to reason…"

King Hiashi surprised her by lifting his hand to silence her, "Do not apologize. It is not your fault. I expected trouble but I would never have guessed," he stopped and he suddenly seemed very tired. His shoulders drooped slightly and the lines around his face seemed to stand out more than usual.

Itachi Uchiha gazed down at the girl onyx orbs thoughtful, "Once you are well enough to fight again, I would like you to come spar with me… I have fought Lord Lucied before… I will… try and help you prepare yourself."

Sakura was a little stunned by such an offer, "Thank you. I would appreciate that…" Her face reddened when her stomach suddenly let loose a loud grumble, even to her ears.

All of the tension in the room dissipated. Her obvious embarrassment caused the dragons to chuckle. King Hiashi's eyes lightened slightly with humor, "I will speak to you later about the rules that we were able to settle on…"

The pinkette knew a dismissal when she heard one. She nodded, "I understand." Then she turned her eyes to her liege waiting for him to speak.

"You are dismissed Haruno. Go eat something," He waved his hand at her in a mock serious manner, yet his eyes betrayed his concern. She could tell he was unhappy about the decision of her having to fight and although she was _his _servant, he couldn't cross his uncle on something this serious. With a nod and one last look she swept out of the room, her brain still whirling with what had happened in that room.

-o-

**A/N:** Yes trouble is right! This chapter took me a while to get out. I'm not totally happy with it but I hope it was at least entertaining to you all. Lord Lucied is an odd creation of mine. I figured I should throw in an original character or two. Sakura never seems to catch a break… I am so evil. Hehe.


	11. Chapter 11

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:**I'm glad everyone is enjoying the plot of this story. I will admit to you guys and gals, that pairings is not a huge deal to me. I know everyone has certain pairings they like, maybe because of the visual appeal, or they feel that they can understand certain characters persona better than others. For me, oftentimes a plot will hit me and much like a movie director I cast the characters in roles that I feel would fit them best. I just couldn't get over the idea of having Neji being a stoic, and grumpy dragon prince. To me it just fit _him_. As for Lady Thief, Itachi as a conservative sheriff just hit the right spot in my brain I suppose. I've just fallen in love with being a storyteller, and writing romance and trying to piece two characters together intrigue me. Thank you, I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 11**

If Sakura thought the servants had a staring problem before, after the announcement of the challenge initiated by the emperor of Suna, they brought it to a whole new level. She could feel the calculating eyes that followed her every step. What had surprised her further was during one afternoon, after coming from the kitchen with her lunch in hand, she had nearly ran headlong into Hanabi after walking around a sharp bend.

The girl had looked shocked to see her but when she recovered, two huge tears filled those expressive lilac tinted alabaster eyes and she all but roared at her, "What makes you so special!"

Before Sakura could even think to respond the girl was gone in a streak of furious cream colored robes and pressed mahogany curls.

She had also noticed that the prince was back to the habit of separating himself from her again. He asked her to accompany him less and less. His moods were so up and down at times she was confused as to where she stood with him. She was a servant yes, but there were times he treated her as one and there were times he didn't. Her cheeks tinged pink as the memory of the kiss in the library found its way into her current train of thought. Quickly she pressed it down and changed her train of thought.

Sakura was excited to hit the month mark of the healing process. One down, two more months to go. The doctor had started her on something he called 'physical therapy' to slowly help her regain her mobility in her left arm. It hurt but it felt good to use the arm, at least if only a little again.

Today the pinkette knew her master was busy in a meeting and so she decided to sneak out into practice yard so that she could get in contact with Kakashi-sensei. She hadn't seen him since she'd been injured. She figured that he and Rin were busy with the king's business and so hadn't wanted to bother them with her problems. She'd cornered Captain Uzumaki that morning and he admitted that Kakashi Hatake had returned after being gone a month.

She halted in front of the door, and quickly glanced around making certain that there were no witnesses. The last thing she needed was for a servant or a guard mentioning they saw her go into the practice yard. Sucking in a breath, she shoved down the guilt she felt for disobeying and quickly slipped outside. For a moment, she lifted her face and let the fresh air tickle her skin.

The warrior had been holed up in the castle for a solid month. She didn't count sticking her head outside of a window as going out. Fortunately the training grounds were empty due to the meeting being held, and quickly she traversed the length of the area. She knocked firmly on the Assassin's Guild door and was relieved when it was Rin who greeted her.

"You aren't supposed to be out here kit," Rin admonished her, her lips twisting with disapproval.

"I know… but I needed to talk to you… and Kakashi-sensei… privately…" she bowed her head, her hand clenching at her side. She could have asked them to come to speak to her in her room, but with nearly every occupant in the castle having acute hearing, she didn't think it would be wise.

The red headed kitsune stepped aside and allowed her to pass, "You better make it quick… who knows when those stuffed shirts will be done with that meeting of theirs…"

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled softly.

"Hey kit," Kakashi-sensei greeted her from halfway down the stairs. Once at the bottom he looked at her sling and her pale features, "You got yourself pretty banged up…"

Her lips turned up into a smile, "I did, didn't I?"

He placed clawed fingers on her right shoulder, "It's a good thing you did… hmm."

She ducked her head under his thoughtful polychromatic gaze, "Yes. I would do it again… but… I didn't come to speak to you about my wound… I heard you just came back a few days ago…" sucking in a breath she lifted her head, "Have you heard about… the duel that I will have to participate in with Emperor Gaara's champion Lord Lucied, in five months in an event to represent the agreement of peace between Suna and Konoha?"

The incredulous look on the two kitsune's faces was more than enough of an answer for her.

Rin muttered in disbelief, "We just got back… no one informed of us this…"

Kakashi gestured for her to sit, "I suppose you should start from the beginning kit."

Nodding, the green-eyed female took a seat and sucking in a deep breath. She omitted nothing, from the first meeting in the hallway to the peace agreement and the things that the emperor said about her involvement with the battle on the border. She added at the end, "King Hiashi informed me… that this event, will be held in the Konoha capitol in the arena. I… it will end… when one of the opponents can no longer fight… whether it is by death… or unconsciousness…"

Rin sucked in her breath, "That is ridiculous … why?"

"Kakashi-sensei," she interrupted Rin's tirade, "When I look back on all that happened that day… I believe that they were targeting me personally…" releasing a small sigh she glanced down at her feet, "I thought… I thought you should know… because… my gut is telling me that there is more to this than meets the eye…"

She drew silent when the assassin leader adopted that thoughtful look she was well acquainted with. It was a good minute before he spoke, "I'd have to agree with you… if they are truly targeting you, a mere servant… then it could be possible they plan on using you to get to the crown prince…"

Sakura nodded as she had come to that conclusion as well. She tilted her chin up, "Did you ever find out who was behind that assassination attempt?"

"No," Kakashi shook his head, "we investigated extensively and…"

"I know… this might sound farfetched… but what if… what if it was Suna behind the … attempt on the prince's life," she tilted her head at the two fox kitsunes, "That's the only way… I can… rationalize their odd behavior. I … get the feeling they want me dead… but why… go through so much trouble to go after a servant… and through a peace treaty of all things with a stupid game? Emperor Gaara is known for holding a grudge… he lost the Grasslands because of Konoha… and I… a Grasslander… helped Konoha defeat them at the border… He knew this and even mentioned me his 'contention' with Konoha… probably because one of the captains told him about my presence there… after all a human woman fighting alongside dragons and elves would draw attention… so… perhaps he not only is trying to get back at me for crossing him twice. If, that is, he's behind the attempt on Prince Neji's life… all that would leave is the assassination of the crown prince once he got rid of me. If he kills off the Hyuuga male heir line… then that only leaves King Hiashi's daughters… and that means… another male line would take over Konoha… What better revenge against a dragon?"

Sakura's thoughtful gaze turned into a glare when Kakashi suddenly ruffled her hair, "Kit, you are wasted on that human blood of yours. You must have been a kitsune in your previous life."

Rin folded her arms as she regarded the young woman, "In some ways it sounds far fetched but yet… I can see the logic in what you say. We won't know until we find out who is behind the attempt. She grinned before flicking her in the forehead, "You've had too much time to think…"

"I have two more months to go…" Sakura groused, her lips turning into a displeased frown.

"Just think of this as another lesson," Kakashi smiled at her, which further served to irritate her, beneath his black mask, "A warrior can always use a lesson in patience now and again…"

"I better go," she said rising to her feet and striding over to the door, "I'll see you two around I suppose…"

"Behave yourself kit," Rin returned cheerfully.

As Sakura cracked open the door, she turned her head as a thought hit her, her malachite eyes taking on a curious tint, "Oh… by the way I forgot to ask … what kind of yokai is Lord Lucied anyways?"

"He's a snake yokai…" Kakashi answered easily.

Sakura eyes widened a moment and then slowly she nodded her thanks before shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

Inside the assassin's guild, Rin and Kakashi exchanged a thoughtful look.

Outside, Sakura hurried through the practice yard and quickly slipped back inside hopefully before anyone was the wiser. She was halfway to her room when she happened to run into Prince Neji. His eyes narrowed when he spotted her, "I was looking for you… where were you?"

"Uh," she ducked her head to hide the guilt she felt, "I went to the kitchens for something to eat…"

She could feel his piercing stare on her a moment but then he seemed to accept her explanation. He surprised her by saying, "I know that… you feel it is your duty to accompany me to these meetings and all that…" he let out a sigh, "I know it might seem like I've been avoiding you but… I decided that I should give you a break all things considered. After the announcement of the challenge, I figured it would be best to let things blow over a bit before I take you to another meeting. The elders are already complaining about the whole thing…"

Sakura asked him before thinking her words through properly, "And… how do you feel about it my liege?"

She started when he suddenly closed the distance between them and crooked a finger under her chin, raising her gaze to meet his furtive one, "I don't like it."

Swallowing she averted her eyes, "Oh." She shut her eyes when she felt his warm breath dance across her face and fluttered against her lashes.

"You have been put into a position you should have not been…" he removed his touch and his arm fell to his side. She opened her eyes to observe him, "You are…"

"I am," she prompted curiously, her hand curling into a small fist.

"You are a woman and a Grasslander. This fight should belong to the dragons," the prince turned his head away.

Sakura nodded, even though she bristled slightly beneath the way he said woman but she understood that his pride had taken a blow with all that had occurred recently. She had often thought it would have been better if she'd been born male, and it was at a moment like this, she wished she were. She murmured, "I understand. I… I'll do my best not to embarrass your family further…"

His head whipped back in her direction, his ponytail flipping over his shoulder with the sudden movement. He stunned her with his sudden vehemence, "This… has nothing to do with embarrassment. I… just…" his fist clenched and she watched as his gaze hardened and his lips thinned.

She didn't know what she was apologizing for, but even still she murmured softly, her hand going to rest on her injured arm, "I'm… I'm sorry."

The young woman started when he growled. He snarled at her, "You have no reason to apologize… none of this is your fault…"

Lifting her head, her green eyes flashed with an emotion he hadn't seen on her face before, "I am apologizing because you are upset," her shoulders drooped, "But… as for this challenge… I will do my best not to shame you. And no matter whose fault this is… I will handle it, as a warrior ought. Pointing fingers, placing blame… it is worthless to do so…" her eyes darkened to viridian with anger, "I will not lower myself to their level…"

"Sakura," the prince whispered her name as she strode away from him, her head held erect and high, her shoulders set with pride.

Her eyes glazed over as she walked, her thoughts immediately turned inward. She wished she could go burn off steam; she longed to draw her sword and practice until sweat poured from every pore in her body. It was frustrating. The pink haired warrior frowned, how could Kakashi-sensei lecture her on this being a lesson in patience? It was torture, is what it was.

A gasp left her breath as she collided with something hard and seemingly immoveable. Tilting her head upwards, her eyes widened as she found irritated, familiar onyx eyes glaring into her own.

She stepped aside, and bowed slightly, "I apologize for my clumsiness."

The male's lips pursed. He had seen her coming, he just didn't feel like he should be the one to move out of the way.

When he didn't speak, Sakura asked him curiously while eyeing is spiky black hair, "Are you related to Itachi Uchiha?"

His eyes narrowed, "I am… and you are?" He ended, his voice haughty. And then a light seemed to click on in his brain as he took in her pink hair and the injured arm in the sling. There was no mistake in who this woman was.

"I am…" Sakura began to reply but he interrupted coldly.

"I know who you are… you are the bitch… who took my rightful place," he all but snarled at her.

"You must be, the little brother," a smirk appeared on her face. Itachi had mentioned his brother wouldn't be too happy about her fighting the other kingdom's champion. Supposedly that right should have fallen to either Itachi or this prick standing in front of her.

If at all possible it looked like his eyes narrowed even further at her uppity response. He snarled at her, "You dare talk to me without respect wench?"

"Respect is something this is earned," Sakura's eyes fell into half slits, her patience was beginning to be stretched thin by this dragon's attitude, "Nothing in your attitude has suggested that I should treat you with such…"

"Why you…" He closed the distance between them and raised his hand to strike her with an openhanded backhand.

Sakura only met his eyes unflinchingly, her expression showing no emotion. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of cowering. Sasuke growled when a hand caught his wrist stopping him from landing a blow. He glanced up to see his older brother standing behind him, a look of foreboding on his face.

"What are you doing Itachi? This woman…" the younger Uchiha sibling snarled.

"This woman is Sakura Haruno. She took a blow for your liege, the man that you are to serve as a champion one day. She is also the one who will stand in the arena against Lord Lucied, even though she expressed to the emperor and his champion gracefully that she did not wish to participate," Itachi reprimanded his brother, "And she is right brother… respect is to be earned. As a warrior you should know this… Your behavior was shameful…"

Sakura's mouth opened slightly with surprise at the king's champion's words. Her chin dipped, "Thank you Itachi Uchiha…"

"Please forgive my impetuous little brother, Sasuke. He still has a temper to grow out of," the elder Uchiha brother smirked at her.

"I'm still here you know," Sasuke huffed irritably and then, "I don't understand… why someone so weak…"

"There is nothing to forgive, however, I see what you mean Itachi-san. He still has much to learn," the pinkette couldn't help the jab as it slipped from her tongue. Bowing she murmured, "Now if you _gentlemen_ will please excuse me…"

They both stepped aside as she passed, her pink ponytail whipping with the speed of her gait. Sakura let out a breath when she walked around a corner out of their line of sight. What was up with the dragons today? She had planned to go to her room to read, but now she feeling a bit restless with her emotions being stirred up and sifted through a cutting sieve.

She thought of the eldest princess and decided to head to the music room. It was still afternoon, maybe she would luck out and find Hinata hard at practice again. The young woman cut through the corridors taking the long way around, hoping to avoid certain dragons she didn't feel like mentioning at the moment. Her green eyes widened with delight when she could hear music coming from the practice room.

When she peeked around, she was relieved to see that Hinata was alone. However this time, she was playing a viola instead of the harpsichord. Sakura leaned against the frame of the door, not wanting to disturb the musician. Her eyes shut in enjoyment as the notes spiraled higher and higher in crescendo. It was almost as if the high notes were transparent, moving through her veins like quicksilver, lending her their energy.

Hinata noticed her guest because she suddenly stopped, "Haruno-san…"

Sakura waved her hands, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you…"

"Please sit down Haruno-san," the princess politely gestured to a chair nearby.

Sakura murmured politely, "Thank you…" as she sat she lifted her chin, her curiosity getting the better of her she asked, "What was the name of what you were playing?"

"Oh… it's Ave Maria…" Hinata replied quietly, her voice low but steadier than when Sakura had first talked to her before.

"It's lovely," the human woman responded honestly, "Do you mind if I stick around to watch you practice?"

"Not… not at all," the dragon blushed but didn't falter.

Sakura let her mind drift away on the melody as Hinata practiced that afternoon. The music helped to ease her emotions and to calm her thoughts. Once Hinata was done for the afternoon, the pinkette excused herself with a polite thanks, and as she traversed the halls, she decided that it wouldn't hurt for her to walk the gardens before heading back to her room for the evening. She'd rarely gone out there, but after having been outside that day, she was already itching for another batch of fresh air.

She ducked her head as the eyes of the royal guards followed each step. The warrior slipped out the double doors and slipped down a trail that was situated beneath arbors with twisting, pink and purple wisteria and lilac. She shut her eyes as the sweet scent hit her nostrils, and allowed the tension in the set of her shoulders to melt away.

Her bubble gum hued bangs lifted and danced over her forehead as she strode through the gardens at a leisurely pace. She stopped mid stride when she caught sight of a familiar coffee colored ponytail in the distance. Slowly she approached, her eyes on the set of his shoulders. They were slightly drooped but that proud set of his chin was still there. He was looking at the sky, she realized with surprise, he didn't seem the type to watch the clouds.

Sakura halted a few feet away from him, her booted heel scraping against the gravel. She watched as he stiffened and then slowly turned to face her. His tenor was a bit deeper than usual, "Oh it's you…"

A smile stretched her lips despite herself at the greeting. It was so like him, she couldn't help but be amused, "Yes… it's… me"

His brow ticked with irritation at the blatant mockery. He groused, "What are you doing out here?"

"I wasn't aware my liege that the gardens were off limit as well," her eyes flicked away from the foreboding expression on his face.

A sigh left him, "No… no they are not… I…" he turned away, hoping that she would read into the gesture and leave. He knew he could order her to leave, but he was finding it harder and harder to treat her as a simple servant. Kami only knew the aggravating female was anything but simple.

"Want to talk about it?" She pressed gently.

"No," was the monosyllabic response.

"You should get it off your chest you know," Sakura brushed away a stray bang, "I understand if you don't want to discuss something important with a mere servant… but it's not good for you to…"

His shoulders shook with a suppressed aggravated sigh. He pivoted on his heel and faced her, "You just never leave well enough alone do you?"

Sakura grinned then, "No." She then wondered what had gotten into her lately. She was usually obedient and polite. Today must have pressed on her nerves more than she realized, she thought to herself, lips thinning. She apologized then, "I'm sorry for my behavior my liege. I will take my leave unless you need something…"

He spoke up when she turned to leave, "Wait…"

Sakura stopped but didn't turn. She waited but when he remained silent, she turned, her eyes full of question. The woman sucked in a deep breath when her eyes found themselves aligned with the level of his chest. He had moved so quickly and so noiselessly that anything that had began to form in her brain as a question scattered like the breeze that played with her bangs.

Her lips parted slightly as he began to lean forward. She stiffened and moved aside and out of his reach. Sakura had sworn that she wouldn't let him be so familiar with her anymore. The look in his eye had almost weakened her resolve into nothingness. He growled at her in frustration, the low rumble from the cavity of his chest making her nervous.

"I see…" she said stupidly and then sighed, "Well… I'm going to…"

She tried to walk away, she really did, but a hand gripped her upper arm and turned her around. Her lips parted and emerald eyes darkened with emotion when he slanted his mouth over hers, plundering her softness greedily.

Sakura mentally berated herself for her weakness when a tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek, splashing against his mouth.

Immediately he released her, and looked down into her stricken face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his normally cold eyes softening with concern.

"_This _is what's wrong," Sakura gestured between the two of them wildly.

"I don't think…" Prince Neji stepped away from her shaking his head.

Sucking in a deep breath she said, "Forgive me my liege for I am going to be brutally blunt with you," she watched his eyes narrow into slits but still she pressed on, "whatever it is… that… that this is…" her hand gestured between the two of them for emphasis, "It cannot go on…"

"You are my personal servant. If it is what I," he broke off, realizing how he sounded saying such a thing. This woman, Sakura stirred up his emotions and before he had known it, he was beginning to yearn for her as male does for his mate. She came out to the gardens and had found him. Instinctively in her own clumsy way, tried to soothe him, not realizing that she was the reason for his turmoil. His inner beast had been screaming at him for a solid week to force his uncle to cancel the tournament. She was _his_. He didn't want her to participate whatsoever.

He wanted her to submit to him as a mate. He nearly groaned out loud, what was he thinking? It hurt his pride to think it, but he was beginning to believe she deserved a better fate than being tied to him this way, for even if he was officially mated to another female, his inner beast wouldn't allow another male near her. She had brought such vivid technicolor to his life he was beginning to feel like a drowning man at sea, as he continued to force himself to ignore the emotions. In response they had only gotten stronger and stronger as time went on and it had made him hungrier and hungrier for her.

Her eyes shadowed at his proclamation and her shoulders drooped, the look on her face one of defeat, "This is true. That is all that I am. So I … should…"

Prince Neji put a finger to her lips, "Don't say it. I…" his breath left in a hiss of pure frustration, "I should not have said such a thing. Yes, you are my personal servant… but I would never force something like that on you… I'm not that sort of dragon."

Something about the forlorn expression on his face snapped the indescribable tightness she felt in her chest and Sakura broke her own taboo. Her hand went to his cheek, and ever so slowly she ran the appendage down the skin to his chin. Rising on her toes, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, her entire body shivering with suppressed emotion. What was it about this man that drew her like a moth to a flame? It was wrong, but yet it felt right. From the first day she had met him, he had challenged her in so many ways and the fascination had all started the moment he had made a bet on first blood on the battlefield in what seemed ages ago.

His chest rumbled with a low, growling noise as his arm wrapped around the curvy indention of her waist and pulled her flush against him, purring at the contact. The world melted away as his lips continued to caress her mouth and chin, and all that they knew was the taste of each other. The sweet scent of jasmine that permeated the warm air curled around them drawing them into its heady embrace

When he released her from the kiss, he gazed down into her flushed face, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Sakura shut her eyes mortified by her own display of weakness. She should have more self-control than this, "I shouldn't have done that…"

She glanced up startled at the self-depreciating laugh that came from the male still holding her against him, "You are attracted to me."

Sakura frowned annoyed by his arrogant statement; it didn't help matters that he was right. She dipped her head in reluctant agreement, "Yes… I regret to admit that I am."

"Woman, you are hard on a male's pride at the best of times," the prince frowned down, his ego stinging from her grudging response.

The pinkette was tired of apologizing that day, so she settled for, "No matter the case. This isn't right. You are tied to your duties as am I… this… would create too many difficulties if we allow it to continue without being properly held in check."

His nostrils flared at her dismissal, and it didn't help his temper with her pressing on his chest, quietly demanding he let her go. He wasn't a male that cared much for orders and so his response was to tighten his hold on her. Neji ignored the frown that immediately adorned her lips. He was being selfish and allowing his inner beast far more open reign than he should. He hated to admit how damn good it felt to be selfish and he reveled in the unusual lack of self-control.

Sakura only pushed harder but stopped when he growled at her. She found herself lost in those seemingly depthless eyes of his. She pleaded on a whisper, "Please release me, my liege."

"No," he responded, his tongue curling around the word finding pleasure in the denial. He watched her squirm with satisfaction in his iron grasp.

Giving up she laid her head against his chest, and listened absentmindedly to his heartbeat, her nostrils flared at his musky, and very masculine scent. Sakura began to ponder over the situation. When was it exactly that she had start to feel this way? It had come upon her so gradually that she hadn't realized the strength of her attraction to him had gotten so unbearably strong. It wasn't like her to behave this way. The opposite sex had never held any appeal to her before this. She'd always strictly adhered to the way of the sword even when some of the men under her command had showed blatant interest; she felt nothing from their attempt at advances.

She had prided herself on being self-sufficient and not needing anyone after her father's death. From the first time that Neji had touched her intimately in that hot spring, it had awakened an awareness within her that she didn't know that she possessed. Sakura felt her body beginning to react in a shameful manner to his closeness and she found herself pleading softly, "I beg you. Let me go…"

He only growled again. She frowned up into his face and almost flinched at the unrestrained need in his eyes. What in the hell was wrong with him? She almost felt like she was talking to a beast and not a man. Then her brain reminded her, that yes, she was talking to someone that was not in the least bit human.

Sakura stiffened when she felt his nose nuzzle affectionately against her cheek, and he rumbled with a sound of contentment at the feel of her smooth skin. Shocks of sensation traveled down the length of her spine with he lowered his head and lapped at the black dragon tattoo on her neck. When she gasped he lifted his head and nipped at her lower lip none too gently, forcing her mouth open and passionately his tongue slipped into the depths of her mouth all but demanding a response from her.

She squeaked when she suddenly found herself wedged between him and an empty arbor. Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head when his knee aggressively parted her legs, wedging firmly between her now quivering limbs and overheating flesh. The myriad of sensations in her body was beginning to make her head swim, and she felt herself losing her resolve beneath the relentless onslaught. Her good hand snaked up to cradle itself against his chest, scrunching the rich, cream hued silky material between desperate fingertips.

Sakura completely stopped fighting him and kissed him back with began to meet his passion aggressively. Her tongue pressed against his, rubbing languidly against his fangs and in the back of her mind it reminded her of the predator that he was. When she felt something pressing hard against her stomach her eyes widened with shock and cold awareness pulled her from the passion induced trance. It left her in no doubt of his desire for her. It was almost too much for her to take in. She began to struggle in earnest, ignoring the warning rumble from his chest. He lifted his head finally, his passion hazed eyes searching her panicking face.

The lustful haze over his brain that clouded his usual common sense dissipated some when she whispered his name in a desperately pleading tone, "Neji please…"

Reluctantly he released the trembling female. Realizing she was free from his hold, Sakura slowly started to back away, her green eyes watching him warily. When she realized he was moving after her, she turned tail and ran. She didn't stop until she was in the safety of her room. After she shut her bedroom door she sunk down onto the floor and buried her face into her knees.

No, the pinkette realized the truth of her innocent thoughts earlier that day, she really didn't know where she stood with the stoic prince any longer. The stark, what should have been a solid line between them had blurred beyond repair. They had both blatantly ignored the line that should have kept them in their place. The militant, hard side of her was lecturing her nonstop for her stupidity and the side of her that was a woman, the side that had been buried and suppressed for so long gloried in the freedom that _she _had been allowed. Even if it was, for a short time. For the second time that day, to her everlasting shame, she cried.

**A/N: **Happy Halloween everyone. –hands out cookies and candies- Reviews would be a nice treat for this writer. As a side note, as for Itachi being … a decent individual in this story, I personally don't see it as OOC at all for him in this case. He has no reason to be an asshole, and for some reason he always struck me as honorable, even before the newest knowledge about his canon self. There was just something about it in the way that he carried himself that I had always known there was more to the massacre than met the eye. In this story he isn't a hardass mercenary shinobi, instead he is a king's champion, and a highly honored and regarded warrior. I believe that his actions would be tempered with fairness, yet balanced with a strict cool demeanor. Sakura deserves respect for her sacrifice and from a warrior to warrior he understands this. Yes, she is a woman, and yes she's surrounded by hard headed male dragons full of ego, but like Sakura told Sasuke, respect has to be earned, and she has done that in Itachi's eyes, because if the situation required it, he would have had to do the same thing for King Hiashi. She, being a personal servant, went above and beyond the call of duty as it were. That is how I personally feel, however everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions. Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N: **Well **Jiraiya's fangirl **then this one is for you. (oh and for the rest of you all too... I suppose :P) I'm writing another chapter with you in mind. I so understand. I grew up in a religious home and I only dressed up for it maybe three times as a kid. My parents wouldn't allow me to celebrate it. And it's a damn shame because I'm a real sugar addict, now as an adult I've doubled that addiction and now not only am I a sugar fiend, but caffeine is my drug of choice. With that in mind… the show must go on!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Warning of Lemon in this chapter. Read at your own peril.**

**Chapter 12**

Sakura glanced down and flexed her left arm. The corner of her eyes crinkled into a smile and she lifted her gaze to the doctor, "I am grateful for all that you have done…"

"How does it feel," he took the wraps he'd used to keep her arm mostly immobile for three months and toss them in the trash.

Lifting her arm she put it through a few of the physical therapy exercises she'd been taught. Her smile only grew wider, "It feels great. There is a bit of tightness in the muscle but…"

He dipped his head indicating he had expected her response, "You still need to take it easy on that arm. I know you are right handed but… it would be best if you don't push yourself too hard. You are still in the healing process. I will show you a few more exercises. I want you to do them at least half an hour a day. If you do this every day it will help speed up your recovery."

The female nodded and patiently listened to him as he grasped her arm gently and began to move it in various directions, explaining to her in detail about the exercise and how it would help her to regain all her mobility. Once finished, he handed her a clear bottle with green pills in it, "I want you to take one of these once a day, preferably in the morning after you've eaten something. These are herbs that should help you regain your energy and strength."

"Thank you. I will make certain to follow your orders," Sakura took the bottle from him as she slipped down off the examining table.

"We can move the checkups to once a month," he nodded as she moved to leave.

The pink haired warrior responded with a respectful bow before exiting the infirmary. Her eyes widened when she spotted the prince leaning against the opposite wall, his head lifting when she stepped out. Cradling the pill container against her chest she asked softly, "My liege?"

His unfathomable eyes went pointedly to her recently freed left arm. He muttered emotionlessly, "You've finally healed."

"I still have a ways to go. He says I should take it easy… so," Sakura glanced away from his intense gaze, "I will probably just start with katas for now. It's only two more months before the tournament. I need to get ready…"

"Take it easy. It won't do to re-injure yourself at such a delicate time," he murmured. The prince then added, "Go ahead and take it easy for the day. I will require you to attend a council meeting tomorrow… I think it's time for the elders to see you in your healed state. There is still concern about the tournament but… it has eased up some now… so it would be good for you to attend."

Sakura bowed even though he had turned his back and started to walk away. She watched him with sad eyes. The pinkette felt as if that encounter in the garden two months ago had ruined the tenuous bond that had started to form between them. It made her feel as if she had broken his trust somehow and it left her feeling guilty and hollow. So in the end, she didn't push her presence on the distant line the prince had drawn between them.

The morning after it had happened, she had almost been to afraid to step foot out of her bedroom. She hadn't wanted to face him with the fresh knowledge of her lapse of weakness. However, she wasn't a weak minded female by any means, and so she had sucked it up, and had left her room with the intent to accompany him. He had allowed it, but his face was shuttered and closed off to her.

It had hurt at first, but in the end she understood. He must have come to agree with her words of the night before, and had realized that behaving in such a manner was unwise considering their positions. Sakura was ashamed to admit, that despite the cold demeanor that he faced her with day in and day out, she found herself watching him when while he was unaware. The way his brow wrinkled slightly when he was ruminating, the slight turn of the lips when he found something displeasing, even the way he strictly disallowed any emotion to show on his face completely unaware of the fact that his shoulders and stature of his body gave it all away to someone who knew where to look.

Seeing him waiting for her outside of the doctor's office had definitely surprised her. He normally avoided any conversation with her, and for him to seek her out, to see how she was doing warmed her heart, though she was loathed to admit it.

Her lips thinned, there was no use in dwelling on what was. With purpose her booted heel clicked against the hard wood floors, and suddenly she was eager to work her katas. It had been far too long since she'd been allowed to be physically active. Stepping out into the practice grounds without fear of getting caught felt utterly refreshing. She ignored the eyes of the soldiers and the other servants as their curious eyes followed her.

She headed directly to the area that she and Kakashi-sensei had used for her lessons. Stepping into the exact center of the hard packed dirt, she unsheathed her sword in one swift movement, the sound of the metal against the scabbard music to her hungry ears. Shutting her eyes, she sucked in a deep breath, and slowly she moved through her katas, starting from the most basic that she knew. Her limbs strained against the exercise, now unused to the feeling.

Sakura mentally sighed. There was a lot of ground she needed to regain in a very short two months. Sweat poured down her temples, as she forced herself to stick with the basics. A familiar, amused voice interrupted her practice session, "The moment you're cast is removed you're already out here eh?"

A smile touched her lips and she turned to face her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei," and then her chin descended in a tiny nod, "I wanted to measure what I have lost," looking away her eyes went to the hilt held in her grasp, "it is more than I'd like to admit. Two months will pass all too quickly…"

A look of understanding passed over the visage of his mask-covered face. He tilted his head, as his fingers went to his chin, "You know now that I think about it… I've seen you doing duel handed katas before…"

Sakura smirked at the artic fox kitsune, "Yes. It was my fighting style of choice in the war. When…" her breath left her in a thoughtful sigh, "when I was defeated by the prince, I left my other sword behind. It was to symbolize my defeat in the eyes of the tribes. However I fought the prince with only one sword, the blade forged by my father."

"May I see it?" Kakashi asked her uncharacteristically.

Only because she respected the male, she lifted the blade and handed it over to him. The fox yokai held the hilt, and turned it over in his hand, admiring the craftsmanship. The twin phoenixes rising and meeting at the top, gold eyes sparking up at him with brilliant amber fire. It was surprisingly light and he swung it once. The balance of the arc as it thrust down was graceful and precise.

"Your father was an excellent sword smith," Kakashi said and then, "This is black mithril isn't it? And… the phoenixes are … excellently done. They are a beautiful adornment, and yet they do not hinder you when you hold the hilt."

She nodded her eyes taking on a distant glint, "People would come from all over just to have a sword forged by my father. But… he would not forge a sword just for anyone who asked him to. No matter how much gold they offered him, if he did not believe that they deserved to wield a blade, he would send them away. He had a keen eye when reading people, I think. This particular sword, he forged for me on my sixteenth birthday. He knew he was sick, and dying and he wanted to do one last thing for me I suppose. I did ask him about the phoenixes because… it was so unlike him to decorate any sword in such a way. He had replied that it was so I never forget who I was in the long journey of life. The phoenixes rising and meeting in a blaze of fire, to my people, symbolizes the Grasslander's strength of will… I am to remember to rise and meet any battle great or small with honor and pride. Whether it be an exchange of words or the meeting of blades."

Kakashi nodded in understanding and handed her back her precious blade. He gestured to her with a crook of his fingers, "Come with me…"

The girl obediently followed him. Her eyes widened as led her out of the castle and into the city of Konoha. This was the first time she'd walked the streets. She remembered riding through the city after Konoha's victory over her people. Her lips pursed at the memory. However, Kakashi's long quick strides didn't allow her to pay too much attention to her surroundings, she had to struggle to keep up with him.

He took her to an area of town, where the surrounding air was hazy and the buildings were gloomy gray brick and mortar. She sneezed when soot tickled her sensitive nostrils. Green orbs widened surprised when she realized that she was standing outside of a blacksmith's shop. She whispered, "Kakashi-sensei what…?"

He glanced back at her, "That sword… is light enough, that you can duel wield right? You told me yourself that you did so in the war. It's time you replaced your lost blade…"

"But I…" Sakura started to protest and reddened when he put a gloved fingertip to her lips.

When she quieted her smirked at her through his mask before stepping into the shop. The familiar scent of coals and smelting metal brought back a myriad of memories, and suddenly her eyes began to burn. Self-consciously she wiped at her eyes. Her father would be displeased by the show of weakness.

"It's been a long time Hatake," an elf blacksmith turned to face the kitsune.

Sakura studied the elf curiously, from his pointed ears, dark blue eyes, and long green hair.

"That it has Cathius," Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"So what brings you to my humble shop? You bust one of your weapons again?" Cathius asked dryly, his lips pursing in a disapproving frown at the assassin yokai.

"Not quite, in fact, I'd like you to make a twin one handed sword for this young woman," Kakashi stepped aside, revealing the diminutive human female that had been standing uncertainly behind him.

Suddenly Sakura found herself under intense scrutiny. The elf adjusted his glasses on his face, "This is unusual. A human women eh… You cannot be serious Hatake? I won't waste my time on such a thing… Rin was a different matter… but this…"

Kakashi murmured offhandedly, "She is the one… that will be participating in the tournament…"

Sakura all but glared at Kakashi. She could do without the added commentary. If the elf didn't want to forge her a blade, it was his prerogative. She was already disappointed in the smith to begin with; her father would have never passed judgment based on race or sex. The more she thought about it, the more she felt rage spiral within her, especially at the now disbelieving and disrespectful look on the elf's face.

Gritting her teeth, fed up with the overbearing male attitude that seemed to do nothing but drown her lately. She marched up to the counter and met the elf eye to eye. She bit out, "It's good that you do not want to forge me a blade… I can already foresee that it will be inferior… and I wouldn't want to pair such a sword with the one I carry now…"

"W...w…what… you! How dare you?" the elf all but sputtered at the obvious derision on her face.

She unsheathed her sword and presented him, "I am Sakura Haruno, daughter of Isamu Haruno. For you to base your decision to forge a blade on such a shallow reason… proves to me that you are an inferior smith. Anything you create would shame the sword my father forged for me…"

The smith took the sword from his proffered hand slowly turning it over, his azure eyes widening in shock, "This is… black mithril! Haruno… that sounds familiar…" then the elf's head shot up and he met her angry green eyes, "Isamu the master swordsmith from the Grassland's. I've… I've heard of your father… It was rumored that he wouldn't forge a blade for someone he felt… that …"

Sakura folded her arms across her chest as she finished for him, "He would not forge a blade for someone who he felt would shame the blade. It didn't matter if they were a beginner at the art, or a master. It was the attitude and reverence they carried for the art that mattered to him. Yes, the rumor is true. The sign outside your shop says master smith, but I am disinclined to agree. For you to base your decision… on such a shallow reason… is shameful…"

She reached over to take her blade back and sheathed it and without looking at Kakashi, she began to stride from the shop. Her voice was hard, "I appreciate the gesture Kakashi-sensei but I will make do with the sword I have…"

The elf's voice halted her, "Wait…"

Sakura stopped at the doorway, and slowly turned her head. She didn't speak a word, she waited instead arching a regal brow.

"I must apologize," the elf bowed his head, his moss hued hair spilling over his shoulders with the gesture, "You are right. To refuse a warrior for… such reasons… is an injustice to my art…"

"Each smith holds a right to chose for whom they will forge a blade and I respect that right. However your apology is accepted," Sakura dipped her head slowly.

"You have every right to refuse me at this point," the male lifted his head, his blue eyes glowing in the dim light, "But I would be honored if you will allow me to create a twin blade to the one you hold now… there has not been a smith with your father's talent in the last five hundred years."

Kakashi's lips turned up into a cunning smile beneath his mask, "Half off old elf in payment for your attitude and we have a deal."

The elf ignored the crafty old fox, "I won't charge you a copper for it Haruno. I don't have any black mithril on hand… but I do have silver mithril…"

"Honestly," Sakura supplied, "It would be shameful of me to carry another sword… as I lost a blood oath… so I suppose since I am making an allowance for myself then… I will extend the same fairness to you… Cathius."

"Thank you. I will have it sent over when I am finished with it," the elf supplied, his face taking on a serious expression.

As she walked out of the shop Cathius leveled a look at the smug fox yokai, "Bastard… you knew… and yet you didn't warn me…"

Kakashi only smiled wider and left the blacksmith's shop whistling a cheerful tune.

Outside Sakura waited for him. As they walked back to the castle at a more leisurely pace this time, he asked her, "What did you mean back there about you should not carry a second blade since you lost a blood oath?"

"In my culture, the warriors of the tribes… rarely commit to such a thing," her emerald eyes took on distant look, "For those who do commit, if you lose a blood oath, no matter what it may be, you must lay down something of importance to you in reverence and respect to humility. For some reason that day, I didn't bring my other sword with me to that battle. I left it at my father's hearth… when I lost to the prince… I ran straight to my father's home to meditate. The prince of course came for me later… and I purposely left behind my other blade behind. Even now, I'm certain that it lies before the hearth untouched and now I can never wield it again. For me to accept your offer would be offensive to my people. But… since I will face an enemy beneath the banner of my master, I made a concession. I also did not want to insult you…" She turned her face to grin at him. Sakura didn't realize the smile she sent his way was a sad one.

Kakashi glanced over at his pupil thoughtfully, "I have never been to the Grasslands to be honest with you kit. I will have… to make a journey out there someday… your kin sound very interesting…"

"If you do sensei. I would be honored if you would stay in my father's house should you ever be out that way for any reason. It sits outside of Iknaat, a small working village. If you ask the locals, and mention my name, they will direct you to it," Sakura said to him, her voice soft.

Kakashi was taken aback by her sweet words. He knew little of the Grasslanders but he knew instinctively that she was in her own way, honoring him in a humble way. Tiring of the melancholy atmosphere between them he ruffled her hair playfully, "I'd like that kit. Maybe we can get your stiff-necked master to let you take a little vacation, so you can visit your homeland."

When there was no response he glanced to the side, and smiled softly beneath the black material of his mask. Her eyes had a glazed look about them, and he knew that her heart was racing across the imagined homeland of her birth. It was a look he easily recognized and he could empathize with her because when he had first moved to Konoha he had often done the same. Kitsunes were known for their strong ties to their family, and he had been no exception to the rule. It was probably why he and Rin had been so strongly drawn together. They had both separated themselves from their kin, and had moved to Konoha in search of glory.

Sakura started out of her thoughts when she realized she was back inside the walls of the royal castle, her mind returning abruptly from soaring on the back of her sable mare over the rolling hills and mountains of the Grasslands.

"Welcome back to reality kit," Kakashi teased her.

She socked his arm playfully, "Why you…"

They walked in amiable silence in the courtyard and trailed through the small dirt pathways of the gardens all the way to the training grounds in the back. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon and she sighed as another day was beginning to slip from existence.

Irritated tenor interrupted the peaceful ambiance that existed between master and pupil, "Where have you been?"

Sakura stopped and stiffened as her master suddenly stepped in front of her and Kakashi several feet away blocking their intended route. She tilted an eyebrow at the prince, "I thought you relieved me of my duties today my liege. However I apologize … if you needed me for something…. I…"

Kakashi put an arm around the slender female's shoulders, his expression guarded as he watched the emotions dance hotly through the jealous male's eyes. Dragons were so damn predictable and so fun to mess with, he thought to himself amused. Sakura glanced up questioningly at the fox yokai but his gaze was locked with the prince's. He replied, "We just went out for a walk around town. You've had her holed up for months… To celebrate the removal of her cast… the fresh air did her some good…"

Sakura threw a dry glance in her teacher's direction. If the air in the industrial district was fresh, then she was a demure princess, she thought to herself sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

Neji's gaze narrowed on the familiar way the kitsune touched the young woman and how comfortable she seemed beneath his touch. Jealousy white hot and smoldering blazed through him. After he had kissed her in the gardens two months ago, he even allowed her to run away from him, even though his inner beast had screamed at him to do otherwise. He had later returned to his room, thinking about apologizing to her, but on the other side of the door her heard her soft sobs, he could even smell the scent of her tears.

He had felt guilty in his treatment of her that evening and so had relented on the matter and let it go entirely. The prince had even gone so far as to distance himself from her so that she would come to be comfortable around him again, ignoring his inner beast's rage at the forced separation. Now, here she was, behaving with complete ease, relaxed beneath the touch of another male. Something that she had never done for him. Rationally he knew Kakashi had no unsavory intentions towards the young woman and that he was being completely irrational, his beast on the other hand didn't care about the details and it ruthlessly crushed the small voice of reason doing its best to be heard.

Admittedly he had released her for the day to do as she pleased, but he had later decided to go check up on her to soothe his disgruntled beast. Even though she wasn't aware of it, he kept his beast in check by searching her out at least once a day. It hadn't mattered if she'd been aware of his presence or not. His resolve to ignore his emotions were growing weaker and weaker the more he tried to tie his beast down. It was only through his proud iron will that he didn't act on his beast's desires for her sake.

He had always been a male who prided himself on his calm exterior and the icy control he kept on his emotions, as a male in his position ought. But this female had become a weakness. He'd ignored all the warnings out of arrogance, believing himself to be above such behavior. And now, too late he realized how strongly he felt about her. He had been attracted her from the first time he realized she was a woman, but he had overlooked it putting it down to being an unimportant detail. Then, slowly, she had somehow gotten under his skin. Those large soulful green eyes of hers, following him, begging him to lay his trust in her.

When she had been nowhere to be found, his inner beast had grown agitated, which in turn made him irritable, and easily irked by anyone that was not her. And now he found himself struggling with the emotions that were beginning to snap under the strain of his usually strong grip. His inner beast was too intent on separating Sakura from the other male, she belonged to him, how dare another male embrace her. The beast was growing more and more infuriated by the second never mind that the loose arm that hung over her shoulder was a far cry from an embrace. Neji suddenly found himself locked in a struggle for dominance in a losing battle against his now very riled inner beast who was doing his best to surface.

Sakura's eyes widened when she turned to face the prince once more when she heard him growling at them in a very bestial manner. A gasp left her when she found herself pinned beneath the gleam of the prince's eyes. The silvery hue was gone and they were now brilliantly gold, the outer iris was tinged red, and the pupil was lengthening to a slit, reminding her of his draconic heritage.

"What's…?" Sakura started to ask but was at a loss for words by what she was witnessing.

Epidermis around his cheekbones melted away, leaving patches of cream hued scales in its place. She could also see that his fangs were beginning to lengthen, the two fangs folding over his bottom lip.

She stepped out of Kakashi's hold and asked her sensei, who was eyeing the prince very oddly, a calculating gleam in his multi-hued eyes, "What's wrong with him?"

"His inner beast is fighting for control," Kakashi murmured dryly. He'd seen this happen once, and the end result hadn't ended well. At least for the fool who had dared to infuriate the dragon and Kakashi was no fool. Facing down an angry, jealous dragon in his bestial form was definitely not on Kakashi's agenda for the day. He put distance between him and Sakura.

"His what?" Sakura was bemused by the vague response. She knew little about dragons, despite her circumstances. She'd seen them in a human form for so long she'd started to associate them as such, or rather as having the same rationale as a human. However this, whatever _this _was, proved exactly how little she truly understood about her master. It reminded her that these people were not human, but dangerous beasts. Even the sweet Hinata was capable of this.

"Go to him Sakura," Kakashi realized too late he had cross the boundary of teasing in the prince's eyes the moment he touched Sakura in his sight and if he didn't want to end up as a bloody mess on the ground then they were going to have to soothe the inner beast that Neji was obviously struggling to control. He knew instinctively that it had to be Sakura. If he, himself tried to go anywhere near the prince in the state he was currently in, that the inner beast would shove a clawed hand through the fox yokai's heart without blinking an eye if the look in the prince's gold eyes was any indicator.

"What?" Sakura queried eyeing the prince uncertainly, "Me?" You've got to be kidding, Sakura thought to herself.

"You're his personal servant are you not?" Kakashi said the one thing that he knew would spur her into action, "It is _your_ duty to help him."

Sakura swallowed, and for the first time actually felt afraid of her master. The eyes that were locked on her now, were not ones she recognized. His eyes followed her with a possessiveness that made her feel weak in the knees and just a little bit frightened. She could feel the tattoo on her neck burning and without realizing she was doing it, her hand went to rest on the mark to soothe the ache. Neji, however had seen it, and his chest rumbled in response to her action.

Tentatively she took a small step forward, feeling completely uncertain. She'd never seen him look so wild, or so dangerous. This was not the calm, icily stoic, and proud prince that she knew. Suddenly she stopped mid step, not wanting to get any closer to him.

Kakashi murmured behind her as he slowly continued to put distance between them, "He won't hurt you kit… trust me on this…" Kakashi knew now for certain, that the prince would be incapable of doing so. This was a very interesting development indeed.

Sakura gulped again, her slender frame beginning to shake minutely. Then, her warrior self asserted boldly in her mind, berating her for her cowardice. Taking a calming breath, Sakura again took baby steps towards the quivering male. Her voice was as gentle as she knew how to make it, "My liege… are you alright?"

All she got in response was a loud snarl. His brilliant shining gold eyes were following every movement and it set her on edge to have those slit shaped pupils solely on her. She now understood what a rabbit felt like when caught in the eyes of a wolf. She stopped just out of his reach; not nearly brave enough to get within touching distance. He growled down at her, but Sakura realized that there was no menace in the sound, in fact if she were to try and translate it, it sounded almost like he was trying to persuade her to come closer. Encouraged by the response she said softly, her arms spreading out in a gesture she felt indicated her vulnerability. It was not necessarily something she liked doing but her feelings didn't matter at this point, she reminded herself sternly, "Neji… I want to help you… I don't know what's wrong but…"

Her heart about beat out of her ribcage when his arms suddenly shot out and she found herself crushed in an unrelenting grip against his chest, the rest of her words left her in a small surprised 'eep'. She turned her head to the side so she could actually breathe. His left arm was possessively wrapped around her waist; his right hand had buried itself in her hair. She could feel clawed fingertips scraping gently against her scalp. Sakura suddenly found herself glad, that there were no servants about the practice yard that evening to witness this.

She stiffened in his arms when she heard a rumbling sound vibrating his chest against her ear. It was a sound of contentment she realized, almost like a cat's purr. Sakura forced herself to remain still and relaxed in his hold. Well Kakashi was right about him not hurting her but she didn't really know what to make of all this.

Sakura lifted her left hand, her other appendage was firmly crushed against her and his chest and was rendered immobile for the moment. She couldn't see what she was doing but she slowly allowed her fingers to search out his face. She stroked the skin of cheek in a soothing manner eyes widening minutely when she thought she felt a smooth scale beneath her touch.

She was startled when he suddenly spoke, but the voice that came from him was hoarse, part growl and part speech, _"Mine."_

The pinkette rolled her eyes at the possessive pronouncement and though it pained her to do it she murmured softly, "Yes, of course. _Yours_." She _was_ technically his personal servant after all. So to look at it from that standpoint, it was basically the truth and she could admit to that. But she somehow got the feeling that, that's not exactly what he meant by that little announcement. Her mind refused to consider what he meant by that.

Sakura was stunned when she realized at how gently he was actually touching her. The hand on her back was moving in small, slow soothing circles. The hand on the crown of her head, was slowly stroking her hair. She remembered Kakashi was watching them from somewhere, "Sensei," she was careful to leave out his name, "What in the hell is going on?"

He answered, the amusement in his voice obvious, "I don't think you'll like the answer kit."

Sakura stiffened fearfully when a warning growl came from over her head. She was about to reply to that but Kakashi beat her to it, "It's best I leave. Good luck kit!"

What the hell? Sakura frowned irritably. She slowly started to remove her hand from the prince's face, but the arm that had initially wrapped around her waist snaked up to immediately imprisoned her wrist in a firm, yet gentle grasp. Glad to have a little leeway of movement as her right hand had started to fall asleep in the awkward position, she let the appendage fall to her side.

She snuck a glance up at his face. She was relieved when there was no evidence of scales on his skin, and his fangs had retreated to their normal size disappearing into his mouth. For the most part he looked like his normal self, except for the color of his eyes. It was a warning to her that the inner beast still had a grapple hold over his emotions. Sakura tried his name, "Neji?" She had come to realize for some reason the bestial side of him preferred for her to say his name.

His eyes flicked down to her, and her breath seemed to get caught up in her throat. The sheer intensity was nearly overwhelming. It was a possessive and strangely content look. Sakura's lips pursed, Kakashi was right, she probably wasn't going to like the answer.

Her cheeks reddened, when she noticed he was holding her hand against his face, rubbing his cheek affectionately against her hand. It was a strange thing for her to witness the normally, calm, cool, collected and stoic prince being so needy for _her_. Her insides flip-flopped inside of her. It was a bit of a heady feeling to realize that such a powerful male needed her. She could tell by the look in his eyes the moment he decided to kiss her. Instinctively without protest she tilted her head and closed her eyes the second his lips touched hers realizing with a start that she wanted it as much as he did.

She felt his fangs grazing against her lip in askance. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hand resting on the strong pillar of his neck. He buried one hand in her hair, and the other went to rest at the base of her throat, a clawed fingertip rubbing over the creamy epidermis; warm, smooth, and fine as the softest kidskin.

The scent of cedar and sandalwood laced with the muskiness that she knew was him filled her senses and she absentmindedly wondered if it was because the sachet of scents that the servants left in his clothing drawer. It was masculine, like him.

Her eyes remained shut a moment, as he removed his lips from hers, his breath fanning on her face. Pink eyelashes fluttered as she opened dazed eyes. She couldn't help the soft smile that adorned her lips when she could see that the color of his eyes were back to the enigmatic silvery hue.

"My liege," she murmured throatily, enjoying the feeling of his warmth against the cooling night.

He didn't reply, instead his eyes focused on her swollen lips. He could feel the contentment of his beast rolling through him in such a way that it hadn't done since he'd first laid eyes on this troublesome, yet very delectable female.

Neji tried his voice, pleased that the beast had mostly retreated and it had lost most of the gravelly texture, "You're not trying to run away from me."

"I don't think I could, even if I wanted to," her eyes flicked down to the possessive hold on her waist.

"Do you want to?" he tilted his head to the side.

"No… but," she bit her lip, "you did scare me at first."

He bent to rest his nose against her cheek, "I would never hurt you Sakura…"

The warrior woman melted on the inside, "You avoided me for so long."

"I thought that is what you wanted," the prince admitted, the cool timbre she had come to know so well, was returning to him.

"I…" she swallowed, "I was afraid."

"Of me." he added dryly.

"No," Sakura shook her head, bluntly direct and honest, "no that wasn't it at all… I was scared of my feelings. I've never felt this way about anyone. I didn't believe I had the right… I was afraid it would go too far… and that I would be alone in the end with nothing to show for it but a lifetime of cold servitude. The line that exists between us, our stations, even the difference in our race. Yet, I knew that if I allowed myself to feel this way, that in the future when you had to marry for political reasons that I would die on the inside. Not only that, but I would die long before you would. I didn't want that either…"

The pinkette was relieved to get her feelings off her chest. They were thoughts and emotions that she hadn't allowed herself to think about. She buried her face in one hand. They were destined to be enemies in the beginning. Yet, the moment she lost to him, she gained a grudging respect for his strength, and then when she had come to terms with that it was her duty to help him with any burden that came his way, the emotions she had tagged him with had turned to something very different altogether.

She felt his hand grasp her wrist, the long, beautifully shaped fingers removing her hand from her face. Sakura added with a lump in her throat, "I am nothing but a blacksmith's daughter."

A harsh, almost self-derisive chuckle left his throat, "Yes you are a blacksmith's daughter… but it is nothing to be ashamed of. It is not all that you are…"

Sakura sucked in an uneasy breath, "My liege… I…"

"Neji," he corrected, at her confused look he added with a smirk, "I think that after kissing you so many times that I at least deserve for you to call me by my name…"

"Neji," she breathed softly and then frowned when she could detect the smug, masculine satisfaction emanating off of him.

"You have done something no other has done," he smirked down at her, "you should be rather proud of yourself?"

Confused she shook her head, "I don't know what you mean by that…"

"You've taught me that, fate is decided by one's self and not by circumstance of birth. It was a humbling lesson for me. I've always believed that I was controlled by what I was born to, and by what would inevitably become my duty. I never let myself stray from what I believed was my path… but you came along and shot all my well thought all plans to pieces. A human woman of all creatures," he leveled a dry look in her direction, "All because you had to come down and interrupt an important peaceful surrender meeting I might add… insulting me… so that I would fight you. You would not allow fate to dictate that you lost, despite the overwhelming odds you faced. At first I thought you were foolish… and I intended to show you your rightful place…"

Her face reddened at the memory, "I do not like losing. I was afraid to let things go…"

"And instead you showed me mine," he murmured surprising her by admitting such a thing outloud, "My inner beast knew it long before I came to realize it myself. You are more worthy for me than any other. Where you came from makes no difference…."

Sakura blinked thrice. Wait? Did the prince just admit he was wrong about something? Kami, help her but he was making her head spin. She murmured, "I see…"

His lips thinned, "I bear my soul to you woman. And all you can say… is 'I see?'"

Her mouth worked and then, "So what now?" She was almost afraid of his answer. The answer she knew Kakashi-sensei had already worked out when he left her alone with the dragon. She was had to disagree with the kitsune though; she had the feeling that she was going to like the answer.

"I take you as my mate, Sakura," the luxurious curl of his tenor wrapped around her shocked senses, "I would have no other."

Sakura being the independent type that she was, she hesitated several moments. Yet then, she was reminded that he had came to care for her because of who she was. Even though the tribe leaders had wanted to take her as a wife, she knew if she had ever accepted it, they would eventually force her to become something she would have never wanted to be. Instinctively she knew that she and Neji would not agree on everything but he would never smother her, or try to change her to what he might perceive in what he wanted in a female.

When she responded she felt something strange, and oddly binding wrap itself within her. It was almost as if her soul had become bound to his, "Neji," she breathed, "I take you as mine… I would have no other either."

She cursed the way her fingers shook when she closed in the distance to kiss him. A surprised cry left her when he swept her up into his arms, and quickly, and impatiently she noted wryly that he began to stride back to the castle ignoring the fact that the scabbard of her sword was digging into his gut. She immediately began to struggle, "This isn't necessary… I can walk… I…"

"If you don't be quiet, I will kiss you again," he threatened, watching her eyes going as wide as saucers at the threat.

He frowned when she immediately became obedient. Should he feel insulted by her actions? Not just that, but she buried her very crimson face in her hands.

"What is the matter?" the prince couldn't help but ask watching her go slack in his arms.

She murmured softly more to herself than to him, "The staring… the watching is going to get worse… ugh…"

"What?" and then he looked up to see the incredulous gazes of the servants that had happened to pass by.

"I do not care what anyone thinks," Neji announced archly with a healthy dose of arrogance, "You should not either…"

Removing her hands to give him a piece of her mind her eyes goggled when she realized they were in his room, and the door had just shut behind them. She panicked when he removed his outer black haori and she got a good glimpse of his chest, "What are you doing?"

He arched a brow at her, "You are my mate… you need to ask…"

Sakura took a step back, her hands clasping in front of her, "But… but…" she protested, "Shouldn't there be a wedding or something? Or at least a ceremony…"

Neji smirked at her, the superiority of the look of his face would have maddened her if she weren't so flustered, "What do you think that was out in the practice yard? I am a dragon… we have no need of a pathetic human ceremony."

"I don't know," she spread her arms out wildly, "A future promise perhaps… an engagement maybe..."

He closed the distance between them and gazed down into her face, "Didn't you feel it? I meant what I said… and I could tell that you did too…"

She knew exactly what he meant as soon as he said it. Her right hand fisted in front of her chest, "Yes. I felt like… something was tying me up… inside here…"

"You are human," he started ignoring the irritated look she threw at him, "You were right… your life span would be much shorter than mine… but it is no longer a concern…"

"No… longer a concern," her face paled. Kami, all of this was so much bigger than her. She hated that she was so ignorant about draconic customs.

"We bound ourselves to each other. Dragons take mates most suited to them. Whether dragon, elf… though this is the first I've heard of one of my kind taking a human female as a mate. It will make me vulnerable," he sighed when the confusion on her face only heightened, "We tied our life forces together. For as long I as I live you will not age from the moment we became bound… in other words… it is complicated to explain to one who does not understand dragon culture. It is ancient draconic magic, to put it in the most basic terms… I have tied our essences together. If you die, I die. All someone needs to do, is remove you of your head… and I would die along with you. Or visa versa," She could tell by the way he murmured visa versa that he didn't believe it could happen, but had added it so she would understand, "It is a simple thing."

"No," she shook her head, "It is not simple at all. I don't like the idea of you being so vulnerable. If you had told me this then I would never have…"

"Sakura," he stopped her tirade, his voice for the first time she'd ever witnessed, "You do not wish to have me as a mate?"

She gnawed on her lower lip, "It's not that… I don't. I do, although it is a bit frightening to think about the repercussions…especially when I know how everyone is going to react to this…" at his pointed look she lifted her hands in surrender, "I know… I know… you don't care what others think… and I don't either but… Won't your uncle be angry?"

Neji shook his head, "No. I believe he's suspected how I've felt about you for a while, long before I came to accept it, certainly. While it would have been prudent of me to take a mate that would have been beneficial for Konoha… Another alpha male dragon, no matter his station in life, will interfere in the choosing of a mate, especially when an inner beast has put his foot down… he would have a bloody fight on his hands…"

"Yes, that's another thing," she blazed at him, her pride still stinging from such a remark, "your inner beast said… _mine."_

His amusement was almost too much for her to take, "He only speaks the truth as he sees it. You are _mine,_" He stuck his nose in her hair and nuzzled her, breathing in her tantalizing, and heady scent of apples and vanilla that was so uniquely her. Strong and yet, oddly delicate. The perfect contrast of her unique personality. Sakura the warrior, and Sakura the woman, all wrapped in one intoxicating bundle.

Before she could argue with him again, he trapped her in a heady kiss, gentle and coaxing, meant to draw a response from her. His chest rumbled in encouragement and instinctively he responded to her uncertain movement of her lips. He would force nothing on his headstrong mate, he allowed her to lead knowing that would be best for her to feel in control. After all, they had plenty of time. He would gain nothing by being impatient with her.

Sakura stepped away from him and he made no protest, patiently waiting for her reaction. He could tell by her expressive green eyes that she had come to a decision. His eyes watched as she removed her sword belt, along with the scabbard, letting it rest his dresser. Amusement touched the corner of his lips when she announced with red cheeks, "I don't think I'll be needing that…"

"Hmm," he replied, "I don't think so either…"

He noticed her fingers were trembling as they went to the zipper beneath her armpit and he watched as she slowly unzipped the clothing, and shrugged the green material off of her shoulders. Silvery eyes narrowed on the new scar that adorned her left shoulder, the vivid pink a stark contrast against her ivory skin. He also noticed that he'd been right. She did bind her breasts, so that they wouldn't get in her way in battle. Neji made a mental note about getting her to change that habit.

Frustration nipped at him, as she ever so slowly unwound the bandages from her upper torso. Sakura glanced up when she heard herself being growled at and sent the male a questioning gaze.

"You are being a tease woman," he all but snarled at her. So much for patience.

"I am not," She huffed, "I just don't want to damage these."

Sakura was startled when he moved to stand in front of her so quickly, the movement was a blur. Her face immediately began to resemble an over ripe tomato when he crooked a claw beneath the knot of the wrapper and easily cut it away.

"Hey!" she protested, trying to shove him away.

He responded by taking a strawberry kissed nipple in his mouth, a fang gently scraping over the sensitive surface.

The new sensation made Sakura feel weaker than she ever had felt in her life. A shot of heat, warm and demanding pooled low in her belly. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was growing wet between her legs. He then proceeded to kiss ever scar present on her upper body, which were quite a few more than she liked to admit. She wasn't even aware when he hooked a thumb beneath the waistband of her pants, and that he easily removed them from her along with her underwear. Her eyes widened perceptibly when he placed a kiss over the apex of her startlingly pink curls.

"What are you?" She gasped when a finger found itself in her most secret place but her protest died on her lips when he expertly rolled his finger in slow tantalizing circles, sending the most delicious sensations she'd ever felt through her body.

She allowed him to lift her without protest this time, and she felt herself being lowered onto his bed. She shut her eyes as he stood up straight, longing for his retreating warmth to return to her. Sakura watched as he disrobed in front of her, but her eyes never left his.

All he could think about when he looked down at her pale body was about how lovely she was. It was true that he hadn't been celibate, and he had laid with woman whose curves, and lush bodies were beautiful and seductive and supposedly perfect. But this tiny, human warrior woman had various scars crisscrossing over her body. Each were badges of courage, the marks were so uniquely her that it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and no woman he'd ever seen compared to her brutally honest beauty. She was lean like a warrior should be, but when laying or standing perfectly still; her femininity came to the surface and she was all soft curves.

Sakura blushed from head to toe when she realized how closely he was looking at her. Reflexively she covered her chest, "Don't." and turned her head away.

"Do not," the bed dipped with his weight and she felt him move her arms away, "cover your… ah…"

Sakura had stopped listening to his demands and gave into feminine curiosity. She had reached out and touched his rigid manhood with soft fingers in wondrous strokes surprised when he groaned above her.

"It's soft," she said in surprised wonder.

"It wouldn't be very pleasing if it was coarse like a rock now would it?" he teased her before leaning in for a kiss.

The prince had enough talk and leaning over her, his hair falling over the folds of her beautiful body. Running fingers over her trembling skin exploring her with an aching slowness that made her break out into a sweat. He loved the delicate articulation of the muscles beneath her creamy skin and he made certain he memorized every nuance, freckle, and scar. She shifted beneath him, a small moan leaving her throat. The almost liquid flow of movement when she shifted was so incredibly sensual, he groaned and buried his face in her neck.

Sakura ran fingers down the length of his muscular back; there was one ounce of fat on this male's body. When he pressed his weight down on her, her whole body set to tingling and she enjoyed the feel of him against her. It was very unwarrior-like of her to think it, but it strangely made her feel safe to be alone with him like this. She trusted him implicitly and though she was innocent, she'd been a captain of a rowdy group of human men in an army. She'd heard things. She vaguely knew her first time was supposed to hurt, but she wasn't afraid at all, in fact she was strangely eager.

Her heart constricted in her chest when he nibbled at the black dragon on her neck delicately. Her body arched like a bow beneath him when he buried his teeth in her. White-hot pain whipped through her body, but then intense pleasure blinding and raging arced through her body like whips of lightening and she moaned so loud she knew that anyone passing through the halls would have heard her, but she didn't care.

Sakura could vaguely feel his tongue rasping against her neck, tasting her blood. When he lifted his head again, his eyes were gold like they were before out in the courtyard. She watched as his tongue lapped out slowly, languidly over his bottom lip, removing the remnants of her blood. For some reason she couldn't quite explain she found the gesture to be quite sensual and she shut her eyes against the emotions and sensations that flooded her body.

When he growled 'mine' this time, there was no protest in her mind. Instead she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him down aggressively, latching her lips to his. She could almost swear she could taste the sweet, coppery taste of her blood on his lips but she didn't care. A growl rippled through him and he crushed her up into his chest.

She tightened like a bowstring beneath him, arching wantonly, mashing her breasts ruthlessly against his hard chest, with a strange longing to merge into him. She moaned as if her breath was being ripped out of her, as her overly sensatized flesh grazed against his. Sakura turned his head and bit his shoulder, just hard enough to make him bleed slightly. She ran her tongue over the skin, tasting him similarly to the way he tasted her. Such an animalistic response from her pleased the male above her and again he affectionately rubbed his nose against her cheek.

Sakura felt his knee gently nudge her legs apart and without a trace of fear, she opened her legs, her eyes never leaving his as cradled himself between her legs. Suddenly she was nervous when she felt the tip of his manhood nudging at the swollen folds of her arousal but then he drew back. He slipped a finger inside of her and was pleased when she threw her head back when he arched the appendage, feeling her squeeze against his finger as he cupped his palm against her sex, the gutteral throaty moan making him nearly dizzy with need.

He almost smirked when he withdrew his finger, and she threw him an impatient glare. He murmured huskily, "I am sorry… my patience is failing me tonight…"

Her reply was a breathy moan and his eyes widened when she impatiently began to push herself onto him with a determination that made him feel breathless. Just a simple kiss from this woman was enough to make him crazy. Everything about her from her words to her desire for him was so honest, unashamed; he could hardly maintain control over his emotions. The patchouli scent that was universally feminine and yet so uniquely her wrapped with the fragrant scent of apples and vanilla was slowly driving all sane thoughts from his mind. This woman was dangerous, he decided, but she was his. His inner beast responded with mutual agreement to that thought.

He almost laughed when she growled at him, when he refused to move. Nuzzling her lips with his, he repeated the words he said out in the gardens. Her lips worked but no sound came out, her heart pounded at the repeated promise.

Sakura felt him ever so slowly pushing himself into her. The burning sensation of her body stretching to accommodate him was somewhat unpleasant, and yet at the same time, it was an amazing feeling to be stretched by him. He stopped at her maiden barrier, waiting patiently until she met his eyes.

He apologized, "I'm sorry… I don't want to hurt you but…"

"I've had a poisoned dagger nearly buried up into the hilt in my shoulder Neji. I'm obviously not afraid of a little pain. Have you seen the scars on my body? Or are you blind?" She smirked up at him.

"You are not a very romantically inclined female are you?" he leaned down to kiss her.

She mumbled something against his mouth, but he smothered her into silence. He watched her eyes widen when he pulled back slightly and shoved forward, effectively breaking her maidenhead. He felt the gasp against his lips and when he saw a tear escape her eye he went completely still.

"I…" at a loss for words by the look on her face, it made his throat constrict. Even though, his limbs quivered with the urgent desire of wanting to move, he held completely still, allowing her to adjust to him in her.

"So beautiful," she murmured surprising him by the soft, breathy word.

Out of all the things he expected her to say, that definitely not was one of them. He could feel her muscles convulsing over his length slowly drawing him in.

"Are you alright?" Neji was a bit distressed too see a couple more tears escape his mate's shimmering green eyes.

"I've never been more alright in my life," Sakura proceeded to wrap her arms around him, burying her tearstained face into his strong neck, "I never believed I could love some one so much."

Sakura could only smile when his head shot up in shock, and his breathing went hitched and rigid. He was to prideful to say such a thing, she knew, but the look in his molten gold eyes was more than enough answer for her. When he finally began to move, she could only gasp in the pleasure that rocked her body, as her body instinctively moved up to meet him each and every time.

The feeling of becoming one flesh, of him filling her, she felt as if there was no end to where one started and the other ended. It nearly felt like he was touching the depths of her soul, accepting all her secrets, all her flaws and all the good things that made her who she was. Sakura felt the tears leaking from her eyes, and as the pressure began to build in her spiraling her ever higher, her heart went with her riding the dangerous tide of their passion.

Her body rocked in release, a blinding flash of pink behind the lids of her eyes. She moaned beneath the onslaught of the sensation, writhing sensually against the male above her. He growled in response as the rippling sensation of her. The intense pleasure caused him to release, spilling his warm seed into her belly. He felt her nails scrape against his back as his body shook almost violently against hers.

He went slack against her and lifted his head eyeing her beautifully flushed face. He could see the afterglow of passion in the suddenly lustrous and happy glow of her body. Beads of sweat dotted her brow, the moonlight made them look like thousands of little diamonds and he decided that she'd never looked more beautiful.

When she tried to wriggle away from him, he emitted a low warning growl.

Frowning Sakura said, "I was just going to retrieve the blankets… it seems that we kicked them all off of the bed…"

It was a reluctant dragon that released her. He said, "You have five seconds…"

Rolling her eyes expressively at his playful threat, she picked up the blankets and when she turned around, she eyed the incriminating red stain on the pristine white sheets. She murmured, "I'm going to my room… I can't stay in here…" she was so embarrassed.

Sakura started to walk away, not aware that she was dragging the blankets she'd just picked up against the floor. A hand grasped her upper arm holding her immobile, "You will not," he ordered imperiously.

"Guh…" she sighed burying her free hand into her hair, "I at least need to bathe…" she gave a telling glance at the smear between the apex of her legs.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, it is a natural thing," he stood up to face her.

She glanced down at his manhood realizing he was bloody as well and she reddened further, "And you are going to take a bath with me." She all but demanded. Sakura sucked in her breath as soon as she realized what she just said. She looked down at her feet, and blushed when she saw the way her nipples were beginning to pucker from the cold air. She never knew her body would ever be so traitorous to her. When she lifted her chin, she released the pent up breath. The hungry glint in Neji's eyes caused her drop the blankets folded in her fingers.

"As you wish, mate," he kissed her chastely on the lips and she laced her hands through his as he nearly lifted her off her feet in his haste to the large porcelain bath.

-

**A/N:** Alright, I really didn't plan for there to be a lemon in this chapter nor for it to be over 11k words long. I actually had to go up and add the disclaimer half way through while writing it. I just couldn't find a place to divide it, but I'll honestly be surprised if anyone complains about it being too long. To be honest with you all this is my first lemon, ever. EVER. So, I'm sorry if isn't any good. –goes off to hide somewhere- Oh and another note, HarmonyRose and I are writing a small, humor crackfic together called **Dissonant Chords. **Check it out... see if you can guess ... the mission. -laughs evilly and prances off- I so love dragon Neji! -melts-


	13. Chapter 13

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N: **Well for those who survived my probably scary, and mind scarring attempt at a lemon, welcome back. For those who ran the hell away… What can ya do? For those of you worried about things getting too easy for the two new lovebirds… do not fear… they just made it all that much harder on themselves. Some of you are just too damn smart for my own good… btw. –smiles-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 13**

Sakura's head was bowed before the king, while Neji explained the circumstances between them. The King sighed, placing his fingertips on the bridge of his nose. He eyed his nephew, "Although I do not have any problems with your choice of a mate nephew… the timing was not wise…"

The pink haired female lifted her chin, her eyes shadowed, "Your majesty, if I may speak…"

"Of course my dear," King Hiashi waved a ring decorated hand at the young woman, "You are essentially family now…"

"I understand with the superior senses of a dragon," Sakura picked her words wisely, "That the servants will know that I've lain with my liege." She ignored the arch of the prince's brow at her for not using his name, "I think it would be wise if I maintain my status as a servant until after the tournament… I do not believe that it would be prudent if your kingdom's enemies were to learn of the bond or else Lord Lucied will make certain I die in that arena, although I already believe that is his probable intention…"

The king tilted his head at the young girl, "You would withstand the shame of everyone believing you are the courtesan and personal servant of the prince? I do not think…"

"Your majesty, I know it is old news… but I lost to a blood oath. Though the prince has taken me as his mate, I still hold true to that oath until I take my last breath. I do not care what others believe about me… his safety comes first… and I would not be so selfish as to risk his life over a mere few ugly whispers and stares," Sakura shook her head, her voice low.

A light of respect lit the king's eyes and he nodded at his nephew who was glowering at the hardheaded young woman at the moment, "You have chosen well… she is not dragon… but a good choice all the same…"

Sakura felt her cheeks reddening at the around about compliment. The prince finally spoke, his voice was cold as he said, "I don't like it. I almost rather go to war with those bastards and be done with it… I do not like risking the well being of my mate over something as foolish as a tournament…"

The pink haired woman sighed adding thoughtfully, "I think Kakashi-sensei might guess about us… but I think he'd keep quiet about it if he does…"

"Hatake? Why would he…?" King Hiashi raised a brow at the two of them.

"Not much escapes that wily fox," Sakura murmured.

The king seemed to accept that response and nodded, "I will talk to him about it and order his absolute silence on it. I would also request nephew… that you would consider… allowing my champion Itachi Uchiha to know about it as well…"

That pulled a snarl from the prince, his shoulders stiffening, "I do not see the reason why … that the Uchiha should know anything…"

"You know as well as I do… his honor is solid. If you begin to seem overly protective of Sakura, then servants and nobles will talk… and with the time still being as long as it is," the king pinned the two of them with his eyes, "rumors could reach the emperor. I believe that it would serve our purpose if the Uchiha keeps an eye on her your place. For a prince, would be cold to a servant, even an adored courtesan in public… nor should he care if she would seek out other males for favors."

Sakura watched as Neji thought about it. She could see the reason behind the king's words, but she knew that the prince would be uneasy beneath the new bond. Reaching over gently, she touched his forearm, "My liege. I understand how you feel. It would be for the best. It would only be for two months…"

The male's silvery eyes searched hers and then ever so slowly he bent his chin, "It would be probably the wisest course of action… but I do not like it…"

The king nodded and then went to the door and summoned a servant to him whispering a few words to him. Shutting the door he turned to them, "This will be between the four of us, maybe five, depending on Hatake. The fewer who know the better. I will keep it from my mate and daughters…"

Sakura suddenly had a thought and she tilted her chin, "Despite what I've agreed… I will not go about dressing up in gowns and powdering my face. I will continue as I am..."

"If you began to behave differently than you do now. It would definitely draw suspicion," Neji nodded at her in agreement.

A brisk knock echoed and the three of them looked up. The King issued a stern reply and Itachi Uchiha entered the room, shutting the door behind him. His sharp black eyes rested on the three of them and then finally back on her again. Sakura blushed beneath the knowing look. It was embarrassing to her, to realize how strong a dragon's sense of smell really was. It was like an invasion of privacy.

"You summoned me your majesty," Itachi murmured in his normal cold manner.

The king nodded, and Sakura listened silently as he explained the whole ordeal to the black-eyed dragon. Once he finished, Itachi sat, and looked between the two of them. First he said, "My prince, although I understand your haste the timing is most unwise… however," his chin lowered as he pinned the two of them beneath his gaze, "I agree that this would be the best course of action… but my opinion means nothing… I would be honored to protect your mate in your absence… as long as you believe you will be comfortable with me doing so…"

Sakura watched as a silent exchange passed between the two of them. Her eyes flicked to her mate when he finally spoke, his voice was low, and nearly a growl, "I am not comfortable with it at all… but I would not leave my mate without protection…"

"I can protect myself," she muttered under her breath and then blushed when she found three sets of amused male eyes on her. Damn dragons and their superior sense of smell, hearing, and kami only knew what else, she thought irritably to herself.

The Uchiha issued in a smooth, slightly amused tenor, "My lady, think of it… as training…" he paused a moment when she glared at him. Sakura wondered if he realized how much he sounded like Kakashi with that phrase, "I did mention that I would like to test your skill to see where you stand. I have fought Lord Lucied before and I could probably prepare you better than Hatake can… this could prove beneficial in the end..."

She saw Neji's eyes slide in her direction as if to ask; when did the two of you decide this? Sighing she ignored the disgruntled look of her mate and nodded at the king's champion, "I only have two months. I regret to say… that I am lacking and have much to regain… I am replacing my sword's twin… it arrived yesterday from the smith Cathius. Even if I decide not to fight with it, I would like to retrain those muscles and reflexes."

King Hiashi laughed and said to her dismay, "It seems that your mind is often occupied by thoughts of battle… you are a very strange female…"

The Uchiha however was not amused he only nodded at her. She could tell he understood her desire to train. Each second she wasted, was a moment she lost. At this point they were precious and she was eager to get started. The prince seen the silent exchange, and he had to suppress a snarl. He would have to get used to it, or at least learn to tolerate it.

Sakura sensing his mood stood, leaned over to touch his hand, "It is only a short time."

He nodded, his clawed fingertip brushing back a stray bang that had fallen into her eyes, "If you wish to train, I will not stop you. I still have things I need to discuss with my uncle…"

Even though they had an audience Sakura leaned in and left an affectionate kiss on his forehead before straightening and after bowing to the king respectfully, her and Itachi left the room. Once outside she murmured, "I need to stop by my room to pick up my second sword…"

He only nodded and side-by-side they cut through the corridors in haste. The Uchiha stopped to wait outside her door. Inside, she picked up the new sword, once again testing the weight in her hand. Sliding the blade out of the sheathe, a smile touched her lips at the lovely artwork of a black dragon, amazing similar to the one on her neck spiraling up the hilt. She took the scabbard and hooked it on to her sword belt. She took a couple steps and smiled. It was strange to feel a sword brushing against her left leg again. It had been over eight months since she'd dual wielded.

Slipping outside the door, she asked Itachi softly, "Is there a forge within the castle. I need to do a bit of maintenance on my sword before we begin…"

"You know the art of the sword smith?" the male quirked a brow down at the ever surprising female.

"Not really. I mean I can forge a dagger, and a few basic things. My father was a master smith… but I never had the penchant for it. I used to watch him too but… it is as they say… an art… and my art is that of the fighting art…" she smiled at the emergence of memories, "my father was a good swordsman but I quickly surpassed him… so I supposed in the end it balanced itself out. But he did make certain that I did know how to take care of my own swords if necessary…"

He surprised her by asking, "Would you mind teaching me this skill?"

She shot him a look, "What? I know it isn't common for a warrior to but…"

"Sword smiths do not teach outsiders their secrets… It would save me much trouble if I knew how to maintain my own sword," Itachi replied curtly.

"Certainly," she nodded her head; "After all… we will be spending a good amount of time in each other's company in the next two months…" then she let out a soft sigh, "And since you will take the time to help me rework my sword skills it's the very least I could do to repay you…"

"I am the one who offered," the male opened the door to the practice grounds and stepped aside to let her pass, "you owe me nothing. Just as you serve… I am bound by honor to do so as well…"

Nodding, she took to following him, as he took her around to the western side of the grounds. It wasn't long until she could smell the scent of coal and melting iron and steel. When they approached the forge the royal smith glanced up to take in the two of them. He ignored the girl and spoke to the Uchiha instead, "Is there something I can do for you young master?"

"I require the use of your forge," Itachi's voice carried an air of authority that rather impressed Sakura. She thought to herself amused that Neji and Itachi could exchange notes on the art of intimidation. She highly doubted however either of them would appreciate the suggestion.

"But… but my lord… I don't think," the smith began to stutter, shocked that the lord was ordering him out of his own workshop, "I can do any work you need immediately."

"I have no need of you. Just your forge. I am _requesting_ that you relinquish it for a _short _time," the cold Uchiha was short and to the point. Even though he stated it as a request, if the half curled lip over his fangs was any indication, and having been around Neji for as long as she had, she was certain this was not.

Sighing in exasperation, she pushed forward past the Uchiha ignoring his growl and caught the eyes of the anxious smith. She explained to him, "I apologize for the inconvenience but his lordship has requested that I teach him the basics of maintaining his sword… I know I do not look like it, but I am the daughter of a sword smith and I will not ruin your equipment… if I do happen to do so however… my master will compensate you for your losses…"

"Your master," the smith asked, his eyes darting between the two of them obviously confused.

Sakura lifted her hair aside and showed him the mark on her neck, "Yes…"

The smith swallowed and finally he relented, "I understand. Is half an hour all right? I… I have a lot of work to do and…"

She raised her hand to stem the flow of words, "That is more than generous. Thank you."

He nodded and left them there, throwing a dirty look over his shoulder at the Uchiha as he left. Sakura went around the counter immediately and unsheathed her father's sword and laid it flat against the anvil.

The Uchiha glanced down at her, "That was unnecessary. You didn't have to explain yourself. If he had continued to irritate me… I would have had to bloody my claws… a slight annoyance but…"

Sakura interrupted him with a wave of the hand, "First of all… don't be killing people because they don't obey you within the time limit of ten seconds… Secondly… a smith's shop is his livelihood and," she gestured at him, pointing at his well tailored clothing, "You are a lord. Lords are not supposed to want to do this sort of manual labor. You can't blame the guy for being confused… damn dragons, always impatient," she muttered and he caught the remnants of, "nothing but bullies…"

He smirked down at her, "You are a strange woman…"

"So I've been told," she responded dryly before lifting a small metal rod. She used it to point with as she began instruction, "I know your vision must be excellent so I'm not going to bother pulling out a looking glass…" and then when she caught the superior look on his face she arched a brow at him and then continued, "Do you see the abrasions here?" she slowly ran her finger up the edge and at his nod, she picked up a pair of tongs, "He's already heated them but I will do so again so you know what needs to be done."

Step by step, Sakura took him through the process, of how to hammer the metal property, the temperatures he should look for, and how to properly cool the metal so it wouldn't crack. When she finished she plucked a fine pink hair from her head and let it slide over the blade, showing him the exact sharpness he was looking for, by the hair splitting over the edge cleanly.

"I understand," he nodded and shouldering her aside, ignoring her protest, he mimicked her actions step by step, and effectively repaired his own blade. It wasn't nearly as good of a job as she had done but it was serviceable.

She said once he lifted his sword for inspection, "You pass Uchiha… but… next time let the tool heat a little longer… and depending on the type of the metal of your sword, temperatures vary."

He dipped his chin in acknowledgement, "I realized my mistake… but at the time I didn't think it would be possible to fix it… so I just…"

Sakura lifted her head, noting the smith was returning to his forge. The pink haired female noticed his look of apprehension and felt sorry for the poor guy, never mind the fact that he had snubbed her in the beginning. The pinkette nodded up at the male, "It is time to return this man's facilities to him…"

His response was to stare back at her with those black eyes of his. Sighing Sakura turned and thanked the blacksmith, "I appreciate you letting us use this. I am sorry to have disturbed you…"

"It was no problem miss," the smith ducked his head respectfully at her.

As Sakura walked away, she didn't realize that Itachi had turned his face back to the still apprehensive older dragon, and issued him a flash of fangs as his 'thanks' in a display of dominance, smiling darkly when the other male cowered. She glanced up when he suddenly fell instep beside her, "We will be using a different training ground today than the one you are used to..."

The pink haired woman nodded, and followed him in a direction she'd never been before. As they approached the large flat dusty open area, her eyes widened when she spotted Sasuke and Naruto sparring against each other madly. Itachi explained, his visage expressionless, "My family holds a large military presence in Konoha and the Uchiha clan, is well respected, all of the males of my kin hold at least some rank in the elite ranks, or, like my father's line, we are trained specifically from childhood on to be king's champions. In return for our service we've been given our own training ground within the royal premises."

Wide eyed Sakura listened to his explanation nodding politely to indicate she was listening. She bit her lower lip, it was no wonder his young brother Sasuke was so bent out of shape over this ordeal between her and Lord Lucied. When they halted by the edge both males looked up. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he spotted her, his eyes roamed over the length of her black leather armor, which had obviously seen better days with distaste.

Naruto however smiled, the breeze ruffling his blond spikes, his cheeks flushed from excercise, "Oh hey Sakura... what brings you here?"

"Training," was the short reply, her eyes flicked between the two young males.

Sasuke turned a frosty gaze towards his brother, "Why did you bring this woman here to our family's practice grounds?"

Before Itachi could think to reply Sakura added with a smirk, "He brought me here to kick your ass lizard breath..."

Naruto guffawed at that cheeky response and put an arm over the now fuming male's shoulder, "This is deja vu all over again... better watch out teme, she means business."

"I would not lower myself to fight a woman... a human one at that," Sasuke turned his head away, his cheeks red.

"And the emperor's champion did not lower himself to fight you... so I suppose that makes us even," Sakura folded her arms, her eyes glimmering with suppressed amusement. She knew it was underhanded to pick a fight with the younger Uchiha but, if she fought him, perhaps the matter would get settled between them.

Sasuke's flush deepened when Itachi let out a sound that suspiciously sounded like a chuckle, "I think it would be an excellent idea brother to spar with her. I had meant to do so myself... but... it seems you've been challenged."

"Fine," he half spat, "Have it your way... Rules?"

"No dragon magic," Sakura nodded at him, "First blood?"

"Agreed," the dragon snarled at her.

The pink haired woman knew she was at a disadvantage for not having worked her skills in so long, her left arm was still somewhat questionable and she hadn't held two swords in her hands for a long time. She hoped she didn't embarrass herself. Sakura had no illusions about winning but she'd show him that she was her own warrior.

Wordlessly Sakura stepped to the center, her pink ponytail dragging in the breeze. Naruto and Itachi stepped back and off to the side to watch. She faced off against Sasuke, standing back a good six feet. Her arms crossed over one another, as she pulled her two blades, and her booted heels slid slightly in the hard dusty ground as she moved into a wide legged stance. She was pleased that her left hand seemed to grip the hilt no problem and the muscles didn't seem to strain yet with the effort.

Sasuke pulled his sword from its scabbard. Sakura noticed immediately that the blade was long, thin, and at least a good four to five foot in length. It had a slight bend, reminding her vaguely of the curve of a crescent moon. She'd have to be cautious of his reach but not overly cautious.

She could tell he was waiting for her to make the first move. Sakura smirked at him, "Let's dance..."

Eyes narrowing, he charged, and Sakura literally danced aside as he blurred past her, turning on the balls of her left heel, catching his sword with hers cross, the point of his blade mere inches from his face. Sakura watched his muscles tensed, and she knew he was about to shove her away, so before he could do so she jumped back, and before he had time to react, she came at him spinning, the two points of her weapons out. He brushed them aside as she knew he would and when he made a swipe for her, she went to the ground sweeping her heel in a low roundhouse kick, meant to knock him off his feet.

He jumped before her blow could connect and put distance between them. Straightening, she charged, her aggression taking him off guard. When they clashed again, Sakura bit out, "Get serious."

This time he smirked at her, and with a ruthless shove loaded with the infamous dragon's strength. Bending slightly at the waist, her blades crossed in front of her, she used the inertia from him to slide backwards so she wouldn't fall. Sakura could see that he was surprised that she was still on her feet. Again, Sakura crouched into a proper stance, the sweat on her arms and forehead glistening in the sun. She waited patiently for his next move. This time when he charged her, Sakura sparked her blades against him, sliding the metal along his, causing sparks to dance. Whirling she rolled around him and facing his unprotected back, she snap kicked him in the center of his back and watched him stumble.

Sakura could have drawn first blood, she knew, and she probably should have, but she wanted a good fight. He wasn't being serious with her yet, she could tell by his hesitation. When he turned to face her again she taunted him, "You do know that I was a Captain of the Fourteenth Division of the Grassland's united army... I can see that you are still quite green. If we were on a real battleground... you would no longer be breathing... If you cannot be serious... Do not waste my time..."

She watched as his entire visage darkened with telltale signs of rage and then within a moment it was gone. His shoulders stiffened, and he dropped in a stance she hadn't seem him use yet. A smile touched her lips, good. Now they could properly begin. Aggressively he began to slowly circle her, just as a predator would its prey. She wasn't in the least intimidated however. The muscles of her arms looked sleek beneath the sweat. The dragon she fought looked nearly pristine. Sakura sighed, being human her fatigue was much more noticeable, but fortunately she was far from tired. The exhilaration of being able to move so freely again felt damned good. She was loving it.

Schooling her face into the expression she'd often worn when she was in the military, she allowed her eyes to follow him, her body making minimal movement, telling him without words that she was watching him. When he finally swooped into attack Sakura swiveled to the left, catching his blade but moving aside. He growled at her in frustration, "Dammit, stand still..."

She had already realized that his strong point was his strength, he was fast, but not nearly as quick on foot as Kakashi-sensei or even Prince Neji. Sakura released a feral war cry that set her whole body vibrating as she went for the obviously startled dragon. Sasuke stumbled a step back surprised by her sudden vehemence as she came at him with several incredibly difficult maneuvers and katas that he did not recognize, her feet moving in an expert dance that kept him on his toes. It was like she had taken the fight to a whole new level, despite the fact that she seemed to be tiring.

Sasuke's lips thinned as he met her blow for blow his own pride pushing him to meet her maneuvers. Her unrelenting focus forced the male to meet her blows, his natural draconian swiftness and agility the only thing from immediate defeat. He realized quickly that she wasn't allowing him time to gather too much strength behind his blows. She was quick, agile, and extremely intelligent. He could see the cunning in the depths of her green eyes, the calculating way she studied every move he made, and in mere moments, she had a counter for everything he could think to throw at her. It wasn't long till he found himself becoming frustrated at the lack of the ability to draw blood from the surprisingly vicious slender woman.

Sakura could see the frustration and confusion on his face. She backed away several steps, and before he could ascertain her intentions she charged him, and she bent and sprung, her blades pointed out heading straight for his unprotected face. Sasuke feinted to the side as she had hoped he would and she landed just on his left side. Without looking she brought up her right elbow nailing him in his unprotected ribcage. The dragon didn't flinch, but let out an expelled breath at the feeling of her pointy elbow being thrust into his ribcage, and defensively swiped at her with a clawed hand. Sakura ducked and with a forceful thrust of the blade in her right hand she caught his unprotected outstretched hand with the tip of her sword, slicing the skin and effectively drawing first blood with a very minor wound.

The silence was deafening, and Sakura glanced to the side, eyeing the stunned dragon. His onyx eyes were eyeing the small slice on his hand, and the blood trailing down his wrist. With a relieved breath, Sakura went to her knees, bending over slightly, her breaths coming in small gasps. Her left arm was shaking she realized. She had pushed herself physically far more than she should have. Her body was already protesting and she knew she'd be achy the next day. Above her he murmured, his tenor a partial growl, "You actually..."

Glancing up, she rose to her feet and sheathed her swords, wiping the sweat from her brow. She surprised him when she reached out and grabbed his wounded hand and glanced at it thoughtfully. He didn't jerk away, only he watched her silently, "I have herbal ointment I talked the doctor out of... that would take care of this..."

"That's not necessary," he jerked his hand from her grasp.

Captain Naruto bounded over to the two of them, his face cheerful, "Just like I remember Sakura..."

Sakura looked up at Itachi's approach. She could sense his calculating stare on her, his eyes were glinting with an emotion she couldn't quite translate. He finally said, "Are you done playing with the boys? You ready to get serious..."

Itachi ignored the venomous glare his younger brother sent his way. He hadn't honestly expected her to win, his brother was good, still green but passable for a dragon. He had thought she was just some human woman that was decent with a sword. For some reason he found himself eager to fight with the enigmatic woman. She was chock full of surprises. When she had announced that she'd been a captain of the once enemy army he'd been shocked. It was no wonder Kakashi had wanted to train her. Her mind was sharp, and she fought with no small skill. He had recognized most of the katas she moved his brother through but not all of them.

Sakura breathed in deeply, "I am ready whenever you wish to begin."

He nodded and then his eyes narrowed when she removed the left scabbard from her sword belt and strode over to the edge where Naruto and Sasuke stood to watch and set it down. Turning she gave him a sheepish look, "My left arm is still healing. It is better if I do not over work it..."

Moving back into position, Sakura drew the sword forged by her father and held it out, watching Itachi's liquid movement as he unsheathed his. Her eyes narrowed, she was definitely playing in the league of the big boys this time around if the ease of the way he moved was any indicator. Sakura didn't dare take the defensive, she moved the moment his heel lifted, charging him. Their swords met and sang. Itachi knew she relied on being swift and light, and so he went at her doggedly, not allowing her the comfort of standing still for a moment.

Immediately Sakura knew he was trying to exhaust her more than wound her. There had been no rules set, and so it made her wary of him. At one point he grabbed her wrist, attempting to wrench her sword from her grasp, but having learned from Kakashi, she twisted around moving herself at such an angle it was to awkward for him to keep a hold of her. The moment he released her, she sent a snap kick to his torso, but he easily dodged it, putting some distance between them. His visage was cool as he quickly ascertained her condition. It was obvious she was tiring, and she was slowing, but her eyes were still sharp and vigilant.

With a smirk he allowed her to charge him, meeting her blow for blow. This time he let her lead him through her various combinations, wanting to see how complicated she could take it. When he could see that she was starting to exhaust herself more than she should at this point of her healing process he put a halt to it.

Sakura lowered her blade, she could feel her hair pasted against her skin, sweat and dust streaked her face and arms. While the dragon in front of her, looked completely unruffled and pratically pristine except for a trace of dirt on his clothes here and there. She wasn't a vain woman by any stretch of the imagination but she still didn't feel that it was all that fair in the end. With a sigh, she sheathed her sword, "I apologize for my lack of endurance..."

Itachi shook his head, "It took you longer to tire than I honestly thought," when she shot him a thoughtful look, his lips quirked, "I haven't had much opportunity to spar with human women... but now that I understand your capacity, I will be able to properly train you for the upcoming event..."

She murmured somewhat dejectedly, "It seemed no matter what I did, I couldn't keep up with you..."

"That's to be expected," he ignored the dirty look she sent his way, "I am a dragon, my physical capability, senses and strength far eclipses your human ones but you have this..." he reached across and poked her in the middle of the forehead, "Your knowledge of maneuvers, katas, and combinations are impressively extensive. Lord Lucied's fighting style is erratic and oftentimes bizarre," when her face scrunched up with thought he let out a cool laugh, "So the best thing that I can do for you is to strengthen your technical skills and combination work... and to help you regain the stamina you feel that you lost. You also seem to understand the basic of taijutsu, your kicks tend to be sloppy but well timed."

She blushed beneath the critisism but took it all in stride and only nodded, "Thank you for your honesty."

He only raised a brow in response. Naruto came forward, and held out her secondary sword to her, "I'd like to spar with you some time, Sakura..."

"I'd like that captain," she murmured taking the sword from his hands, immediately re hooking the scabbard to her sword belt and then flashed him a grateful smile, "Thank you."

The stiff male voice to her right drew her attention, "I would like to accept another challenge at a later time as well..."

The mirth sparkling in her eyes caused Sasuke to stiffen. She dipped her head, "Of course. Except next time I expect you to draw first blood. Don't disappoint me..."

His mouth gaped a moment but then he shut it, he gave her a frigid glare before responding tersely, "I assure you that I will give you no reason to be disappointed..."

Itachi said from behind her, "I will meet with you again tomorrow afternoon Haruno, after my duties. Do not make me wait."

Sakura didn't turn, she only halted, dipped her head and then continued walking. When she entered the interior of the castle, she immediately realized the difference in the servants. They were whispering in front of her, and then eyeing her with bemused smirks and nasty giggles. Easily ignoring them, she sensed that her indifference irked them, and that in itself made her feel a little more cheerful. Halfway to her room, she let out a small noise of surprise when a hand grasped her upper arm and before her tired brain could compute what was happening, she found herself pulled into the shadows. Instinctively her elbow snapped back, and buried itself into the perpetrator's gut, and her booted heel ground into a foot.

A familiar masculine growl caused her to stiffen. When she turned her head, her mouth gaped open, "I'm so sorry. You startled me."

Neji only smirked down at the female before turning her around and pinning her against the wall. She gasped, "My liege, someone will see..."

"There is no one," his nose touched her cheek and then he jerked back, his nostrils flared with agitation, "You carry the scent of other males..."

"Well its kind of hard to avoid such a thing... when you're sparring," Sakura's response was smarmy.

He snarled before greedily taking her lips, and tugging her close his clawed hand gripped the edge of the curve of her waist. She gasped into his lips when she felt his claws prick her skin. His other hand tugged the tie from her hair, running his hands through the damp, sweat laden tresses as the fell in a pink water fall down her back. When he withdrew he looked down into her eyes, saying softly, "The king has decided on throwing another ball to draw attention away from the current situation..."

"Oh. Will I be expected to attend?" Sakura queried seriously, hoping that his answer would be in the negative.

"Yes of course. You are considered court royal courtesan now, and also my personal servant. It is odd to think but your station has elevated, but yet, you will be looked down upon for it. Unfortunately you will be expected to attend," he arched a brow down into her face.

"Dammit," She muttered under her breath, "I'll have to wear a gown won't I?"

"Woman what is your aversion to dressing like the female you are?" he groused at her, "Yes you will. However after your last stunt, I don't trust you to pick something suitable... so I will personally have something made for you."

"So when am I to expected to subject myself to this torture?" she rolled her eyes suggestively.

"The end of this week," he stepped away from her, when he heard voices drawing closer from down the hall. He knew her human ears didn't hear them. He bent in quickly and stole another kiss, "I will wait patiently in my chambers for you tonight."

Sanguine stained the bridge of her nose at the suggestive purr in his voice, "I'm certain that you will be... and..."

He kissed her again to stem the sarcasm spilling from her lips before sauntering away, his cream hued royal clothing swirling with the suddenly swift and smug movement. Childishly she stuck her tongue out at him before pivoting on her heel and stalking away in the opposite direction. Maybe these two months were going to be longer than she thought.

-

**A/N: **Thank you Shy'Tanith for the quick lesson. I should have studied more on the subject before writing it out the way I did, but it was rather spur of the moment honestly. And thanks for pointing out something I never touched on but should have. Your accurate guesses scare me. Am I that obvious? Also I have no idea how swords are repaired, I looked at diagrams and read what I could on the subject, and so I hope my mini explanation was enough that you all could picture it for entertainment's sake. If there are any inaccuracies I apologize. Overall I hope everyone enjoys it. Sorry Lady Thief fans, I have a clear idea at this time where I'm going with this, so I'm writing it out so I don't lose any of the good details. I think I'm looking as forward to the upcoming tournament as you guys. Thanks as always everyone, reviews are much beloved to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N: **I am overwhelmed by all of your positive reviews. I honestly thought I'd get flamed to hell and back, with my crazy AU's. I've had critisism, and I take everything you all say into stride, I honestly do. I probably read each review at least twice just to make sure I get everything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 14**

Sakura blinked thrice at the mirror. An irritated snarl furling her lips. She couldn't believe the gumption of that overbearing male. Her reflection glared back at her. Curls sprung from her pink tresses, falling in a swathe down her back. The dress, that had been fashioned for her by her mate was enough to make her want to retch. It was a creation of raspberry hued taffeta and silk. Lace adorned the sleeves and the edges puffed out skirt. A dark pink bow decorated the bosom and it was positively the girliest thing she'd ever had the misfortune to wear. It was everything she hated. Frilly, lacy, completely uncomfortable and useless. She looked like a damned doll. She was going to kill him as soon as she laid eyes on him. Who cared what everyone else thought? Her white gloved fingers twitched as she imagined wrapping her hands around his muscular, deliciously masculine scented neck. Her eyes started glazed over as her thoughts started to stray.

Tenten was smiling at her, "You look lovely Sakura! It really is a beautiful. The wide, puffed out skirts are all the rage."

"People actually like to wear this crap?" the pink haired woman asked the servant raising a disbelieving brow. Tenten couldn't be serious.

Oh how she itched. She felt the undergarments slowly squeezing the breath out of her. Granted it made her waist look fashionably tiny but it was not something she'd ever worried about.

Tenten smothered a laugh with the back of her hand, "Yes Sakura. Most women think it is a beautiful style."

"They seriously need to have their heads examined," she sighed and she fixed a glare on the powder poof in Tenten's hand, "You are not touching my face with that..."

"But," Tenten started to protest, her hand halting midway at the venomous glare she suddenly found herself subjected to.

Sakura thanked the gods when a knock echoed on the door. She sighed in relief, "That must be my escort."

Before Tenten could react Sakura stood and immediately tottered to the side as soon as she tried walking in the matching heels. With a frustrated sigh, she opened the door and the smile that adorned her mouth was twitching when she lifted her chin to greet Itachi Uchiha, "Good evening my lord."

He was dressed in his usual kimono uniform of black, and silver, the Uchiha crest emblazoned on the tip of the pointed sleeves. He smirked down at the obviously agitated female. She looked absolutely adorable and so unusually feminine that he wouldn't have recognized her at first if he'd known any better. He could also tell that she hated every bit of it, which he couldn't help but find amusing.

"Are you ready Haruno?" was his cool query.

With a furtive glance at the servant eyeing the powder puff in her hands Sakura immediately turned her attention back to him and dipped her chin, "Yes I believe I am."

He offered her his arm, and she linked her arm through it, silently grateful. Perhaps by the time they reached the large reception room, she'd be able to manage to walk on the heels alone. Her immediate plan was to find a nice shadowy area, and stay there as she could manage. Her chin set in a stubborn line.

The Uchiha let out a small laugh, "You look like you're preparing to go to war..."

"Your perceptiveness never ceases to amaze me," she replied wryly.

"It is only a ball. But I must admit I also find them rather useless," his lip quirked slightly.

"It is indeed a waste of time," she responded in agreement, "I'd much rather be out practicing... I can't believe you've forced me to take a three day break, just so there wouldn't be any visible bruises on my skin..."

"I also did it so that your left arm would have a chance to rest. You've been pushing it too hard. You do not think I don't notice it shaking from the strain. Stubborn woman," he sighed and they both stopped in front of the open double mahogany doors that led into room where the grand party was being held.

The servants at the doors bowed to them both as they stepped past. Sakura's eyes roamed out over the colorful massive throng of guests. It was pretty much the same as the last ball, except there were no masks covering their faces. Dragons and elves in all their finery danced to the rhythm of the fine stringed instruments playing on a slightly elevated stage in the back of the large hall. Tables laden with rich delicacies that would tempt an elf or a dragon lay on fine silk blue tablecloths. As the two of them stepped down the grand rolling, thickly carpeted staircase, Sakura could feel what seemed like a hundred sets of calculating eyes on her person.

She muttered on her breath, "And thus the torture begins."

The Uchiha at her side had to smother a smirk, "Just mill around. Make sure the prince sees you. Then make your escape..."

Smiling gratefully at the foreboding male at her side as they reached the bottom, she went to remove her arm from his, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her, "It is proper we dance once, since I was your escort."

Sighing dismally Sakura allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. The male held her loosely as they moved to the flow of the music, her skirt swirling with the movement. She glanced over the male's shoulder, thankful for her heels, because without them, the top of her head barely reached his collarbone, her eyes flickering when they met the eyes of her mate from across the room. He was tense, she noticed immediately. When their gazes met, he pointedly glanced away, his nose in the air. He was jealous and pouting, she realized with a frown. The bond tugged at her, his despondency at the forced separation squeezed at her heart. Her earlier ire melted away completely forgotten as longing to go over to him and soothe him overwhelmed her.

"He is watching us isn't he?" Itachi's head tilted to the side, his eyes narrowing minutely as he caught the sound of her heart beat changing its pace.

"Yes," she replied softly, a little unnerved by his perceptiveness.

"Once we are done here. Try to avoid other males tonight. There is no reason to test his patience," the Uchiha whispered.

Sakura only nodded, already feeling tired and more than ready to leave. Once the song finished, he led her over to the tables laden with refreshments before bowing and taking his leave, his dark eyes meeting hers, a silent message passing between them before he stalked away, leaving her standing alone. Immediately Sakura did what she planned to do from the get go. Holding fist fulls of her skirts in gloved fingertips, she made her way to a far corner, away from the eyes of the other occupants. Once ensconced by shadow, she felt marginally better. She wasn't a warrior who used shields to aid her in combat, but tonight she would make an exception.

Her eyes narrowed when a very familiar female approached her. Lifting her chin, she met the blue eyes of the blonde woman, who this time, wasn't being followed by an entourage. Sakura's voice was hard when she spoke, "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

Lady Yamanaka's face darkened at the obvious derision lacing the other woman's voice, "I had to see it with my own eyes... your inevitable disgrace. You have sunk lower than a servant now... not that I'm overly shocked mind you... I'm glad the prince has finally seen you for the trash that you are..."

The pink haired woman really didn't want to bother with the dragon in front of her. Her chin firmed and then her face went completely blank. She wouldn't allow this idiotic female to witness any emotion from her. Her voice was encased in ice as she replied, "My opinion of you as incredible as it may seem... has fallen even lower than before..."

The blonde's nose scrunched angrily, "What did you say? How dare you!"

Sakura met her eyes once again, "You are a pathetic person if you take pleasure solely in the downfalls of others."

Immediately Ino's hand lifted to smack the slender human. Azure eyes widened when her wrist was caught in a bone crushing and unrelenting grip. She was amazed by the sheer strength that lay hidden within the diminutive human woman's hands. She sputtered indignantly, "Release me at once..."

Silently Sakura opened her hand and watched as the woman with flushing cheeks wrenched her arm away as if she'd be scalded, her breaths coming in angry gasps. She threatened the uppity human, "I will make you sorry that you dared to cross me human..."

The pinkette adopted the stoic look that the Uchiha's were so famous for, only raising a sarcastic brow, and watched with relief when the destestable woman finally removed herself from her proximity. Once the woman was out of earshot, she released a sigh of relief. She stiffened however, when a familiar male voice caught her attention not a minute later.

"Long time no see lovely," Lord Kiba's words drew her eyes to the left, "That was quite the little cat fight..."

Sakura's eyes narrowed when he licked his lips, his fangs glinting in the dim candlelight. Kami, help her, she was going to lose her mind before the night was over with. The pink haired female wondered absently if she didn't respond to his idiocy, maybe he would just go away. She had no such luck in fact, if anything, he took her silence as permission to move closer to her. She stiffened noticeably.

"So," he leaned to whisper in her ear, "Would you like to keep me company now that you're free to do so? I've been dying to taste your blood again..." His hand touched her bare shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

Her eyes immediately went wintry with rage, her voice a low rasp laced with threat, "Don't touch me bastard..."

His finger only moved lower, inches away from the tops of her breasts, running a line over the soft skin. Suddenly she felt the telltale tug on the bond. She was still trying to get used to being so aware of Neji's emotions. When the bond was new she hadn't noticed it so much, but it was later explained to her that the mark Neji had given her had something to do with the emotions she was able to sense now. Something about ancient dragon magic and the recent completion of what was actually a mating mark on her neck. However it was something that was no longer utilized on mates but on personal servants as a way to keep track of their location, because it was so outdated. She still didn't quite understand all of it. She'd come to the conclusion that she would just learn as she went. Her throat tightened when she sensed Neji was growing more livid by the second. Eyes wide as she glanced up, the touch on her skin the furthest thing on her mind for the moment. Green eyes met icy silver from across the room. Her heart plummeted at the look in his eyes. Sakura realized that if she didn't do something quick, that the male touching her might find himself dealing with more than he could handle.

With a swiftness that shocked the lord in front of her, she reached up and grabbed his collar and brought him face level with her. His boyishly handsome features formed into a knowing smirk, "Want to go somewhere we can be alone vixen?"

A yelp of pain left him when the spike of her heel came down digging into his foot, she ground the footwear into the tops of his boot until he cursed. For the first time, the coarse language that came along with having been in the military presented itself to the forefront of her mind. Sakura had always felt above such language, but this male was just asking for it. Bringing her nose mere millimeters away from his she bit out, "Listen mutt..." she ignored his snarl, "Do not touch me ever again..." she paused and shook him to make sure he was paying attention. His eyes were dilated with shock at the suddenly vicious attention from such a tiny female, "If you _however_ wish to continue with irritating me with your ridiculous behavior... I will have no problem ripping off your testicles and shoving them down your throat!" Releasing him with a shove, she watched him stumble back a couple steps, eyeing her warily, "Do we have an understanding?"

Swallowing, somewhat pale-faced the male took several steps back and he began to nod but when he began to realize that he was being pushed around by a scrap of a human female his face became visibly angry. A woman dare speak to him in such a way? A servant no less. He took an aggressive step forward to show her exactly what he thought of her threats. Sakura's fist curled at her side when a smooth, and completely unexpected voice interrupted the two of them, "There you are Haruno..."

Out of all people Sakura might have expected to butt in. The younger Uchiha sibling was definitely not one of them. Sasuke approached the two of them, his arms linked together, he halted next to the two of them. Sakura never thought she'd be so happy in all her life to see this particular male. She swallowed her pride and curtsied as politely as she could manage, her flushed face ducking with the movement, "Good evening my lord. I trust you find yourself well tonight?" Tenten would be proud of her, she thought to herself sourly.

The responding amusement in his eyes was almost more than she could take. He inclined his head politely, the spikes of obsidian tresses bobbing with movement. Then he shocked her further by turning two ice filled onyx orbs on the other lord. There was a blatant threat in them for the other male to stand down, and before she realized what she was doing Sakura's gloved hand went to her throat in reaction. Kami, these male dragons were something else. For a few moments there was hesitation on Lord Kiba's part, but then his ears flattened against his skull, and with a murmured nicety that obviously had no feeling behind it, he strode away, his back stiff with what little pride he had left.

Once the inuyokai was out of hearing range she said to the male with feeling in her voice, "Thank you my lord..."

He rewarded her with a smile of flashing fangs, "Do not get the wrong idea human..." he crossed his arms while raising an aristocratic brow at her in an overbearing manner.

With a sigh at his high-handed remark, she murmured, "Still... I thank you..."

Sasuke was about to turn and leave her, but Naruto approached them with a hearty wave. Sakura watched with amusement as Sasuke grumbled with irritation. The blue eyed male bounded over, his orange and black clothing bouncing with his enthusiastic movement. He looped an around the Uchiha's shoulder, "Hey I seen that. Impressive teme. Too bad you didn't get a chance to bloody your claws..."

"If you don't stop touching me, I might yet find the chance to do so," Sasuke's lip furled into an aggressive snarl.

So much for his dramatic exit, Sakura thought dryly to herself. She smiled at Naruto, somewhat glad for their company, "Good evening Captain. Are you enjoying yourself?"

Naruto eyed her curls dubiously, "I can't believe you let someone do that to you Sakura. And what's up with that gown? It's... so...."

"All I need is a sheperd's crook then I could go gather all my lost sheep," she murmured with no small amount of sarcasm.

"What?" Naruto scratched the back of his head, confused by the offhand reference.

She finally smiled a real smile for the first time that evening, "Don't worry about it. It's a human thing..."

"Oh," the male's grin widened with its normal cheerful vigor, "It's only one night Sakura..."

"How long has this thing been going?" the pink haired female suddenly inquired.

"Over an hour now," Sasuke replied, eyeing her drawn face curiously. Weren't females supposed to like this sort of thing?

Nodding gratefully she announced, "Well I think that's enough torture for one night. I think I'm going to ditch this thing..."

"Come on Sakura. It's not that bad. An hour is nothing," Naruto whined, not wanting her to leave so soon after having found her. She was one of the only females he knew that he could actually have a regular conversation with. Most of the women present made him nervous for some reason or other. The giggling unnerved him.

"I'm sorry gentlemen. If you would excuse me," she inclined her head politely before making her escape as quickly as her heels allowed her. Cutting through the crowd, she ascended the stairs. She knew she'd get a lecture later, but that was something she could handle.

Halfway up the stairs Hanabi caught up to her, "Running away with your tail between your legs servant?"

"Something like that," Sakura spared the younger woman a side glance. What was with everyone tonight? Did she looked like she was in the mood to be tortured tonight?

"You shouldn't be leaving so early you know? It is apart of your duty now to entertain the guests," Hanabi continued, following her steps doggedly.

"Really, that's nice," Sakura mumbled lowly under her breath. When she heard a soft growl behind her, she mentally cursed. She was never going to get used to the super sensitive hearing of the dragons.

Hanabi fell into step beside her as they walked down the corridor, "I still haven't figured it out..."

"What out?" the pink haired woman decided that maybe if she humored her she would go away, even though that plan hadn't seemed to be working tonight, however it was the best one she had.

"What makes you so special?" was the grudging question.

Suddenly Sakura stopped and turned to face the girl, her head tilting to the side, "You've said that before. Maybe if you clarify the question, I could give you an appropriate answer."

The girl crossed her arms, studying the older woman's face. With a soft sigh she said, "You're just a female servant and yet... you've gotten to attend council meetings... and I as a daughter of the king has never been allowed such a privilege."

It was as if a veil of understanding was lifted from Sakura's green eyes. Hanabi was riled up over something she saw as a slight. Sakura blamed it all on the egotistical uppity males. A small, grin touched her face then, "Let me ask you something..." she could see the confusion at her sudden cheerfulness on the other girl's face, "Would you like to listen to old men argue about the price of meat and potatoes for a good solid three hours?"

"No but what has that to do with anything?" Hanabi groused irritably at the strange human.

"Everything because that's all you've ever missed," Sakura smirked at the bristling dragon female, "Have you ever asked your father about attending? You never know until you ask... Anyways all I did, was inform my liege that it was my job to accompany him... and so he took me to one... and I almost regretted it... even though I do consider it my duty..."

"But then why are you going to represent my kin in the arena?" Hanabi changed the subject, her silvery eyes accusing, "You couldn't even beat my cousin in a duel... it should be a champion's job..."

Sakura put a hand on the girl's shoulder over the azure material of her dress, ignoring the dark look the girl sent the pinkette for touching her, "I couldn't agree with you more. Let's just say... the male's decided it... and I don't have a choice in it... so really I'm not special nor is it because I even want to do it."

The pink haired woman was surprised by the look of understanding that adorned the young woman's features, "They always make decisions for us like we can't think for ourselves. I hate it! My sister Hinata stutters and accepts whatever they say, even though I can tell she doesn't want to. I'm educated, I play several instruments, I'm smart. So is Hinata! Why aren't we allowed to decide what we want for ourselves?" Tears were beginning to fill the other girl's eyes. She swiped an arm over her face angrily, "I hate it so much!"

Sakura's eyes softened before she asked softly, "Would you like to have tea with me sometime? I know I'm a servant... but maybe we can talk about this at a better time..."

A slow nod and then, "I'd like that... I just thought that..."

Suddenly multiple screams interrupted the silence. Both of them stiffened at the sound. Hanabi said with wide eyes, "That came from the direction of the guest nursery!"

"Where are the guards?" the pinkette suddenly realized that there was no one stationed in their usual locations in the hall.

"That's odd," Hanabi looked around herself confused.

"Quick there's no time..." Sakura pointed back in the direction of the ball, "Go find the guards..."

Hanabi's eyes widened, "What are you going to do?" her lips firmed when Sakura didn't reply but instead started to run down the hall.

After running three steps down the corridor, Sakura came to the conclusion that trying to run in heels was only going to get her ankle twisted. Kicking the abominations off her feet, she lifted her skirts and continued to dash down the hall. Nearly stumbling she cursed, when the fluffy material almost made her trip. Her breath caught in her throat when she found a couple guards lying dead in a pool of blood. Sakura bent and mumbled an apology as she pulled the sword and dagger off of the deceased guard. Taking the point of the dagger, she quickly made a slit in the material at the height of her knee as she walked further down the corridor following the noises of fear and tore the taffeta away, freeing up her legs so she could actually move. She didn't know what she was going to find in the room across from her, and she'd be damned if she'd be hindered by a stupid dress.

Running through the open white doors following the trail of blood and the frightened cries, her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. At least a dozen children were cowering in the back of the room, her heart squeezed at the fear in their eyes. The oldest boy stood in front of the others, his arms spread out as if to shield them, his chest rumbling with a low warning growl to the three, what looked to Sakura to be half-giants. How in the hell did they get in here without anyone noticing? She wondered in confusion.

She was going to have to be quick, the three intruders were beginning to lift their large wooden hammers and axes, the one that was probably the leader ordering with a fat finger pointed at the children, "SMASH!"

Taking the hilt of the dagger, Sakura threw it with everything she had, relieved when it struck the half giant on the right in the back of the neck. A pained groan emitted from the large male. He fell to the floor in a dead heap, and there was immediate silence in the room. The two half giants turned to face the intruder. Using their momentary confusion to her advantage, Sakura ran across the room, and placed herself in front of the cowering children, pointing her sword at the two enemies. The shaggy blond haired, blue eyed boy who had taken it upon himself to be the protector of the others snarled at her, "What are you doing woman?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Sakura might have laughed at his remark. She ordered tersely, her eyes never leaving the huge lumbering oafs beginning to close in them, "When I move to attack... everyone run for safety."

The response she got was fearful wails from behind her and so mentally she scratched that little plan off the list, taking it all into stride as she planned her next move. The two half giants lunged for her at the same time, and Sakura ducked beneath their hairy arms, their bulky weapons crashing against the white walls causing the children to cry harder. She lunged aiming the sword upwards, the tip sliced through the tender neck of the oaf on the left. She knew if she tried stabbing him in the chest, the hard bone might cause her sword to get caught, which was the last thing she needed. A pained shudder wracked his eight foot frame and she quickly withdrew the sword before he fell to the floor, a pool of blood spilling from the death wound. The nerves of his body gave a couple last twitches. The little girls behind her shrieked and she winced inwardly. If it wasn't a life or death situation, she would have felt guilty for forcing the children to witness something so brutal at such a young, tender age.

The leader had backed away, eyeing the small, dangerous woman with caution. His gray eyes flicked in the direction of the dead bodies of his comrades. Sakura knew that she should at least leave one alive for questioning. She found the male's sudden precaution advantageous, and she used it to her gain. Ducking low under his next lumbering and slow swing, she turned her hilt to the side, and struck him in the temple with all her might, causing him to stagger. The children screamed as he pitched towards them and scattered to the sides watching the proceedings with large, luminous eyes as he used the wall to brace himself.

She heard the sound of mail-clad feet hitting against the hard floor but she didn't turn. Her eyes were hard and intent on her prey. The half giant turned, cursing at her in gibberish as he charged her again. Easily, she side stepped him and struck him in the same spot as before. When he stumbled disoriented, she muttered something about giants and their hard skulls before driving the hilt once more into his unguarded temple. Finally, he collapsed unconscious to her relief. She opened her hand and the crimson stained blade fell from her palm clattering to the ground with a loud clang.

Sakura turned on her heel, her expression hard. She knew he was there, watching her. She could only wonder at the sight she probably made. Her expensive dress had been torn off up to her knees the material jagged and tattered, her pressed curls were bloodstained, and she was barefoot. Sakura heard Neji bark in a cool tone, but she could sense that he was shaken, "Captain, gather these children's mothers, and quietly take the children to them. There is no need to cause panic amongst the guests," and then turning his calm gaze to the remaining two guards, "Both of you, take this intruder to the dungeons for questioning later. Make sure to place him in a reinforced cell. Sakura felt his stare more than saw it, "Haruno... I will question you personally..."

She hardly noticed as the two dragon guards carried out the unconcious half giant as she nodded her head absently in understanding.

Lifting her head, she spotted a pale faced and wide eyed Hinabi staring at her. She gave the girl a feeble smile even though she didn't feel like it. Walking up to the prince, she tilted her chin, her green eyes meeting his, "Forgive me my liege but..."

He eyed her, emotion flickered in his glance but he didn't respond to her waiting for her to speak.

"I regret to inform you that I am never wearing a dress again. It appears that every time I wear one... something happens. It's an ill omen," she knew she was babbling, and that her little announcement was rather ridiculous.

Needless to say, the dragon prince was not amused.

Suddenly there was a couple tugs on the fragments of what was once a skirt, "Hey lady..."

Looking down, she found herself locked in the gaze of the blue eyed boy. Sakura looked around and realized that he had stayed behind. All the other children had followed the guard out to find their mothers.

"You... saved us. I was scared..." He admitted two large tears beginning to brim in his eyes.

Kneeling she put a gentle on his shoulder, her heart turning in her chest for the boy, "It's alright to be afraid sometimes," she then smiled gently, covering her emotions, "A wise and brave warrior once told me... that true courage is when you protect somebody precious to you... no matter how afraid you are," standing she ruffled his hair, ignoring his little growl at being treated like a child, "It was very brave of you to stand up to those bad men."

"Aki!" a feminine voice broke the silence as Ino Yamanaka came skidding into the room, panic in her large eyes. The blonde woman wrapped up the small boy in a tight hug, lifting him bodily off of the floor, "You're alright... What happened?" Ino lifted her head, her eyes widening at the sight of the dead bodies littering the back of the room, still dripping with blood.

"Of course I'm alright," Aki puffed out his chest and then pointed at the human woman, "That lady came in and saved us. I thought those giants were going to eat us..."

Disbelieving azure met turbulent emerald. Sakura watched her swallow and she could tell the words were sticking in the other woman's throat when she grit out hoarsely, "Thank you... for saving my little brother."

"I'm just glad I arrived in time to do something," the pinkette shook her head, and raising a dismissive hand.

Hanabi glanced at the crown prince. Her cheeks were bright with red spots as she announced firmly, "I'm going to go inform father of what has happened. I think... it would be best if everyone was sent home..."

Sakura watched as a muscle jumped in her mate's jaw, "It seems that would be best."

When the girl left, the pinkette realized they were alone. She swallowed thickly and ducked her head, "I best go get cleaned up. If you'll excuse me my liege... I will wait for you.."

His gaze was intense and she could feel his anger rolling beneath the surface of his outwardly cool demeanor. He nodded jerkily but then just as she was about to leave Kakashi arrived on the scene. He eyed the obviously long dead occupants in the room and then took in Sakura's bedraggled appearance releasing a low whistle, "What in the hell happened in here kit?"

Forgetting that she was supposed to be heading to her room and ignoring the glare of the dragon prince, she gestured behind her, "I could ask the same! How in the hell did three half giants... kill two... well trained _dragon _guards without them realizing that they were coming? I mean... how can you miss..." she pointed at the two eight foot something tall bulky males, "that? It doesn't make sense... And how in the hell did they get into a supposedly well guarded castle in the first place?!"

Sakura realized she was beginning to sound somewhat hysterical. She put a hand to her forehead, ashamed of the whimper that left her throat, "If I didn't arrive when I did... If I didn't leave the ball early... I..." Even if those children were yokai, dragon, and elf, they were still children. And the normally calm warrior, couldn't come to terms with what nearly happened and for what reason. What monster would target innocent children? It was bad enough two guards died for no apparant reason.

Before either male could respond the two Uchiha males along with Naruto arrived on the scene.

Three sets of eyes swept over the room and then the three occupants. Itachi announced coolly, "The king sent me to investigate and report to him. What has happened here?"

She looked away for a moment and gathering a hold of her wits, the pinkette only strode away silently. She didn't want to look anymore. Arriving in her room Sakura halted in the center next to her bed and waited. Sakura knew that Neji would come to speak with her. His pressing need was like a weight on her chest. A good five minutes had passed before she heard him enter his room. When he came through the door that separated their rooms, he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and led her to his room, and then releasing her he padded to his bathroom and started the water in the tub. Coming out of the lavatory he approached her, and it was with gentle fingers, he helped her strip down completely, tossing the torn material aside before tugging the bobby pins that held up her fancy curls. The pinkette for some reason, pinned a nasty glare on the now bedraggled pink bow for some reason needing something to blame this night from hell on.

Sakura murmured, "I thought you were angry with me..." and then, "You shouldn't have followed me ... they might..."

Silver eyes flashed with irritation at her obstinacy, "I sent Captain Naruto and Sasuke to report to my uncle. I informed Itachi and Kakashi that I would question you and get the information they needed," then in a softer voice he added, "I'm not angry at you... but..."

The pinkette lifted concerned green eyes to his, her fingers folding together nervously. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her actions, and she'd do it again in a heartbeat no questions asked, but the way he was eyeing her was making her heart flutter. Sakura smothered a sound of surprise when he lifted her and carried her to the bath. Gently he set her in the tub, uncaring when his sleeves dipped in the water. He shut off the knob and gazed down at her, "But... sometimes that courage of yours frightens me woman. You are forever running headlong into danger..."

"I don't do it purposely," she could hear her own voice rising in volume, but it still sounded hollow in her ears, "I just couldn't leave them like that Neji... I know we're bonded and it poses a danger to..."

He put a finger over her lips to silence her, "I know... I understand but that still doesn't mean it doesn't worry me..."

"I'm sorry," she sighed softly.

"Before I ask you anything concerning the bloody mess that is now the nursery," his lips thinned and his visage darkened, "Tell me why I shouldn't relieve Lord Kiba of his pathetic existence?" Sakura watched as he suddenly flexed his claws, the light glinted off the deadly tips. For some reason it amused her and she laughed softly.

The hot water was doing much to relax her muscles and she leaned back with a sigh. Tonight had really been a really cruddy night for her. It had been one thing on top of another. Sakura turned half lidded eyes to her mate, "And inform me why I shouldn't kill you for making me wear such an utterly ridiculous dress. I don't care if you take a whip to me, I won't wear such a useless garment again..."

"What was wrong with it? It was the epitome of the current fashion," he levelled a look at her.

"It had a bow on the," she pointed at her breasts for emphasis and then promptly turned red when she realized where she had directed his gaze, "Oh never mind..."

"As much as I would like to join you," she saw a flash of fangs as he smiled at her, the hungry glint in his eyes was all too familiar to her now, "I have information to..."

Sakura interrupted him in a halting voice, "There isn't much to tell. I left the party early, because I was irritated by the stupid thing. Hanabi, your cousin, had followed me to speak with me privately... and then we heard screams... I sent her to get the guards... and I went to investigate. I found two dead guards in front of the nursery. I apologize but I borrowed their weapons... and when I entered the room, the children were backed into the corner by three half giants. I proceeded to kill two, and I knocked out the leader so he could be questioned."

"How could you tell he was the leader?" Neji asked curiously.

"He was the only one that seemed like he could even talk. He was the one who ordered 'smash' so..." Sakura shrugged, sending the warm water into ripples, "I assumed he was. I could be wrong though..."

"I see..." his finger went to his chin, "you didn't see nothing else out of the ordinary?"

She shook her head, "No... but I still don't understand... How could the guards not hear them? Or even smell them? From what I've heard, giants are not bothered by _little_ things such as hygiene..."

"Maybe a spell was cast on them to disguise their scent... or perhaps someone else killed the guards so they could get through..." Neji replied thoughtfully, his lips turning into a frown.

"But why target the children? They are not even apart of the royal family. Those were the visiting nobles' children from what I could tell," Sakura shrugged, the whole thing still didn't make much sense to her, "This is the second attack... that happened at a ball..."

"An attempt to simply discredit the royal family," Neji shrugged and his eyes widened startled as Sakura suddenly stood straight up in the bath. He could tell that she was still highly wound up by the whole thing.

"I want the chance to question that giant," she glanced over at her mate, "Now that I think about it... they are very far away from home. Giants hail to the west of the Grasslands... it's just too odd..."

"You will do no such thing," he gave a low warning growl, standing to his feet to meet her at eye level, "Finish your bath. I will speak with you later..."

Sitting down in the tub, Sakura stuck out her tongue at his retreating back, and crossed her arms, listening absently to the slosh of water.

"I know you are eager woman," he said without turning his head to look back at her, "but do not concern yourself. I will help you find a use for your tongue later."

Said appendage slipped back into her mouth, and she snapped her mouth shut. She was tempted to throw her sponge at him but refrained from giving in to the urge. Twin flags of red adorned her cheeks when she realized that his teasing had helped her calm down and he had probably done it purposely to take her mind off of everything. With that thought she set about finished her bath humming off-key. She knew it would make him livid when he realized she disobeyed him purposely, but she would find a way down to the dungeons, and whether he liked it or not, she _would _speak to that half giant. Sakura forgot for the moment, that even though her mate couldn't read her thoughts, he was quite aware of her emotions.

-

**A/N: **On a side note. I have to tell you guys. I do not hate Ino or Kiba. It's just that... they make such good toys! So the plot thickens. I know some of you probably were hoping Sakura was going to get put into a lovely dress, and bedazzle half of the room, but... I just couldn't resist. Who wants to bet the next time a dance or ball is in the works... Sakura's going to go into hiding? Too bad Neji can track her down easily with or without the mark.


	15. Chapter 15

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N: **Well I finally got this out to you all. It took me awhile because I wasn't quite certain about where I wanted this chapter to go. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 15**

"I'm sorry Sakura-san. I can't let you pass," Captain Naruto crossed his muscular arms across the front of his chest, "The prince said you would attempt to go and question the half giant yourself but..."

Sighing the pinkette begged, raising a hand and splaying her fingers, "Five minutes... is all I ask..."

A firm shake of a spiky blond head was her response, "No."

Apparantly her mate knew her all too well. He had forbidden her to question the giant but he had realized that she'd disobey. Naruto was the insurance he was using to make certain she comply with the order. Neji knew that she wouldn't want to get another person in trouble on her account, but there was something bothering her about the giants that she couldn't let go.

"Has he spoken? Answered any questions?" Sakura asked softly, changing tactics.

Wary of the change of subject. Naruto knew she was up to something but he answered anyways, seeing no harm in the truth, "No. He hasn't spoken to anyone. They've even sent down Ibiki Morino, who's supposed to be the best interrogator in Konoha... but he hasn't gotten one word out of the brute."

An irritated hand went to her bangs, "Two minutes Captain..."

"Sakura-san," he whined plaintively, "The prince would have my neck. Don't ask this of me..."

"Captain," Sakura leveled an eye at him, "What's more important? Avoiding punishment or the safety of the crown prince?"

"You don't fight fair Haruno-san," The male in front of her sighed and then his shoulders drooped. He flashed a pair of fangs at her, "You've got two minutes. Two! If you're any longer than that I'm going in after you..."

The young woman didn't reply as she stepped past him and strode into the darkened doorway and descended the stairs that led to the holding cells. It was dark, dank, and dim. Green eyes narrowed when she made out the large, shadowy bulk tucked into the corner of one of the cells. As she approached she put her hands on her hips eyeing the male surreptitiously. He looked up, a sigh shuddering his large frame. His bulk stiffened when he lifted his head and saw who was standing there outside of his cell.

His lower lip stiffened and he crossed his arms mulishly, indicating to her that he would refuse to speak.

Sakura took the chance of threatening him. A threat, that if he was apart of one of the tribes, of the lands west of the Grasslands that it would possibly get through to him. It was something the dragons would have no knowledge of, being so far from the Giant's tribes, it was more than likely they knew little of their culture or language. She linked her arms together while raising a brow at the half-giant, "Don't you recognize a Grasslander when you see one?"

The male's eyes widened and he stood up and lumbered fairly close to the bars to get a better look at her, "Grassland..."

"Yes," she hid her smile of triumph. Getting him to speak was the first part, and she had little time to do it in.

"Evil... lady," he harrumphed fixing her with a glare, "Not Grassland..."

Sakura suddenly leapt up, grabbing the lapels of the giant's stained gray shirt and planted her feet on the bars. The warrior used the momentum to cause the male in her grasp to stumble, and she used the force to make half-giants face hit the bars in an obviously painful slam. She released her hold landing on her feet, and fixed the oaf with a glare.

The pink haired woman bit out, "I am a Grasslander... and you know what... I'm going to speak with Chief Jiro," she continued even when the imprisoned male gasped, "That's right... you attacked a Grasslander.... I will tell him to stop trade..." Not that she knew exactly which tribe he came from but the half-giant didn't need to know that, "It is wolf and bear hunting season. The Great Snow is in only a few months... I'll tell him you broke treaty... we won't trade furs..."

She made sure she was out of the half giant's reach before pivoting on her heel and crossing her arms, giving the impression she was angry. The prince's eyes widened when the lumbering oaf started to blubber like a toddler that had his toy taken away. He howled, "No lady, no... me good. Me come to help black cloak man. He promise..."

At this the male stopped, realizing that he was about to reveal something he shouldn't. Sakura turned and fixed him with a glare but the half-giant turned his face away. He roared, "Lady lie. Bad lady lie. You not Grasslander..."

Her eyes narrowed. So they were back to this again were they? She smirked at the brute and said, "Omriggor val'kem."

Yellow orbs widened in shock, "You..."

Sakura commandeered in her best Captain's voice, "If you will tell me what you know. Then... I will make good talk with Chief Jiro."

Finally the half-giants shoulders slumped, "You Grasslander. You know Giant Tribe war with Ogre Tribe. But..." his fatty chin slumped against his neck folding against the weight, "We agreed peace. Good for while. But then Ogre Tribe get big help. They start war again. Man in black cloak came and make deal with Chief to give big power. Chief agree. He want no more death. He sent me and brothers to do deal for man in black cloak."

"But," Sakura rubbed her chin thoughtfully at this sudden, "How did you get past the guards? How did you get in?"

"Sewer. Black cloak man help us in. He use great magic," the giant replied.

Sakura's tilted her head to the side, her eyes going into slits contemplating his words. If he was telling the truth, which she was certain he was, giants were definitely not good liars. She knew that the tension between the two tribes was thick. The giant's and ogre's loathing for each other was common knowledge. She remembered when she'd heard they'd finally decided on a peace agreement. It wasn't long after that the Grassland's had trouble with Suna, and then Konoha.

The half giant grasped the bars, rattling the cell with his weight, "You not tell Chief Jiro then?" and at her nod he then he slumped to the floor.

Quickly she exited the premises as she promised Naruto she would. She glanced at the blue-eyed male. With his acute hearing she knew he had heard what was said. Sakura murmured more to herself than to him, "I don't like this. I don't like it at all. There's got to be more to this than Suna's treachery."

Naruto nodded, his chin dipping against his chest as he started to mull over the half-giant's words, "A man in a black cloak... that's odd. I don't even think anyone checked the sewers after the incident either. I was wondering how those three big guys got in with no one stopping them."

"Big magic," the pinkette added to that and after several moments she shocked the blond dragon by saying, "I suppose I will have to go check it out myself..."

"What?" the male stiffened and covered his face with his hand, "You can't be serious. The prince will kill me..."

"I'm just a servant," Sakura put her hands on her waist, blatantly lying to the captain, "Besides... you'll definitely get into trouble if I go to him and tell him what was said, especially since I wasn't supposed to go down there in the first place."

Naruto glared irritably at the young woman, "Just a servant my ass... Do I look like an idiot? I don't care what's being said about you. I know it's not true. If you're a courtesan then I have an endless supply of patience," he huffed a sigh, "Besides... it's not a good idea to just run off after bits of broken information from a half-giant."

"It is a bad idea," the warrior nodded her head in agreement ignoring the male's declaration, "But... it's the best information I have."

"You're going to go anyway aren't you?" the captain's eyes narrowed on the woman.

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"I should stop you," the blond started watching as apprehension bled into her bright green orbs. He folded his arms against his chest, "... but I won't. You've been right about things before."

Sakura nodded her thanks and reached up to clasp the male's upper arm in the warrior's way. He returned the gesture and watched as the young woman pivoted on a booted heel and left the chamber.

The pinkette's brain immediately went into thinking about getting out of the castle with little fuss. Right now would be the best time. Her mate was in a meeting and she would need all the time she could, just to get out of the city. Once she was out, she could travel through the forests. It would make it that much harder to get to her, even with his ability to track her. The only problem was that, she could possibly run into bandits. Immediately she went to her room to pick up her weapons. Sakura had left them behind when she had gone to interrogate the half-giant, she didn't think it would be wise to take her sword down to the cells.

Gathering her things and some money she had stashed away, she quickly changed into her old green hued Grassland leathers. She could sense her mate's impatience and she knew that the meeting would soon finish. Once the king and his nephew began to get irritated, they wrapped up things pretty quickly. Sakura immediately went to the practice yard. She would have preferred to ride her sable mare out the gates, but it was possible that the guards wouldn't let her exit the premises, and if that happened it would certainly get back to the prince, and after that she was certain that getting out of the city would be impossible for her.

She strode over to an old oak whose branches extended to the rooftops. The pink haired warrior waited until the servants had passed by. Grabbing the lowest branch, she lifted herself into the tree and shimmied over to the rooftop. Running over the tiles, ducking low to stay out of sight she quickly made her way to the castle walls. Sakura waited, placing her back to the wall and hiding in the cover of the morning shadows. She watched as a pair of guards walked past making their daily rounds. She was thankful she was downwind, otherwise her scent might have drawn suspicion. Once they were well out of sight, she clambered over the stone, and then peered down to the other side. She could see the people milling through the streets. It looked like this side was near a shopping district. Which would work perfectly for her needs.

Vaulting over the side, she landed on a wooden ledge jutting out from a window. She landed her knees bending beneath the pressure. A sigh left her, the drop was pretty far down. Her legs would be sore after this. Straightening up she moved to the edge and jumped down, her booted feet kicking up dust. Quickly she melted into the crowds, and upon finding a vendor stand that sold cloth, she bought a peach shawl and pulled it over her pink hair knotting the material under her chin to hold it in place.

Sakura didn't want to take a chance that the guards at the city gates would recognize her and stop her. Certainly she was one person among many, but her pink hair was too odd not to be noticed. Outside a tavern several horses from traveling merchants were tethered to a wooden pole. She was no expert on equines but from having ridden so many into battle, Sakura quickly noted which would be best for her needs. Hurriedly she unraveled the reigns from the pole. She climbed onto the horse bareback, after pulling off the merchant saddle bags. She gave the reigns slack and quickly urged the sorrel into a fierce ground eating gallop which the animal was more than ready to comply since apparently he'd been tied up for quite awhile and had grown bored.

The pink haired woman felt bad for stealing, she'd been raised better than that but she felt that her goal was more important than such a trivial matter. She let out a breath when she passed through the city gates, just realizing that she was holding it. Sakura knew that her mate was going to be livid with her but she didn't trust anyone else to investigate the information she'd learned from the half-giant. She knew that everything somehow connected together. The assassin, Suna's treachery, and the attack of the giants on the children. The man in the black cloak possibly tied it all together. The need to find the piece to complete the puzzle was overwhelming.

Once the reality of where she was heading hit her, the sudden desire to look upon the face of her homeland blossomed fully in her heart.

-o-

Impatience to end the meeting gnawed at the edges of the prince's brain. He glanced to the side gauging his uncle's expression. Even though King Hiashi's face was blank, the prince could tell that he was beginning to reach his limit as well. Only the prince's tightly ingrained discipline kept him from squirming like an eel in the padded seat. The myriad of emotions he was recieving from his mate was setting him on edge. He could sense the sudden firm resolve and he knew immediately she was up to something. His inner beast began to roll within him in agitation. The prince was beginning to understand why most mated dragons chose not to use the mark.

Neji knew that since Sakura was human and unused to magic that she didn't sense his feelings as strongly as he did hers. Shock coiled through him when he sensed her leaving the city. Shortly after the shock faded anger followed. His fingers curled, his claws digging trenches into the wooden handles of the seat. His inner beast howled when he realized his mate was putting distance between them. His eyes narrowed into slits when he realized she was heading in the direction of the Grasslands. Was she running from him? He had to suppress a growl.

King Hiashi glanced to the side eyeing his agitated nephew in concern. He could see the gold starting to bleed over the silvery hue of his eyes. A smirk touched the corner of his lips, he knew without a shadow of a doubt it had something to do with his nephew's mate. Neji had never been one to get riled up over anything. He had always been a cool headed and calm individual, at least until he'd found the pink haired female. The king interjected into the meeting, interrupting two arguing lords, "That's enough for today. We'll resume this at a later time."

Everyone glanced at the king wide eyed but then after grumbling at the abrupt dismissal, the lords filed out of the room. Once everyone had left, leaving him, his nephew, and the Uchiha alone in the room the King told the prince, "Go take care of it."

The prince didn't react to his words, he only rose to his feet and strode out of the room his hands curling into fists. The king was startled when he glimpsed the scales forming on the younger dragon's face. The king ordered his champion, "Follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

Wordlessly Itachi followed in the wake of the angry prince.

Neji weaved his way through the corridors and out into the privacy of the gardens. He sensed the Uchiha's presence behind him. His voice was partially rough with a growl as he announced, "She left."

If Itachi was startled by this news he didn't show it. He stepped forward to stand beside the prince, his eyebrows knitting together at this statement, "She is an honorable woman my liege. I'm certain she will return."

The Uchiha suddenly found himself under the scrutiny of gold eyes. The black haired dragon realized that the prince's inner beast was starting to fight for control. The prince replied tersely, "She left the city. She'd heading towards the Grasslands."

"You desire to retrieve her," he stated frankly. Itachi was mentally cursing Sakura up and down. He knew that since she was human she would not understand the effect that moving out of a male dragon's protective zone would have on the male in question. Females were more trouble than they were worth, the champion decided wryly.

"Why would she leave so suddenly?" Neji was doing his best to beat down the nearly overwhelming instincts of his inner beast.

"I'm certain it is probably for a noble reason to her way of thinking," Itachi replied immediately, thinking of the woman in question, "She is not a female that would act on an ignoble purpose."

The rational side of the prince had already come to that conclusion. He just couldn't come to terms with the fact that she hadn't come to him to speak with him about it. Did she have so little trust in him and his abilities? The prince's hands curled into fists, his claws drawing blood from his palms, "I will wait until night fall. Then I will go after her."

-o-

The sudden burning throb against her neck almost sent her falling off of her mount. Sakura could sense the prince's rage. The pull to return to him was strong. The pain for a moment was almost debilitating. It was only her iron clad will that kept her from curling over against the mane of the sorrel horse beneath her. As soon as she felt the animal beneath her begin to slow down, she stopped by a stream to allow the horse a break. She drank water to fill the hungry hole in her belly. It was an oversight on her part not to bring food with her, but she did have enough money to buy some if she happened across a village.

Cutting through the forest, and on horseback she estimated that she could make it to the border of the Grasslands in three days. Her home town in about four, if she pushed it. Clambering back onto the horse she sent the animal into a gallop. When darkness fell, her heart twisted with emotion the moment she felt Neji coming for her. She had expected that he eventually would, but not so soon. Sakura rode the animal hard, relief filling her when she spotted the lights of a village in the distance. Dawn was approaching, and the villagers would be getting up for the day.

She bought some food and went to the town stables to exchange her horse for a fresh mount. She removed her reigns from the sorrel and transferred them to the speckled stocky gray mare now in her possession. Sakura didn't linger. The young woman choked down the bit of food she bought and shortly after made her way back to the forest. The pinkette prayed to any deity that might be listening that there would be no bandits around, which would force her to detour and lose precious time. The animal sensing the urgency in the rider above her, galloped through the dense forestry, leaping over sage brush and fallen logs.

Sakura did stop once in awhile to give the horse a break. There was no sense in pushing the animal beyond it's limits. She finally stopped to sleep a few hours when she could no longer will herself to stay awake. The sunlight speckling through the canopy had her eyes snapping open. She rose to her feet and again mounted the animal, ignoring the soreness in her limbs. Sakura could taste the change in the air, and she knew she was fairly close to her homeland.

The warrior was nearly startled off of her horse when she sensed that her mate was somewhere circling above her. Sakura was grateful for the dense canopy that shielded her from him. She pushed down the nibble of fear in her heart. When she came upon the last village before the border, she was vastly relieved. Tentatively she entered the village, the dusk signaling the nearing of the end of the second day. She was grateful when the stable master recognized her and traded her exhausted mount for a leggy black gelding who looked like he was built for speed. He also gave her a bit of cheese and bread.

The pink haired woman was hungry and exhausted. The sensible part of her told her that it would be wiser to let the prince catch her like a good little mate but she was so close to her homeland, the desire to look out over the rugged landscape nearly suffocated out any other emotion. She also didn't want to give up investigating the information she'd been given. The foreboding she felt for the situation would not leave her and it would go against everything she believed in to ignore it. Mate or not, it was her duty to assure the safety of her liege. Riding along the edge of the road, just beneath the leaves of the trees, out of the sight of the sky.

She rode all through the night. The adrenaline behind her emotions was the only thing that kept her upright on the beast beneath her. When the sun began to rise in the distance she drew her mount to a halt. She made it to the border. Her eyes teared up at the heartrending sight of the open grassy plains that she had called home for the majority of her life. The clouds were rolling lazily against the azure sky. The crisp, fresh clean scent brought back a plethora of memories.

The woman tugged the peach colored shawl off her head. She winced at the smell she gave off. A mixture of her own sweat mixed with that of her mounts. Taking in a deep breath Sakura lifted her chin and said under her breath, "Well Blackie… it's now or never…"

The horse beneath her pawed at the dirt path beneath its hoofed feet more than ready to spring into a ground-eating gallop. With a click of her tongue and with a gentle dig of her booted feet, the animal sprung into action. His speed rivaled that of the elite mounts that Neji's elites favored making her wonder absently if he was a retired racehorse.

Dashing across the plains in reckless abandon, Sakura felt her heart beat fast when a massive shadow passed overhead. Tilting her head to the heavens, her green eyes widened as a massive dragon with blinding platinum hued scales glinting beneath the sun. His wingspan was far more massive wingspan than she would have ever imagined. Her heart plummeted to her stomach the moment she realized he was flying straight for her.

The horse beneath her sensing the massive predator overhead began to buck wildly and it threw her off before galloping away rider less. Sakura cursed under her breath as she hit the ground hard, her already sore body protesting at the abuse it had taken the past thirty-six hours.

Sakura rose to her feet just as Neji landed in front of her, the force of the wind beneath his wings forced her to cover her eyes with her arms. Her ponytail loosened from its bindings and fell in a tangled curly swathe down her back. He was huge, she backed away partially out of fear, her eyes betraying her desire to head back into the 'safer' canopy of the forest.

Just as she made a quick dash for it, Neji's tail came slamming down in front of her effectively blocking her path. With a side-glance she found an opening and tried for it. Neji snarled angrily at her and with a swipe of his massive claws he pinned her to the ground with his foot.

Sakura glared up past his triangular muzzle into fierce gold eyes. The dragon tattoo around her neck began to burn and she knew that he was displeased with her attempts to run from him. For a moment, curiosity won out, and lifting her hand she touched the front of his mandible amazed at how smooth his scales felt beneath her touch. She had to admit he was amazing to look at. Seeing him in his bestial form, she could easily see why he was apart of the lineage of the ruling dragons. From claw to head he probably stood at least at thirty feet tall, the length from nose to tail, a good fifty feet give or take a foot or two.

From the top of his proud triangular head two pristine horns jutted up and out. When he opened his mouth to snarl down at her, Sakura realized that one of his fangs was at least the length of her body. She snatched her hand back, sensing his ire. A smile twisted her lips as she broke the silence between them, "Eating me was not in our contract..."

Sakura let out a soft laugh despite her situation when she could see the disgust in his eyes. His chest rumbled in response. She had the feeling he was saying something to her but she'd be damned if she understood it. Feeling a bit nervous at being pinned beneath a clawed foot, she asked him softly, "Mind letting me up?" at his snort she added, "I won't run. I swear."

She sensed his hesitance but finally he removed his foot from her body and she made sure to move extra slow while getting to her feet. She had no wish to repeat the experience. Brushing off her clothing, although it was more than likely a wasted effort on her part, she crossed her arms and turned away from the male, "I'm certain you're wondering why I... left..." she could feel his hot breath on her body as he drew nearer to her. He lowered his belly against the ground, making himself comfortable.

At his silence she began to explain, "I... I went against your orders and interrogated the half-giant. According to Captain Naruto, he'd held his silence even when questioned," she paused when she felt his irritation. Swallowing she went on, "I decided to threaten him to get him to talk. Giants are very loyal to their tribes. As you probably well know, the lands of the giant kin lay directly east of the Grasslands. My people do direct trade with them. What he said disturbed me and..."

The female stiffened when she felt warm hands on her shoulders. Her mate whispered against the shell of her ear, "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want you to stop me," she admitted openly and then a sigh, "Then once I was out of the city I realized I longed to see my homeland again."

Turning she faced him amazed by how quietly and he easily he shifted between forms. Shuffling uncomfortably beneath the intensity of his eyes she ducked her head. Expecting a torrent of angry words she steeled herself but she was taken off guard when his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly against him, his nose buried itself in her pink hair. He breathed against her, "Next time, come to me."

Guilt welled up in her and she felt her throat constrict. She was suddenly ashamed of her selfish behavior. Sakura murmured softly tamping down her pride, "I'm sorry."

He surprised her when he asked, "How far is your home from here?"

It took her a second to understand what he was asking, "It's outside of Iknaat west of here. It's about a days ride. Why?"

Sakura glanced up surprised when she heard a soft curious nicker. The black horse that had thrown her was coming back to the two of them. She backed away when the prince finally released her. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the animal, "You've got a lot of nerve coming back after throwing me off..."

The horse ducked his head and snorted before burying his muzzle into the knee high grass. Neji chuckled at the sour look on his mate's face, "A beast can call a beast."

"Oh so it was you who told him to throw me off," Sakura cast a glare at the dragon.

He only smirked at her but the look faded when he realized how exhausted she was. Before she could protest he helped her onto the horse and followed behind her, straddling her between his legs, taking up the reigns in his hands. It wasn't long before the young woman fell asleep. He listened to the soft hum of her breathing and the rest of the agitation he felt for the young woman melted away. He allowed the animal beneath him to take his time to Iknaat.

-o-

Bubble gum hued eyelashes fluttered open to reveal dazed malachite orbs. At first she believed she was dreaming. The familiar scent of old coal permeated her senses. She half expected to see her father to come around the corner of the hall to demand she stop being so lazy and help him hitch up the horses to haul the iron. Instead her eyes found themselves fastened to the shirtless form of Neji leaning against the wooden frame of her old room, his silvery eyes on her heart shaped face.

Slowly she sat up into a sitting position and looked around. It was an almost surreal sensation to look around her old room. The old knotty oak dresser with her swords and sword belt leaning against it, her bed, the single blue rug. She'd been away for nearly a year but now that she'd look back on it, it had felt longer than she'd like to think about. Shakily she got out of the bed, and she went to Neji wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused. Thank you for bringing me home."

"You pushed yourself too hard," he admonished her and placing a warm hand on the small of her back he walked her out to the small family room.

Sakura cursed the burning tears that began to pool in her eyes. Just the smell was enough to send the emotions within her rolling. A sudden realization came to her and she covered her hand with her mouth. Neji watched curiously as his mate's eyes widened with emotion. She turned to him, "They..." she swallowed a lump around her throat, "They kept it clean..."

Neji glanced around, just noticing the truth of her words. He was a prince. He'd been raised in a castle that was always kept spotless. It wasn't something that he would look for. When he caught the scent of her tears he glanced sideways, catching the look on her face. She was distracted when her stomach rumbled hungrily.

She looked at him and laughed, "I need to go take a bath, and then I could head into town to get us something to eat. I know if I can smell me, you can smell me. It's probably unpleasant."

"You will feel better after one," he replied coolly.

She went to her room and retrieved some clothes from her old dresser, surprised to see them still folded neatly. They smelled a bit musty but it was better than how the sweaty musky scent she carried at the moment. When she went to the bathroom stopping beside the rusty old tub, she pulled the handles and listened to the squealing whine of the piping but was relieved when the water ran clean. She was amazed to find a fairly fresh bar of farm soap. She breathed in its homey scent with pleasure. The flowery fancy stuff that they had in the castle in Konoha made her nose twitch every time she used it. She hadn't realized before that daisies or sunflowers had an actual scent. At least not the ones she'd ever come across had any to her knowledge.

Slipping into the bath water with a sigh she enjoyed the warmth that seeped into her sore abused muscles. If it weren't for the grueling training that came with being in an army, she probably wouldn't even be able to walk straight. She washed her hair and sighed at the luxurious feeling that was soap sliding down dirty skin. She probably scrubbed her body three times over before she finally got out, her fingers and toes pruny from being in the water too long. Sakura quickly dried off her skin and slipped into the dark gray tunic and matching pants she left out.

When she exited the bathroom, her nostrils quirked at the smell of freshly cooked food. The prince said, "I knew you'd be awhile so I went to town and bought some food."

She looked down at the green containers and a smile spread across her face in recognition, "I see that you found Chiharu's stand. Her venison stew is great on a cool autumn day."

Sakura went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple large spoons and rinsed them off in the sink before going back to the table. She handed her mate a utensil and sitting down, she quickly dug in, the warm food comforting. Neji watched with amusement as her pale toes curled into the carpet as she ate. He sat down in the chair opposite her and he began to eat his portion. He was surprised at how good the simple, cheap food was. The spices curled his tongue and being the dragon he was he enjoyed the meat despite it being fully cooked.

When the prince could see that she had relaxed some, and the pinched lines around her face had relaxed he asked her, "Would you mind discussing the details you got from the half-giant?"

Lifting her chin, she met his silvery eyes before giving a short nod. She quickly repeated the conversation word for word and then finally she voiced her worries and her suspicions concerning everything that had transpired over the months and how she believed it was all interconnected somehow.

"So you came out here alone to investigate?" He quickly surmised, his gaze upon her growing stern.

"Yes," she replied immediately. There was no point in lying to him about it.

"And if you found an answer... What would you have done?" the prince asked her coolly.

Her lower lip worked and then she replied honestly, "I would have done what I could to take care of it."

He set his spoon down and sighed, "That's what I was afraid of," the prince looked down a moment, "I have people that are specifically hired to be in charge of such matters. It wasn't your job as my servant, and it certainly shouldn't be a matter that concerns a mate."

Sakura sighed softly, "So you say. But in my eyes, they've failed you when it's mattered most. What would have happened if I had not been around? Kakashi-sensei suspected something would happen at the masquerade and it did. Despite the concern, you were not protected as you should have been... then there's the matter with the children... it was only by chance I had happened to walk by at that moment... they are getting into a place that should be safest for you and for all who live there... I just do not trust leaving the responsiblity to others any longer."

Despite his pride the prince was touched by her genuine concern for him. In the end he had to concede she had a point, but that didn't mean he wanted her to run off all the time either. He reached across the table and lay a hand over her smaller one, "Even so, I do not want you going alone. Especially when the news of our mating becomes common knowledge. We are both vulnerable to enemies because of it."

She buried her free hand in her still damp bangs, "I realize this. I swear to you I'll never do this again. Not without speaking to you first."

"Well since we are here," he changed the subject, studying the way her lips thinned, "it wouldn't hurt to investigate the situation."

Her eyes widened, "Are you certain? I..."

Neji smirked at the surprise on her face, "I agree that the results of any investigation that has been done has been unsatisfactory. I suppose if I want it done right, I will have to do it myself."

Suddenly she rose from the table, clearing away the food containers and taking them to the trash. Sakura ambled to the small family room, laying a hand on the old brown beaten up chair that still carried the scent of her father's favorite pipe tobacco. Running her hand along the grainy surface of the material she silently beseeched the wisdom of her father. Her green eyes roamed over the room and then latched onto the old fireplace. The twin sword that her father made her later to match the black mithril blade still sat untouched. It wasn't made of the expensive and fine material of the original but it was still a wonderfully made blade. Anything her father had created was nothing short of an amazing piece of art. She sensed the presence of the prince behind her but she didn't turn her head.

Slowly she made her way to the fireplace and bending at the waist her fingers wrapped around the scabbard. Lifting it, letting the familiar weight rest in her hands. She started to speak, her head bent over the sword, "That day, when we dueled I imagine you recall I fought you only with one sword."

"Of course. That is a day I'll never forget," the prince responded gruffly, watching her curiously, his eyes going to rest on the weapon cradled in her hands.

"Normally I went to battle with two swords. However for some reason, I left this one behind that day. My people believe that once you accept a blood oath, if you lose, you are to give up something in compliance in a display of true humility. So... even though I came home that day, I left this sword behind. I'll never wield this sword again even though it is the true half to the whole. But my people also believes everything happens for a reason," she finally turned to face him and holding the sword against her chest she went to him and held the weapon out, "I would like you to have this."

He contemplated the look in her eyes and the weight of her words hit him. He was touched by the simple gesture and he knew that in her own way she was showing him exactly how she felt about him. The prince could also sense her uncertainty and his hand curled over the fine, black leather scabbard and he took it from her hands. His other hand went to the back of her neck, pulling her tightly against him before slanting a kiss over her mouth, breathing in her heady scent.

Sakura's hands splayed against his hard chest, kissing him back. The young woman came to the startling realization that for the first time ever in the entirety her life, she was truly glad that she had lost a duel.

**A/N:** On a side note, the gibberish Sakura spoke to the giant was really just a greeting that the Grasslanders use in their dealings with the giant's in the giant's language.


	16. Chapter 16

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N: **And this story has reached over a hundred thousand words with this chapter. The second story I've ever written to do so. I guess that just means I'm long-winded? As always I look forward to your reviews. Also **wapiti** means elk.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 16**

Neji tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't think Sakura would be the type of woman that would spend much time getting ready. It must be a trait inherent to all females, he thought wryly. His breath caught in his throat when she finally exited her room. She had dressed in plum hued soft leathers, the v at her neck left open revealing the milky soft skin of her collarbone. She'd left her hair down, but several small, thin braids hung against the soft tresses. Her swords hung on her hips and her cheeks were streaked with a slash of purple paint on each side. When she turned to go to the sink to wash the purple residue from the oils off of her hands, he got a good look at her backside and he decided that her penchant of wearing pants wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He found his voice, "You took quite a long while..."

Flicking her hands dry she glanced over at her mate throwing him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I just want to make certain I'm properly attired when I meet with Chief Jiro."

Neji crossed his arms over his black tunic, "Do you think it's necessary to meet with him?"

"He is the leader that connects all the tribes. If anyone will know anything it would be him," she went to the front door and then, "if you do not wish to come..."

The prince smiled a fang toothed grin at the small woman, "I'm not of the mind to let you out of my sight."

She opened the entrance and stepped out, the boards of the small porch creaking under her feet. Lifting her chin she shut her eyes breathing in the crisp autumn air, enjoying it while she had the chance. Her eyes shot open when the sound of the door shutting echoed behind her. The black gelding lifted his head to look at the two of them. Sakura grabbed the reigns, bridle and bit off of the railing of the porch. She went to the animal and quickly slipped the bit into his mouth and fastened the bridle.

A gasp left her when she felt her mate's hands go to her waist, quickly lifting her onto the back of the animal. He mounted behind her, taking the reigns between well shaped fingers. Deftly he set the horse into motion and he asked her, "I take it you know the way."

Reaching over she took the worn leather from his grip and she guided the gelding east of her father's house. Neji realized as they rode through the rolling and rugged grass crowned hills that he'd paid little attention to the country when he had come to it bent on winning a war. A greater appreciation for the land that had gifted him with his mate filled him. The puffy clouds rolled lazily across the deeply blue expanse of the sky. The breeze was crisp and clean, the start of the autumn chill nipping at his nose.

It wasn't long until they arrived at a small village. The houses were simple and the streets merely hard packed dirt. Yet, it was brimming with cheerful life. Children dressed in leathers played in the streets, dodging the hooves of their horse as the beast strode past at an ambling place. He could feel the curious eyes on them. Then, men and women started to wave at Sakura cheerfully when the recognized her. The young woman had to pull up the reigns when a small crowd of humans surged forward to greet them.

A woman said, "Captain Haruno. It's been a long time..."

"Is Chief Jiro home?" Sakura queried softly after nodding in greeting.

"Yes he is," a young man on the left replied, "Do you want me to go on ahead to the guards and inform them of your arrival?"

"No that won't be necessary," she replied smiling, "But thank you."

The crowd of people stepped aside respectfully as dismounted the horse and waited for her mate to do the same. She led the animal towards the biggest home, sitting at the back edge of the small village. Coming to a halt, she looped the reigns loosely over a pole before striding up to a guard who was ignoring the world, his nose buried in a book.

Sakura said, "I would like to speak with Chief Jiro."

The guard didn't bother to look up from his novel, "He's busy. Come back later..."

The young woman startled both males when she hauled forward and grabbed the guard by the scruff of his collar forcing his startled brown eyes to look into her sharp orbs, "Is that any way to address a superior officer? Go inform him of my arrival. _Now_." She shoved him back and watched grimly as he slammed against the wall with a pitiful yelp.

His adams apple bobbed nervously, "Captain Haruno. My apologies I didn't realize..."

"_Now_," Sakura waved a dismissive hand at the guard, "Iwate. Don't make me repeat myself."

The prince raised a brow at his irritated mate. He realized that the castle must have been quite a culture shock for the woman. Here, she obviously held not only respect from the locals but from those in the military as well. It was probable that once they earned rank out here in the Grassland's it would always stand. The Tribes had dissolved most of their military after they lost the war. He had heard her refer to herself as an ex-captain a few times, but that was the first time since the war that he'd heard her use her title.

A red-faced Iwate returned, his book held limply in his hand, "Chief will see you now Captain."

"Thank you," she nodded stiffly before striding past.

Neji raised a brow at the young man when he ignored his presence. The sound of Sakura's polished black booted heels echoed in the empty entry way. He followed Sakura silently, taking it all in. He watched as the young woman knocked on the door and a gruff, irritated command to enter reached their ears.

The pinkette stepped over the thresshold, a pink brow furling when she saw the chief sitting cross-legged on the floor, his fist beneath his wizened chin. He was apparently playing a shoji board game with a young man she didn't know. The prince's voice rumbled behind her, "Oh Lord Shikamaru. You being here will make this all that much easier."

The raven haired male stiffened slightly, turning dull brown eyes in the direction of the two visiters. When he realized who it was he stood to his feet and bowed politely at the waist, "My prince... this is... surely unexpected."

"Oh Captain Haruno. It's been quite a long time. How are you my dear?" Chief Jiro's fingers went to his gray beard, stroking it thoughtfully.

"Yes it's been a long time. I've come to speak to you of a matter of great importance. If you could possibly spare the time," she started and then added as an after thought, "Omriggor val'kem.."

His wise gray eyes lifted to meet her stern green. Then the watery orbs flicked between the two dragons. His bones creaked as he stood to his feet, "I'm sorry gentlemen but I will have to ask you to leave..."

The prince immediately bristled at the command, the old man's blatant disrespect immediately irking him. The pinkette interjected, "Please my liege do not take offense to this request. It is simply a custom."

"Fine, we will wait in the next room," the prince inclined his head, his eyes boring into his mate's.

"No... you will wait outside..." Sakura's hands went to her hips, "You can clearly hear everything that's being said if you wait outside the room..."

His lip lifted in a snarl but Sakura folded her arms tellingly against her chest.

Lord Shikamaru put a placating hand on the other male dragon's broad shoulder, "That's fine. I've something to speak with you about anyways my liege..."

A sigh of relief left the young woman when the two dragons left the room. A smile touched her lips when they were finally alone. She said sincerely, "It's been too long chief. How are things?"

Chief Jiro grinned at her, "I could ask you the same thing," his gnarled hand continued to stroke his beard, "Your face has softened Captain. My opinion of the Konoha prince has just been elevated."

A blush colored her cheeks, "I did not come here to speak to you about such ridiculous things."

"No. I would imagine not. What's this I hear about you will be fighting in the arena in the Konoha capital against the Suna Champion?" he queried, his eyes piercing.

"It is as you heard," sighing softly, Sakura began to speak of the events that had unfolded during her time in Konoha leaving out the fact that she was now the mate of the crown prince, although it was obvious the chief obviously suspected that she was.

When she finished, the old man placed a hand on her shoulder, "The spirits of the ancestors will hold much pride in you, young one," he removed his hand and then said, "I do know that the strife has picked up again between the giants and the ogres. I imagine the half giant was speaking about the head chief of all the giant tribes, Chief Bruknet. But to seek him out during this time would be dangerous. I know it will take time, but if you could talk the prince into staying for a few more days, then I could have a message sent to him through one of my informants of that land. Besides, you do recall that the festival is nearly upon us."

"The Feast of the Harvest Moon," Sakura replied softly, "I have not forgotten. Autumn is already upon us."

"Please invite the men back," he gestured in her direction.

Nodding politely, she went to the entrance of the house and opened the door glancing out at the two males who looked up at her appearance. Her voice was cool and clipped when she announced to the two men, "Thank you for your patience. Please join us."

She stepped aside to allow them passage. The prince's assessing silvery eyes paused on her hawkish expression before turning to head back to the chief's room. Following behind them, she shut the door and crossed her arms. Chief Jiro began with, "Captain Haruno has informed me of the situation you face my liege. I would understand certainly if you feel the need for haste however, I can arrange a meeting between you and Chief Bruknet, King of the Giants if you could wait for a reply patiently for a couple days. If you can, then I would like to extend an invitation to you and your _servant _Captain Haruno, and of course you as well Lord Shikamaru to attend the Feast of the Harvest Moon. It is something that my people celebrate each season."

Though no expression appeared on Neji's face, Sakura could see a muscle jump in his mandible. She realized he was seriously thinking it over. Finally the prince spoke, "I accept your invitation with honor Chief Jiro. It is time that I experience the culture of the Grasslands."

"Excellent," then the chief smiled at the dragon, "I then but have one more request..."

The prince nodded his head, "I will see to it if I can."

"I've heard rumors, that have now just been verified by Captain Haruno. If she is to fight the champion of Suna, I would like to request that the people of her homeland to be allowed to attend the event," he ignored the shocked look the prince sent him, "Just the tribe leaders of course. Despite our loss in the war, we hold great pride in our people. I believe that she deserves the support of her kin."

Lord Shikamaru sent a surprised and suddenly sharp assessing glance in the young woman's direction, "You are the one?"

The green-eyed woman inclined her head in the lord's direction, "Yes."

"I will speak to my uncle to see if seating cannot be arranged for your request," the prince replied stiffly.

"Thank you, my liege," the Chief dipped his chin respectfully, "That is all I can ask of you."

Sakura couldn't help the smile that adorned her face. She was excited that she wouldn't have to miss this year's festival. She spoke up, "Thank you for your aid Chief Jiro."

He waved a dismissive hand at her, "It is of little matter. But now, I am concerned about the conflict between the giants and ogres. We may have to deal with it before it gets out of control. If their battles get too close to the border, it can become too destructive."

Then she lowered her eyes and added softly, "And... I thank you," a smile adorned her face, "I see that the house of my father has been taken care of in my place."

"Of course," the old man waved her gratefulness aside, "We are Grasslanders. It is our way."

She only dipped her head in response and then asked on an after thought, "Where are the preparations being done for the festival this year?"

"Chief Osamu is leading them this year. I'm certain if you desire to go and lend a hand they will accept your help gratefully," the elderly man smiled, the wrinkles crinkling around the edges his mouth.

"May the spirits of the ancestors bless your home for your hospitality," Sakura's voice was soft as she spoke the proper words of respect before leaving the house.

The chief only nodded, his gray eyes following the young woman as she strode away. He pinned a surprisingly stern eye on the prince. Neji lifted his chin when he realized he was under the old human's scrutiny. The elderly man said to him, "Know your fortune dragon."

The prince merely nodded at the old human disregarding his lack of respect before following in the wake of his mate. Lord Shikamaru's spiky ponytail bobbed as he tilted his head thoughtfully at the chief, his sharp mind going over all that he had just witnessed. Chief Jiro let out a small groan as he reseated himself. He gestured towards the board with a gnarled hand, "Shall we resume?"

Lord Shikamaru merely nodded as he sat down crosslegged, the cogs in his brain immediately switching to strategy.

-o-

The young woman asked the prince as soon as they were outside, "Would you mind if I went to help out with the preparations?"

Neji unraveled the reigns of the ebony gelding, "We will go together. I meant what I said. I would like to become more knowledgeable about the culture of the Grasslands."

Sakura smiled at him not realizing she was under the scrutiny of the populace. They were looking between her and the male she was with curiously. The novel in Iwate's hands went slightly slack, as he peered at the pair over the brim of the book thoughtfully. Sakura mounted first, peering down at her liege, the sudden softness in her eyes almost made the guard drop his novel in shock. The pink haired woman was actually very attractive when her face wasn't pinched with stern reprimand. He watched as the prince got up onto the horse behind her. Iwate shook his head, well if that wasn't interesting. Once the pair had left the village, he buried his nose back into his book.

The pinkette said softly, "Chief Osamu's village is north of Iknaat. I need to stop by the house before heading up that way."

"Oh?" Neji queried curiously.

The young woman was silent as they rode through the grassy knolls. He suddenly realized with a start that he was finding the openness of the land around him rather refreshing. It must have been difficult on Sakura to be cooped up in a castle all the time. He felt somewhat guilty for caging her like a bird. A gilded cage was still a cage after all.

"What's the matter?" Sakura queried softly pulling him from his train of thought as they stopped infront of her home.

"I think I will head into the village to see if I can't get a second horse," he replied curtly brushing her concern aside.

"Alright," she eyed him thoughtfully, watching as he dismounted and walked in the direction of the village.

The pinkette went into the small house and went directly to her father's room. She stopped just outside and peered into the dim interior. Sakura almost felt like she was invading, but still she stepped into the bedroom, listening absently to the sound of her footsteps. Her eyes alighted on what she was looking for. Her hands lifted the maple carved bow and quiver still stocked with arrows. Slinging them over her shoulders, she shut the door behind her and headed back out to the porch. She sat down on the steps, waiting for the prince's return.

The sun had risen high in the sky casting the shadows deeper as the day wore on. The woman stood when she spotted him returning, riding a stocky chestnut. Sakura strode over to the gelding and stroked the length of his face with gentle fingers. Vaulting onto his back, she was finding that she rather liked riding bareback. Without bothering to greet him, she squeezed her horse's side and he surged forward into a ground eating gallop. The rocking motion, coupled with the wind pushing her hair away her face, the large expanse laid out before her felt wonderful to all of her senses.

The echo of thundering hooves broke the silence, she glanced to the side, as Neji started to catch up to her. She grinned and then leaned forward speaking to the horse beneath her, "You're not going to let that stocky horse beat you are ya?"

She laughed when the gelding snorted at her, shook his head, and then she felt his muscles strain beneath her as his long legs ate the ground beneath him leaving the other pair behind. Sakura could imagine that this might be how flying felt. When they reached Chief Osamu's village, she slid off the horse and patted his flanks leading him to a water trough, rubbing his neck as he drank.

Neji muttered darkly when he finally caught up with her, "Were you trying to ditch me woman?"

Her lips trembled with amusement, "Perhaps..."

His brow arched in response but his lip quirked giving away his amusement. They led the animals to the center of the village, where plenty of activity was taking place. The women were decorating the streets and the men were clearing away debris and materials to leave the center of the small town completely open for the celebration.

Sakura's head went to the side when she heard a familiar voice call her name. A smile touched her lips when she seen Hiroshi, the son of the chief of the village came jogging towards her. She lifted a hand, "Hiroshi, it's been a long time..."

He was flanked by a pair of men who proceeded to take the reigns of their mounts from her and Neji, leading the beasts to the town stable. Hiroshi's earnest brown eyes met hers and then flicked to the prince who was eyeing him coldly. The human male could see the aggressive and possessive lines in the dragon's body. He turned his gaze back to the young woman and frowned, "So you brought him with you hmm? That's too bad but... I suppose it can't be helped."

The pinkette quickly changed the subject, "So how have you been?"

His hand went to the back of his head, threading through sweaty black hair, "I've been good. I was hoping that you'd make it to the festival. This will be the second season since..." he broke off.

"Since my father died," green eyes softened as she finished for him, "Yes. I'm glad that I could make it this year, despite the pressing circumstances."

"I've heard a rumor that you will be fighting in a tournament," the concern in his voice was unmistakable.

"Yes, but that's not important. Let us not discuss such things during a celebration. I..." Sakura pulled the bow off of her should, "I brought my father's bow. I would like to take his place again this year..."

Hiroshi's brown eyes gentled and his lips curved into a smile, "Of course. I would expect no less. The hunters are still out," he turned and pointed, "They've gone east. Apparently the herds are migrating through... and," chocolate orbs hardened as he glanced at the stiff male standing behind the pink haired woman, "I suppose he will... go with you."

Neji growled at the human for his impudence. If it weren't for Sakura, he would have already put a clawed fist through the annoying human's scrawny neck.

Sakura lifted her hands placanting, she could sense the bloodlust in her mate and the last thing she wanted was violence, "Absolutely. He is here to enjoy the festival as well after all. I am honored to share the pride and culture of the Grasslands with my liege."

Hiroshi arched a brow at her, "I'm as much of your master as he is. Haruno do I look like an idiot to you?" he jabbed a thumb at the fuming dragon male, "he looks like he's about ready to claw my face off... anyhow," he changed the subject ignoring the now irate prince, "good luck... although I'm sure you won't need it."

She smirked at the male, "It's been awhile since I handled a bow," she started to walk away with a hearty wave, "I'll try not to disappoint you."

Once they were well away from the village, Neji finally spoke after having gotten a firm reign on his temper, "So what is this thing that we are supposed to be doing?"

"Each year, a different village with an acting chief is put in charge of the festivities. Iknaat has no chief so, we participate if we wish to do so. This is the season for wapiti. The male head of each household is in charge of bringing in at least one stag from the migrating herds. It is symbolic of sharing the harvest. You provide for your family, and give to another respectively. My father always participated no matter the village in charge, and he passed away before the previous season so I took the responsibility for bringing in a stag in his place," Sakura explained as she weaved through the tall grass.

She stopped when she felt Neji's hand on her shoulder and she craned her head to glance back at his solemn face. She jumped with a small start when he pulled the quiver off of her, and took the bow from slackening hands. She whispered wide eyed, "What are you...?"

"Then the task should fall to me..." he whispered softly.

Sakura murmured gruffly hiding the fact that she was touched, even though she knew he could sense it, "Do you even know how to use a bow?"

An aristocratic brow arched arrogantly, his lips quirking in irritation, "Woman... you believe me incapable of such a simple task..."

The pinkette merely turned and started to walk away. It wasn't long until they found the herd. A dragon's sense of smell was a neat thing, and Sakura didn't have to bother with tracking. She murmured when Neji got into position to take down a wapiti, "Make sure you take down a stag. It is not the season for hinds."

The green eyed woman watched her mate, admiring the way his muscles flexed beneath his cream hued tunic as he drew the pull taut. She admired his patience as he waited for whatever beast he had his eye on. After about a minute he released the arrow. It struck a good sized stag. The animal dropped and the rest of the herd scattered as they emerged from their hiding spot to retrieve the kill. Sakura put a hand to her chin, "Dammit, I should have brought a horse to take it back. I wasn't thinking..."

Wordlessly the male handed her the bow and quiver saying, "This will not be a problem. But I will need a change of clothes by the time we return..."

"We'll head back to the house then so I can clean the kill. I can always take the meat over later," she smiled at him as he hoisted the huge animal on his shoulders. It looked some what ridiculous as even the most robust human male couldn't do what he was doing.

They walked in silence side by side for a good while and Neji suddenly asked her, "How do you stand it?"

"Stand it?" she turned her head to the side, "What are you talking about?"

"Being housed in such a small vicinity for so many months. I didn't realize," he glanced at her puzzled features, "the lands here are so open..."

"It was hard at first. It was harder when I was injured and I didn't have the chance to go outside as much but," Sakura replied honestly her face smoothing out as understanding dawned, "But I wouldn't give up the experience for anything."

The dragon prince looked at her peaceful features. Sakura was not by nature a romantic female, and he knew that she was just being her blunt self. By the time they got back to her home, she directed him to put the corpse on a small wooden platform. He watched curiously as she bled the animal out. Dragons didn't bother with that sort of thing. He'd never cleaned an animal before, so he sat on the porch and observed. She had gone inside the house a moment to retrieve a skinning knife and several large bowls.

She made quick work of the kill, setting the skin aside, being careful not to damage it. Then she carved away the meat from the bone, removed the antlers, and he quirked a brow when she even set the brains aside. He asked pointing to the bowl, "What are you going to use that for? I didn't think humans ate that..."

"Tanning the hide later," she shrugged, still working away, "I will also take the antlers into town. The healers grind them into dust and use them for salves and medicines. We use all that we can, and try not to waste anything."

She took the bowls filled with the innards, and went out far into the field and dumped them. When she came back Neji asked her with a fang toothed grin, "Isn't that wasteful?"

"No. The coyotes will get it, along with the scavengers. It all returns to the earth," she explained while gathering up the hide and dumping it into a water solution, so that she could work on them later. Then she glanced down at her clothes and grimaced, "It's been a long time since I've done such a task."

"You look good in blood," he teased her watching amused as she gave him a sharp glance.

Blushing she put her hands on her hips, "If you weren't a dragon, that would be a rather strange remark."

Taking up the freshly carved flesh, she went into the house with it, before packing it away neatly. Neji asked her, "So when does this festival take place."

"Tomorrow evening, when the sun goes down," she explained walking away, "The giants also celebrate similarly. Hopefully it will put Chief Bruknat in a good mood."

"Hn," he responded as he contemplated the small female. He didn't think he'd ever seen her in such good spirits. She was normally so controlled, disciplined, and proper. Well proper to her way of thinking, she still drew the servants' eyes with her strange customs even after all these months.

Suddenly she startled him when she clapped her hands together happily, her cheeks flushing with excitement, "I don't think they'd mind if we used a little of the meat. Would you like to do at outside roast tonight after the sun goes down?"

She looked so happy, that he didn't bother to remind her that he was a dragon and he would prefer to consume it as is. Neji slowly dipped his head, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips at her almost child-like behavior. Sakura waved a hand at him, "I'll just got get cleaned up. Oh and if you'd like a change of clothes. Feel free to use some of my father's. They should fit you well enough, since he liked to wear them loose."

He watched as she darted from the room. Despite being a dragon, he was a royal. Hunting was something that he hadn't ever bothered with. Although a dragon would definitely go about it differently than a human would he enjoyed the time he spent with his unusual mate. Neji was startled to realize that he was actually enjoying himself and his time away from home even though it had been induced by his mate's foolish behavior. It something that his usually stress-filled position rarely allowed. He also contemplated the fact that even though he was basically the ruler of this land through a war of conquest, the locals hadn't treated him too rudely, or had acted with fake smiles or a thin veneer of badly disguised false respect layered with resentment like he expected they would.

It seems they had gone on with their daily life, paying their taxes without complaint. Hell, Lord Shikamaru was idling away playing a board game with the head chief. They still treated him like an outsider, and guessing from the way his mate behaved, he concluded that they were a people that believed that respect had to be earned on an individual basis. He still wouldn't mind throttling that pathetic human male who looked at his mate a little too closely for his liking earlier that afternoon. His lips thinned, it wouldn't be a half bad idea to send over half of the court nobles to learn from these people. It was no wonder Sakura couldn't stand the hollow niceties and the false interactions of the court. He finally understood why she viewed it as a punishment.

He probably would as well after experiencing a taste of life out in the open plains and the life of the down to earth humans. Sakura exited the bathroom, steam trailing in her wake. She was dressed in a green tunic and loose black pants, "Neji... um..." she tilted her head to the side, when she seen him still standing in the same spot she left him, stained with blood and his eyes glazed over.

When he didn't answer, she went to her father's room, and got him a change of clothes. She grabbed his sleeve and shook her head when he finally noticed she was there. Wrapping her fingers around his wrist she led him to the bathroom, "I'll wait for you. You'll feel better after you get clean."

Neji suddenly found himself thrust into the bathroom and the door clicked shut behind him. He looked down at the coal colored garments in his arms, the smell of cedar making his nose twitch.

Outside the door Sakura let out a sigh and went to the kitchen. Skewering the meat and sprinkling it with spices still in the cabinet. She hoped that spices didn't go stale. She sniffed a few times to make certain. Figuring it would be alright, she placed the meat on the sticks in a bowl and by the time she was finished Neji exited the bathroom. A hand went to her mouth to smother a laugh, when she realized the pants were a good three inches above his ankles and the shirt was a little too tight, every time he breathed the stitches went taut.

"Your father was a small man," he said slowly, frowning when she started to laugh at him.

"I'll clean your clothes tonight, so you can wear them tomorrow for the festival," She said, walking past him with the bowl on her hip.

He watched his brows drawing together as she exited the house barefoot, not bothering with her boots waiting at the door. She set the bowl down next to what looked like a make shift fire-pit, and then she turned to order him, "Help me look for wood."

Neji humored her, and by the time the sky was darkening they had enough to start a small bonfire. He watched as she struck flat stones together to start a fire. After about five minutes of this, he lifted a hand and sent a fire ball into the wood. Sakura stumbled back as an orange flash whooshed by her eyes. She turned to glare at him, "You could have warned me that you were going to do that you know..."

Once the fire was blazing a healthily bright flame, Sakura handed him a skewer and took one for herself. She sat down cross-legged and listened to the meat crackle as it started to cook. Neji made a show of doing the same, but as soon as the outside was browned, he went ahead and ate it. Sakura saw the ruby redness of the meat he was chewing quietly and made a face, "That's just gross..."

"So you think human," he teased her before taking another bloody bite.

She made a show of sighing but then winked at him. The prince almost choked on his food. He'd never seen her behave so playfully, nor so openly. He rather liked this side of her. After finishing his portion and grabbing another skewer laden with flesh, he said to her, "You should have told me that you desired to attend this human festival..."

Swallowing, she wiped her lips, enjoying the feel of the cooling breeze against her skin and damp hair coupled with the warmth of the fire. She wriggled her toes in the dirt and then replied, "The timing wasn't right and I had forgotten about it honestly until Chief Jiro mentioned it. Time seemed to pass by in Konoha so quickly... well for the most part," her hand absently went to rub the scar on her shoulder, "but even though the circumstances of why we're here aren't that great... it's pleasant to be away from it all..."

"I will be certain to insure that you are able to attend this festival every season," he said softly.

She turned her face towards him, the flicker of flames dancing in her malachite orbs, "Only if you attend with me."

Sakura watched with amusement as the prideful male stiffened. If he'd had a tail at the moment, she was certain it would be twitching like a feline's, she smothered a smile and waited for him to respond. When he did, his cheeks had twin pools of red in them, "I would believe that you would have concluded the obvious..." he stopped mid sentence when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by a suddenly very rambunctious pink haired tribe woman.

The green eyed female laughed at the incredulous and shocked look on the normally stoic dragon's face. She leveled a stern gaze at him, "I'm glad you understand your position, _my liege..."_

She chuckled when he gaped at her audacity but let out a squeal when he flipped their positions, pinning her beneath him, "And I'm thankful you understand yours..."

For a few seconds Sakura gazed up into his smug features, and smiled deviously before kissing the dragon breathless. It wasn't long until they lost themselves in each other.

-o-

**A/N:**Well here ya go! I enjoyed fleshing out more of the culture of the Grasslands. It was not only fun but I think Sakura deserves a break. It's probably odd to admit this but you know, I would like to attend such a festival. Roasting corn, meat, drinks and dancing around a big bonfire. And lots of kissing! Next time on Blacksmith's Daughter; festivals, giants, and dragons... oh my!


	17. Chapter 17

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N:**Well here we go again folks! All the things I promised previously. I had a mention that Sakura has lost her spark during this arc. I will broach the subject shortly here in case a few of you others feel the same way. I promise that I take characterization very, very seriously and I feel that everything affects how a character speaks and reacts. I do my best to make certain that I observe everything. I didn't feel that it would in character for this rendition of her persona to be edgy in her home country as there is no reason for her to behave that way. She is newly in love and almost giddily happy to have stepped foot in her homeland once more, and that can take the edge off of almost anyone. I also felt that bringing out the other aspects of her persona that had to be suppressed due to her servitude in Konoha to a prince would help make her more 3d for the lack of a better description. The things she says may seem sweet and sentimental at times, but she is merely being her blunt self. She says outright how she feels because that's just who she is in this AUverse and as you can see, it is also not only an aspect of her personality but a cultural thing as well. She was able to let down her guard for a couple of days, and not to mention she's on home soil, reminiscing about her father who passed away nearly two years ago which really isn't a very long time. I don't know about you all but when I remember those in my life that I've lost and I do things that remind me of them... I get rather quiet and subdued for a day or two, even after all these years. So this is why it is the way it is. I hope this arc hasn't been too boring for all of you as it hasn't called for her to edgy and in peoples faces. However for those dying for action, she will soon be seeing plenty of it, so no worries. Thank you. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 17**

Neji lay down the bundle under the direction of a villager and then slowly he drew a cream clothed arm across his brow. Sakura had sent him ahead of her with the meat and had requested he offered his help so that the Grasslanders would get to know him better. At first the villagers had accepted his offer of assistance. However it wasn't long before they made use of his draconic strength, and by the time the disc of the autumn sun was beginning to lower in the rainbow-hewn sky ebbing into the cool violet of night, the populace had relaxed in his presence and had began to include him in on their conversations.

His ears twitched slightly when he heard the whooshing, and crackling noises as the large wooden pyres were lit into dancing orange flames. By the time the moon began to rise, people from all over began to trickle into the small village, the locals called Takut. In the distance he could hear the beginning of tribal drums being played, the pounding rhythm seeming to match pace with the beat of his heart, thrumming into his very veins. His nose twitched slightly when the scent of cooking food reached his nostrils. He strode to the edge of the village, turning his eyes to the path that Sakura would take.

The dragon could sense that she was making her way to her way to him. He leaned against the trunk a lone oak, folding his arms across his muscular chest. His eyebrows drew together when he could see the outline of her shadow. The amber grass swayed lazily in the night breeze, fireflies dancing, and flitting, winking in and out of existence. Neji's breath caught in his throat when she lifted her head and his silvery eyes met moon glistening green.

Pink hair lay slightly curling, down over her shoulders and back. She was wearing a verdant, velvety soft top, that ended just a couple inches beneath her breasts, the sleeves just mere straps. His eyebrows drew together in disbelief, as his gaze roamed down the bare, flat plane of her stomach and onto the soft dark green skirt riding low on her hips, the free flowing hem brushing her ankles as her sandled feet cut a path straight for him. She wore matching malachite hued leather bands on her upper arms and wrists. Her high fine boned cheeks were streaked with bold slashes of the purple tribal paint she seemed to favor. A wreath of clovers was nestled gently in the bubble-gum tinted tresses.

Hiroshi who happened to be passing by froze when he caught sight of Sakura approaching. His brown eyes flicked in the direction of the dumb-struck dragon prince. Turning his head, he said loud enough for just Neji to hear as he walked past the other male, "I hate you."

Neji stiffened when he heard the annoying human's voice. He turned his head sending a snarl in the retreating male's direction. The human only responded by lifting his hand in an absent wave. Sakura stopped in front of Neji, looking down casting her gaze on her feet, "Good evening my liege."

He turned his attention back to her, "I thought that you detested dresses."

Sakura folded her arms across her chest, "I do," then paused, "But... this isn't a dress. It's a skirt. And it's not constricting and itchy like those awful things with all those layers of fluffy lacy material that make it nearly impossible to breathe..."

Neji glanced down into her upturned face and smirked down at her, his brow quirking at her in challenge, "So are you up to the task of showing me this human festivity."

The pinkette only smiled in response and grabbed his wrist and proceeded to lead him through the milling, laughing crowd. She seemed to find what she was looking for, and releasing her hold on him, she handed him a wooden goblet full of sanguine liquid. Sakura picked one up for herself and sipped at the contents.

The dragon cautiously tasted the contents and then asked surprised at the sweet tingling at the tip of his tongue, "This is good? What is it?"

"Elderberry wine," she replied before finishing her drink, "It is definitely delicious."

Sakura lead him through the stands, past the vendors who had set up shop for the evening. The young woman clapped her hands excited when she found the stand that was passing out pepper roasted corn on the cob. Neji raised a brow as his mate bit into the kernels in the most unlady-like manner, her eyes rolling back into her head in pleasure. Before he could even think to protest she shoved the half eaten cob in his face, "Taste it..."

"I'm a dragon I don't eat mmph," his protest was cut off when Sakura just shoved the corner into his mouth.

He bit down and realized that the roasted vegetables smoky flavor was pleasant. Sakura could tell by the look in his eyes that he liked it, and she left it in his hands, "Here..." and then picked up a fresh one for herself.

"Why are you giving me the half-eaten one?" his lip curled up over his fang in amusement at her antics.

She shrugged before taking a bite off of the fresh ear, "I dunno."

The dragon followed the excited small female to various stands. At first he protested against the things she attempted to feed him, but after having an apple half shoved against his teeth, he decided to remain silent and to taste whatever his mate presented him with to appease her. However, as he tasted the bounty of the Grasslands, he realized that starting a trade with them for some of their goods wouldn't be a half bad idea. The berry wines were of good quality, and he could see the elves enjoying the fresh produce.

Sakura surprised him when she took the wreath of clover off of the crown of her head and put it on his. He frowned at her silliness but before he could think about it too long, she entwined her fingers with his and kissed his lips with a playful peck before dragging him towards the largest bonfire and then clasping her hands behind her back, she peeked a shy glance at him, instantly making him curious, "Um... we've never gotten to dance properly... every time... the circumstances haven't allowed it... Would you like to now?"

A coffee-hued brow arched upwards. There was no stringed quartet, or fine music only the pounding of drums and the crackling fire. He glanced to the side, and he realized that the locals were dancing although he wouldn't go as far as to label the gyrations _proper. _Neji slowly dipped his head in assent.

Sakura was enthralled by the way the warm fire light danced over his handsome features and in the silvery depths of his eyes. The lines of strain and stress had smoothed away, making him look younger, and just a bit more carefree than she'd ever seen him. She felt irrationally happy with the fact that he was enjoying the time spent here with her in her homeland. She had worn this outfit, one of the few things that her mother had left behind that her father hadn't gotten rid of. She was surprised at how well it had fit her, and though she wasn't one to dress so feminine, she felt the situation warranted it. This was the first time since being with him that she was free to be herself, and not have to worry that someone might talk about the relationship between them. Here, amongst her kin, she didn't have to worry about rumors as Grasslanders didn't talk about their own to outsiders.

She smirked when Neji moved forward to take her into his arms, like one would to waltz. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back gently before wagging a playful finger at him. His eyebrows drew together in puzzlement. The warrior woman felt him stiffen when she turned to the side and bumped the cradle of his crotch very gently with her hip. She had never danced with another before, at least like this. Sakura had to smother a laugh when he suddenly stood as straight as a board, his features going tight. He was such a prideful creature, she thought to herself amused, but then again, so was she, she mentally relented.

"Loosen up Neji," she teased him in a playful sultry voice, "your face might get stuck like that you know..."

He just stared down at her. Slowly Sakura rocked her hips to the rhythm of the drums, her skirt swishing with the movement. The prince had the sudden desire to press his lips to her navel. The pink haired female hid a smile when she seen where his eyes had gone. She placed her hands on his shoulders, drawing his attention to her face and then like a feline she rubbed up against him and placing her hands on his sides she drew him into her and moved his hips with hers.

"You protest like it's life or death to attend a ball. Yet, you indulge in such behaviors here," he glanced down at her, his eyelids shutting halfway as he turned his gaze down on her.

Sakura could sense the simmering jealousy and she replied by putting her arms around his neck saying softly, "This is the first time I've ever _indulged _in such a behavior as you so put it. And balls have no meaning other than to show off one's finery and rank, along with a nauseating display of posturing and hollow, flat words. Here we are celebrating the gift of the harvest under the blessing of the spirits of our ancestors."

"I fail to see how such behavior celebrates such a thing," Neji protested, growing a bit uncomfortable at her body pressed against his so openly with others around to observe. Although it seemed everyone else was too busy indulging in the same to pay them any mind.

"Oh," Sakura laughed up at him, a light, tinkling sound, "I believed you to be intelligent..."

He snarled at her, a low rumbling growl at the taunt.

"It's a celebration of life itself. Of love, new beginnings, sharing your bounty with others," she released him to gesture with a hand at the proceedings around her.

"You are being... sentimental," he responded dryly, "Interesting."

"It's not being sentimental," she huffed irritably, "I'm just stating facts."

Neji took note of her red stained cheeks and was somewhat relieved when she stopped rubbing her curves against him. He watched her eyes searched his a moment. The female reached up and grabbed his shirt front and she was up on her toes, and she planted her lips on his chin.

"Stop being so uptight," she released him and smirked up at him. Slowly spiraling her her hips , she started to dance again, except this time she didn't touch him, instead the pinkette just moved her body enticingly to the pounding rythmn of the drums.

"You will not behave in this manner at the castle, nor will you wear such a garment in Konoha," the prince crossed his arms and gifted her with one his stern gazes, his eyes following the undulating and the amazingly sexy movement of her firm stomach.

"I think we need to work on your jealousy issues," Sakura bumped her hip against his, laughing softly at the look on his face.

"I do not have _issues," _the prince bit out at the rambunctious female.

Tired of him not moving with her, she grabbed his hips and pushed him to sway with her. He growled but finally conceded and made a show of dancing with her. Sakura was satisfied that he was trying this time, although his movements were stiff and looked unnatural and gangly. She supposed it was a start, if all went well they would be back next season. After awhile she started to feel bad for him, and so she led him back over to the food stands. Reaching up she grabbed the slightly mashed wreath of clovers and put it back on her own head.

Sakura was amused when she felt his relief. This time she watched, following him as he wandered to sate his curiousity about certain stands. She grabbed another wooden goblet of the berry wine, enjoying the warmth stealing through her limbs as she sipped at it. Sakura leaned against a tree, opting to let him explore and discover things for himself after going back and forth for awhile. Staring into the contents of her cup, she looked up when she heard approaching footsteps.

"Hiroshi," she nodded in head in greeting, "Are you enjoying the festivities?"

The male shook his head at her ignoring her polite words, "I never would have thought it. You of all people. The woman who would never allow a man into her life, is all over someone who not only conquered her country but... also took her as a servant out of her homeland. Hell," he reached over and pull her hair aside, "he even marked you. Like... some sort of property..."

"If you recall I was the one who started the argument and agreed to the set terms. My fate was of my own making," Sakura waved a hand at him. She really wasn't in the mood to be listening to such sour words on a night of celebration, "And if not Konoha, then Suna would be currently occupying our lands."

"That's not the point," Hiroshi shook his head at her, the lines of agitation carving deep grooves in his young face.

"I have met the Emperor of Suna," she finished her wine and then sighed, "Konoha was at least honorable enough to declare war before attacking, whereas if you recall Suna was not. I am grateful that our surrender was to Konoha. The ruler of Suna is not in the least bit honorable and the Grasslands would have truly suffered more than hurt pride."

"Where has your _pride_as a Grasslander gone?" he ran a hand through his hair, "You bow and scrape at the feet of the dragons. I would not have believed that you would become so pathetic."

The wooden goblet fell from her fingers. Sakura lifted an angry chin at the chief's son before poking him in the chest with a hard finger, "I have fought for and not only kept my pride as a Grasslander, but also as a capable warrior in a land that believe females are only good for one thing. I have served the weight of the blood oath with all that I can," she pulled her sleeve aside slightly, "I nearly died for the effort."

She watched grimly as his face paled when he could clearly see the jagged scar on her skin. Unbeknownst to them, Neji had felt his mate's suddenly agitated state and had drifted back in her direction hidden by the shadows of the night. He clearly caught his mate's heated words and even from his position he could see the pink, jagged scar. His claws dug into his palms, as he fought down the desire to intervene. He knew however, that his mate would want to solve this issue alone.

Hiroshi turned his face away, "I waited for you. I had hoped that you would return..."

Her lips drew into a thin aggravated line, "So this is the heart of your words. Jealousy? I believe I had made myself more than clear in the past about my feelings. You should have moved on like I had said..."

"But... a dragon of all things," he gestured in her direction.

"I love whom I love," her sharp green eyes bore into his brown ones ignoring his gasp, "I would not change my fate, even if I had the ability to do so. Only you can come to accept the things that you struggle within yourself. Life continues to move and as always things come in full circle."

He merely nodded at her words and started to walk away lifting his hand, "Then... I can only wish you well."

"The spirit of the ancestors watch over you," she responded, watching his retreated back through thoughtful malachite orbs.

After the man was gone, the prince went to her and gently enfolded her into his arms, his nose nuzzling against her cheeks. She moved into his touch and said, "I knew you were near by the way. Eavesdropping... is not very polite."

"Do you wish to return back home?" he asked her softly.

Sakura tilted her head to the side surveying him, "Only if you wish to do so. I refuse to let his petty words ruin my evening. We still have a few hours until sunrise."

The dragon turned his head, his silvery orbs flicking over in the direction of the festivities. It was still going full throttle and didn't seem as if it would be stopping anytime soon. His nose twitched at the scent of the charred wood. He was beginning to get a headache due to his sensitive hearing, Slowly he dipped his head, "Let us see if we can retrieve the horses from the stable..."

Sakura only nodded and waited as he went and came back minutes later with the horses. The pinkette cursed under her breath for her unwise choice of clothing, and finally settled into riding sidesaddle style. They allowed the beasts to take their time back to the small home. Only the sound of crickets echoed in the backdrop of the night. She felt the whisper of the tall blades of grass against her bare skin and she shut her eyes for a moment.

"Did you mean what you said when you were speaking to that pathetic human male?" the prince finally asked.

Eyelashes fluttered slightly as she opened her eyes and glanced at Neji who rode ahead of her, "He's not a pathetic man..." she defended her kinsman, "And what are you talking about?" She was confused by his question.

"You said... that you would not change your fate... even if you had the chance," he replied so softly, she had to strain to hear it.

"When have I uttered words I believed to be false?" she directed a hard glare in his direction, "I admit I am not a woman of eloquence. It is not in me to spin fake pretty lies. It has been hard enough keeping up the pretense in Konoha. I know I was the one who came up with the idea... I find that I am not a good liar, however."

"I must admit, I am having the same difficulty. I do not care what others think. I agreed, because I believed that is what you wanted," Neji turned his head around, to glance back at her thoughtful features.

Sakura's face was solemn as she replied, "Your safety is of far more importance than any of my personal feelings. I said it to the king, and I'll say it now. Though I loathe to contemplate how things will change when the truth does come out and the transition of the role that I will have to take. I'm afraid I will never fit the mold of a woman with polished court manners. My hands will always be callused, and I will forever dislike wearing dresses. Nor will I ever give respect that has not been earned."

"I did not expect otherwise," the prince smiled even though she could not see it.

-o-

Another full day passed before they finally received word from the giants. Sakura was actually surprised that the reply came as quickly as it did so close to the festivities. Chief Bruknet would meet them at the border at dawn the next morning, at the mutually designated place where the Independent Tribes and Giant kin met whenever it was decided they needed to conduct business. The pinkette was not looking forward to speaking with the giants. They were a stubborn, prideful race and she already knew that it would somehow end up complicating matters more. Yet, it could be the piece that solved the puzzle.

Neji had gone to speak with Lord Shikamaru about political matters. She had requested to accompany him, but he would have none of it. So she went about making herself busy. She spent a good deal of the day tanning the hide from the wapiti. When she was done, she ran fingers over the now soft leather and she folded it up, and put it in the house. The day was still young so she retrieved her swords and went about working on her katas. She'd been lax the past couple days on her workouts. Itachi was going to be irritated with her when she returned if she'd lost any edge.

"Practicing alone kit?" a familiar masculine voice teased her.

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Sakura froze in shock, and turned to face a smirking artic fox demon.

"If you recall kit, you told me that I was welcome to come stay here if I was ever passing through," he smirked at her through his mask.

Sakura dipped her head, "Yes of course. Would you like to come inside? Are you hungry?"

He sighed and then responded coolly, shoving his hands into his pockets, "No. I came to speak with you personally kit. That was a nifty trick you pulled... running off..."

She had the grace to blush, "It was not the wisest course of action I admit... however I wanted to investigate things for myself."

"I had assumed as much. I am out here on business as well. I decided to stop by to see how you were doing. I see that the prince is no where to be found though," he replied arching a thoughtful brow down at her.

"He's is in a meeting with Lord Shikamaru. I guess even out of the castle, he can't escape politics," Sakura shrugged, and then glanced down, realizing she was still holding the hilts of her swords. She sheathed them and crossed her arms.

"Soon the responsibility on your shoulders will get heavier once Konoha knows about your mating officially. Are you ready for that?" Kakashi asked the young woman with a thoughtful look in his multi-hued orbs.

"Yes, I think it's time for change," she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with humor.

"Oh? And what kind of changes do you think you will make?" the kitsune inquired, curious about what she was thinking.

"First thing... I will do something about those stupid meetings. They are a complete and utter waste of time," she replied immediately, "Don't get me wrong. It's good to hear what people have to say... but... listening to them argue for three hours is not conducive for anyone involved..."

Sakura was startled by the loud burst of laughter from the lanky male. She glared when he placed a hand on the top of her hair and rubbed it like she was a child. He finally said, "You do that kit. I'm certain the Uchiha will be grateful for your intervention..."

"Heh," the pinkette breathed in amusement.

"Well kit, good luck with whatever it is you're up to. I would spar with you but I need to get going," Kakashi told her with a wave.

"Wait," the young woman said before rushing into the house after he paused to look at her curiously. She quickly went into the kitchen and packed him some jerky and leftover rice balls from that morning's breakfast.

Outside she handed him the cloth package, "Here. At least take this with you in case you do get hungry," she turned to point at the black gelding, who was at the moment grazing freely, "If you need a mount. He is quick... although I don't have a saddle for him..."

"Thanks," he said taking Sakura's offering in clawed fingers gingerly, "I prefer to be on foot. See you later kit."

The pink haired warrior watched as the yokai blurred, in a black streak against the backdrop of the amber plains. She looked away before he disappeared from view, her thoughts turning inward. She wondered what sort of mission Kakashi was on, and whether it involved the prince or not. He had probably come to check up on them at the king's behest. Glancing up at the sky for a moment, Sakura decided to continue with her practice.

By the time Neji returned the sun was touching the horizon. He took one look at the female's sweat streaked features and shook his head, "You can't even allow yourself a break for more than a couple days..."

"Couple days? It's been more like a week... Itachi's going to be irked by my laziness. I still need to work and build up my strength in left arm," she smiled tiredly at him and then, "Anyhow... how did everything go?"

"Oh..." he tilted his head to the side, "Lord Shikamaru believes that opening up trade with the Grasslands is an excellent idea. Even after the war, your people have remained aloof. However now I can see why after having looked at the residents objectively. The culture of this land is tied very deeply with the roots of its people."

"The first time in the Grasslands you were looking at expanding your borders and did not pay mind to the people within," Sakura started softly, ignoring the piercing look he sent her way, "My people knew and understood this. Konoha won the war, but not necessarily their respect. They accepted your presence during the festival because we were together and you offered your assistance without them having to ask. My kin do not think much of arrogance. An act of humility goes much further than a display of power. My people believe that honor is of a precarious balance. Strength is important certainly, but it must be tempered..."

"Thus speaks a warrior of the Grasslands," he replied, his visage serious.

There was no mockery in his tone she realized, and a smile touched her lips, "All things take time. Trade may be a good start."

They went into the small house together, and Sakura retrieved the newly tanned leather and placed it in his arms, "Recognize this?"

He sent her a look of confusion, "What is it?"

"This is the leather of the wapiti stag you brought down. I cured it. Now you can have it made into clothing if you wish," Sakura replied.

The dragon looked down at the the bundle in his arms. The breadth of silence stretched between the pair for several moments. He then said, "I do not want to upset you... but you will stay behind in the morning."

"No," her reply was immediate.

Sakura felt the tattoo on her neck tingle and when he lifted his head his silvery eyes bore into stubborn green. His voice was terse when he finally spoke after getting a reign on his temper, "It was not an inquiry. I do not recall mentioning an option woman."

The pinkette shook her head and she allowed a hard edge to filter into her voice, "Now listen up lizard breath," her lips curled into a smirk when he began to glare down at her his lip furling over a fang, "I will not be _left_ behind. Firstly I'm not upset, I half expected such a thing to come from your mouth eventually. I came here specifically for this reason. I will not allow you to leave me in the dark. I honestly believe that it's insulting considering that I have been committed to the task that should have fallen on the King's champion."

His chest rumbled and his inner beast stirred in discontent of her flagrant disobedience. He growled down at her, his eyes flashing with pique, "I am only considering what is best for you and your safety."

"You need to have more faith in me," Sakura turned her back on him, linking her arms together while finding a knothole to fixate her gaze on.

She stiffened slightly when he placed his hands on her shoulders after setting the leather aside, "It is not that I lack faith in you. You are my mate. It is my duty to assure your safety. This is something that goes beyond the bond itself. It is the nature of the beast in me..."

Her lip quivered. The sudden gentleness in his voice doing so much more to her than any tone of harshness ever could, "I suppose there are alot of things that will require us to get used to as time goes on. I admit, I still do not understand the ways of your kind very well."

He turned her around and kissed her lips drawing her fully against him and then he whispered, "I will relent on this matter since you feel so strongly. Even if I didn't I'm certain you'd find your way there, whether I liked it or not."

Sakura smirked at him, "You are a quick learner it seems..."

"And you, are stubborn," he deadpanned.

"Perhaps," she was smiling fully at him now, the tense lines in her body relaxing. Sakura looked towards the window, gazing out into the darkness, "I will feel better once this is over. I cannot shake the dread I feel that something horrible will happen if we are not cautious."

Neji studied the pinched lines around her eyes, and he could see the militant mask that she had worn constantly in Konoha beginning to slip back into place. He fully believed that a female should not ever have to worry about such matters but he knew that Sakura would never be content to stick her head in the sand. She earned her way in the world through blood, sweat, and tears. It was somewhat satisfying to have another person that stood beside him, with an unwavering loyalty. He was very fortunate that such a woman fell in love with him. He had no idea how he manged to achieve such a thing.

"Why don't you get cleaned up and relax? Tomorrow will be an early day, it is probable depending on the news we get that we will need to return home immediately," he suddenly said.

"Yes, oh I forgot to mention," she turned to face him, "Kakashi-sensei showed up this afternoon. He only spoke with me for a few minutes but it was obvious he was on some sort of mission."

"Hatake hmm?" Neji rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose uncle is doing some investigation of his own. I guess it can't be helped that we're all a bit edgy."

"So it would seem," she replied softly before stepping foward to draw the curtains closed for the night.

-o-

The dew and the chill of the early morning seemed to eat directly through her black leather armor. It was still dark out and as disciplined as she was, Sakura wouldn't be too pressed to admit that she wanted to sleep a little more. She focused on the sensation of her scabbards grazing against her legs, and the gentle sway of the gelding beneath her. The warrior's eyes narrowed when she made out the shadows of people in the distance.

Neji spoke, "The tribe leaders are here... I didn't expect for them to come..."

"The giants can and will get violent if things don't go their way. Chief Jiro knows this and because they will be coming so close to the border, it is best that we show no weakness to them," Sakura replied to the unspoken question in his words.

"I see," the dragon returned thoughtfully.

Once they came upon the others who were waiting for them, the gathered chiefs greeted the dragon prince cordially. The humans and the one dragon had all arrived, and not one giant in sight. If anything the giants were punctual. As soon as the sun began to shine its light against the blackness, the ground began to rumble beneath them. Sakura rubbed an assuring hand against the neck of her horse, as he began to sidestep nervously, his ears turning in her direction. By the time the sun was touching the top of the treeline the giants made their appearance.

Sakura pulled up her reigns and moved herself beside the prince. Her face was completely blank as she regarded the king of the giants. He was the tallest amongst the kin that had come with he. The warrior would estimate that he was at least a good twenty feet tall. Stark bands of black and red paint slashed against the gray skin of his arms and slightly pouting belly, as he hadn't bothered with a tunic. Bone jewelry adorned his neck, a strings of skulls of probably those he had killed in battles long past. Long strips of bones pierced his ears and nose. Her green eyes spanned the ones with him as well. They were all similarly adorned and she realized that they were all chiefs.

When Chief Bruknet spoke, the loud echo caused the birds in the nearby pine to scatter, "We meet now... puny dragon prince. What words have you to speak to King of Giants?"

Neji's voice was cold and hard as he approached the giant, "I want to know why you sent some of your people to attack the children in my castle..."

Well they both certainly were blunt, Sakura thought wryly. She could feel the rising tension of the human chiefs, with the exception of Chief Jiro who watched the proceedings with his sharp, old eyes.

"They trash. We care not if they die. They were weak. We do favor for help against ogre tribe. Did they feast upon the blood of your children dragon before you kill them?" at this the surrounding giants cackled with mirth.

"No. They fell to the sword before they were able to do such a thing. But that is beside the point. Do you think that you can escape the wrath of the dragon kin with such actions?" the prince replied, his voice emotionless and cold.

"We not afraid of puny dragons," the Chief responded waving him away.

Sakura interrupted before things got out of hand feeling the growing rage of her mate, "King of the Giants! I want to know who is this man in a black cloak who offers great power?"

The warrior felt the piercing gaze of his yellow eyes at her interference, "You speak out of place woman!"

"It was my sword they fell to Giant! This dragon is my master. Your people attacked a Grasslander. Do you think to break treaty with the people of my lands?" Sakura's voice was frigid and brook no argument. She could hear the murmurs of the chiefs behind her, "You would be wise not to draw the anger of the Grasslands and the Dragons. If we fight as one, your lands will burn, and the blood of your kin will run on the fangs of dragons, and our swords! We will feed your flesh to the ogres...!"

"Pink devil woman," the King of the Giants turned to face her, "We not break blood contract with Grassland. I tell you, I know not the faces of those in black cloaks... I have not your answer."

Plural? Her mind immediately began to turn with the new information. She then bit out, "If you needed help against the ogres... Why did you not come to the Chiefs of the Grasslands..."

"We need not help of our human cousins," he waved his meaty palm dismissively in her direction.

"Oh but you still made a deal so you can have 'big power'!" she yelled irritably.

The Giant King turned his face away and looked down at the dragon once more, "But those in black cloaks wish to speak with you. Speak your anger with them."

At this, two figures in ebony cloaks, with cowls concealing their faces stepped out from beneath the pine canopy and around the heels of the giants. The one on the left spoke. A male voice, "Forgive us for our underhanded methods... dragon prince... but we needed to draw you out and speak with you..."

"I have nothing to say to those that would use children for such a reason," Neji replied icily, his entire body rigid, "And the blood of good soldiers were spilt..."

Sakura stiffened when she thought she glimpsed a scale forming on the epidermis of his cheek. She blinked and when she opened her eyes it was gone. She wondered absently if it had been a trick of the morning sun.

"A small sacrifice for the much bigger picture dragon," was the unemotional reply.

The pinkette dismounted and went to stand next to the prince. The two hood covered heads turned in her direction. She was certain she was being sized up. Sakura waited in silence, ready within a moment's notice to draw her swords, though her posture betrayed none of this. She stiffened when the second figure spoke, a haughty woman's voice, "Are you dragon's so weak that you plan on sending this little girl to fight Lord Lucied? He will stain the arena with her blood within seconds..."

Neji was about to open his mouth to reply but Sakura interrupted. Her features became hawkish and distant, "If you came out here just to insult us then we will leave you to deal with whatever problem it is on your own and take our chances. Do not waste our time with your petty mind games... If you are too ashamed to reveal yourselves... I also agree with my master. Your actions to gain audience dictate that you lack honor. There is never a reason to spill the blood of the innocent..."

Sakura heard the murmurs of agreement of the Grassland elders behind her.

The prince spoke up from beside her, "She is correct in what she says. We will not pander to your whims..."

The two cowled individuals looked at each other a moment, and after several seconds passed they nodded and slowly removed their hoods. It was no one that Sakura knew, a young yokai male and female. The male had spiky brown hair and eyes. The female had blonde hair, which she had sectioned off into four ponytails and dark jade eyes. Her mate's gesture of sucking his breath, immediately led her to believe that he knew them.

"It's been a long time," the blonde smirked at him.

"You do understand that I can take your actions as treachery and break that pathetic excuse of a peace treaty," Prince Neji crossed his arms, eyeing the two of them with distaste.

"You know them?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"Haruno, meet Prince Kankuro and Princess Temari, the Emperor of Suna's siblings," the prince gestured towards the pair.

"Pfft. You don't have to sound so peeved you know," Temari rolled her eyes at Neji.

"You've got two minutes to explain yourselves before I turn my back and go home to declare war against Suna," the male at Sakura's side was quickly losing what little patience he had left.

"Uh... if you hadn't noticed..." Prince Kankuro waved a hand with a glance sent back at the giants behind him, "We have brought allies with us to insure that you will pay attention.... urgh..."

Sakura moved quicker then any of them had expected, including her mate. A flash of pink and glinting blades. Before the two yokai could even think to react, the two of them had sword points against their throats, "Do not threaten my liege. You are fortunate I don't slit your throats right now... if one of you moves the other dies... you _will do _as my liege _requests_...."

The siblings paled when they realized the small human female was dead serious. Neither of them had known a human could move so quickly or react so mercilessly. They glanced over at the Grassland Chiefs and they could see the condemning looks in their eyes. The one, Kankuro swallowed and then said, "Perhaps you disagree with our methods. We can agree to disagree but we feel that what we have to say to will be beneficial to all the countries... Would you not like to know who was behind the assassination attempt?"

At this Kankuro gasped because the tip of the woman's sword pressed against his throat, drawing a small line of blood. He looked into her hard green eyes, and he realized that if they didn't get her off of them, one of them might end up with a blade through the throat.

"Haruno..." the prince spoke softly. Even though there was no command, Sakura understood the order. She may disagree with it but in front of these yokai she would have to act out the part of a personal servant. Straightening she removed her swords, making certain they glimpsed the threat in her eyes. They merely smirked at her as she backed away but her piercing gaze never leaving them.

"I will listen," Neji dipped his head. His mate's quick action had made him nervous. The giants were watching all of them curiously, their eyes were on his pink haired mate, and it made him want to bristle protectively, but he kept his face emotionless.

Kankuro began quickly, "We would like to request that you make certain that Lord Lucied dies in the arena during. Not to question your decisions but... should not a champion be the one to participate in such a challenge..."

"We were not given a choice," Neji responded coolly, "Lord Lucied and the Emperor both targeted my servant and under clear terms announced that they would not consider a peace treaty unless she participated..."

The siblings exchanged looks and their shoulders drooped. Temari interjected, "We were not aware of this issue... so I suppose we will have to explain it all..."

Neji was merely silent at this. His eyes were still hard and unrelenting on the two raccoon yokai.

Prince Kankuro explained, "Whether you believe us or not is important. It is only the result we care about however... this basically the gist of it... Lord Lucied is the one behind the attempt on your life. He is as I'm certain you know, a snake yokai... My brother was not aware of the attempt on your life until later. Lord Lucied even used his poison from his own fangs on the dagger the assassin was supposed to use..."

"It nearly killed me," Sakura murmured, "according to the doctor..."

At this mention their eyes widened and Temari said, "Do you think that's why?"

Kankuro nodded and then continued, "So this is the truth of it all. He must feel threatened by your presence in Konoha because it seems you have out maneuvered him... and so he cornered you into this arena battle to kill you in retaliation..."

"Is he not the champion of your brother?" Neji inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes... but only through treachery and trickery," Temari shook her head, "He means to kill your servant which as smart as you seem to be little girl, you probably have realized this on your own... the good news is... because you were poisoned and survived it, its affects should be diminished..."

"We believe that Lord Lucied is working to make a puppet out of my brother for King Orochimaru of the southern kingdoms..." Kankuro folded his arms and he continued, "My brother... was always an aloof individual but... over a slow period of time my brother seemed to gradually go mad. His temper would get out of proportion... and he would slaughter people mercilessly in court if they seemed to even look at him cross-eyed. He was not like this... I think King Orochimaru means to gain control of the other kingdoms through subterfuge... first Suna, then the Grasslands... we've even been investigating the sudden uprising of the ogres... which they are just attacking the giant's encampments randomly... it's... bizarre... honestly..."

Sakura felt the burden on her shoulders grow heavier. She interrupted, "And how is this Lord Lucied doing such a thing? How did he come into such power...?"

"He just showed up in court one day and challenged the previous champion for the position... and as law dictates, he had to accept the challenge to his honor. Lord Lucied... defeated him... but even when the yokai had fallen and conceded defeat... he... hacked him to pieces..." Temari took up the explanation again, her eyes narrowed on Sakura as she continued, "After he took the position my brother began to change. It was barely noticeable at first and when we did realize something was wrong, it was too late for us to intervene. Kankuro and I did an investigation secretly on Lord Lucied after his battle with the champion and thought nothing of it. We found out that he is originally from the southern kingdoms... at first we ignored him... but then we noticed the change in Gaara... and the suddenly ruthless decisions he was making... Our general resigned from active duty because he couldn't handle it anymore... Kankuro had to get him and his kin out of the kingdom because Gaara put out an order to eradicate him... and his entire family... that's where Zabuza came in... someone that Lord Lucied had 'introduced' to Gaara. It was also at Lord Lucied's behest that the Grasslands was marched on... and if you are the same human woman the soldiers spoke of who caused his failure at the border... then you crossed him twice..."

"And you just expect us to believe you?" Neji sneered at them.

Sakura lifted her hand to speak her piece, "I see. It all makes sense at least... I think it does... I can believe you on this matter. I do recall Lord Lucied's behavior being odd... he even mentioned that he wanted to taste my blood on his blade even though we'd never met before... and then of course... I did wonder about how all this tied together. I had a feeling that everything was linked... and his killing intent was unmistakable. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice it. You'd think a snake would be more subtle..."

"So now do you see why we are concerned about the outcome? It could be disastrous not only for Suna but for all the lands... if you are able to kill Lord Lucied... then his hold should break on the Emperor... and in turn, so should King Orochimaru's," Kankuro tilted his head as he studied the slender human.

"If this was such a pressing issue, then why did you not meet with my uncle under the veil of secrecy?" Neji asked, his eyes pinning the siblings beneath a glare.

"We have reason to believe that Lord Lucied or even King Orochimaru himself has spies positioned within your court. We could not take that chance. As it is, we have been sent here under the orders of my brother to the land of the giants... to gain their trust and await his orders... we are in fact trying to quell the outbreaks but it has been impossible... so we did what we could in order to speak with you," was the truthful response from Temari.

The pinkette lifted her head regally and then nodded, "I understand. I still disagree with the methods you chose but because this affects my liege and his kingdom... I will contemplate all that you have said this morning under the witness of my kinsman and the giants..."

They paused but then dipped their heads in acknoledgement, "That is all that we can ask I suppose considering the circumstances... We will meet again at the arena..." Kankuro nodded his head respectfully at the Konoha prince. They replaced their cowls over their heads and turned before heading back into the covers of the forest.

The giants looked at the gathered people before them, but said nothing before turning around and leaving them all standing watching their retreat back into their territory. Once the ground shaking faded Sakura turned her head to study the prince, whose fist was curled tightly, "It's bad enough... that you even have to participate in this twisted thing. I should just call the whole damn thing off and have my legion march in there and take care of the issue..."

Chief Jiro approached the two of them, "We will see if we cannot quell the problems with the giants and ogres. Do I have your permission to assemble troops to do this?"

The prince met the old human's watery gray eyes and slowly he dipped his head, "I will speak with Lord Shikamaru about this matter before we leave for Konoha. He is an excellent strategist. I suggest you utilize him if you wish to deal with this insurgence quickly."

"If those yokai were being honest, which in my gut I feel that they were mostly being so, then King Orochimaru has wronged my people," was all that the old man said tersely before hobbling away. The other chiefs nodded at the two of them politely before mounting back up on their horses and leaving the two of them standing there alone.

The pinkette said looking up at the prince, "Starting another war would not be wise. The people are tired of all this constant battle," her eyes narrowed, "I will personally deliver Lord Lucied's head to King Orochimaru myself to make a point if I have to... this has gone too far... Go speak with Lord Shikamaru... I will go back to the house and make certain we bring everything with us. I will wait for you at the border, where you caught up to me on the way over..."

He hesitated a moment, obviously not wanting to send her alone but then he agreed, "Alright. It will be a quick meeting. You should have not to wait long."

Sakura quickly made her way back to the house and packed their things. She ran hand over her father's chair absorbing the scent of his favorite pipe tobacco so embedded in the fabric after smoking on it in the evening for so many years. And then went to his room, and put the bow they had used for hunting back in its rightful with the quiver and remaining arrows, "Please watch over me father..." and then even softer, a breathy sound, "I miss you..." as the door clicked shut behind her. She wrote a quick note thanking the villagers for maintaining the home. Her face grew hard as she went outside. Sakura cursed her weakness as her throat seemed to constrict. Leaving this time was harder for her than the first time she had to do it.

The black gelding lifted his head from his grazing as she approached. She removed his bit and tossed it aside, but left the halter and lead rope she'd purchased in village yesterday, "I have a sable mare back in Konoha. I think you two will get along..."

His ears swiveled as he seemed to contemplate her. His neck craned and he nibbled at her sleeves. Laughing softly Sakura mounted him and headed for the border. She had a little more than a month to prepare herself for what could possibly be the biggest and most important battle of her life. It was a daunting train of thought. The prince was true to his word and met her in less then an hour. He arched a brow at her horse, "It seems that you have decided you rather like riding like a savage..."

She replied in a soft, sullen voice, "I suppose..."

The prince could see the pinched look about her face and he reached over and brushed her cheek with his fingers, "We will back..." The promise was gently spoken.

Her voice was tight when she finally replied, "I... know..." And then she handed him the sword she'd given him just a few days earlier, "It's best you be armed, just in case we do run into bandits..."

He watched as she led her horse into the canopy of the forest, her back ramrod straight. It was obvious she refused to look back. He trailed behind her awhile and this time though there was urgency in their pace, they did not push it like the time on the way over. Neji drew his mount up beside hers when the path allowed it, and as the days passed as they made their way home, her face grew more and more pinched and into the hawkish, strict visage she always maintained in the castle unless they were alone. He could sense her emotions through their bond and he began to feel guilty for even taking her back to Konoha. It was almost as if he had let her soar and taste freedom, then caught her, clipped her wings and stuffed her back into a cage.

Little was said between them and he knew it was because she was contemplating the past few previous days. They had stopped in one of the villages and when he went to trade her mount for a fresh mount she adamantly refused. He had to admit, he'd gotten attached to the black gelding. Although when they left the town, he'd almost bet half the coffers in the royal account the horse had looked back at him with triumph in his smart brown eyes.

When they were able to see Konoha's walls in the distance Sakura said, "I don't know why you've been feeling guilty but... do not... I know that my mood has been sour... but it has been about other things... and not necessarily because I had to return... I was sad about leaving... but I promise you I did not dwell on it long..."

"Hn," he responded.

Sakura tossed him a look and then her brows drew together, "Oh... I've been meaning to ask you. Did you have the half giant executed yet?"

"No... I held off until we had gotten the information from him. I actually had forgotten about him after you had ran off," he replied sourly at the memory.

Her lips thinned, "Would you be overly upset at me if I asked you to spare his life?"

"He committed crimes against my kingdom... I cannot just let him go," Neji responded immediately.

"I was not suggesting any such thing. It's obvious from the words spoken from the King of the Giants that he wasn't highly thought of and he and his brothers were used just for fodder, you lost two soldiers but he also lost his two siblings. I think that... maybe he should be released but under a bond of servitude to serve in the Grasslands. Enough blood has been spilt over this issue... the ones responsible for this mess are the ones who should pay," Sakura responded, her voice growing cold at the end her speech.

Neji seemed to mull over her words, "You have a point. I will see what I can do about it. I cannot promise you anything because it is in my uncle's hands. But I can speak with him on your behalf."

"Thank you," Sakura replied, knowing there was nothing more she could say.

When the city gates opened her eyes widened with surprise as a blond haired, blue eyed dragon and a couple Uchiha's were there waiting for them. Naruto waved and bounded forward, "Finally you guys got back! We had heard that someone spotted you two on your way home!"

"Hello Captain Uzumaki," Sakura greeted the energetic male with a smile.

Sasuke just nodded at the pinkette before turning his back and walking away. She met Itachi's cold eyes and she said, "Training grounds. Dawn?"

"Yes," she could see his eyes flicker at her abruptness but he accepted it and dipped his head, "Do not be late..."

"Oiy Sakura you just got back. You should take a break!" the blond inserted frowning up at her.

"You will come in the afternoon tomorrow to spar with me?" Sakura queried ignoring his words.

"Of course," He replied, and then waved before running off into the crowds of the populace.

"They didn't even..." Prince Neji's eyes narrowed, "bother to greet me..."

"Well maybe if you'd skip one of those worthless meetings and come down to the training grounds and spar with them a couple times..." Sakura half-heartedly teased the disgruntled male, a small wan smile forming on her lips.

"Hmph," the prince growled as they made their way back to the castle, "Once back inside the castle. I will need to seek out my uncle. I suppose we will have to continue with our plans... thankfully it will only be a little more than a month..."

_May the spirits of the ancestors watch over us, _Sakura half thought half prayed as her horses hooves clomped with finality against the cobblestone of the castle yard.

-

**A/N: **Well there you have it everyone. This chapter comes to a close and a lot happened throughout. Thanks for reading. I look forward to your reviews as always.


	18. Chapter 18

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N: **Soon everyone this story will be drawing to a close. This is why I'm choosing to update this one over the others. It was fun at first writing three different stories but it easily turned into a bit of a fiasco for my brain. Keeping up with my mental notes was something else and trying to not get confused or crossing over the plot points by mistake. I learned my lesson. (probably not, but we will all pretend that I have) This chapter is for you **HarmonyRose**. Remember I promised you that this spar would eventually take place. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

**Chapter 18**

"Kick my ass," Sakura told the black haired dragon who arched a brow at her in the rosy early morning light.

"Excuse me?" Itachi tilted his head to the side regarding the strange human female in front of him as she drew her swords.

"You heard me. There isn't really all that much time left until I have to fight Lord Lucied. I need to be able to kill him. He's yokai. I'm human. I realize I'm at a disadvantage. You've been a great teacher, but I'm still not anywhere near your skill. I need you to come at me more seriously. Ruthlessly like I know he will be. I must be prepared... otherwise I will die," the woman explained coolly, her green eyes glinting with barely concealed emotion.

The Uchiha's chin dipped and after a moment he said, "I understand. However, I will do my best not to injure you overly much because you will need to be in top form for this ordeal."

"Thank you," the pink haired female said softly as she moved into position, her swords pointed out.

He blurred and came at her so quickly her eyes barely registered that he was coming at all. She allowed her instincts to come to the forefront as she did in the war. It was one of the things she had learned on the battlefield. She brought her swords up, and crossed them crouching and bending her knees slightly. She already knew that the blow was going to the throw her. When it struck, the sparks and the sliding of metal grated against the sounds of early morning. The power would have shattered the swords in her hands had they not been forged been masters.

Just as she knew she would, her body pitched back, and she made sure to position herself to fall correctly. Rolling, and as she was rising, her eyes caught the glint of metal and she brought a sword up to block the blow coming for her skull. When metal met once more, she felt him literally pushing down on her. A dragon's strength was definitely no joke, she thought as she felt him increase the power behind the push. Wincing, Sakura knew when to cut her losses and sucking in a breath, she quickly rolled to the side and kicked at his ankles. He smirked down on her when such a move did nothing to offset him as her toe connected with her intended target. Itachi's black eyes met hers for what seemed like a minute but was actually only mere seconds.

Sakura decided she was going to have to keep moving, and try allow his strikes only to be glancing, because head on, she was at an extremely severe disadvantage. Experiencing this fight, she realized that even Neji had not come at her truly serious in the Grasslands when she had challenged him. It had probably only been her experience and skill that had kept her from a crushing defeat, even then. She was on the balls of her heels, and dancing around him as swung at her, the tip of his blade whirring past her skin only be mere centimeters. There was no time for her to move him through her katas, and her variations there of, it was only by pure instinct that she moved.

Ducking and swinging, almost blindly at times, he easily met her blow for blow. She bit her lip, this was no good, she was mostly on the defensive. Green eyes widened when he suddenly came at her, zig zagging, and her breath left her body when his shoulder connected with the center of chest her swords flying out of her gloved grasp. Gasping, she felt a hand wrap around her throat as he lifted her bodily off of the ground and slammed her against the wooden wall of the Uchiha weapon's shed. Sakura looked down into bleak, flat black eyes, that were surveying her with a complete, icy and emotionlessness that made her want to shiver beneath their regard.

"So what will you do little girl?" the frigid texture of his voice was an attempt to fill her with fear she realized.

The pink haired female only smiled and remained silent, tongue furling as she tasted the coppery flavor of her own blood in her mouth. She felt his clawed fingertip settle over her throat and rest there for a few moments. She felt the graze of his claw as it carved a small line on her neck drawing the warm crimson liquid to the surface. She could feel it dripping down her neck, but she refused to let herself panic in this situation. Instead, she allowed her eyes to settle on his, keeping all emotion from her visage. He smirked at her, and his face drew in closer to hers, noses nearly touching to taunt her further.

Exactly what she was waiting for. Twisting slightly, his hand loosened just enough, and Sakura brought her head back and hit her forehead against his in a jarring slam that left her feeling dazed. His release on her was immediate and he staggered back clutching his forehead. Her vision swam and her steps faltered but she pushed herself, and with a burst of energy she quickly retrieved the nearest sword. She gazed at his head, noting that she had actually managed to bruise him. Sweat glistened against her skin. She didn't allow him to stand still for long, with a feral war cry she charged him, blade out.

He merely slapped her sword away with his own off setting her balance. Her eyes widened, as his other hand shot out and he back handed her across the face ruthlessly, sending her flying back. Sakura believed she actually spun in the air in a complete three sixty from the force. So much for not breaking any bones, she thought to herself. When she hit the ground, she tried to roll but she hit hard, the jarring causing her to cough. This fight was making her very relieved that she'd never met this male on the battlefield. She thought she heard him utter an apology but she wasn't certain, and then he was on top of her, pinning her down with his body.

"What are you?" she asked him but he merely looked up and away and she realized he was making certain not to touch her inapproapriately.

She felt her neck tingle, the mark began to burn and she felt her mate's sudden blinding rage. She gasped and turned her head to follow the direction of Itachi's eyes, and her own widened when she saw the prince standing on a balcony over looking them. She mumbled, "You're goading him..."

"He is going to have to come to terms with watching you being thrown around and beaten. If the enemy suspects that you may have bonded, he will utilize it to his advantage. Even if it comes down to just groping you to draw a reaction. It is allot to ask of a male dragon as we are not keen to just stand by and watch our females being treated in such a brutal manner," His eyes were still on the cold silvery orbs of the prince's, and Sakura was certain that it was a gaze full of challenge.

Sakura could feel Neji's desire to maim and kill, to render and tear. She gasped beneath the onslaught of the strong emotions. Itachi added in a clinically detached voice, "And you will have to learn not to be distracted by the emotions coming through the bond. Unfortunately it is a lot to ask but you cannot allow yourself to lose focus due to his natural instinct mechanisms kicking in. It might cost you your life. He knows and understands this, and it's the only reason why he is not attacking me this very second..."

"I understand," she responded, and turning her head, she really didn't understand how the bond worked but she attempted to send a warming wave of reassurance.

Immediately his eyes flicked to hers and she continued to do it until she felt him calm. She hadn't realized that she could use the bond this way. There was so much she still needed to learn, she thought bemused. Itachi didn't allow her up, until Neji turned around and walked away. When he moved away from her, Sakura slowly sat up, and realized that once her adrenaline drained that she was a mass of aches and pains. Coughing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "Well I definitely got what I asked for."

Wordlessly he reached down and clasped her upper arm and helped her to her feet. She felt his fingers grasp her chin and he lifted her face and looked into her eyes. He murmured, "Bashing your head against an opponants is really not a good idea. It seems you haven't sustained a concussion fortunately."

"You're just sore because I caught you off guard," she returned coolly as he released his hold on her.

"Hn," the corner of his lips twisted with wry amusement at that remark, "I admit that I was not expecting such a move on your part. I will take care to avoid such recklessness in the future."

"You do that," she smirked at him and then went to retrieve her scattered swords. She made a mental not to arm herself further, a dagger on her leg, and her arm hidden beneath her clothing couldn't hurt. Kakashi had taught her that there is no such thing as dirty moves when your fighting for your life. Grasping the dusty hilts in her hand, she pivoted on her heels, her eyes growing as hard as flint, "Again..."

Itachi's eyes widened slightly at the ferocity in her tone, "I don't think that's wise... you should..."

"If I can't deal with this pain while fighting I might as well curl up into a ball and beg for mercy. I cannot be lacking," Sakura met his onyx orbs with sheer resolve.

His head dipped, his eyes shadowing veiling the emotion there for several seconds before lifting his head, "As you wish."

She barely had time to parry because he rushed her just as he murmured the last word. Gritting her teeth she resolved to work on her offensive skills, as she whirled on the balls of her heels with a fierce cry, bringing her blade in down in a wicked slash. It went like this for hours, with short breaks in between to give her time to catch her breath. She'd be damned if she'd seen Itachi winded even once. Every so often she felt her left arm tingle and her grip slacken but she forced the muscles to accept the punishment she was putting them through.

By the time afternoon rolled around, Sakura was amazed she could move at all. As promised Naruto showed up, and not suprisingly with Sasuke in tow. The younger Uchiha sibling remarked after his eyes roamed from the tips of her feet to her blood stained forehead and bangs, "You look like shit..."

She only grimaced in response because she knew it was the truth. Naruto lifted two large checkered cloth packages in his hands, "I brought everyone lunch from the kitchens! You ready for a break?"

Sakura turned her eyes in the blond's direction and she knew despite his cheerful face, he was concerned for her. The pinkette smiled in appreciation, "Thank you. We'll have lunch and then I'll work on kicking your ass in that duel."

He just gave her a feral grin that Sakura was beginning to associate with dragon kin. She sometimes caught it on Kakashi's or Rin's face once in awhile as well. It must be a predator thing, she surmised dryly. They all sat in the afternoon shade to eat. Normally Itachi would opt out and just come back later, but he stuck around to eat with them. She lifted the lid and methodically began to eat all the meat she could, deciding that protein would be better than filling up on the rice. She needed to build up her strength and muscle, even if just a little. She had to grasp for any edge that she could.

She could feel their eyes on her but she didn't look up. Sakura had to concentrate on chewing with a swollen jaw. When she was done, she sat the empty tray down, and rose to her feet. The pinkette lifted her green eyes, "Whenever you are ready captain..."

"So what's it this time? First blood, best two out of three?" Naruto asked her, an easy grin on his face.

"Until one of us can't get up," she went to the ring, ignoring his flabbergasted look.

He followed behind her, "Sakura... that's just too much... you shouldn't..."

Turning her head, her eyes were cold when she met his taken aback azure, "I need someone who will push me... If you cannot... then perhaps Sasuke would like to duel me instead..."

He gaped at her like a fish for several seconds and then shook his head his visage becoming serious, "Alright Sakura I'll do as you ask..."

Wordlessly she unsheathed her blades, her hilts tapping against her legs from the swift movement. Naruto unsheathed his sword, a thick blade that was as wide as his two legs put together and just as long. He was a passionate fighter, who seemed to rely more on instinct and very little on proper footwork, which in its own way made him a dangerous opponent just for the simple fact that you couldn't guess what he would do next. Which was exactly why she had wanted to fight him again, but with him being more serious this time. Breathing she shut her eyes a moment, focused her mind and then opening her eyes prepared for battle.

Sakura could tell by his body posture and face that he was serious. Twisting her wrists she fell into stance, and when he charged and she blocked and parried, she felt her ankles tremble beneath his strength. A groan left her lips as she slid back readying herself in time just for another slash. Sakura learned exactly why he was an elite captain. His cheerfulness though sincere, hid the fact that he was still a very dangerous predator. She had actually thought that he, out of all the dragons she met was most human like. It had been a naive assumption on her part.

From the sidelines the brothers watched the pair go at each other giving no quarter. Sasuke said to his brother, "I don't know how she's staying on her feet... I would never have thought you'd ... be so hard on her, even with the circumstances being what they are."

"Hn," the taller male started, "She requested that I... in her exact words 'kick her ass.' I could not disrespect the serious nature of her demand. She understands better than anyone that she needs to be ready..."

Sasuke winced when Naruto's foot connected with her chest, and she reeled back, her mouth opened in shock as she fell back. He thought she would be down after such a blow from a dragon, but she was back on her feet, his sharp eyes caught the sight of her right ankle wobbling, but it was so slight that it was barely noticeable. The blond dragon was also shocked she was up and in his face within moments. A smirk filtered onto Sasuke's face, "Maybe she has a fighting chance..."

"There is no maybe. It must be a certainty," was Itachi's cryptic reply.

"You're acting like she might die in that battle if she doesn't... it's just a," Sasuke broke off when his brother's black eyes coolly met his and he breathed out slowly, "I see..."

"The best thing that we could do is honor her request and push her forward. She not only fights for victory and honor but also to right wrongs," the onyx eyed dragon explained to his younger sibling, "I have faith that you will grow into the mantle of being the king's champion when your time comes. You can learn much from her..." at Sasuke's startled look at his sibling's admission Itachi continued with a tiny smile tugging on his lips, "Yes she is a woman and our kind does not believe that fighting is a female's place, but if there is something I learned over the years on a battlefield... it is that the true spirit of a warrior knows no sex or race. She has this, and she carries herself with honor. Do not let yourself ever believe that you are just humoring her by dueling her when she requests it."

"I can accept this, however I've never just humored her as you so put it. Maybe the first time we fought, yes, but I'd be an idiot if I didn't learn what I can from her knowledge of battle... She's fought in wars, whereas I haven't. I just would have never believed that I would hear such a thing coming from your mouth," Sasuke arched a brow at his prideful brother, "Your respect is truly difficult to earn."

Itachi didn't respond because there was truth in his younger sibling's words. He merely kept his eyes on the battle between the two combatants. His sharp eyes could see that Sakura was tiring, even though she was doing her best to hide it. In moments he moved between them, hard black scales forming beneath his sleeved arm as he moved with exacting precision, while he also drew his sword. He was between the two of them before either realized he was even there. He'd caught Sakura's sword against his arm and held Naruto's blade against his own. His voice was hard and firm, "Enough."

"But," the pink haired woman wanted to protest.

"I understand your need to push Haruno but it is not good to force yourself too beyond your natural limits. You need to go to the medics office and get some of the strongest salve they have and make sure to take care of your bruises and open wounds. If you do not, your eyes well swell shut, and you will not be able to move out of bed tomorrow. It will set you back too many days," he said the very thing that he knew would cause her to relent.

Her swords lowered and she stepped back, "I understand. Thank you. I should not let my desire cloud my common sense."

Turning she said as she sheathed her swords, "Thank you Captain for taking the time to come this afternoon. Itachi will we be continuing tomorrow?"

"I have business I must attend to," he shook his head in the negative.

Sakura's face fell at this news.

"I will come in the morning if you'd like," Sasuke shocked them all by offering stoically.

Itachi turned his head and met his sibling's eyes. Silent communication seem to pass between them. However Naruto was oblivious to this and he announced not wanting to be left out of the excitement, "I have no pressing duties tomorrow. I could come down here as well if you'd like Sakura."

Sakura shocked all three males when she looped her arms over the shoulders of the two young dragons her chin dipping low as she did so until they could see the crown of her head, "I would like that very much. Thank you."

"Um Sakura," Naruto murmured a tad uneasily.

She lifted her head, "What's the matter?"

"You may want to stop ... err... touching us... before the prince kills us," the blond rubbed the back of his head nervously, his eyes shutting as he did so.

Sure enough she felt the warning tingle in her neck. In slow motion she lifted her head and on the balcony that he had used to come out and check on her before earlier, Neji stood. Even from this distance she could feel the weight of his gaze and knew that his eyes were narrowed. Immediately she removed her hands and took a step back before imitating Naruto's nervous head scratch and smile. Sasuke stiffened and looked between Sakura and the prince several times, his eyes widening. Itachi just looked more amused than anything.

"Wait! Are you?" Sasuke started to ask.

"Bye! See you tomorrow morning," she waved cutting him off and ran in the direction of the entrance. As soon she made her leave, Neji went back inside.

"Don't tell me that they are..." the younger Uchiha blinked his eyes a couple times.

"You just noticed now teme?" Naruto smirked at the other male triumphantly.

"Then that means that," the weight of realization lay heavy on his brain, "she will be our future..." he cupped his chin trying to wrap his mind around it. He had heard like everyone else that she'd become a court courtesan and strangely enough he'd never believed it from the get go, as her temperament was far too prideful and honorable for such behavior. Sasuke had dismissed it as soon as he had heard it. He remembered clearly her threat of castration in regards to that mutt, Lord Kiba. It must have been the cover used so that rumors wouldn't start and the enemies wouldn't know to use it against them. It was no wonder his older brother respected her, to keep such a secret under accusing eyes was admirable certainly.

"Do not speak of your suspicions to anyone. It is a subject that is to remain in secret until after the tournament," Itachi said for Sasuke's benefit but his eyes fell on Naruto as well with a clear warning in them, "If you hear the maids speaking about things in the halls, say whatever you can to change the course of the gossip... even if you have to tell them that she warmed your bed the evening prior..."

Both boys blushed profusely at this announcement and looked at Itachi as if he'd lost his mind.

"Well maybe you shouldn't do that. It is obvious by your reaction that you are both innocent of females... and no one with any intelligence would believe you and you may cause more suspicion by doing so," the older Uchiha smirked in amusement when the embarrassed looks turned into bristling glares.

The two younger dragons continued to glare until he walked away with a dismissive wave in their general direction.

After he was gone Naruto spoke up suddenly, "You know I've just learned something..."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked despite his better judgement.

"Your brother... actually has a sense of humor..." the blue eyed male replied, his eyes wide with stupefied shock at his most current revelation.

The Uchiha simply gave the male a sharp look and responded by smacking the blond in the back of the head.

-o-

Sakura nose wrinkled as she uncapped the salve the doctor had given her. He hadn't been too happy with the state of her body and after a long lecture on the proper care of one's person he'd given her a whole tub of the salve with the instructions to apply liberally. But after getting a whiff of the stuff, the woman wasn't too keen on that idea. Her chin lifted when the door to her room open, her eyes softened when she met her mate's eyes.

He shut the door behind him and strode over to her in short, swift strides, and stared into the purpling skin of her face. Both her eyes were blackening with bruises. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, her jaw was swelling and her forehead had a wound on it that he knew came from the head butt he'd witnessed earlier that day. Sakura had literally taken a beating and the fact that he knew that she most likely had given nearly as good as she got didn't make him feel any better. And all this was because of a stupid duel, she shouldn't even really be participating in.

"Are you alright? Shouldn't you be about on business today..." Sakura interrupted his thought with her soft query.

His nostrils flared when he could smell the scent of the other male dragons on her, and it was starting to drive him crazy. After that display that Itachi had forced him to endure, which he knew had been done purposely for his own good, he had been edgy all day. Sakura's face, when she had looked at him, while bleeding beneath the other male, had sent such a calming reassurance to him. Though it had brought his senses back with clarity, it had also made the desire to go down and to help her worse.

"Neji?" the pinkette reached up and grabbed his sleeve with her hand.

The dragon's voice was short and clipped, "Undress..."

"What?" Sakura eyed him startled by the blunt command.

"You need to bathe your wounds before you put that salve on..." he added when he caught the question in her voice, "I will help you..."

"I don't need..." she started to protest.

The dragon fixed her with a stern look, "I did not recall asking your permission."

Her lips thinned in irritation at his uppity demeanor but stood up and began to do as he said. She'd had given him a piece of her mind if she wasn't already aware of the fact he was saying it out of concern. Once he was satisfied with her compliance, he went to start the bath for her and when he came back in, he sucked in his breath at the purple and green mottling bruises on her pale skin.

Sakura reddened at his piercing appraisal. She knew was he unhappy with all the wounds she had. The woman tried to joke, "You know I was thinking... maybe I should take this salve and stick it under Lord Lucied's nose..."

She never got to finish her corny punchline. Neji's nostrils flared with agitation as he interrupted, "Get in the bath..."

"I'm not three my liege. I understand what needs to be done," she stalked past him or at least she tried to. When her knees wobbled, he just picked her up and carried her in, before setting her in the hot liquid himself.

He removed his shirt and set it aside before grabbing a cloth and with surprising gentleness began to rub it against her skin. Sakura winced at the stinging but she knew she'd better to learn to deal with it. Neji said softly, "I felt your determination all day. You do not need to push yourself so hard..."

Her lips quirked, "I'm afraid I have to disagree. I do."

Neji reached over and grasped her chin gently in callused clawed fingers forcing her to look into his eyes, "I know that you will do your best in the tournament... I expect no less... however," his upper lip curled, "you should know that I will not allow anything to happen to you... and I do not merely mean because of the repercussions of the bond."

"But the treaty..." Sakura gasped, eyeing the stern eyed male.

"Do you think that concerns me?" He raised a brow at her shocked visage, "If the damn snakes want a fight on their hands... then they'll soon be sorry they started one..."

Lowering her head, "I suppose I knew you felt that way and I have no right to ask you not to interfere," and then she lifted her head, her small frame shuddering under the sigh, "But I will do my best... so that won't have to happen. Every day after this will be the same. I will continue to push myself. I apologize if it makes you uneasy, but it is something I have to do..."

His lips thinned, unhappy with her response, but he accepted it for the time being and finished helping her clean her wounds. He handed her towel as she stood to get out and he went to go wait in the room for her, grabbing the canister of salve. When he opened the lid, his eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the sheer strength of the smell. He was starting to see possibilities in Sakura's joke. Once she emerged from the bathroom, he went to her and after dipping a clawed hand in the goop, he helped her apply it in the areas she couldn't quite get to.

Within a few minutes, Sakura could feel the tingling warmth and the pains in her muscles began to subside as it seeped into her skin. Within moments her eyes began to grow heavy. Neji helped her into her bed and covered her, "If you rest and allow the medicines to work into your muscles, you should be able to move decently tomorrow. The doctor gave you some very strong ointment, your bruising shouldn't hurt and the swelling should go down..."

Sakura tried to stifle a yawn but failed, "But it's only mid afternoon... that's..."

Neji brushed aside her pink bangs, before leaning down to kiss her on her lips, "Sleep mate."

In moments she was out like a light.

-o-

It was in a similar fashion that Sakura's month timer began to tick at an alarming speed. Certainly she knew there was twenty four hours in a day, it just didn't feel that way. In hindsight, she wished that her recovery from the poison dagger wound had felt like it had passed in this manner. It was only because she knew she was pressed for time that she felt pressed for time. She sparred with the dragons daily, whomever was available to assist her at that time, with an almost edgy urgency that worried them all. Sakura had also expected an attack on her person within that time frame but it was eerily silent on that front.

It was probable that because she was human, she was not truly considered a threat but only a nuisance that needed to be squashed and brushed from their chosen path of power. It could also because the two Uchiha siblings and the Uzumaki captain kept a very close eye on the female in question, whether she was aware of it or not. Sakura worked at first on building her mass with protein, and though she did feel herself strengthen slightly, she realized that it was a waste of time with her slight build. Every day, before the sun rose, she ran laps around the training yard with weights on her limbs to help her stretch the capacity of her energy.

And each evening, the prince would come to her room to help her bathe and apply the medicines to her body. The salve took away most of the ache and most of the bruising would be only a light pink against her skin, but then she would somehow re-bruise herself in nearly the same location. In what seemed like a blink of an eye three weeks passed her by, and suddenly the castle was thrown in a sudden rush of busy anticipation. The Konoha citizens had known about the tournament as it had been officially, but hadn't cared overly much about it once they learned a human woman was participating, and not a dragon or even an elf. Yet as soon as the king sent in waves of workers to clean up the shut up arena, the local populaces' interest began to pick up. Even if they didn't expect much from the woman, it was something to do. The citizenry found it unfair that Suna was going to have a powerful yokai to represent them, and they were going to be shamed by having a little girl fight in a position where only a true warrior belonged.

The king had suspected that his subjects would react in such a way but there was literally nothing he could do about it. In retaliation for being backed into a proverbial corner by an enemy he refused the request to allow the emperor and his champion to stay in his castle. They would have to find their own lodgings as far as he was concerned, King Hiashi was done being cordial. However he did relent to his nephew's request and had sent an escort with an invitation to the Grassland Chiefs. They had not only agreed to come, but they had also accepted his query about them taking the half-giant still currently in the cells back to their homeland once went to return to their homeland after the tournament finished. At first the servants didn't know how to react to having so many humans in the castle but it was obvious Sakura was happy to see that her kinsman had come to support her.

Neji was displeased to see his mate withdraw as the week began to melt away all too quickly for his tastes. She'd come out of her shell for short intervals when Chief Jiro or one of the other chiefs spoke with her but he could see that even though she was unable to practice her sword skill as hard as she had prior, she was mentally preparing herself for the upcoming battle. It was another one of those times he could see the reason why, she had risen against all odds and had become a high ranking captain in the Grasslands army.

Sakura kept an eye out for Kakashi-sensei or Rin, but neither had returned to the castle, and the pinkette couldn't help but wonder what they were up to during such an important time. She had hoped that the kitsune couple would be there to witness her battle. The young woman was infinitely grateful that the king had refused the Suna royalty the right to stay on the premises. It helped to ease her mind that she wouldn't be forced to come face to face with the horrid snake yokai before the tournament.

The hushed murmurs of the servants grew louder each day. Her patience with them finally came to an end. A group of dragon females were crowded into a shadowy corner and she caught the whispers of, _"Human woman... understand why her... prince... pathetic..." _and though the young woman normally ignored such drivel she was not in the mood to over look it today. Someday, ancestors willing, she would become the next queen of this land and she be damned if she'd allow the disrespect to continue from this day hence forth. If it only shed a bad light on her, she'd ignore it, but it was a dishonor to her mate and that was something she could no longer turn a blind eye to. She had too long turned her cheek to their insidious and rude whispers. Sakura hated when individuals just didn't come out and say what they wanted to say. It was cowardice pure and simple. Sakura had long figured that the source started at one person, it hadn't taken long to narrow it down who it was but she had chosen to ignore the female and her poisonous words.

The women nearly jumped out of their skins when she approached. Her voice was cool and crisp as she nearly came nose to nose with the suddenly pale faced instigator, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"W...w...what are you talking about?" the green haired female's yellow eyes narrowed on her, her nervousness all too apparent. It was no secret in the palace that though they thought her odd for a woman, she went toe to toe with not only the elite guards but the king's champion on a regular basis.

"I've ignored your idiocy for nine months. I understand all too well my culture is nothing like your own, however speaking ill of another behind their backs is nothing but cowardice. If you got something to say," even though she lifted her chin to meet the female's eyes her posture was relaxed as she turned her eyes to span the other servants, "say it. If you continue to wag your tongues in such a disrespectful manner... thinking to hide your pathetic nature... I will call you out and we will settle it in the practice yard..."

The dragon's eyes flashed with temper at the woman's direct challenge, "If that's the way you want it.. .then," the dragon's pale green braid swished as she tightened her hands into fists, "I just don't understand why you... a pathetic human woman... who is little above the station of a slave... and I won't bother with the fancy title to hide what you really are... a slut with loose morals... no one can understand how you can keep the prince's attention fixated on you. He has not looked at another female since you've arrived... and now you have three other nobles attention as well..."

"So jealousy is your issue. I should have known this to be the source. How pathetic can you get?" Sakura folded her arms against her chest, "You are jealous because I receive attention that you obviously want for yourself. And so... you whisper poison in the halls to get back at me. If you were so concerned about all this... then why didn't you just attempt to change your fate? Those who seek to tear down others to conceal their shallow nature are nothing more than simply a worthless waste of space..."

The other females gasped at the human's coldly delivered words. There was a ruthless edge to her that made them leery of setting her off. However the yellow eyed dragon had no such qualms, "So you say... but this is coming from a worthless slut..."

The pinkette turned her back on the woman, "I see. After the tournament... I will make certain that your position as a servant is eradicated. Do not take this as a threat... because it is not. It is fact. So you best hurry and spew out all the poison that you can... because I will soon put a stop to it."

The rumble that was threatening to become a roar emitted from the woman's chest. Her voice was gravelly with a bestial growl, "How dare you threaten me? You're just a slave... it's obvious you will die in the tournament no matter how good you think you are in battle. You will lose! Did you not learn this when you fought the prince? You," the woman's body was trembling with suppressed anger, "You are a black mark on my country's pride..."

Sakura would have walked away, but the moment the female laid a clawed hand on her shoulder to hinder her movement was stepping over the line. The diminutive pink haired warrior moved and without warning simply punched the other woman in the face. It was brutal but she had decided to make point. It would create more gossip but it would pave the way for her future position. The servant reeled back, her hand going to her nose and gasped when there was blood staining her fingers. The green eyed woman glared at the rest of the cowering females, "Do any of you have anything you wish to say to me as well?"

They all shook their heads in the negative. The pinkette spoke as she strode away, "Do not bother to attempt petty vengeance. I will draw my sword to deal with the next issue that arises between us."

At first she thought there would be whispers following in her wake, but there was nothing but silence. A small formed on her face, the first true one in fact that had adorned her features that week.

From the shadows in the hall Captain Naruto who had been waiting to accompany her to the practice yard emerged to walk in step with the fierce young woman his blue eyes narrowed with amusement, "Don't you think that was a little too harsh Sakura?"

"No. The moment they brought my liege into it," she kept her eyes straight ahead of her, "was the moment it needed to be stopped. I've ignored their wagging tongues for so very long... but the season of tolerance is done."

Naruto shook his head changing the subject, "Three more days Sakura ... Do you feel ready?"

Green eyes flitted to the side to roam over the black clad blond male, "As with any war Naruto," her lips curled into another smile but it lacked the warmth of a true smile, "The hardest part is the waiting..."

-o-

**A/N: **This chapter was more of a glimpse of just before the battle, I suppose. The next chapter will be the final installment to this fic. It was definitely a fun little ficlet. And also, as for the gossip wenches, you know they are in nearly every friggen book, manga, movie or whatever, and I always feel that they never get what they deserve... like a good punch in the face. So I fulfilled that little fantasy. Regards. Oh yes, read and review~!


	19. Chapter 19

**There are not many women with chivalrous spirits matching those of men…"**

**-Chiyo to Sakura Chapter 279 page 10 of "Naruto"**

**A/N: **The **final **chapter is up! As to a query about writing the chapters ahead... I do not. I write them, look them over the best that I can and post them. I'd be smart to write a few ahead but I don't like waiting to post very much. I am very happy that you all have enjoyed this story the way that you have. I cannot even begin to express the entertainment that I had just writing it. Oh and as to the query about pregnancy, although Sakura and Neji have been together alot, Sakura is so very athletic, has a high percentage of muscle and little fat. She wouldn't necessarily be regular on her menstrual cycle. Once Sakura is able to settle down and take life a bit easier, then things may change but then again I can see this persona not wanting err uhh... drakelings for awhile yet! Which the elf doctor will help her with once the reality of her actions finally hit her, with his herbal remedies! Birth control Elf Style no Jutsu! Shannaro!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters there in. I just borrow them to torture them for my own amusement from time to time.

**Summery:** There once was a pink haired woman who was nothing more than a simple blacksmith's daughter. Yet none could match the ferocity of her spirit once the hilt of a blade was held within her grasp. An arrogant, cocky, self-assured dragon prince was certainly no exception.

**- Sakura/Neji - -AU –**

**Rated -M-** Because there will be _lots _of blood, violence, gore, and swearing. Ect. Ect. And possibly some erotic scenes here and there.

_**You come on like a bloodstained hurricane**_

**-Disturbed**

**Chapter 19**

The chill in the air bit at her skin as she marched between the armed guards. The streets were lined with the citizenry who wanted a first hand look at the pink haired servant of the prince. A human woman of humble birth and unknown lineage and a female of all things, was to stand in for their king's champion. Of course this had brought allot of speculation, and had brought curiosity to flaring life. They were amazed by her small size and her choice of plain, unassuming clothing. Only a few inches over five feet, and armed with two swords she did not make a very impressive sight in their opinion. Sakura could feel the eyes of the populace on her but still she held her shoulders erect and her back straight.

Green orbs widened when she got her first real look of the arena. It was massive. Built with drab gray stone and mortar, the banners of Konoha flapped in the wind at the top of the parapets. The pink haired warrior felt relief filter through her when they entered the tunnel entrance that would lead her to the heart of the arena. She had dressed today in nothing but her loose black leather armor, and in honor of the kingdom she represented she wore a tabard that matched the nation's flags flapping in the wind outside and a pair of serviceable scuffed up obsidian boots. Her hair was braided in the way of the tribal warriors, the beaded tips snapping against her oiled skin as she walked. Their small precession stopped at the heavy metal door that lead to her destiny.

The elite guard all turned to look at her a moment, admiring the calm visage she wore on her face. There was not any visible indication of fear or panic. The dragons all faced her, and the captain of them finally spoke to her, "We wish you well Haruno."

Politely she dipped her head accepting his words gracefully, "Thank you captain."

The two males that had marched at her flanks went before her and opened the metal double doors. Her eyes went half closed as the sunlight filtered into the dim corridor. She could hear the announcement of the combatants being made and as soon as she heard her name she strode past the guards and out into the open. The whole arena was flat and open, which Sakura was grateful. The raucous cheers and booing was nearly deafening as she went to take her place in the center. Turning her head, she ignored the audience and instead looked to the area where the royalty sat. She could see the Hyuuga's, Gaara and his siblings, the elders of the Grasslands, and finally King Orochimaru sitting in their plush seats surrounded by the royal guard.

The dark smile threatening to come into existence on her face was quelled. She was glad that King Hiashi had honored her request and had invited the loathe-some snake. Her eyes spanned and she caught sight of the two Uchiha siblings sitting next to a very stern faced and irritated looking Fugaku. He was looking at her like she was a bug who had just crawled in and she was somewhat amused that he was still bitter about this whole ordeal even after so many months. She felt a surge of happiness spiral in her when her eyes stopped on Kakashi and Rin, who was joined by Naruto. Her green eyes went back to the royal's corner and fastened on her mate for a few moments. She could feel the strength of his gaze on her, and through their bond, she could feel his nervousness and she forced herself to pay it no heed.

The announcer, a thin bodied gray haired elf, announced Lord Lucied, and immediately her vision snapped onto the snake yokai. His armor was fancy, the bits of strategically placed platemail and navy blue leather armor gleamed with its fresh polish beneath the sun. He was also wearing a tabard, the vivid red symbols on the material a strange contrast against the blue. His dark cobalt hair was tied back and as he walked he reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of gloves and slowly he slipped them on, his silvery eyes grabbing ahold of her narrowed green orbs and holding them.

He stopped six feet away from her, and his lips were already quirking into a self-satisfied smirk. Sakura's face went completely blank. She refused to allow him to get to her. Lord Lucied ran his tongue along his lower lip before saying, "My yes... this is wonderful... you are radiating the most delicious killing intent... I'm already getting excited..."

The old elf looked between the two of them, his light blue eyes widening at the vicious intent on the small woman's face. He cleared his throat, "Are you both ready?"

"Yes old elf get on with it," Lord Lucied waved his hand irritably at the announcer in a shooing motion.

The elf grimaced at the dismissal but then turned to the human woman who nodded politely but uttered not a word. Turning he raised his hands in the air, indicating the combatants were prepared and with that he strode away, kicking up dust as he went. For a solid minute, Sakura held her enemy's eyes, and she forced her body posture to remain loose. When the gong sounded, she unsheathed her swords and instead of rushing the yokai she moved into a defensive stance. He was an unknown enemy, she could not to be foolish or over zealous.

Her eyes narrowed as he took his sweet time wrapping his hands around his hilt, and pulling the thick blade from its massive sheathe. The make reminded her much of Naruto's except the blade was probably one foot wider and longer. Sakura could tell that it was forged by a very talented blacksmith if not a master. She'd have to watch it or else he might break her weapons of she wasn't careful. His long tongue snaked out and ran up the length of the sword in an achingly slow manner.

"You do know little girl I intend to kill you and feast on your blood?" Lord Lucied said as he finally got into position.

"It's good then," Sakura responded slowly ignoring his attempts of messing with her mind, "that we are in agreement of our goals. That will make this that much simpler."

The chuckle that left his throat was harsh. When he came at her, Sakura danced aside instead of letting their swords clash. At the last moment she could see green liquid oozing from his claws. Now the young woman couldn't say she knew anything about snake yokai, but she'd bet almost anything that was poison. Temari had said she should have some resistance to it, but she wasn't about to test that theory if she could help it. The male turned so fast it was nearly blur to the naked eye, and she followed the instincts she had tempered over the last month crossing her swords and blocking the blow. He smirked at her from across their weapons, and with a great force of strength he shoved her back.

Tucking slightly, she allowed the force to send her skidding back, easily maintaining her balance. She knew he was merely testing her, so she remained defensive, keeping the abilities she was showing him as simple as possible. The lord began to circle her like she was a cornered prey animal and the pink haired female's eyes just followed his movement with hard as flint, assessing eyes, a look she picked up from the Uchiha siblings. The crowds in the stands began to grow restless at the lack of activity between the two combatants.

When Lord Lucied charged her again, Sakura moved and spun like a miniature whirlwind her blades out, effectively forcing him back. She knew he was holding back, and just as she was waiting for him, he was waiting for her. Gripping her hilts tightly, with a flick of her wrist she went at him this time, in a flurry of swipes, slashes, and stabs. He parried each one and easily lead her into a deadly dance. They moved and when he suddenly swiped his massive weapon at her head, she immediately dropped to the ground her, legs kicking out in a ground sweep in an attempt to knock him off of his feet.

He stumbled slightly but didn't lose his footing and instead brought his blade down to cleave her in half. She was well away before the sword was half way down. Lord Lucied stopped to lick his sword again, before saying, "Hmm... you are rather fast for a human... I suppose I should really start trying..."

"You talk way too much," Sakura responded dryly, already having more than enough of his babbling.

"Oh," he tilted his head to the side at an odd angle.

Lifting his hand after letting go of his hilt, he flicked his claws outwards, and Sakura was pressed to move as whips of poison arced in deadly strand straight for her. When the liquid it the ground, the human warrior could see how it sizzled against the ground. Her eyes widened slightly.

He chuckled, "You've already met my poisons up close and personal once. I'll make certain your next dose is... much larger..."

Sakura took advantage of his gift of gab, and streaked towards him, jumping into the air swinging her blades down forcing him to block this time. She used the momentum to press down on the metal of his great weapon, and flipped up into the air her swords still against his, her legs kicking out like a break-dancer's as she kicked in the direction of his face. The verdant-eyed woman felt her boot connect with his chin and heard him gasp as he reeled back. When she landed, she didn't let up on the assault and went at him again, swiping at his knees with the tips of her blades. She knew he wouldn't expect her to go for a non vital spot.

His eyes widened slightly at her strategic attack and moved just in time to avoid the strike to his legs. While she was low, the woman had taken the chance of leaving an opening, and the snake yokai used it. His hand snaked out and he back handed her, his strength sending her flying back. He blazed after her before she hit the ground, Sakura forced her body to spin and she caught his deadly swing and swiped it aside just enough to avoid being struck.

As soon as she was on her feet, the snake yokai used his massive weapon like a bat and swung hard with the flat edge of the blade aimed for her left ribcage. She blocked and was immensely grateful that even though he was a yokai, and powerfully strong, there was not nearly the power behind his strike as there was a dragon's. Sakura slid several feet to the side, keeping upright the best she could. He blurred as he came at her before she stopped, and the woman ducked his swing, sending a sharp snap kick. Her booted heel struck him in the chest forcing him to put space between them.

She heard the audience gasp as her blow connected. There were boos, taunts, and a few cheers scattered through out. Her ears perked slightly when she heard a familiar child's voice, "You can do it lady! KICK HIS ASS!"

Glancing to the side, she spotted Aki, the boy she'd saved from the half giants standing on top of his seat next to a very embarrassed and red faced Lady Yamanaka, and surprisingly enough Lord Kiba was sitting beside her grinning down at Sakura like his usual idiot self.

A gasp left her when she felt the jarring sensation of a shoulder slam into her breast bone, she stumbled and fell but her hands kept a hold on the hilts of her weapons. Tasting a blood in her mouth, she brought twisted the blades above her face criss-crossed catching his sword point when Lord Lucied brought the weapon down in a powerfully crushing blow, "It'd be wise of you to pay attention..."

Her response was to twist slightly forcing him to move the sword back, and kicking up into between his legs her pointed boot toe connecting with tender flesh. Jeers and hoots followed the action and Sakura had to admit that though it was juvenile of her to feel that way, it was satisfying to see him go completely cross eyed for a moment. It allowed her to put distance between them and she couldn't help the sneer that twisted her lips, "So I suppose I'm lucky that there's actually something there... I was finding myself a little hard pressed to aim correctly..."

At the fierce angry narrowing of his silvery eyes, Sakura realized that all males across the board were the same when it came to insults about that. If the situation wasn't so serious, she might have laughed in his face. A smirk still found its way to her lips, and she heard him hiss his displeasure like the serpent he was. Lord Lucied came at her again, but when he was five feet from her, he jumped into the air, bringing his massive sword above his head and brought it down. The pink haired woman jumped back, her eyes widening when he still went through with the blow, the blade hitting the ground. The surface of the dirt fissured and exploded in a mass of clay and dust.

Coughing and eyes watering, she gasped when a hand came through the screen of dirt and grabbed her by the collar. He lifted her off the ground shaking her as he did so violently. She dropped her weapons no longer able to hold on to the hilts. Her mouth opened but she didn't allow sound to escape when he slammed her against the arena wall. Sakura ignored the stinging of her mating mark and the sound of the jeering crowd. She noticed that even some of the Konoha residents were cheering the snake on. Her lips thinned, if they only knew what her defeat would bring.

"You are one tough little girl. I'll give you that," he hissed, his pink tongue slipping out and licking his lips.

"And you don't know when to shut up," Sakura replied coldly.

Silver eyes went half lidded, hiding his thoughts from her view. He murmured, "I will take my time with you..."

Forcing her eyes blank, she only stared at him like she thought him an imbecile. Then he did exactly as she hoped he would and began to lean in towards her, his tongue reaching for the blood that had dripped from the corner of her mouth. With her right hand, she reached over and up into her left sleeve, grabbing the dagger hidden there, and with every intention of stabbing him between the eyes, she grasped the hilt and swung out viciously. He released her immediately moving nearly out of the radius of her swing, the tip of the blade scraped the skin of his nose. Blood squirted out and began to run down his face.

Sakura dropped in a crouch, and her green orbs were almost feral as she met stunned silver. Behind him, her swords lay scattered in opposite directions. Eyes narrowing she could see the knowing on his face but she didn't let him see that it bothered her. Her breathing was coming in small pants, a fine sheen of sweat beaded her forehead. The snake yokai slammed the point of his sword into the ground and bringing his hands together, her smirked at her as he splayed his hands out and snakes of every hue began to slither off of his body until there was at least three dozen serpents on the ground. They slithered across the ground and Sakura felt her heart sink when they placed themselves bodily over her swords.

Lord Lucied flexed his fingers a few times, the bones popping while he gave her a deadly smile full of promise. Whips of poison formed and he lashed out at her. Trapped against the wall, Sakura had no choice but to run to the side and away from the venomous pile of serpents that were coiled and ready to spring. Avoiding the whips, she swung her dagger out when a lime green snake sprung for her, aiming for the bare skin of her hand. She sliced the creature right down the center, her eyes widening when she seen Lord Lucied's blurred form running along with her. Narrowing her eyes, she crouched low when he swung for her, her heels skidding in the hard dirt. Grabbing a handful of the sand, she rose and avoiding his clawed hands she rubbed the sand right into his smug face.

He howled in fury a hand going up to cover his burning eyes, his poison claws swinging blindly for her. Unfortanately it made it impossible for her to get close enough to send her dagger through his throat. Sakura sent a snap kick to his plated chest and when he stumbled back she made a mad dash for her fallen swords. She went for the blade forged by her father first. With a furious war cry, she kicked the pile of snakes off of her precious sword, and with lightning quick precision she grasped the hilt and went to go for the other.

Green eyes widened with shock, when she lifted her head only to find that Lord Lucied was holding the sword in his hand and the poison from his claws were sizzling down the expanse of the blade leaving blisters in the metal. The male smirked darkly at her, the maniacal look in his eyes caused her heart to squeeze tightly. He grabbed the center of the blade and Sakura watched with horror as he snapped it in half. Blood from the metal cutting his skin dripped off of his hand, and he lifted his palm and licked at the crimson liquid pooling with with the poison from his claws.

"You are insane," Sakura murmured more to herself than to him as she found herself in the line of the blood lust swirling in the depths of the empty silver pools.

"I will make certain that you taste true fear before I slowly and extract your life," he laughed at her, "Although I assure you my dear, that I am perfectly sane..."

Not responding to his taunt, Sakura sheathed the dagger back onto the strap on her arm, and then grabbed the hilt of her blade, the black metal glinting in the sun she pointed the blade at him, "Let's finish this..."

Lord Lucied merely smirked at her issued challenge, "My pleasure my lady. Shall we dance?"

Sakura merely waited as he went to retrieve the large sword and grasping the handle he turned to face her once more. A war cry left her lips, and the crowd grew silent for several moments as they went at each other, the tension spiralling ever higher. Their swords clashed and Sakura snarled angrily when one of his hands snaked around and grabbed her hair to hold her in place so he could slit her throat, before he could do such a thing however, she flipped her blade back and sliced off her hair. Ducking down she backed away, watching the incredialty on his face as he held her hair in his hands. The gasp of the audience was audible as the woman didn't even look remorseful at such a loss as he released the pink tresses, allowing them to flutter to the ground.

Gritting her teeth and running over snakes she charged him again viciously, swiping her blade out at him. He merely flipped the thick sword using it as a shield and the point of her sword, deflecting her blow. She'd put so much momentum behind the attack, that she stumbled as the weapon glanced off and he back handed her viciously. The pain in her jaw was a dull throb as she spun through the air, hitting the ground so hard she was winded. He was on her within seconds. The crowd was jeering as he stood over her, as he brought his sword up to finish her off. Desperation and fear clawed at her throat not for herself but for the safety of her mate. She felt the answering throb in her neck and instinctively she rolled to the side, blindly thrusting her sword up her eyes closed.

When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see Lord Lucied looking down at her in glazed shock, his sword still hovering over her. Her blade had gone through his unguarded stomach. He wrapped his hand around the metal, but the poison did nothing to harm the blade and Sakura found herself infinitely grateful that her father had created such a sword for her. He was trying to hold her in place, she realized. And just as he went to bring his sword down she released the hilt and rolled to the side.

Both combatants were panting, bloody and bruised as they faced each other. Sakura went for her dagger again as Lord Lucied staggered, pulling her sword from his flesh and tossing it aside. The green eyed warrior froze when she could see blue scales forming on the epidermis on his cheek. Within moments his human form melted away and the young woman found herself looking up at a twenty foot tall snake. The serpents still left in the arena slithered towards him and merged back with him. Lord Lucied's forked tongue snaked out and the girl stupidly thought to herself that he was a cheater.

In a flash, Sakura found herself caught between his jaws and up in the air. At first her head spun with a bit of vertigo, and then she was looking into his serpentine orbs and she could feel his mouth slowly beginning to crush her. He meant to extract every bit of pain and suffering from her that he could, the young woman realized. Grateful that she had managed to keep a hold on her dagger, she threw the blade with all that she had, and was thankful when it struck him in his left eye. His mouth opened as blood began to spill from the severely injured orb. Sakura found herself free falling through the air, and she twisted just so, landing on her feet painfully.

Running for her sword as the mammoth serpent's head swung back and forth doused in the pain she'd caused him, she grabbed the hilt, and facing the large creature, she was struck dumb at how to deal with such an opponent. Sakura felt small and insignificant against the champion. She was down a sword, and injured. The only thing that came to her head was the simple prayer that her ancestors watch over her. When his eye focused on her, the loathing and hatred in them was intense. She knew that now, if he got ahold of her again, he would waste no time in killing her. The time for play was done.

He coiled, and his head swayed back and forth ready to strike in an instant. The only thing the pink haired female could think to do was somehow strike at his tender belly. The crowd was on their feet now, but silent watching with wonder as the two faced one another. The breeze around them picked up, and Sakura felt her blood stained backs dance against the skin of her forehead. She felt calm filter into her and her body relaxed as she waited for him to strike. There was no room for defeat. She fought for honor, and for the life of her mate. Sakura came to the resolve that no matter what Lord Lucied threw at her, she would be the one to bring this to an end.

Yelling at the top of her lungs, "What are you waiting for you over grown snake! The time is done!"

At the same time they went for each other, the poison dripping from his fangs hitting the ground sizzling. That instant Neji was on his feet ready to intercept if necessary, the fear for Sakura that had been rising ever higher since the start of the battle nearly choking him. The arms of his chair already had such deep grooves in it from his claws that his two cousins had looked at him with concern at his odd behavior. Haruno was just a servant wasn't she? Their eyes widened with shock and realization at the intensity on his face.

Sakura mimicked the zig zag that Itachi had used on her a month ago, and by a mere few inches the snake yokai's face hit the ground, and the warrior howled her fury as she slammed the sword tip into his throat, blood gushing all over her. She sliced down, following through, his pained scream filling her ears. Yanking her blade out she watched grimly as he fell to the side, his body writhing in agony, his fanged mouth panting. As soon as his body went back into human form, she could see the blood drizzling from the open wound on his throat. As ruthless and brutal as it was, she was on him in moments, slicing his head from his neck.

The disbelief from the audience was tangibly palatable. The dragons and elves could not believe that the human woman that they had mocked throughout the entirety of the fight was victorious. Sakura bent and grasped the hair of the severed head, and lifted it turning to face the box of the royals. Her eyes met King Orochimaru's with a clear warning in them.

Temari and Kankuro glanced from the bloody debacle as their brother murmured dazily, "Where am I? What's going on?"

King Orochimaru's eyes narrowed on the small girl that had effectively gotten in his way so many times. This was the reason why Sakura had insisted the bastard be invited. She wanted him to see the defeat of his agent. Neji was hyperventilating for several moments, the adrenaline of almost having lost his mate and his own life running like quicksilver through his veins. Once that wore off, he was filled with pride for her. King Hiashi glanced at his nephew his chin laying on his fist, "Life is going to become very interesting with such a female in the family."

Neji suddenly felt all the shocked eyes of the other royals on him. The look on his aunt's face was humorous. He only smiled in response to the disbelief in her eyes. Chief Jiro was gazing at the dragon prince with a good dose of humor in his eyes.

Then the crowd on all sides of them burst into raucous cheering. The residents attending from Suna and Konoha alike, the Chiefs of the Grasslands were on their feet, though silent were gazing down at their young woman with obvious pride. Sakura stood victorious beneath the eyes of three nations. Bloody fingers released their hold on the navy blue hair, letting it hit the ground. The sword of her father pierced the ground and her knees wobbled and she went to her knees her head bending. Shutting her eyes, she felt the wind caressing her cheek, the chill feeling wonderful to her over heated flesh. The sounds of the audience washing over her senses.

It was at this exact moment in time, that a legend was born.

-o-

**One Week Later**

The sound of her new ankle high black polished boots squeaked against the cobblestone floors. The servants watching noticed there was a bounce in the young woman's step. This time, as she strode through the halls, there was respect in the servant's and castle guard's eyes. Sakura wore a pair of nice soft green pants that flowed with her movement with a matching top. She had adorned herself with an open onyx duster coat, the hem of the garment ending at her knees. Her sword bounced merrily against her hip, a clipboard clutched in her fingers. Her choice of clothing and the fact that she still remained armed even after he elevated status had been a bone of contention between her and the queen. She had agreed that she couldn't dress so plainly anymore and so had the tailor make her clothing that, even though it wasn't a dress, it lent her a regal air and allowed her the freedom all the same.

The sword was something Sakura put her foot down on and would not give any ground on, and had told Kumiko that she would not relent whatsoever. It was all that she had left of her father, and she wasn't about to allow anyone to take the right from her. King Hiashi had only looked on in amusement as the two women had it out, while Hinata and Hinabi gaped at the way the Sakura had spoken back to their mother, the queen, without a blink of an eye. Her uneven, self hair cut grazed against her shoulders as she turned her head, the mating mark that showed all whose mate she was gleamed against her pale skin, now easily visible to all as she dipped her head at the guards standing in front of the rose wood double doors.

"We have been waiting for you my lady," one of the guards said as they both bowed.

"Thank you gentlemen," was her response as they stepped aside and allowed her entrance.

Audible gasps met her arrival and she was amused by Neji's dumbfounded look at seeing her walking so boldly into the council meetings. King Hiashi only smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement of her arrival. Sasuke who was standing behind Neji, like she had once done blinked at her thrice while his brother Itachi only looked at her with deep amusement in his eyes.

The elderly council members began to mumble amongst themselves. One of them had the gall to say, "They are indulging her far too much! Allowing a woman here... she's no longer a personal servant... and..."

Sakura responded by hitting him in the back of the head with her clipboard, her sharp green eyes meeting his. He was on his feet in seconds after the assault on his person. She only smirked at him as she said loudly, "You are dismissed for your disrespect. If you had something on the agenda for today... you will have to wait until next week to bring it up here."

"What? How dare you! I..." the riled old man bared his teeth at her. Sakura was completely unimpressed.

King Hiashi announced, "Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my new daughter in law, Lady Sakura. She has requested to conduct the meeting today, and I agreed, so unfortunately Lord Takahasi, you will have to do as she says." He ignored the sideways glance that his nephew sent his way.

The Lord in question stiffened, but held his head high as he strode from the room, his robes swirling as he muttered his indignities under his breath. The door slammed shut behind him, and the smile on Sakura's face only widened. She addressed the lords in the council room, "Good afternoon _gentlemen_. I have here in my hands a copy of the agenda for today. We are going to try something new for this meeting."

They all just looked at her in stunned silence.

"Now the first topic of discussion. Now Lord Kikuchi has requested here to raise the taxes in his province by three percent," She looked up over the rim of the board in her hands, "Are you in possession of the proper documentation to present your claim properly? The war is long over and it says you are in charge of the Kaji District to the south. From what I understand, there is heavy trade in that area and it is well off..."

Her eyes skimmed over the lords and she found the one that was probably the male in question opening and closing his mouth a few times. He felt all the eyes of the other lords upon him, "Well... um... err..." His mind was obviously drawing a complete blank.

"As you are unprepared today my lord, we will skip this topic until next week. If you still wish to put in a request then you will need to submit the proper documentation to give reason for such a hike. His majesty will look it over and give you a response after investigating the situation to make sure that you aren't just going to line your pockets," Sakura's voice was crisp, cool and clipped. She watched as his cheeks colored and it looked like he was about to protest but he snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head.

"Next on the agenda it states that there is a drop in descrepency in the trade of potatoes this season, the prices have soared due to them being scarce due to the weather this season. The two suggestions are, to cut the trade deal entirely to cut on expense. Or to look elsewhere to open up trade. The northern kingdom has offered to start trading in sweet potatoes to help balance the prices to make it easier on the residents," as soon as she looked up, the lords started to argue their points heatedly.

Calmly the young woman turned to face the king and inquired politely, ignoring the struck look on her mate's face as she said in a soft voice, "May I borrow this...?"

The king merely nodded. Grasping the handle of the hammer and bringing it down on the gavel the loud echo piercing through their chattering. She raised her voice, the sound cold, "Silence!"

They all stopped and looked at her warily. One lord protested, "This is the way things are done and.."

"Oh do shut up," Sakura interrupted him with a fierce glare, "Don't subject me to such stupidity," and with a deep breath she said, "Now if you all can manage to pay attention for three seconds, those in favor of cutting trade raise your hand."

Tentatively a few hands went into the air, and she counted them and then writing down the number, "Alright, now those in favor of exporting sweet potatoes along with the continuation of the usual crop raise your hand."

After counting the raised hands she informed them, "It's three to nine, so I'm certain the king will take this into consideration when he makes the final decision." She marked the results on the board. It was like this that Sakura conducted the meeting, not allowing any of the members the chance to argue for more than two seconds.

There were many sullen looks sent her way but they didn't protest. They had all glimpsed the amusement on the king's face at their expense. The woman was making them look like nothing more than petulant children and it rankled when they realized it wasn't too far off the mark. In half an hour, Sakura had the meeting dismissed and done. She handed the clipboard to King Hiashi as the council members filed out. He looked at her with a thoughtful look in his eyes as she said, "I wrote down the results for your perusal, although I figure that you go ahead and decide whether they like it or not."

Itachi had his arms folded across his chest, eyeing her with a pleased gleam in those inky black depths. He said curtly, "Well I just learned today that we've wasted allot of unnecessary time allowing these old men to entertain themselves with their pathetic arguments."

Neji laughed at that, "Those old dragons and elves are pretty miffed. I think they look forward to being able to argue for a few hours. It's their indoor sport."

"Thank you for humoring my request your majesty," Sakura smiled at the king.

"It was my pleasure daughter," he leaned forward resting his chin on his head as his silvery eyes into her own, "I see your point and I have decided that such a method is definitely much more conducive to avoiding a migraine. I will integrate your methods into dealing with these meetings from here on."

Sasuke murmured while leaning against the wall, "Thank kami that I wasn't forced to endure them before today. What kind of requests were half of those anyway? Idiots."

Finally the King and his champion left the room. Sasuke followed in their wake after Neji dismissed him. Once everyone was gone, his clawed hand snaked out grasping his mate's wrist and pulled her onto his lap. His lips pressed themselves to her neck sending shivers of pleasure through her. He murmured against the silk of her skin, "That was very sneaky of you love. You didn't inform me that you'd be crashing today's meeting."

"Mmm," she murmured as one of his hands found their way beneath her tunic to rest on her hip. She smirked at him, "I just enjoy that dumbfounded look on your face a little too much."

"I do not make any such a look," he bristled pridefully.

"Oh yes you do," she smiled at him, her eyes shining with amusement, "I find it adorable."

"I am a full grown male dragon woman," Neji nipped at her playfully, snapping his canines, "You are not allowed to describe me with such a word."

"Oh I'm not allowed am I?" Sakura teased him, her fingers running a path down his face. He opened his mouth to retort again but she covered his lips with her own for several mind drugging seconds and then she asked throatily, taunting him, "So what were you about to say mate?"

A playful snarl was her response before she found herself the subject of a very amorous dragon's affections.

-o-

**A/N: **And this is where we leave our happy couple. Now the board meeting, was something I was thinking about doing as a fun epilogue but being the rebel that I am, I decided to add it along with the final battle and leave this story ending on an odd chapter number. I would really like reviews as this is the last chapter if you can manage it. I will love you forever! Oh and yes before I forget... the stupid maid that gossiped and her buddies were all **fired **by Sakura personally with a "don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out!" And now you all see why I created Lord Lucied. Think of him as merely one of Orochimaru's minions just... in yokai form and uh insane. I know a few of you mentioned that you'd love for other characters to have been in his place but now that you read Lord Lucied's bloody and dire fate, I bet you're happy that I didn't do that! Hehe! Thanks everyone and goodnight!


End file.
